Perils in Space
by stephthewriter2
Summary: At first things were miserable between Duck Dodgers and Cadet but at least it gets better after Dodgers has a new crew member. With them working together, a group of villains kidnap Dodgers. Can his crew save him on time or will Dodgers lose his own life? (Rated T for brutal violence and dark themes) {Inspired by true events}
1. The Arrest

"Have any of you found him?"

"Yes boss. He's on Earth."

"Good. We need the duck."

Inside their giant black and gray spaceship, which was floating out in space, the former Martian General Z-9 was facing his men around a long table. He sat on the far end while a duck with an evil grin, Drake Darkstar, stood next to him. The main reason why Darkstar was grinning is because Nasty Canasta just gave them the coordinates.

"But why Duck Dodgers matey?" said Long John Silver, questioning the Martian. "How come we can't kidnap another captain?"

"As you know Silver," the Martian replied. "Duck Dodgers is essential to our plan and he's defeated every single one of us. I was infiltrated by him and so have the rest of you. Drake Darkstar, here…" he pointed to the evil duck next to him.

"Was sent back to prison thanks to him. All of you know have been defeated as well."

Everyone sitting at the table agreed wholeheartedly. There were a disguised Catapoid, Count Muerte, K'chutha Sa'am, Long John Silver the 23rd, Nasty Canasta, Babyface Moonbeam, the new Cadet, the Fudd, Commandante Hilgalgo, the Tasmanian Warrior, Crusher, Black Eel, Magnificent Rogue, Van Chancey, Skunderbelly, the Whoosh, and the Serpenti brothers.

"That Duck Dodgers!" the parasitic Fudd yelled angrily.

"He won't get away this time!" said Muerte. "He made me eat healthy foods!"

"He refused my affection!" the New Cadet complained.

"He won my recent game!" yelled Van Chancey.

Sa'am shouted, "He defeated my men!"

And Roy Serpenti said, "He had us arrested."

"And he destroyed my ship!" Silver growled.

"Oh father!" said Moonbeam dramatically.

The Catapoid gave a growl as if she was in agreement.

It was until Hilgalgo asked even though he agreed with everyone, "We could just kill him senor. As what that treacherous Roboto thought."

"That infernal Roboto!" yelled Black Eel. "He kept me away from that Seaman!"

"Yeah," Crusher nodded. "Don't we?"

Z-9 and Darkstar overlooked their group of villains that they knew Crusher would ask them that. So Darkstar replied with a smile, "We'll have our fun with him, after the kidnapping,"

"With Duck Dodgers on our hands," Z-9 went on. "The Protectorate will have to give in to their captain and this time, Dodgers will be begging for mercy. Then everything will be ours."

Everybody was in a good mood then.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Nearby, were four small animals that were listening to every word from the Society of Darkness. It was Hubie and Bertie and the Martian gophers.

"We should probably warn him," Bertie thought.

"What was that?" said a gopher.

"Dodgers. Duck Dodgers."

"Oh, who cares about that chap?"

"Me neither," said the other gopher.

"Don't you think Hubie?" Bertie asked his fellow rodent. "What if we could save him from these guys? Huh? Can we? Can we?"

"Not a chance Bert," Hubie scoffed. "We shouldn't get involved."

"What if they hurt him?"

"You do have a point. This Society sound like business."

Hubie and Bertie looked back up to the Society who were still having their enthusiastic laughter but Z-9 stopped them when Darkstar said something that made them want to pursue.

"Each of you will have your turn on Dodgersth. It can be whatever you want either burning, beating, sthtabbing, whatever. Just do not kill him. That will take the fun out."

Everyone agreed with him but not the mice.

"We have to find him," said Hubie.

"But, where is he?" Bertie wondered.

Little did he know Duck Dodgers was in great danger. He was inside a conference room being held by two guards while up above him were his boss scientist Dr. I.Q. Hi, the President of Outer Space, and more heads of the Protectorate.

"Dodgers you've really done it this time!" I.Q. Hi yelled furiously. "You know that message was extremely important!"

"Ah, it was just a dumb messthage," said Dodgers selfishly. "Why would you want peace with them?"

"It wasn't just about peace Dodgers! Those were important matters we had to discuss with Mars!"

"I am taking you off the Galactic Protectorate," the president stated. "No longer will you be acquainted with us."

" _WHAT?!_ But I'm a captain! You can't do that!"

"Yes, we can. Now leave!"

"But wait! Keep me on! Come on! Give me a sthecond chance! Pleasthe!"

The heads of the Protectorate only glared back to Duck Dodgers while the guards took him out.

"Think about the children who want me in the Protectorate! All my fame and fortune! I haven't even tried to put piranhasth in the fish tank yet. And not even giving butt kissthing to the poor! Hey, I'm sthtill begging here! Pleeaasthe!"

I.Q. Hi rolled his eyes. The guards forced Dodgers to walk out of the room and through a hallway where they passed wide windows looking out into the wide space of Earth revealing the blue sky, neon colored signs, and high buildings in close proximity of the headquarters.

"Don't let me go. I'm a model! Well, I used to be a model for Playduck but they thought I wasth too good looking. Come on! Aren't you listhtening to me? I can't leave! Keep me on! Why can't I make the captainsth beg for mercy!"

Nearby was Star Johnson who was ordering ice cream snacks from a vending machine. He heard Duck Dodgers yelling that he sighed, "He thinks he can beg for mercy? Why he's better off without anyone! Good riddance!"

Dodgers saw him nearby and yelled,

"Why don't you kick out Johnsthon!? He getsth the better missionsth! I'm better!"

Johnson chuckled, "You Dodgers? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Good one! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"I am! I justht can't show it but I'm better than the captainsth! I can fly better and I can kick sthome Martian buttsth! You justht haven't stheen my kung fu skillsth. That monkey guy told me! Keep me on! I'm a captain!" Johnson couldn't stop laughing while watching Duck Dodgers being taken out by the guards.

Just then Dodgers was kicked out of the Headquarters of the Galactic Protectorate. That was it. They threw him out from the door and he crash landed onto the gravel floor. Dodgers' palms scrapped on the floor giving him few slits of blood and bruises as he stood up staring back at the guards.

"Fine! Be that way! I can do better than Protectorate businessth! I know I have many sthkillsth! I can do better thingsth! I'm good at thingsth. I can do sthtuff, not like they sthay! I'm better than you!"

It was as if someone was watching Dodgers that he noticed a primate standing nearby giving him an angry stare. The primate, tall as a man, was familiar.

"Hey Masthter Moloch!" said Dodgers exuberantly. "Help me out, can't you? They kicked me out! You'll bring me back, won't you?"

"Such failure!" Moloch snapped. "Good student to smart aleck! Never to return!"

"Wait! What about my Kung Fu? I sthtill got it!"

Dodgers gave his best with the high kick and a strong punch to the throat but Moloch held his hand and dropped Dodgers to the ground. Before Dodgers put his head up, he noticed Moloch was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Dodgers thought.

Just then a car, a hover car, drove by and splashed water right on Duck Dodgers' face. It wasn't just any hover car though. A taxi cab came by revealing his trusty sidekick, The Eager, Young Space Cadet. The only crew Duck Dodgers had. The minute Cadet stepped out of the car he glared furiously to his captain with crossed arms.

"Can you believe it Cadet?" Dodgers complained while he stood up. "They kicked me out of the Galactic Protectorate! Justht becausthe of a sthtupid messthage I sthabotaged. I lostht my job!"

"All because you ca-ca-ca-care about yourself?!" Cadet shouted. "The po-po-po-police questioned me! That was b-b-b-b-from you!"

"What did I do?"

"You told them I did it! And now b-b-b-b-here are the police."

"Noo!"

For sure, Cadet was right. There were two police hover cars parked nearby and officers came out, running towards Dodgers.

"Sthave me Cadet!" Dodgers yelped while hiding behind Cadet. "It'sth your duty!"

"No!" Cadet refused. "I won't t-t-t-take any more orders from you!"

"Pleeaasthe!"

"And I'm le-le-le-le-lea-lea-lea-quitting the Protectorate!"

"Duck Dodgers, you are under arrest!" yelled a cop who barged out of his hover car.

It seemed the end for Duck Dodgers. Cadet wouldn't let him hide, he already lost his job, and the police were going to arrest him. Sure enough, they did. An officer forced Dodgers away from Cadet and handcuffed him. Without another word, Dodgers walked along with the cops. They pushed Dodgers into the patrol car on the backseat, got in themselves, and drove away. If Cadet was still working with Dodgers he could reason with the police but he was angry. He, instead, walked away.

Meanwhile, back in Mars was the beautiful Martian Queen. She was with her Martian military waiting including Centurion robots.

"When is this message coming?!" the Queen snapped.

"I just found out your highness," said the small Martian Commander X-2.

"It was destroyed by Duck Dodgers," a Centurion robot told the queen.

"Duck Dodgers?! How dare he! Now there'll be no treaty and neither connections to Wongtong Gunamao Bay! Dodgers must pay the price!"

"I'll bet he is," X-2 snarled. "That Duck Dodgers."

"At least he's out of the picture, we can finally have our victory towards Earth. Mars can never pay for this. And I must see what they do with him. Carry on Commander."

"Yes, your highness."

Now that his work was done, X-2 left the room and returned to his computer so he can contact his mother again. For sure, she was in the Martian Retirement home and was doing well but very often, X-2 likes to hear from her time to time. He had no idea that two Centurions were noticing the messages through their own computers.

"What is with this guy in his mother?" said a robot. "He still writes to her constantly."

"A mama's boy," said the other robot sarcastically. Both robots laughed loudly.

Just when the metal bars closed from behind Dodgers, after the cuffs were off, he was sitting on the nearby bed in the jail cell.

"Tomorrow, you'll get your sentencing Dodgers," said the muscular cop who held him before. "Be comfortable for now."

"Will do stharge!" said Dodgers, trying to hide his misery. "Hey, where'sth Cadet?"

"No one knows." Then the cop walked away.

"I want to sthee him! What'sth he doing? He'sth dying to sthee me again!"

How much was Dodgers incorrect there. Cadet resigned from the Protectorate the minute he walked away Dodgers. He refused to return to Duck Dodgers' house that he came to I.Q. Hi's mansion to rest. As for now, Cadet was in the sitting room with I.Q. Hi sitting on an incliner that was near the large fireplace. The scientist was standing while he asked the Cadet,

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I've been thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-assuming to going into the farm business. Pigs c-c-come from farms."

"Well, it's your life Cadet," I.Q. sighed depressingly. "Are you hungry?" After Cadet nodded, I.Q. Hi went into the kitchen while Cadet looked to the burning fire.

Cadet was happy to leave Duck Dodgers but a part of him wanted to return. By now he won't have to put up with Dodgers' mistreatment upon him and to hear his stupid selfish antics. It was always about Dodgers and never about Cadet. Never. Always the duck and not the pig. Always Duck Dodgers.

And most of the time Cadet had to clean up after Dodgers if he made a mess or nearly ruined a mission. It was always up to Cadet to save the day. There was never one time that Dodgers succeeded in a mission without the Cadet. Should Cadet return instead? Should he see his friend again? As for now he's in jail.

 _Friend! Ha! He's not my friend anymore! Not anymore! Why would I feel sorry for him? Farms would be better than outer space._

But all of those missions they had together, Cadet and Dodgers did everything together and they made good teamwork as well. Yes, they were the only pig and duck in the Galactic Protectorate but it was worth it for all of the amazing adventures they had together.

 _It probably won't hurt to say good-bye. Tomorrow I'll see him._

It was on the next day that Dodgers was found asleep on the bed cuddled like a baby when there was a loud sound coming from the metal bars.

 _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!_

"Nu uh," Dodgers mumbled.

"Dodgers, wake up!" the cop yelled. The muscular cop banged on the bars again.

 _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!_

"I don't wanna go to sthchool, Mommy. I wanna bake cookiesth with you."

" _Dodgers!_ "

"YAH!"

Dodgers flopped off the bed and fell to the ground as if someone pushed him off. The falling off the bed woke up Dodgers that he saw a tall human guard staring back to him from behind the cell bars.

"How did I get here?" he thought, not remembering yesterday's events. "Who are you?"

"You have a visitor Dodgers," said the guard sternly. "And get your head checked."

"What happened to who?"

"You really are that dumb."

"Hey, I'm not busthter!"

As much as the guard was annoyed, he reminded Dodgers of his arrest. Then it came back to mind. That would explain why Dodgers was inside a jail cell. He was kicked out of the Galactic Protectorate and might go to prison! He's a dead duck now.

"When'sth thisth hearing?" Dodgers asked.

"This afternoon," the guard told him. "Someone's here to see you, so come to the door."

Dodgers obeyed.

"Turn around."

Again, Dodgers listened and from behind him the guard cuffed Dodgers after opening the door. Then he led Dodgers out of the cell. Along the walk, Dodgers didn't do anything foolish and he wouldn't dare fight back the guard knowing how tough the man can be. But he asked the guard after they passed an open archway,

"Isth the Cadet here?"

"No," the guard replied. "Someone else."

It was the last person Dodgers could think of: The Queen of Mars. She was waiting for him at a desk where Dodgers could face her. Just as Dodgers was forced to sit down and heard the guard say he's nearby before he walked away, the handcuffed duck looked towards the Martian Queen who said to him, "Hello Dodgers. Nice to see you here."

"Who asthked ya?" said he rudely.

"I wanted to see you before your hearing. We could have just one moment between you and me. We might not be together for so long so I'd like to have time with you. What do you say Dodgers? Me and you?"

"Whoa, there Queenie! Duck Dodgersth isth bachelor material! Me and you?" Dodgers chuckled. "You might want to get a different guy before you get older." From that, the queen gave Dodgers a furious stare.

"Rot in prison, Dodgers," said she coldly. "You'll be begging anytime soon."

"There'sth nothing between usth lady! Two consthenting adultsth who are enemiesth forever!"

"Exactly. I'll be leaving now."

"Sthee ya later alligator. After a while crocodile."

Out of anger, the Queen stood up and walked away from Duck Dodgers. She was about to walk out of the room but suddenly ran to Dodgers and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" Dodgers shrieked.

"I'll miss you Dodgers."

"Ew! Why'd you kissth me? Now I'll get your germsth! Yuck!"

Dodgers wanted to wipe the kiss off his cheek but he couldn't. The cuffs were still on him that he used his shoulder while the Queen walked out of the room.

"Now see here Dodgers!" someone yelled towards him. From Dodgers right, where there was another door, came the Martian Commander X-2. He walked right up to Dodgers' face and pointed his finger to him. "No one will ever insult my queen!"

"You again?" Dodgers scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

"Like the Queen of Mars, I wish to say farewell and I will always loathe you."

"Love me?" said Dodgers disgusted. "Yuck!"

"Loathe means hate!" X-2 educated him.

"No, it doesthn't. Love meansth love."

"Then let me rephrase, I will always hate you. Hate you till the day you die."

"Me to."

That was it with those two even though it was short. The Commander went to rejoin his Queen out of the room while Dodgers, mumbled, "Martiansth. I'm done here guard!"

Dodgers attempted to stand up but the guard rushed up to him and held Dodgers down on the chair.

"There's someone else for you," said the guard while gripping Dodgers' shoulders. "Just wait."

"Now who?"

There was a sudden whoosh, a rush of the wind, and right in front of Dodgers was Master Moloch. He was sitting on the chair.

"Hey, Masthter Moloch!" said Dodgers happily. "Long time no sthee!"

"Fool!" Moloch yelled with frowned eyebrows and while pointing to him. "I taught you well for second time and this is the repayment?"

"I sthtill got it. I'll get mysthelf out of here." Dodgers struggled against the cuffs.

"Now a student will serve prison!"

matter how hard Dodgers tried to free himself, the cuffs would only get tighter.

"'Failure isth not an option,' isth what you sthaid," said Dodgers. "I shall not fail you my masthter."

"Listen!" Dodgers stopped the struggling when Moloch snapped at him. "You've disappointed me! You know motto but not determination!"

"How come? I'll sthtill obey."

"You must have your punishment. Dennis may have been my finest. Your Cadet was worthy. You were stupid, pathetic, worse, but perfection came. Have you fought the adversary?"

"Well…not yet."

Dodgers can remember when he had to visit Master Moloch again. The Martian army were going to invade the Protectorate that Dodgers had to return to Moloch after failing to fight the Martian Commander X-2. It turned out he also learned Kung Fu but was better than Dodgers. Luckily, Dodgers had Cadet at the time which saved the day. His second teaching improved Dodgers' skills that Dodgers was ready to fight X-2 again. He just didn't have the opportunity yet.

"No more time," said Moloch. "Pathetic. Enjoy prison!"

He stood up that Dodgers shouted, "Wait! I can sthtill prove it! If only these handcuffsth weren't on."

"You had skills but not perfect student!"

"I can do it! Don't you wanna sthee my new ducking technique?"

Moloch glared angrily towards Dodgers. He never taught Dodgers a new method, wasn't expecting him to be creative, and neither for the smart attitude. The only thing Moloch was glad about Dodgers was that he improved Kung Fu.

"I must teach more students," said Moloch without saying good-bye.

"Come on! I can get out of here and prove it!" Dodgers begged again while Moloch walked away. "I know how to hit a guy! I can dodge punchesth! I can kick sthomeone high! I'll show you again! Plee-aa-aasthe!"

In a flash, Moloch was out of the room leaving Dodgers all alone. If Dodgers could bring Moloch back, he would show off his high kicks and still fight against the handcuffs but the gibbon left.

"Ugh," Dodgers moaned. "Stho unfair. Everybody hatesth me."

"You have no idea Dodgers," said the tall guard while walking towards him. "That's all the guests you're getting today." But there was a buzz on the wall phone that the guard answered.

"Yes? Oh, there is? Okay. Will do."

He put the phone back.

"You have one more guest Dodgers," the guard told the duck.

"One more?" Dodgers repeated.

"Yes. Then you're back into the cell."

Dodgers had to wait for the new visitor. How long, he didn't know that Dodgers stared blankly to the gray wall in front of him. From the wall, Dodgers started to count how many bricks were used to build the police station. So far there were five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five….

CREAK. WHAM!

The sounds from a door opening and closing interrupted Dodgers' counting. The door from the left revealed Cadet. The pig Cadet. His space cadet.

"Cadet!" Dodgers beamed. He was about to get up but the guard held him down. "Gimme a hug pal!"

"I am n-n-not your pal anymore!" Cadet yelled while he walked inside. "I'm just here to say g-g-good-bye."

"Good-bye? Why doesth everyone keep sthaying that? I'm not going anywhere."

"You mi-mi-mi-might go to prison."

"I don't wanna! Get me out Cadet! The Martiansth came and Moloch. They were idiotsth! Pleasthe, bail me out!"

"I'm not here to b-b-b-b-bail you. I quit the Pro-Pro-Pro-Protectorate and will fa-fa-fa-fa-work for farms."

"What? You did?"

"Yes. I will no l-l-l-longer see you. While you're in p-p-p-p-prison I'll be in farms. We'll g-g-go our own separate ways, Cap'n. B-b-b-b-and I don't have to call you Captain. How about Dodgers?"

Not knowing why, Dodgers eyes were starting to hurt up to the point that they were becoming red and his head was getting sore.

"Cadet, pleasthe! Don't do thisth! We're buddiesth! Buddiesth sthtick together! Right? We're palsth! Come on, buddy! You don't wanna leave me. Of coursthe you don't wanna. Right?"

"Not anymore. I'm d-d-d-d-d-d-finished with you. After all the ye-ye-years we had you always treated me like d-d-dirt! That's why we-we-we're done. So…good-bye."

Cadet stood up but Dodgers leaned further towards him.

"Come on Cadet!" he begged. "Don't leave me! I'm sthorry, alright? I'm sthorry. I know I sthcrewed up. I really am sthorry. I didn't think thisth wasth going to happen. Can you forgive me? Pleasthe? Pretty pleasthe? Pretty pleasthe with a cherry on top?"

Cadet replied, "No more C-C-Cap'n, I mean, Dodgers. Good-bye."

"Remember everything we've done?"

"Nope."

Dodgers couldn't say anything to prevent Cadet for leaving the room or to apologize to him but he could only beg. While Cadet stood up, Dodgers begged more and more with,

"Cadet, come on! Cadet! I'm begging ya! Sthtay with me! Don't leave me alone! I'm going to be all alone! I don't wanna be! Come back! Can't we talk?"

"I'm not t-t-t-t-talking to you anymore!" Cadet roared back.

"I sthaid I wasth sthorry. How about you go to pristhon with me?"

Cadet glared angrily towards his former captain.

"We'll be buddiesth forever!"

The pig cadet walked closer to Dodgers and snarled, "I'll n-n-never see you again! Never! You're just a s-s-s-selfish duck who only c-c-cares about himself! You made m-m-m-me take the fall of your crime, the police questioned me, and now you want f-f-f-for-for-for-for-for-mercy? No! Not anymore! I'll work in fa-fa-farms and you'll be in prison. Try to make friends there! Farewell Dodgers."

That shut up Dodgers. He stared at Cadet with wide blank eyes and closed mouth while watching him leave. Both the pig and duck didn't say a word while Cadet was walking out of the police station and Dodgers back into his jail cell.

When he was outside, Cadet's face changed from anger to remorse that he looked back to the station when he was on the parking lot.

"No," he said to himself. "I'm d-d-done."

He continued to walk to the sidewalk and raised his hand for a taxi hover cab to stop. Again, Cadet looked back to the police station.

And Dodgers looked out the window. The guard brought him back into the jail cell, took the cuffs of his wrists, and closed the door. There was nothing Dodgers could do. While the guard returned to his desk that was close to the archway threshold, Dodgers sat on the bed and hung his head.

He's gone. Cadet will never be with him again and he's going to prison. How long? Dodgers didn't know the answer to that but he had a feeling it would be a long sentence. He screwed up big time. The main reason he didn't want the message to go through was because he didn't want any peace between Mars. He'd rather fight the Martians. And now he has nobody. No one. Nothing. He has no one and nothing to live for. I.Q. hasn't shown, Dodgers will never be with the Queen, the Martian Commander didn't matter, he failed Moloch, and lost Cadet. He'll never see Cadet again. Never. They did everything together and now Cadet left him. Never to return. He's gone. Gone. Dodgers will never see Cadet again. Never. Never ever. Never. Cadet is gone. Never to be seen again.

After a fall from a tear, Dodgers rubbed his eye. Hoping, beyond hope, that something good will come. Can Cadet return? Will Dodgers see him again? Isn't anyone going to bail him out? He doesn't want to go to prison. It'll be scary. Who's going to show up to help him? Wouldn't anyone come? Anyone? Anything? Anyhow? Hopefully, Cadet was kidding and he'll be back anytime. Can he? Will he? Would he?

Dodgers looked up but saw nothing. The guard was at his desk and no one else was around. He was all alone now. No one to give him a hug and neither any company. Duck Dodgers had nothing. Nothing. He was the only one who had nothing. Just him.


	2. The Second Chance

I.Q. Hi may have been alone himself but he was coming back from a dentist appointment and had to walk back to the Protectorate Headquarters when something caught his eye.

While walking down the sidewalk, across the street from the block was the abandoned hotel that was built in the 20th century. No one has ever set foot in it but it's always been intact. From what I.Q. speculated it was the bricks and platforms that kept the hotel sturdy. The hotel was covered in moss, grass, and trees and the bricks were molting and caving in giving it an eerie yet mystifying look. All of the windows were broken revealing open rooms where torn furniture was shown, large fireplaces, a large front desk, dining tables and chairs, and a kitchen that was connected to a walk-in freezer. There was a window in the freezer which was the reason why I.Q. Hi stopped walking. There was a body inside.

Without hesitation, I.Q. ran towards the hotel and looked through the open window of the freezer. The body wasn't decayed and it revealed to be a young blonde woman. An attractive woman who only seemed to be asleep. She was leaning against the wall from the corner with her arms laid out from side to side.

"You poor young lady," said I.Q. Hi. "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be in here. I'll take care of you."

I.Q. walked into the freezer, stepped on the sharp glass that was on the floor, and held the young woman. No longer was the freezer cold but the woman was. Freezing cold. Ice cold. Hopefully he can thaw her. Without hesitation, I.Q. took the woman out of the room and walked away from the hotel.

A few people saw the odd sight of Dr. I.Q. Hi carrying a frozen woman but he ignored them. He walked pass town, entered the Galactic Protectorate headquarters, and came to his office. The woman was set inside the thawing machine, the same kind that I.Q. used to thaw Dodgers years ago, and he started to activate. Water flowed through inside the pod that the woman floated while wires were upon her. By pressing a few buttons, pulling a lever to make sure she moves, and turning a knob, the woman twitched her hands, feet, arms, and legs until she opened her eyes. Slowly, I.Q. Hi let the woman out of the pad and introduced himself with,

"Hello. My name is Dr. Ignatius Q. Hi. You can call me I.Q. Hi."

"Hi, Doc," said the young woman.

She was a beautiful woman, to the looks of I.Q. Hi, but had the looks of a child. The facial features were young enough to fool anyone her age but not the scientist. She wore common street clothes as if she came from a suburb; a pink t-shirt and shorts with white sneakers and socks. It was the shorts and shirt that were ripped apart but what defined her was the yellow headband that held back the blonde hair. A few hair strands fell down to cover the blue eyes and freckles.

"Where am I?" the woman asked after taking a gander around the room.

"You're in my office," I.Q. told her. "And I just thawed you after noticing you were inside an abandoned hotel freezer."

"You got me out?! Oh, thank you!" In an instant, the woman hugged I.Q. Hi making him blush. "How long was I in there? Are they coming back?"

"Who? What? How did you get in there?"

"Are they gone?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Are they? How long has it been?"

"You're in the 24th century."

"T-twenty fourth?" she repeated surprised. "That long? Oh my Gosh!"

The young-looking woman stopped talking and paused with shocked eyes.

"What is your name?" the scientist asked her.

After a few seconds of silence, the woman looked back to I.Q. Hi and replied, "What happened lately? What have I missed? Is everyone gone? Are those friends dead?"

"Friends? I'm afraid to tell you but your family and friends are dead for thousands of years."

Thousands?" She gave out a gasp. "This is all so sudden. So weird."

"I understand you're surprised but please tell me your name."

"I'm in the future?"

"Yes."

"Can I change my clothes? These are torn and my headband as well. It's not holding my hair."

"Of course."

"Where can I change?"

"I'll lead you to the changing rooms."

And he did. I.Q. took the young lady over to the Protectorate wardrobes that he let her choose an outfit. There were outfits in many colors but futuristic-like. The young woman chose the only turquoise outfit that was in a medium size such as boots and headband with the same color. Once she had them, I.Q. led her to the changing rooms and gave her privacy inside the women's room.

Within a few minutes, the young woman came out wearing the turquoise space outfit and said proudly, "I am E.J.!"

I.Q. Hi smiled widely as if she was a model.

"Those friends are nothing to me now, after they left me behind, but now I can work in outer space! Are there robots? Droids? Aliens? Any animals around?"

"Your name is E.J.?" I.Q. repeated.

"Yes. It's E.J. Is there anything to do in outer space? What's new by now?"

"Well, we have a Galactic Protectorate but you will need training. At least it will be in outer space."

"What's a Protectorate?"

"They fight Martians since they're always trying to invade Earth. It's the Protectorate's job to keep them at bay including many other diverse aliens from opposite planets. I can sign you up."

"An adventure in outer space," said E.J. dreamily. "I like it. But are there any animals around? I want to be with some."

Just then Duck Dodgers came to mind. How is I.Q. going to tell her that their latest duck captain is gone? She's a gorgeous woman and desires outer space. He can't let her go out all alone and neither disappoint her.

"Are there any animals?" E.J. asked. "Any, doc?"

"I can show you pictures of our captains," said I.Q. Hi hoping to give her a diversion. "Maybe you'd like to work with them?"

"Let's go see."

I.Q. led E.J. out of his office, through the hallway, and to the second floor where they came into the room called Hall of Captains. On the wall from inside the room were pictures of all of the captains from the Galactic Protectorate including tall blue floor lamps, a large techno-like rug in the middle, and statues of Earth from the corners. The blue flooring and rocket-themed wallpaper made the room even more appalling.

"Wow!" E.J. exclaimed surprised by the sight. "Nice room!"

I.Q. wasn't impressed, since he's been in the room quite often, but on the wall further down was a picture of Duck Dodgers. Hopefully she won't look at it.

"These are the captains?" asked E.J. politely while looking at the pictures.

"Yes," the scientist replied after biting his fingers nervously.

E.J. walked closer to the wall that she started from the left side and came to the middle. Just as she looked to the right, where Duck Dodgers' picture hung, I.Q. stepped in front of her.

"Perhaps I can show you my latest discovery," said he. "I have recently concocted a potion that will reverse aging. And I have studied the cells of the human brain. Would you be interested?"

"I'm not into science."

"You like animals, I recall?"

"Yeah. I just don't have a favorite. I used to live near a zoo that I went there every day."

"I can do some research on animals for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want to see some."

It was hard for I.Q. Hi to convince E.J. that he had to move out of her way. If he was going to impress her, he'll have to show her some animals; including a duck. So, I.Q. walked to his left and let E.J. look at the duck picture.

"Hey, who's this?" said she noticing the picture of the black bird.

The black feathers, goofy yet charming smile, the orange bill, and brown eyes of Duck Dodgers was on the right side of the wall. I.Q. forgot to throw it out the day Dodgers was arrested. With a sigh, he told E.J., "That was our captain, Duck Dodgers."

"I want to work with him! A duck! That'll be awesome! I used to see ducks all the time in the zoo! They're funny! This one's name is Duck Dodgers?" I.Q. nodded. "That's a cool name. Where is he now? I want to see him."

 _Why would she want to see Dodgers now? Even a duck? She's too pretty._

"We have many other captains you can work with," he told her. "How about Star Johnson?" I.Q. pointed to the picture of the muscular, black-haired Star Johnson.

"Nah," said E.J. disgustingly. "Duck Dodgers."

"To be honest, he's not here anymore. He left."

"Can you get him back?" E.J. seemed adamant about Duck Dodgers. "He seems pretty cool."

"Well," I.Q. sighed. "I'll can see what I can do."

"Do that."

I.Q. chuckled nervously and wondered, "Are you hungry?"

"I am," she answered. "Starving."

Being the gentleman, I.Q. Hi led E.J. into the cafeteria where she ordered a hot dog with French fries and an orange soda. In the meantime, I.Q. had to concentrate.

As for now, Dodgers was currently in jail and Cadet was on his way to the farm industry. If he can, I.Q. Hi can call Cadet back and bail Dodgers out before the hearing. But Dodgers needs his punishment for ruining the message and Cadet was determined to stay away from Dodgers. It was mystery why Cadet was angry but he would probably take his job back. Maybe. Dodgers would definitely agree to return. If only I.Q. knew about them, he wouldn't do it. But this time a woman is involved. The two would love her and so does he. It will happen and he's going to do it. E.J. wants to work with Dodgers and Cadet so they have to come back. I.Q. cannot displease her.

On the way to the cafeteria, E.J. noticed the pictures of space cadets that she saw the only pig picture. Knowing that she could work with Dodgers would also mean she'll be with a pig. Her happy smile was enough to make I.Q. Hi melt. If he was going to date her, he has to keep E.J. happy. Right now, she was devouring her lunch as if she never ate before and was in a good mood and he, I.Q., took out his phone.

"Cadet?" said he through the phone. "What are you right doing now?"

"I've j-j-just arrived at the factory," Cadet told him. "Why?"

"Come back to the Protectorate. I have good news."

"I'm so-so-so-sorry but I quit."

"I am giving you a new recruit. Someone can work with you Cadet. You might like her and she'll like you."

"A new re-re-re-recruit? Who?"

"Her name is E.J. and she wants to work with you and Dodgers in the Galactic Protectorate. Only you and him."

"I am n-n-n-no longer working with Duck Dodgers!" Cadet snapped.

"But you'll miss out on the lovely E.J.," I.Q. blushed. "She loves animals so she'll like you. And she'll be perfect for your crew. Maybe she'll keep Dodgers on line." On the last sentence, I.Q. spoke seriously.

It took a moment for the words to fall into Cadet's ears that he replied, "Okay. I'll see her. Did you t-t-t-t-te-te-te, say this to the Cap'n?"

"Not yet. I just have to bail him out before the hearing. I just hope I won't be too late."

As a matter of fact, Dodgers was just taken out of the jail cell from two policemen and came into a changing room where his clothes were changed from the Protectorate outfit to a fine tuxedo. Then he was lead out of there and brought into a courtroom. A judge was sitting in front of him on the front desk and a small jury of women and men. There was hardly a crowd but a few police officers were around, three alien women, and Star Johnson. Dodgers didn't see them but two mice were inside the room as well.

"What are you doing here?" Dodgers asked Johnson while he sat in front of him at the defendant's table.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Johnson smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I can't wait for your funeral."

Johnson was about to say a word but he held it back. At least he retaliated, "I'll be a better captain than you have ever been Dodgers. Ever better."

"Yeah right."

The policemen forced Dodgers to sit down on the chair that the authoritarian judge banged his hammer. Dodgers and Johnson looked back up to the judge when he started talking.

"Now that this session is in order," said the round yet serious-looking human judge. "This is the following of the arrest of Captain Duck Dodgers for intergalactic sabotage. What does the jury have to say?"

An adult woman stood up from the bench and addressed, "Duck Dodgers has a record for many misgivings including a previous intergalactic interference; not just this one. Since this is the second term, he shall be punished severely."

Dodgers cringed at the sound of the last word.

"Prison is where he belongs."

"Looks like you've got nothing now Dodgers," said Johnson behind Dodgers' ears.

"Don't remind me Willisth," Dodgers replied.

He'd rather be anywhere but there. Dodgers lost everyone and now here it was coming. His sentence was coming. Any minute now. Since yesterday he was busted and now he was going to the slammer. The last time Dodgers was inside a prison, when he was mistaken for a criminal, was miserable. Criminals wanted to beat him up and the guards were very strict. He can't go through that again! Is there going to be any hope for him?

"Can I sthay sthomething, your honor?" Dodgers asked aloud.

"Go ahead," said the judge.

"I don't wanna go to pristhon!" he whined. "Thosthe bad guysth are bad! I'm not bad!"

Johnson chuckled from behind while the jury and judge gave him strict eyes.

"I know I messthed up but can I have a sthecond chance?"

"Sit down Dodgers," the judge told him with a cold, demeaning voice.

The scolding was enough to make Dodgers sit back down on the wooden chair.

"I am giving Duck Dodgers a sentence of…."

It was coming. He's going to prison. Here it comes. The judge cleared his throat while sweat was coming from Dodgers forehead while he twiddled his fingers. Prison is on his way. He'll be behind bars and bullied by inmates. He'll be hurt all the time and there won't be any mercy. Why won't Johnson take him out? They worked together! Where is I.Q. Hi? Where is Cadet? Where is anyone?

 _I don't wanna go to pristhon! I don't wanna! Will anyone come? Anyone?_

More sweat was coming down as the word came out of the judge's mouth, "Life…"

 _WHAM!_

Everyone looked from behind, since the loud sound was from the doors opening, revealing I.Q. Hi. From the looks of it he was running since the scientist was panting heavily. He closed the door and walked closer to the judge.

"Excuse me," I.Q. panted. "Is this the case of Duck Dodgers?"

"Yes," the judge snarled. He didn't seem thrilled to be interrupted.

"I've come to bail him out." Dodgers beamed. "I'll pay the amount to have him out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. How much will it be?"

"It'll be 1,750 astro dollars."

"That's a lot of money!"

"It's either that or a life sentence in prison."

"Okay. I'll pay."

If Dodgers could, he would hug I.Q. Hi and kiss his cheek. He was about to but an officer held him down. Instead, Dodgers happily watched I.Q. Hi walk up to the judge and pay him the money. The judge took the check of a thousand astro dollars and said out loud, "This hearing is adjourned."

The sound of his hammer allowed everyone to stand. Dodgers wasn't held back anymore that he quickly hugged I.Q. Hi.

"Thank you, buddy!" he shouted.

"This is the only thing I'm doing for you Dodgers," said I.Q. roughly while pushing the duck off him. "And you can come back in the Protectorate."

"Really? I can? Yippee!"

Duck Dodgers was the only person in the courtroom who was happy. The judge, jury, and police ignored him such as the small crowd but not Star Johnson. To him, it was as if Christmas has come late. Dodgers just kept shouting loudly.

"I'm sthtill a captain! Yayyy! Where'sth the Cadet?"

"He's waiting for you," I.Q. told Dodgers.

"I thought he wasth working for farmsth. He changed histh mind?" I.Q. nodded. "Yesth! He missthed me! I knew it! I knew he wouldn't leave me! I need to sthee him!"

Dodgers instantly started to run while I.Q. Hi followed him.

"Dodgers, wait!" said I.Q. from behind. "Wait for me! There's more to tell you."

In the meantime, the two mice saw them leave the room while Star Johnson walked out.

"We've got work to do Bert," said Hubie. "Let's catch him."

Now it wasn't just I.Q. Hi who was running after Duck Dodgers, there were Hubie and Bertie as well but Dodgers was fast. He ran through the police station and out to the parking lot when he heard,

"Dodgers, wait up!" It was I.Q. Hi. "Stop!"

Dodgers stopped running that he looked back. His boss was panting heavily and knelt down to catch his breath.

"Wow, you're sthlow!" Dodgers teased him.

"I had to run to catch your hearing!" I.Q. rebelled while panting. "This time we'll drive to the Protectorate."

"Typical."

"I have to tell you, it's not just Cadet who's waiting for you. There's someone else as well. I got a new recruit for you."

"WHAT?! Sthomeone new?"

"Yes. A young woman by the name of E.J."

"E.J.? A woman'sth working with me?"

"Yes. You might like her."

"Why didn't you sthay sthomething before? Let'sth go!"

"We'll take my car."

From behind were Hubie and Bertie running towards the two.

"Hey! Wait!"

No one heard Bertie when the mice ran closer that I.Q. Hi and Dodgers went towards the scientist's gray hover car. Just when I.Q. entered his car and Dodgers as well, the mice jumped inside right before Dodgers closed the door.

"Hey Duck!" Hubie yelled. "We've got something to tell ya!"

I.Q. Hi and Dodgers looked down to Dodgers' feet where they saw the two mice. The mice jumped on the duck's legs and looked back to the two. Dodgers raised an eyebrow and I.Q. asked them, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter now. You're in danger Dodgers!"

Dodgers laughed, "Not anymore. I wasth justht sthaved from going to pristhon!"

"This is worse! A whole lot worse!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"A group of villains are coming to kidnap ya!" Bertie told him. "Don't go in space!"

"Well, I'm going back." Dodgers picked up the mice by their tails. "Go bother sthomeone elsthe."

Both of the mice yelled, "We're serious!"

They were only mice and Dodgers wasn't buying it. He rolled down the car window and told the mice, "You're talking to a lucky duck here. Nothing'sth gonna happen to me! Justht good luck! Nice try!"

Then he threw the mice out of the window. They landed on the sidewalk and saw the car drive away.

"To the Protectorate!" said Dodgers enthusiastically.

It didn't take that long for I.Q. Hi to drive to the Galactic Protectorate. The minute they arrived, after I.Q. parked his car, Dodgers stormed out of the car. He was about to run into the building but…

"Dodgers, wait!"

Dodgers looked back and pouted, "Now what?"

"Stop running and I'll bring you to them!" I.Q. told him while he got out of the car.

"Fine."

The two men, a duck and scientist, walked into the building and arrived into the office of I.Q. Hi's. Inside were two people waiting for them: A pig and a young woman. Cadet was back in his Protectorate outfit and the lady was wearing the turquoise outfit that matched with the futuristic setting of the room.

"Cadet!" Dodgers yelled enthusiastically. He rushed to Cadet and gave him a hug.

"I'm stho glad to sthee you again! Desthpite the fact you stheem to losthe your touch."

"Get off me," the pig growled back.

The look on his face was enough for Dodgers to know he didn't care for the hug, and neither his respect. So, Dodgers let go of Cadet.

"I really wasth afraid I wouldn't sthee you again! You'd be unsthuccessthful without me. I knew you wouldn't leave me behind!"

"Hmpf," Cadet scoffed. "Why don't you say he-he-he-hello to E.J.?"

"Oh yes!" Dodgers looked to the young-looking E.J. impressed. "Heelllooo!"

Quite the sight for Duck Dodgers. She seemed to be the age of a nine-year old and had long blonde hair held back with a headband revealing the blue eyes and freckles. The only thing that separated her childish looks was the turquoise outfit. It was as if she was a kid-like space warrior.

"I'm E.J.," said she while grinning widely.

"Dodgers," said Dodgers smoothly while grooming his top feathers. "Duck Dodgers."

"I read up on you and the stuff you did is awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's so cool I get to work with you guys! So cool! I just _love_ animals! We could have many adventures together while fighting more aliens and telling robots what to do! Wouldn't that be cool?"

E.J. was smiling the entire time that her jaw was starting to hurt, or so what Dodgers thought. The looks of her reminded Dodgers of children and he wasn't sure if that was okay or not. Maybe he could have her to keep the games going between the missions they'll have.

"It'sth a ducky duck world out there," Dodgers replied, not noticing Cadet rolling his eyes. "From now on it'll be Duck Dodgersth, the Eager Young Sthpace Cadet, and Sthpace Cadet E.J.!"

How much smiling E.J. has been doing lately, Dodgers didn't know but she was one happy camper indeed, not just Dodgers. The only ones who weren't happy were I.Q. Hi and Cadet. Cadet just gave Dodgers an "are-you-kidding" look while I.Q. watched them seriously.

"You three better get going," said I.Q. from behind. "Dodgers, your suit is ready at the cleaners. The police brought it back."

"Let'sth get going men!" Dodgers beamed.


	3. The New Kid

Before Dodgers knew it, after obtaining his Protectorate outfit, he and his crew were back inside his own teal and white spaceship. Because E.J. didn't know the place, the duck and pig gave her the tour. They brought her to the bathrooms, bedrooms, living room, evaporator room, and so forth. There was another bedroom that E.J. agreed to take that one. When they came to the main bridge, E.J. looked out the window. It was her first time in space that the sight of the planets, moon, and stars caught her eye.

"And thisth here isth my stheat," Dodgers told her while pointing to the captain's chair. "Only I sthit on it!"

To show E.J., Dodgers sat on his chair but she wasn't paying any attention.

"Do you know an-an-an-an-anything about outer space E.J?" Cadet asked her noticing she was looking out of the window.

"Nope," she replied. "But I know stuff about pigs." Then she looked back to Cadet.

"I read that pigs can control their body temperature, which is why they roll in the mud. They don't sweat. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I know."

"What about ducksth?" Dodgers asked her while walking up to E.J. "What do you know about me?"

E.J. explained to him, "I know that baby ducks will follow their family learning from them. It's called imprinting."

"And don't forget about that! Now that we've had our little animal sthessthion, go fold my laundry Cadet. I'm too busthy reading comic booksth."

"Don't you want to know more about animals?"

"Nah." Dodgers turned around and walked back to his chair.

"I can tell you guys about farm animals. Did you know that cats can hear better than humans? Border Collies are the smartest out of all dogs and cows have six stomachs. Did you know that? And what about wild animals, you say? Saltwater crocodiles have the world's strongest jaw, the biggest animal ever is the blue whale, and the animal that eats the most is a shrew; and shrews are venomous. Did you know that?"

"Sh-sh-sh-shrews have venom?" Cadet repeated curiously. "But th-th-they're small mammals."

"I know. But a platypus is venomous as well. Did you know that?"

Now Dodgers was intrigued. He looked back to E.J. and said while pointing to his bill, "Those things that have what I have?"

E.J. went on with, "Yeah. It's something in their bill that does the venom."

"That'sth weird."

E.J. nodded.

"What's your fav-fav-fav-fav-fav-preferred animal, E.J.?" Cadet asked her politely.

"I don't know," she replied. "I like all animals."

Dodgers nodded and then changed the conversation to, "Now that we've had our chitchat, get to work Cadet! Back to your sthpace dutiesth! And tell E.J. how to handle everything. I am too busthy. And don't forget to give me chipsth."

"Come with me E.J.," Cadet said to her. "I'll b-b-b-b-b-tell you what to do."

But E.J. wanted to be with Duck Dodgers. She looked back to him when Dodgers was actually reading the comic books of Calvin and Hobbes while she walked out of the room with Cadet. He offered her hand that E.J. gladly took it.

Cadet taught E.J. how to repair the shuttles, manage every code on all of the control panels, and shooting. E.J.'s aiming wasn't that perfect that he instead brought her to the gym. Since there were punching bags, weights, exercise machines, and dumbbells, Cadet told her,

"The key to being in the Protectorate is that you have to le-le-learn how to fight. If our captain is in dan-dan-dan-dan-dan-peril, we have to protect him. If the Martians are on battle, we have to fight b-b-back. Did you learn in the Academy?"

"This guy, Emily something, did tell me about something like that," said E.J. honestly. "The doc, I.Q. Hi, took me there after lunch but it wasn't for that long. It looked like he was in a rush."

"That's strange," said Cadet thoughtfully. "He's ne-ne-ne-never done that. But I'll help you out."

"Thanks Cadet."

"Let's try the d-d-dumbbells."

So, they did. E.J. tried one to ten weights of dumbbells. It was only up to the seventh E.J. could lift. With those, E.J. lifted her arms up and down, up and down, up and down, and up and down.

"I want to know Cadet," said E.J. while she continued to lift. "What's with Captain Dodgers? He seems mean. Why did he order you around?"

"I have to obey him," Cadet told her. "I'm the C-C-Cadet. And so do you. It's our job. And he can be m-mean."

E.J. kept lifting while she talked more.

"I can handle mean people. I've had these stupid friends who left me behind in a freezer."

"Th-th-they left you behind?"

"Yeah. They were idiots. They said we'll have fun but no! They wanted to play Truth or Dare that I fell for it! Do you know how it feels to be rejected?"

"Very well," Cadet replied coldly. He knew exactly how she felt.

"I won't be anymore! I'm working you guys now. A duck and a pig. We'll have many adventures together! Right?" Cadet nodded but with a look of uncertainty.

"Life isn't without adventure. Keep that in mind. Can I try those punching bags?" she wondered. "I want to try them."

Cadet let her. E.J. clenched her hands and took a punch to the bag along with a strong kick. Another punch and kick came from her up to three more strikes including hits from her shoulders and knees; picturing them as the friends.

It's true, no one will ever reject E.J. anymore. She made it out of the freezer and now she can have adventures with animals. They're her company and better yet, she doesn't have to feed, clean up, and neither to groom them. It looked like these animals can take care of themselves. That was just what she needed: adventures and animals. They were the recipe for her life. The main ingredient. The fortune cookie. Now all she has to do is gain Duck Dodgers' respect. She already has Cadet as a friend but not Dodgers yet.

E.J. took more and more punches that she just remembered the action films. She can be like the heroes who always fought the bad guys. She could be a hero or sidekick; either way. These new friends, Cadet and Dodgers, can be either. Instead of using her hands, E.J. hit the bag with her head.

"You can do a he-he-he-headbutt?" Cadet asked.

"I've seen it in movies," E.J. replied. "Where's the Captain? I want to talk to him."

"We ne-ne-ne-ne-need to do your training."

"I want to see him. Where is he?"

"You can't stop now."

"I want to talk to him."

"But E.J., to let you know, I don't under-under-under-under-know how you can l-like him. Captain Dodgers isn't th-th-that great."

"Yeah right. He's Duck Dodgers!"

"But you c-c-c-c-can't trust him. He is mean."

"He's Duck Dodgers in the 24th Century! What can be so bad about him?"

"A lot of things."

"Nice try," said E.J., not buying any of the words Cadet was saying. "I'm going to talk to him."

E.J. walked out of the room and went through the hallway.

If she were a captain, Duck Dodgers would probably be in the main bridge waiting for a mission but E.J. thought too soon. She instead bumped into Dodgers when he came out of a room, which was the kitchen, and fell to the floor.

"Mmf!"

Both of them were lying on the ground such as a bag of chips.

"Hey, you dropped the chipsth!" Dodgers yelled.

"I'm sorry," E.J. apologized. "I didn't mean it."

"And you wrinkled my outfit."

"Sorry. I just want to talk to you."

"Well, watch your sthtep missy! I'm walking here!"

E.J.'s youthful look disappeared now that she was looking towards Dodgers seriously.

"Sorry," she said again while standing up. "I'll help you with the chips."

"Then put them back in the kitchen. I'm going to take a nap."

"But wait." E.J. quickly grabbed the bag of chips and showed them to Dodgers. "Don't you want them?"

"You sthoiled them Shirley."

"But you dropped them."

"What'd you sthay?" Dodgers stared back to her.

"It was you. Not me."

"How dare you talk back to your Captain! Do sthome work here! I'm tired."

"But Captain…"

Dodgers already started walking away.

E.J. was not liking this at all. Duck Dodgers was supposed to be a cool duck who would help friends often, not to give them slavery jobs. If he fought all of those Klunkins, fought many Martians, and saved planet Earth, why is he so rude? Cadet cannot be right. Hopefully if she picks up the chips on time and give them to the duck, Dodgers will apologize. E.J. did exactly that but she instead got,

"I'm busthy."

"But I thought you were hungry. See?" She held up the bag of chips. "I got the chips. Can we talk?"

"You're not sthupposthed to talk on the firstht date."

"What date? I'm trying to be nice here. How can I prove it?"

"Well…" Dodgers thought for a moment. "If you clean my persthonal bathroom, I'll give you a raisthe."

"I don't really care about raises. What about kindness?"

Dodgers ignored her but he just remembered, "By the way, have you stheen the Cadet?"

"He's in the gym," E.J. told him.

Dodgers resumed walking while E.J. followed him. "But what do you think of animals? Or, or, or, or, or movies? What about movies? Do you know any? Don't you want to talk about that?"

"Go away."

They entered the gym where the Cadet was inside.

"Cadet," Dodgers said to him while shoving E.J. away.

To keep her at bay, Dodgers shut the door in front of E.J.'s face. She was inside the hallway looking back to the door.

 _What did I do wrong? I didn't do anything! All I wanted to do was talk with him. Why'd he push me away? What'd I do?_

With her head hung, E.J. walked away from the gym door.

Inside the gym, Dodgers said to Cadet, "Listhten Cadet. We only have two people in our crew! We don't need another! How are we going to get rid of thisth E.J.?"

"Maybe if you were ni-ni-ni-ni-kinder to her!" Cadet retaliated. "Sir!"

"She wasth sthtalking me!"

"She only wants to t-t-talk to you!"

"Talk to me? Damesth."

"Just talk to her!"

"How about we trick E.J. that we're going on vacation but leave her behind? I can get brochuresth. Or we can put her in one of the ethscape podsth?"

The anger towards his captain didn't leave Cadet. This was the reason why he wanted to leave Dodgers, well half of it, and part of the reason he was always annoyed with the selfishness. Not just the complete ignorance. And Dodgers was doing the same thing to E.J.! E.J. was a nice girl, yet strange, that she could work with them. If only Dodgers wouldn't have to be rude, there wouldn't have to be a conflict. It was always hard for Cadet to reason with his captain.

"Maybe we can make her hunt for a Martian bomb," Dodgers suggested evilly.

"No!" Cadet yelled. "That's it!"

Instead, Cadet held Dodgers by the arm and pulled him alongside while walking towards the door. Deep down the flame in his head was rising. All Cadet had to do was to keep his inner rage at bay.

 _You're in your anger igloo. Your anger igloo._

"Cadet, what are you doing?" said Dodgers surprised.

"You're going to b-b-b-apologize to E.J.!"

"No way Jose!"

Dodgers tried to pull Cadet's grip off his arm but Cadet held on tightly. They came out of the gym and headed towards the kitchen while Dodgers kept yelling,

"Why are you manhandling me? I'm the captain, I give the ordersth around here and I demand you let me go!"

Cadet ignored him.

The two came into the kitchen where they saw E.J. eating. It was ice cream she was eating; strawberry ice cream.

"Cadet!" Dodgers yelled back catching E.J.'s attention.

"Talk to her!" Cadet snapped.

E.J. looked from behind and saw the duck and pig standing at the door threshold. Leaving the ice cream on the table, E.J. walked towards her crew.

"Can we talk now?" she wondered.

"Yes, y-y-y-you can," said Cadet.

"Nope," Dodgers rebelled.

To prevent Dodgers from leaving, Cadet closed the door.

"Come on, captain!" E.J. begged to Dodgers who looked back to her, grumpily. "I just want to tell you something. That's all. I'm not doing anything bad."

With a snide, Dodgers replied, "I've got other mattersth to worry about."

"Like what?"

"A lot of thingsth. You don't know how much work it isth to be a captain of the Galactic Protectorate."

To answer his reply, the television screen in the kitchen suddenly fizzed to reveal Dr. I.Q. Hi.

"I.Q. Hi to Duck Dodgers," he called.

"Sthee?" said Dodgers rudely towards E.J.

"What about me?" E.J. whined. "Come on! Can we just talk?"

Dodgers laughed while he walked to the table and took the ice cream E.J. left there.

"Dodgers!" I.Q. shouted.

"What?!" said Dodgers angrily. "I'm eating here!"

He just took a big glob of the ice cream and swallowed it.

"We have a serious situation!"

Cadet walked closer to E.J. since her weary look was all too familiar.

"It's okay E.J.," he said to her while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't like this Cadet," E.J. confided to him. "Not at all. What's with him?"

"He's l-like that."

The two looked over to the screen and heard I.Q. say to Dodgers, "There's an escaped prisoner who bailed out of Wongtona Guanamo Bay Penal Colony. He's known as the Alien Hunter."

I.Q. showed a picture of the Alien Hunter through a hologram on the screen.

"It's your job to bring him back. He was last found on Jupiter and do _not_ mess this up! If you do you Dodgers, you _will_ be going to prison!"

"Okay, okay," Dodgers replied to his boss. It looked like he was nervous by the warning.

Knowing the prison very well, since he was there before thanks to Dodgers, Cadet wondered, "How can you esca-esca-esca-esca-leave from that place?"

"That's a good question Cadet," said I.Q. Hi. "Even I can't figure it out. Last month was a prison riot and the hunter being one of the escaped prisoners; he was hiding. The others were caught but not a few. We're not sure what happened to the other two, but I just found the Alien Hunter. Go get him. I.Q. Hi out." The doctor went off air.

"Cadet," said Dodgers to him. "E.J., let's go catch thisth guppy!"

"Yeah!" E.J. exclaimed.

It was now her opportunity to prove Dodgers she's worthy and Cadet will back her up.

With one Protectorate spaceship floating in outer space there was another, but it was smaller and in the color of black. Inside were the two mice, Hubie and Bertie. They were inside their main bridge steering the ship.

"Hey Hubie, did we tell him yet?" said Bertie stupidly while he stood at the controls. "Huh? Did we? Did we warn Duck Dodgers?"

"We did Bert!" Hubie yelled at him while slapping Bertie on the face. "But that stupid duck didn't listen! We have to catch up to him before the Society."

He looked back to the radar when it started to beep.

"And we're getting close." But on the radar was a different kind of ship. "Wait a minute."

Above them wasn't a Protectorate ship. It was the same color as their own but with a shade of gray on the markings.

"Follow the ship Bert!" Hubie told his comrade. "It's them!"

"Will do!" Bertie obeyed. It was now or never.

Upon the planet of Jupiter was the Alien Hunter searching for any sign of life, but it was just a big round ball of a planet. There was nothing there, no trees, no water, and neither any aliens. But at least the coyote was able to breathe. He just needed a place to hide so no one can find him. Sooner than later, a spaceship landed on the planet. The hunter knew it was a Martian spaceship due to the green and red coloring.

Now he'll finally capture the one Martian he hunted before but it wasn't just him. There came another spaceship. A big ship liable for a crowd of people to fit in. Instead a duck, pig, and human came out with their guns aimed to the hunter. Now he was confused. If the hunter was going to catch an alien, why would a human and two animals point their guns to him? It doesn't matter; he'll get his trophy.

"Halt!" yelled the duck once the hunter started running while taking out his gun. "Upon the name of the Earth!"

Even the Martian commander, along with his fellow robots, heard him. He was not happy to see Dodgers at all since he would always foil his plans. Now that he's here, Commander X-2 roared, "Dodgers!"

"You again?!" Dodgers pouted. He noticed the Martian Commander. "Sthtupid Martian."

"Stay out of this!"

"Na uh! Go get that hunter men!"

That was it. He won't get his trophy. The hunter didn't matter now, it was now about a mission for Duck Dodgers and his trusted crew: The Eager, Young Space Cadet and Space Cadet E.J. The hunter took off on a run. But so, did the earthlings and robots. They ran after him while the commander and captain watched.

"Did you think you'd had it easy Dodgers?" Commander X-2 teased while he was watching his robots.

"Never!" Dodgers laughed and watched his crew.

E.J. was there with Cadet fighting the Centurions. Since the robots got in the way, she and Cadet fought them. He had his gun but not E.J. She didn't need a gun. E.J. kicked, punched, and jumped on the robots and held one out for Cadet to take down. He shot the Centurion on the chest. With more punches, kicks, and shots, there were broken parts of robots everywhere.

"Th-th-thank you for letting me shoot them," Cadet grinned.

"You're welcome," E.J. replied back while wiping her hands. "Where'd the hunter go?"

The hunter was nowhere to be seen but Dodgers and X-2 saw him further down.

"He'sth mine!" yelled Duck Dodgers. He started off on a run but so did Commander X-2.

X-2 followed Dodgers while proclaiming, "No, mine!"

Both of them were running. It was more like a competitive race because X-2 pushed Dodgers out of the way and Dodgers made X-2 trip. He wasn't watching because Dodgers was busy laughing at the alien that he bumped to something. It was the Alien Hunter.

Now that he had the opportune moment, Dodgers quickly took out his gun and exclaimed, "I got you now, baby!"

Instead, Dodgers heard a chuckle from the hunter and his gun was aimed towards Dodgers. Before Dodgers could shoot, there was already a gun shot.

 _BOOM!_

" _YEOWCH!_ RRGGHH! UGH! RGH!"

A sudden fiery pain struck Dodgers on his shoulder and his heart and veins were popping, more like throbbing, inside his brain. If only it would stop, Dodgers wouldn't have to cringe or to clutch his right shoulder while kneeling.

E.J., Cadet, and X-2 jumped at the sound of the loud shot and stared at the sight of the duck. He was gripping his shoulder while hanging his head while the Alien Hunter started to run. E.J. and Cadet quickly ran to Dodgers, just not X-2. He had to run for his life since the Alien Hunter went after him via shooting.

"Captain," E.J. said to him, begging he was okay. "Captain Dodgers."

"C-C-Cap'n?" It was Cadet. "Are you okay?"

"My shoulder hurtsth!" Dodgers complained.

If only his shoulder would stop aching, Dodgers wouldn't have to hold it. His heart was racing and a burning sensation was overtaking his body. Groaning about it didn't help, even though that's what Dodgers was doing. It was the breathing that helped so he breathed in and out. Still his shoulder hurt.

"I have to s-s-see your shoulder, Cap'n," said the stuttering pig. "Let me see."

"Don't touch it!" Dodgers snapped the minute Cadet touched his arm.

"I won't! I just b-b-want to see it!"

Cadet put his captain's hand down to see the wound. The shoulder was bleeding where a hole came from.

"We have to g-g-g-get you in the ship. Come on."

Dodgers put his hand back on his shoulder but didn't hold it tightly. He instead pouted.

"Wait," said Dodgers, remembering the mission. "Where'sth the guy?!"

"I'll get him."

E.J. held out her gun and ran. Not that far, the Alien Hunter was after the Martian Commander who instantly hid behind a boulder avoiding a laser bullet. Before the hunter can take a shot, someone else did. Behind him was E.J. She shot the hunter by his helmet, taking it off him revealing the face of a thin coyote.

"You're under arrest," said the woman.

The coyote didn't fight back. He was about to get his helmet back but E.J. took hold of the hunter's arm and took him to Dodgers' spaceship.

"Hey, that's my prisoner!" yelled Commander X-2 while coming out from his hiding place.

"Findersth keepersth, Martian!" Dodgers shouted to him while Cadet was helping him to the spaceship.

After a scowl, X-2 ran towards Dodgers' crew with his gun out but was held back by Dodgers who ran towards him.

"Thisth planet isthn't big enough for the two of usth!" Dodgers yelled while aiming a pistol to X-2. "And I sthtill have my disthintegrating pisthtol."

"You are right about that Dodgers," said X-2 coldly. "But I see your hurt already. Peachy."

"Ha! That'sth _my_ advantage!"

"Must you always be stupid?!"

"Who's sthtupid now, sthtupid? My men have him!"

"The Alien Hunter is coming with me!"

"Nice try yappy! He'sth mine!"

Just then, the two got into a fist fight while Cadet and E.J. watched. X-2 would punch Dodgers while Dodgers returned the favor with his good arm. An oncoming punch to the face and a kick to the legs, Dodgers easily maneuvered the oncoming attacks. Such as a kick to the neck. At times, Dodgers wanted to use his right hand but whenever he moved it, a sting came on his shoulder.

"RGH!"

After the groan, Dodgers noticed X-2 coming to him with a raised foot. As if luck had it, Dodgers instantly grabbed hold of X-2, who was about to kick him, and threw him to the ground.

"Ow!" X-2 groaned. "Where'd you learn that?"

"The monkey told me," said Dodgers while cringing to his shoulder.

"Monkey?"

"Masthter Moloch! Failure isth not an option, but at leastht you understhtand the concept."

"I learned Kung Fu too!"

"Sthame guy?"

"A different guy!"

Just then Dodgers took out his nun-chucks. The minute the nun-chucks were taken out, X-2 blasted his gun to Dodgers who ducked in time.

"Hey, you're cheating!" Dodgers yelled.

"Why would I?" said X-2 angrily. "You'll never be defeated!"

"I am now! Cadet, E.J., put the hunter insthide the ship!" His crew obeyed. "Sthayonara Martian."

"You make me very angry Dodgers!"

X-2 took a shot to Dodgers while he headed for his spaceship. The duck was lucky that he wasn't shot since the laser bullet only grazed a nearby boulder.

"Your shooting sthucksth, Nancy," Dodgers teased the Martian. He threw a rock towards X-2, who dodged in time, and entered the spaceship. X-2 did the same thing.

Inside, Cadet told E.J. to put the Alien Hunter inside their own cell room then went with Dodgers to their hospital room.

"We ne-ne-need to soak it first," Cadet told Dodgers.

"Sthoak it?" Dodgers repeated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You don't want an in-in-infection."

Cadet took Dodgers to the sink and rubbed soap and water on the shoulder. Then he wrapped a bandage over the wound.

"Make it sthnappy Cadet," said Dodgers. "Thisth really hurtsth."

"Tha-that's why you can't rush into it!" Cadet scolded him while he finished the wrapping.

"How wasth I sthupposthed to know he wasth going to shoot me?! They can't do that to a captain! Esthpecially me!"

"If only you were m-m-more careful."

Once the bandage was on him, Cadet then grabbed an arm cast nearby and wrapped it on Dodgers' arm.

"That sho-should do it."

Dodgers looked at the cast while Cadet told him, "I'll ma-ma-make a course for Earth. You need a doctor."

"If only I caught him insthtantly," Dodgers sighed.

Soon enough E.J. showed up at the threshold of the door.

"Are you okay Captain Dodgers?" she asked politely.

"Another mission accomplished," said Dodgers.

"I put the guy in a jail cell."

"Good." E.J. grinned widely.

"Can we talk now?"

"Better tell old I.Q. Hi about the mission." The three walked out of the hospital room and headed for the main bridge.

Martian Commander X-2 was inside his ship that a couple more Centurion robots surrounded him. He told the robots,

"Contact the Martian Queen."

"Yes Commander," said a Centurion.

Soon enough the Queen of Mars was shown on his screen and X-2 addressed to her, "I'm sorry my queen but the hunter has been taken by Duck Dodgers."

"Duck Dodgers?" the queen repeated. "How dare he! You know it was important to capture the infernal hunter!"

"Yes, I understand your majesty."

"Try to get him back. Do what you must or else I'll see to him myself."

"I tried to get him but the hunter was going kill me!"

"Get him!"

X-2 knew better than to fight the Queen. So, with a nervous chuckle, X-2 walked out of the main bridge, passed the hallway, and walked on Jupiter again but this time he saw a giant spaceship.


	4. The Kidnapping

The spaceship was bigger than his own and was in the colors of black and white. If he knew better, X-2 wouldn't walk closer to the ship with his gun in his hand. There was a sudden gunshot just as a side door of the ship was opened.

"OW!" X-2 groaned while gripping his right arm. The exact place where he was suddenly shot.

"Get back Martian!" That was a voice that X-2 didn't know.

He looked up and noticed a group of people. It was the cowboy bounty hunter, Nasty Canasta, who held a gun towards him; and there was a crowd surrounding him. A crowd that X-2 wasn't familiar with.

"Get back or I'll do it again!" Canasta yelled again.

"What do you want?" X-2 asked.

The Commander didn't see the leaders from behind the crowd, whoever they were, that they whispered in Canasta's ear. He shouted to X-2,

"Just get back in your ship!"

The other people in the group, except the vampire and Tasmanian warrior, aimed their guns towards X-2. He didn't have any chance against them so X-2 returned to his ship. After closing the door, X-2 watched the group walk away from his ship and head towards the Protectorate spaceship.

Inside, that ship, Dodgers, Cadet, and E.J. were inside the main bridge. They may look like an odd-looking crew but did accomplish their mission. The coyote Alien Hunter was under arrest and was on his way back to prison. They have just informed their boss.

"I am so proud of you three," said the scientist, I.Q. Hi. "But what happened to your arm, Dodgers?"

Dodgers replied with, "If you mustht know I arresthted the hunter, and he shot me! Me!" I.Q. gasped.

"At leastht I caught the guy."

"Hey! I helped you out!" Dodgers looked back to E.J. after pouting. "And I was the one who caught him! I did it for you!"

"I'm the captain here!" Dodgers yelled back angrily. "You didn't listhten to my ordersth! I didn't order you to arrestht him!"

"I thought you'd want me to."

"I'm the captain!"

"And I'm the secondary space cadet!"

"You're justht E.J.! No cadet! The pig isth my cadet!"

"But you're the duck captain! So, heeere's E.J.!"

"You can't handle the truth!"

E.J. suddenly changed her face to a serious, threatening look and growled, "You've got to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well do ya, punk?"

For a moment Dodgers said to himself, "I've got to sthay that for the Martiansth."

Then he faced E.J. again and replied to her with an angry look, "Go ahead, make my day!"

Then Cadet got involved in a sarcastic tone, "We're n-n-n-n-not in Kansas anymore."

"You come to me on the day of my first day on the job to ask me for a favor?" said E.J. in a calm mumbling voice while holding out her hand. "I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Wow!" said Dodgers impressed. "You're good! But not asth good asth me!"

He spoke roughly, "I'll be back."

"Houston, we b-b-b-b-b-have a problem." That was Cadet.

The duck, pig, and woman were still giving catchphrases like, "Sthay hello my little friend!"

"We-we-we-we're gonna need a bigger boat."

"Mama always said: Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get."

"What on Earth are you three doing?" I.Q. yelled.

"Well if you must know doc," said Dodgers to him. "It's Chinatown."

"Dodgers! Pay attention! Now that you have the Alien Hunter…"

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

That was not E.J., not Cadet, not Dodgers, and not I.Q. Hi. There was someone else on the ship with them. Someone who Dodgers knew.

"Hey, I remember you!" yelled the duck. "You look justht like me! Aren't you sthupposthed to be in pristhon imposthter?!"

Right at the threshold was a duplicate of Dodgers: his doppelganger Drake Darkstar. The same black feathers, the orange bill, and the same kind of lisp but with a darker tone. He still wore the white prisoner outfit.

"Not anymore," said Darkstar. "I have esthcaped like Houdini. And look who elsthe isth with me!"

There was the Martian General Z-9; ex-general. The same muscular body, the green and red armor, and black skin with no mouth. He walked right next to Darkstar and so did many others as well. Only Dodgers and Cadet would recognize them. I.Q. know a few.

"What is going on here?!" I.Q. thought.

It was the New Cadet, Count Muerte, a disguised Catapoid, The Fudd, Crusher, Nasty Canasta, Commandante Hilgalgo, Baby-Face Moonbeam, Long John Silver the 23rd, K'chutha Sa'am, Tasmanian Warrior, Magnificent Rogue, Van Chancey, Skunderbelly, Whoosh, the Serpenti brothers, and Black Eel who were behind the two enemies.

"I'm afraid we have a proposition we must partake," said General Z-9. "If you're willing to go calmly Dodgers, there mustn't be a fight. But if you won't, we'll just have to make arrangements."

"Na uh!" Dodgers yelled boldly. "We'll stop you!"

He took out his nun-chucks and whipped them around; only with his left arm.

"And he's got us!" That was E.J. Her and Cadet surrounded Dodgers.

At first Z-9 chuckled at the sight of the odd crew and the scientist behind the screen then he ordered his men, "Get him."

All of the villains, except Rogue, Skunderbelly, Van Chancey, Serpenti brothers, and Black Eel, went after Dodgers and his crew. They were separated but there were many punches and kicks through the divided groups.

"Now, we have ourselves a battle of wits!" Van Chancey interjected as if he was on a game show. "If only I had cameras and a microphone we'd have ourselves a show!"

"There are no cameras here!" Skunderbelly scolded him.

"I'm with Chancey," said Rogue. "I'm a collector of balloons, you see, that I can put balloons everywhere then it would be a party. They would explode giving a great show." Van Chancey liked the idea but not Skunderbelly.

"What about water?" Black Eel suggested.

Skunderbelly told him, "Just wait."

Dodgers and his crew were divided by four of the villains. He had Crusher, Taz, Muerte, and Sa'am. His friends were outnumbered by the new Cadet, Catapoid, Silver, Moonbeam, Whoosh, Canasta, Hilgalgo, and Fudd. With his nun-chucks Dodgers instantly hit Sa'am as he came close. He gave the same to the Crusher and Taz but Muerte dodged the attacks that he turned into a bat. With his eyes on the bat, Sa'am ran towards Dodgers and attempted to take his nun-chucks. Dodgers hit him back but attempted to use his right arm. That was a mistake. His shoulder gave off, giving him a huge sting.

"RGH!"

"Dodgers!" That was I.Q. yelling snappishly at him.

Dodgers looked back up to I.Q. Hi while he leaned over the controls of the ship. He dodged an oncoming Taz hitting his back.

"Don't use…!"

"Hold that thought." Dodgers interrupted his boss.

He was busy fighting because that's what Moloch told him. Dodgers' cannot lose to a fight. Losing was not the key, winning is. This is Dodgers' fight and he will fight to the death. No one can defeat Duck Dodgers. Nobody. Failure is not an option.

Crusher and Sa'am came closer along with the Tasmanian Warrior and bat but Dodgers took a whack to them. His shoulder was in pain, alright, but that can't stop him. He has to fight. Once the four were away from Dodgers, he took a glance over to his crew. E.J. kicked and punched off the New Cadet, Catapoid, Silver, and Moonbeam while the Cadet dodged most of the oncoming punches from the Whoosh, Canasta, Hilgalgo, and Fudd.

Sa'am came running to Dodgers while he held his lightsaber and was about to stab him but the captain quickly shielded himself. Just then, Taz and Crusher came to Dodgers' left and right side and pulled his arms making Dodgers drop his nun-chucks. No one was expecting the loud scream when Taz pulled Dodgers' arm out of the cast.

CRRRACK!

" _AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_ "

His scream was loud enough to startle everybody to pause the fight. The only people who heard the crack was Dodgers, Taz, and Crusher.

Fire was inside him that it engulfed everywhere inside Dodgers' body. Not only was his shoulder in pain but his arm as well. The fire that was in his shoulder flowed down on his arm like he was on flames; but from the inside. Moving his shoulder was hardly possible and still it kept throbbing, twitching, and his heart was rushing. Not just from his shoulder but in his head as well.

"Dodgers!" I.Q. shouted apprehensively.

E.J. and Cadet shouted in unison, "Captain!"

"Oh my," said Van Chancey sarcastically. "He hurt his arm."

Everyone had their eye on the beaten duck who was groaning loudly with his head down and kneeling while Taz held the duck's right arm and Crusher had the left. Taz dimwittedly looked at Dodgers' already shot shoulder and dangled it. His arm was loose like a rag doll but not the left. Crusher was also confused while Dodgers moaned, " _RRRGGGHHH!_ AARRGGHH! UUGGHH! RGH!"

"Bring him here," Z-9 demanded, relishing the sight of Dodgers in pain.

"RRGGHH! UGH! ARGH! AUGH! RGH! RGH!"

Dodgers was in too much pain to talk or to even notice the two henchmen holding him. The Crusher and Taz put Dodgers' arms behind his back and forced him away from the control panel so the villains can do their dirty work.

Through his groaning, Dodgers kicked up to Sa'am who was about to walk behind him and struggled against the Crusher. Muerte was flying around him waiting for the moment to bite. It was hard on who to keep an eye on. Two of the men held his arms, Sa'am was circling him, and Muerte was flying up above.

Since the fight resumed, E.J. and Cadet had to keep their fighting as well but it was useless. Too much people were on them and E.J. saw Cadet held up by Hilgalgo and Fudd. Canasta hit the pig hard on the chest and Whoosh gave him a swift punch on the neck. Then the New Cadet give a kick to E.J. while Silver took out his sword.

"Brace yourself lassy!" the pirate roared.

The sight of the sword gave E.J. a chill on her spine. She backed away from him noticing the Catapoid behind her. The pirate and the young child, Moonbeam, advanced on her with a sword and iron post. The disguised Catapoid held E.J. for the men to attack her.

Dodgers tried to stomp on his enemies' feet while his two arms were held behind his back and tied with handcuffs. Tight metal cuffs. One was on his right wrist digging through the black feathers and then on the left.

"RGH!"

Struggling against them didn't make a difference. The click from behind was when he knew. Dodgers knew. They're taking him; all the villains. And they're pushing him to walk.

"No! No, no, no! Let me go! I'm a captain! You can't do thisth to me! No, no, no, no, no! I just got back in the Protectorate and now you're taking me? I didn't finish the job! Let go of me!"

E.J. and Cadet heard him but they couldn't reach. Punches held them back and so did saber ropes. The ropes were upon Cadet but a monster held back E.J.

"Let him go!" she cried.

Dodgers heard her and looked back. The Catapoid held her behind while Silver and Moonbeam were about to strike her and Canasta and Fudd tied up Cadet.

"Guysth!" A shove on the head made Dodgers divert his attention to Darkstar and Z-9 who were waiting for him.

E.J. dodged a gunshot from Silver that it struck the Catapoid. Out of the monster's grip, E.J. rushed to Dodgers but the New Cadet held her back.

"Let him go!" E.J. cried again. "Leave him alone!"

Cadet tried to say something but the punch on the throat prevented him. He was lying on the floor with rope sabers holding back his arms and legs, including a tape on his mouth. Plus, a dagger thanks to Hilgalgo, was lodged into his ankle that he shouted, "MMFF!"

Before E.J. could do anything else, after diverting her attention to Cadet and then to Dodgers and back to Cadet, there was…

 _CLANG!_

Silver struck E.J. on the head with his sword pommel and she fell to the ground, out cold. The villains watched her fall that Moonbeam gave more hits on E.J.'s head to make sure she was unconscious.

Dodgers, who was still groaning and struggling, was closer to Z-9 and Darkstar that he heard Darkstar say, "Now the plan isth ready."

"We've got what we come for!" Z-9 said to all the villains while Crusher and Taz held onto Dodgers. There was a hurrah.

E.J. was out like a light and Cadet was tied up that the rest of the villains joined Z-9 and Darkstar out of the spaceship, forcing Dodgers to walk with them. I.Q. was watching the entire scene in horror.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "They've kidnapped Dodgers! Cadet, E.J.!"

The crew was left lying on the floor while the mob of villains easily walked out of Dodgers' ship. Dodgers didn't have a chance but walked with them. Nearby when he was outside, Dodgers saw a Martian spaceship and through the window was the Martian Commander.

"Dodgers?" X-2 gasped. "What's going on?"

"Him," Dodgers mumbled. "It'sth alwaysth him."

X-2 almost left the planet but he wanted to know about this mysterious group. Why they had Dodgers tied up increased his curiosity and the other fact that General Z-9 was with them.

"Why does Z-9 have him?" he wondered. "What's happening?"

But the mob didn't enter the Martian ship. They were heading towards the giant black and gray spaceship.

"Did they kidnap him? Has Dodgers been kidnapped?"

Once they got in, inside a hallway, Z-9 told Crusher to chain Dodgers to a wall that Dodgers asked, "Where we going? Isth thisth from that bucket-head Martian?"

"Don't you worry Captain," said Z-9 calmly. "The Commander X-2 is not involved with us."

"Good! I hate that guy."

"Go put him away men."

"But you have to let me go! I'm a captain! A Galactic Protectorate captain! You won't get away with thisth! Let go of me! Let me go! Let go!"

"Never, Dodgers. You're ours now."

"That'sth what you think! I'm a captain! Let me go!" Z-9 merely chuckled.

As they entered the spaceship, the group continued walking until all of them were inside that the door was closed.

From inside his spaceship, X-2 knew this was something far more serious than the Alien Hunter. He watched the ship fly off the planet and soar into outer space, knowing Dodgers was inside.

"Very much serious. Duck Dodgers is my arch-enemy! What is Z-9 doing? He was supposed to be in prison! And now they're leaving! What is going on? What are they doing with Dodgers? Should I tell the queen? I do have to return to Mars anyway. My arm does hurt. But I can't leave without the hunter. Maybe I could sneak in Dodgers' ship and get the hunter myself."

"Commander, who are you talking to?" a Centurion robot asked from behind X-2.

The robot caught X-2 off guard that he replied, "Oh, nobody."

"Okay…"

"But I have a job for you Centurion. Go in Dodgers' ship and fetch me the Alien Hunter!"

"Yes sir."

The Centurion robots obeyed the Commander. As much as X-2 was curious why Dodgers was kidnapped, he relied on the Centurion robots to finish their mission. It was too risky to return to the hunter. X-2 had his luck when the Centurions had the Alien Hunter in their hands and put him in their spaceship cell rooms. Then he left the planet. The only people who were unlucky were E.J. and Cadet.

"E.J.! Cadet!" Both of them couldn't move that I.Q. continued to yell at them. "Cadet, answer me! Can you hear me?"

Cadet looked up to the screen and tried to speak but the tape on his mouth was too tight such as the neon red ropes binding his arms and the dagger on his ankle. E.J. wasn't making any movement while she laid spread eagled on the floor.

"I've got to call for help," said I.Q. from the screen.

From his computer I.Q. Hi contacted Star Johnson who was currently waiting for a mission. He quickly flew towards Jupiter, where Dodgers' ship was still on, and entered their ship. In the main bridge is where Johnson and his crew found Cadet and E.J. lying on the floor. His lieutenant, Ensign Checkmate, went to Cadet while Johnson went to E.J.

Just as the tape was off his mouth, Cadet said worriedly, "Is E.J. okay?"

"She's still breathing," said Johnson while he held his hand by her mouth. "Wake up young madam." To wake her, Johnson shook E.J. but she didn't respond.

Cadet kept his eyes on E.J. while Johnson pressed on her chest that suddenly a sting came. A fiery sting that coursed around his short ankle and leg.

"ARGH!" he shrieked.

Now he was starting to understand how Captain Dodgers felt when he was shot on the shoulder. It really does hurt.

"Oh my," said Ensign. "It's in deep. We must take them to the hospital."

"I agree," Johnson nodded. "We shall. The young lady isn't waking either."

"What about C-C-C-Captain Dodgers?" Cadet brought up.

"What about him? Where is he?"

"He's been k-k-k-k-kidnapped! We have to get him!"

Johnson laughed, "That's preposterous."

"If you d-d-don't believe me, ho-ho-ho-how come he's not here?"

Again, Johnson laughed but he heard I.Q. Hi say from the screen, "Return to Earth and then we'll talk about Dodgers."

"You're not buying it, are you?" said Johnson rudely.

"I saw it Johnson! He _was_ kidnapped! Bring Cadet and E.J. back and the doctors will take care of them."

"Will do. But I don't believe it!"

"B-b-b-b-believe in what you want, Johnson," Cadet snapped. "Let's go."

He needed help to get up that Cadet had Johnson's crew to walk while he watched the captain hold the unconscious E.J. At least Johnson was careful with her since he put E.J. on a sofa when he came into his own spaceship, inside his own living room. Cadet sat next to her. The crew walked out to guide the ship while Cadet looked back to E.J.

On the blue sofa is where she laid while he was on a gray incliner. The room was, in one word: cool. The blue wallpaper and retro furnishings were different from Cadet and Dodgers' ship but it was comfortable. Cadet liked the chair he was sitting on but wanted to be closer to E.J. He got himself up, managed to walk closer to the couch by leaning on the arm chairs, and sat by her feet.

"Hey E.J.," said he. "E.J." He shook her foot hoping she would wake.

Just by looking at her was like watching a child. Even when she was unconscious E.J. still gave the spirit of youth. Either it was her joyous attitude or the young features. She wasn't senseless, she was just sleeping.

"E.J., wake up."

Just then she rolled her head and blinked her eyes. There was a terrible ache in her head, like a million of rocks inside that wouldn't come off, that made E.J. rub her forehead.

"Oh, my head," she moaned. "Oh."

"Just rest for n-n-now E.J. We're on our wa-wa-wa-way to Earth." E.J. only groaned.

It was too late for them. Way too late. Just as Hubie and Bertie came to Jupiter, they only saw Dodgers' ship, and no one was inside.

"They got him already!" Hubie suggested.

"How can you tell?" Bertie asked.

"Look there Bert." The blue mouse pointed to the blood that was on the floor.

It was unsure who the blood belonged to but Hubie had a feeling it was from the duck they were looking for.

"What do we do now?" Bertie thought.

"Back to the Society," said Hubie after a moment of thinking. "They have him."

For sure they did have him but in a blue and white cafeteria with five steel tables and six chairs per table, where the villains sat and ate. The windows were long revealing all the planets, stars, and meteors outside. The handcuffs were still on Dodgers, but a collar was added. It was a tight chain collar and padlocked to the wall. There was no possible way he can escape. His shoulder was still bothering him but at least it wasn't as bad as it was. Since he was by the wall and was watching the villains eat, Dodgers was getting hungry himself.

"Hey, I'm hungry to!" he begged.

He walked up to the Fudd, who was sitting nearby, but the collar kept him back.

"Ack!" He had to walk back to the wall in order not to hurt himself. "Hey! I want a bite. People, I'm hungry. Come on! I'm hungry and my shoulder hurtsth. I want food! Help a guy, will ya? I'm sthtarving! Ice cream? Cheestheburger? Pizza? Taco? Eggsth and bacon? Anyone for tennisth? Anybody?"

No one looked back to him, even though they were getting annoyed. Everybody in the room ignored Dodgers even though he kept begging.

"What about a pillow? Thisth collar isthn't very comfortable you know."

"That does it." Both Canasta, Skunderbelly, and Silver stood up and walked over to Dodgers. It was Canasta who snapped that the two men followed him.

"About time sthuckersth!" Dodgers pouted.

"Shut up Duck!" Canasta roared. "We've been nice but you're pushing it."

"Gimme food!"

"The boss said we can gag him."

"I'll do the honor," said Silver.

Dodgers didn't know what they were anticipating but saw Silver holding rope. Neon rope. He also held a cloth that was lodged into Dodgers' open mouth and the rope was tied around Dodgers' bill. It was tight enough to clench his teeth onto the cloth and to prevent the duck from talking. Dodgers took a quick gasp just as the cloth was forced inside. Tape, duct tape, surrounded his eyes, thanks to Canasta.

"Now you'll be quiet," said Skunderbelly. They walked away and returned eating.

Dodgers remained at the wall that he can only sit and do nothing; even though his stomach was growling. He breathed through his nose since he couldn't from his mouth. The dry cloth was getting wet from his own saliva and was lodging closer to his throat. How is he going to get comfortable?

At least Cadet and E.J. were. If Dodgers was with them, he would be with the two on the way to the hospital where Cadet was taken into a room and E.J. was able to rest. Her headache was strong, strong enough to keep her from focusing. Due to the trauma, E.J. had to rest. The two were able to share a room together that E.J. fell asleep instantly.

I.Q. came in the room hours later that he saw Cadet and E.J. on beds. A curtain was the only thing that separated them. Behind the curtains, the bed that was close to the window, was E.J. asleep. So, I.Q. and Cadet had to whisper.

"How come you didn't capture the Alien Hunter?" I.Q. whispered to the Cadet.

"B-b-b-b-what?!" the pig exclaimed silently. "We did!"

"He wasn't in your ship!"

"That's impo-impo-impo-impo-impo-not true. We did put him in."

"Star Johnson searched your ship to find the kidnappers when he saw your jail cell empty."

"B-b-b-but Cap'n Dodgers told E.J. to put him in there. She listened. How c-c-could he get out?"

"The Martians. They got him already." I.Q. and Cadet pouted for a second. "Well, at least he's in prison now."

"But what about C-C-Captain Dodgers? What are we going to do? We have to get him back!"

"You're right. This group of villains must be stopped! I'll do research on them and inform the President of Outer Space. Everybody must know about Dodgers. Tomorrow, we'll talk more."

"Yes sir."

I.Q. Hi left the house and returned to his mansion. The mansion that Dodgers once destroyed but was now rebuilt and remodeled. Firstly, he went into his furnished, nicely decorated study room that I.Q. went to his laptop computer and buzzed the President.

In the meantime, Commander X-2 was in the Martian palace talking with his Queen. After his visit at the hospital and had his arm wrapped in bandages and the Alien Hunter was back in prison, X-2 just told her what he witnessed.

"Dodgers was kidnapped?!" the Queen gasped.

"Based on what I saw your most beautifulness, I mean highness," said the Commander.

"General Z-9?! How come he's not in prison? And why did he have Dodgers?"

"I don't know."

"This is an outrage! He escapes prison, takes my beloved, I mean enemy, and makes a mockery out of Mars! Commander, Z-9 must be captured! We cannot let him get away with this! First thing in the morning, tomorrow, I want you to find Z-9 and stop him at all costs. And to bring me Duck Dodgers."

X-2 has always hated the Martian Queen's love for the duck. What she sees in him, X-2 will never know. He's the one who loves the Queen but why would she love Dodgers and not him? Now she wants him to fight Z-9 and rescue Dodgers? Why couldn't she be with X-2 and they'd be happily married? Why him? As much as he hated it, X-2 agreed to do the job.

Now that everybody knew that Duck Dodgers was kidnapped, they had trouble sleeping that night. Cadet tossed and turned in his sleep and E.J. was moaning silently. The only person who was uncomfortable was Duck Dodgers. He was still in the cafeteria while the group left the room. Still no one would ever give him food. No one did. All he had in his mouth was a wet cloth. Coughing it out wasn't possible. The rope was excruciatingly tight and so was the tape on his eyes. He heard the Society leave the room earlier, probably from his right, and he was alone. Earlier he sat down against the wall but was on his feet now.

 _I have to get out!_

Dodgers walked forwards but choked. He forgot that the chain collar was on him and even his arms tied behind his back. The only struggle Dodgers managed was to get the cuffs off his wrists but would hurt more. If he did that, the cuffs dug deeper into his wrists. If he kept moving his neck, the collar would get tighter. If he moved his mouth and tongue, the cloth would get further lodged inside his throat. So, he struggled against the cuffs.

"AAGGHH!" he yelped after moving his right arm.

No one heard him since the cafeteria was empty. All that surrounded Dodgers were empty chairs and empty tables.

"Mmff!" He still struggled his arms only making his right sore. The fiery pain was still there which is why he stopped. "Mmff!"

Blackness was the only thing surrounding Dodgers' eyesight. Not just because he had to close them but due to the duct tape. One more movement of his arm, which he did, a cringe came. Instead, he used his left arm. Again, the cuffs dug deeper into his skin but at least the collar didn't. Refusing to give up, while his eyes were becoming heavy, Dodgers attempted to walk. Now the choke collar held him back. It was small enough to strangle him that the more he walked, his face turned blue.

 _Come on!_

It was useless, so he stopped. Then he tried to pull the chain collar off him by kicking from the wall, thinking that might do some good but the chain was padlocked. That didn't work. Abandoning that attempt, he thought of something else. Since Dodgers' arms were cuffed behind his back, he could get them in front of him and maybe pull the collar off. Dodgers lifted his left leg and moved his arms to put them through the leg. But it wasn't easy. He can move his left arm but the right, no.

"UGH!"

He pulled more and more but fire erupted inside his shoulder.

"MMF!"

That won't work either. Anything Dodgers tried wouldn't work. There was no possible way he can escape. Cuffs were on his hands, the collar remained, everything was dark, the cloth was almost to his esophagus, and still the rope remained on his mouth. Duck Dodgers couldn't do anything. Another tug from the collar off the wall and walking around was impossible. He couldn't do anything but just breathe.

 _Thisth isth stho unfair! I'm Duck Dodgersth! Why can't I get out? My shoulder isth killing me and I'm hungry! All thesthe moronsth can go feed their facesth! Everyone isth crying to sthee me! I don't want to be here! I want out! Thisth isth stho unfair! Stho unfair! And, I hate thisth collar._

He leaned against the wall, fell to his knees, and stopped thinking. If only he had a mirror of his own reflection that could cheer him up; or maybe to see the Cadet again. But no, Dodgers had to remain in this cafeteria. This stupid cafeteria. Why a cafeteria? How come not a bedroom where he could sleep on a bed? He'll be comfortable there and have someone fetch him food. Pizza. That's his favorite. Pizza. That'll be a whole lot better than the stupid cloth in his mouth. It was papery. Admitting defeat, Dodgers slouched on the floor, lucky not to be choked, and fell asleep.


	5. The Warning

On the next day after a hard night's sleep, Cadet first noticed the white curtain that was in front of him.

 _Where am I?_

After rubbing his eyes and fidgeting his legs, Cadet looked down to his hoofed feet. It was no wonder why his right ankle throbbed. There was a bandage wrapped around it and he was on a hospital bed. Apparently, he fell asleep.

 _Now I remember. The captain._

That's right, Captain Dodgers was gone. Kidnapped. A group of villains took him that the last time Cadet saw him was when Dodgers was taken out of their ship, tied up. All the villains that Cadet met before has taken Dodgers. Now they really are separated, but it's funny to know that someone took him when earlier Cadet wanted nothing to do with Dodgers.

 _I can't leave him behind now. He's still my friend. And…yes! A new crew member joined us! E.J., that's right. Where is she?_

Cadet looked up noticing the white curtain in front of him. Since he was lying on his left side on the bed, he saw a silhouette behind the curtain. It wasn't only another hospital bed but a person lying on it. That would be E.J.

 _She's probably sleeping. I should let her sleep._

So, Cadet sat up and looked around in the room. With his short legs spread out in front of him, there was a remote control next to the bed. There was also an end table and a tall floor lamp between him and the curtain. He didn't have to turn on the lamp since the window was open to bring light inside. There was a television up above him that Cadet turned it on and lowered the volume, so he wouldn't wake E.J.

It was miracle Dodgers managed to sleep that night. Everything was tight around him that Dodgers could only breathe through his nose while he laid on the floor dreaming about a group of people running from a homicidal maniac; whatever that meant. The tightness was on his eyes, mouth, and hands that Dodgers didn't respond when something touched him. It was more like someone was poking him.

"Hey Duck, wake up!"

Whoever they were, the person wanted him to wake. The dream was no longer with Dodgers since everything was dark now and he just wanted to sleep.

"Wake up!"

Dodgers opened his eyes but they were tightly shut. At least he could move his head to hear the voices. Is that his mother?

"Duck!"

"Mmf," Dodgers moaned. "Mm."

The cloth was still in there choking him. No words can come out of his mouth and he could only give moans and grunts. At least the cloth wasn't deep in his throat or he wouldn't be breathing.

"Can he hear us Hubie?"

"I think so."

"Let's help him breathe."

"Good idea Bert."

Whoever the voices belonged to, they were kind enough to get the rope off Dodgers' mouth. How they did it, Dodgers didn't know. The rope slid off his mouth and Dodgers instantly coughed out the cloth. Now he can breathe! He coughed more and more until Dodgers shook and silently spoke, "F-f-finally."

He coughed again.

"Wow, they really did tie him up," said one of the voices. "Did you see that cloth?"

If Dodgers could see, the wet white cloth was upon the floor just a few inches away. And plus, he could've seen the two mice who were staring back at him.

"Mother?" said Dodgers hopefully.

"We're not your mother," said one of the mice. "I'm Hubie and he's Bertie. We're here to help."

"What?"

"We're going to help you." Dodgers just coughed again. "And we'll take the tape off."

"Do that. I wanna leave."

To obey him, Hubie and Bertie, walked closer to Dodgers and reached up to his eyes to get the tape. It was around his face that they had to start from the hole-like ear to rip it off. At first, they went slowly but then quickly.

"OW!" Dodgers shrieked once the tape pulled his feathers.

"Sorry," said Bertie.

He and Hubie pulled more that again the tape scraped Dodgers' eyelids.

"AGH! YEOW! OW!" Bits of feathers were on the tape while Dodgers cringed but the tape wasn't off him just yet. It was only halfway.

"OW! YEOW! OW!"

Since Dodgers was lying on his left side, Hubie and Bertie told him to lay on his back so they could pull the rest. Dodgers did so. He rolled onto his back, leaning on his bound hands and the chain collar. The mice resumed their work even though it still stung Dodgers.

"YEOWCH! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! YEOW!"

The tape was finally off and Dodgers could open his eyes. Up above him was a white ceiling and a ceiling lamp. The retro lamp was turned off, so it wouldn't blind him. There was light already in the cafeteria from outside of the large windows. The vastness of outer space brought the lightness inside helping Dodgers to look around in the room. From his right was the blue and white wallpaper and he was on a cold metal floor. From the left were two mice looking towards him. Judging by the looks, they were the only people who were with Dodgers in the room.

"Who are you again?" Dodgers asked the mice.

"Hubie and Bertie," said the brown mouse. "We've met before."

"What?"

There was a lump on his back, which were his cuffed hands, that was starting to bother Dodgers. He leaned on his left side and looked back to the mice.

"Sthince when have we met?" he asked them again.

"We tried to trick you into killing the pig!" Bertie replied. "Remember?"

"Doesthn't ring a bell."

"Mars told us to do it. You thought I was the tooth fairy."

"You are?!" Now Dodgers was intrigued. He rolled closer to the mice and landed on his stomach.

"I'm not!" Bertie yelled. "But you almost knocked him!"

"The tooth fairy! I remember now! Do you want my teeth?"

"Hey listen, duck!" Hubie yelled. "Those guys that took ya, they're going to kill ya."

"Kill me?" Dodgers repeated curiously. "They are?"

"No wait. I said that wrong. It's torture. Torture. They're gonna torture ya."

"They're going to hurt me? They can't do that! I'm a captain. I don't wanna die! I have to get out! Hey tooth fairy, help me out! Pleasthe?"

"I'm not the tooth fairy!" Bertie retaliated. "I'm Bertie."

"Bertie? That'sth the tooth fairy'sth name?"

"I'm a mouse!"

"The tooth fairy'sth a mousthe?" Bertie just sighed.

"Duck," said Hubie. "You have to get out or they'll be coming."

"I hear and I obey," Dodgers replied. "And I have to buzz E.J. and Cadet. My crew'sth probably worried sthick about me."

Without further ado, the mice walked behind Dodgers and saw the big metal handcuffs on Dodgers' wrists. They were big enough to squeeze the mice to death. Just by the very sight, Hubie and Bertie knew the cuffs were on Dodgers tightly; his hands were slightly swollen. Also, from behind Dodgers, was the short chain coming from the chain collar. The chain was padlocked to the wall, where a metal hook hung. Plus, his shoulder was swollen.

"We need something sharp," Hubie observed.

"Like what?" Bertie asked.

"Like a pin."

The mice searched around the room with Dodgers watching them. He sat up while they looked around the tables, chairs, and cabinets until Bertie found a pin near a table; a sharp pin.

"Will this work Hubie?" the mouse asked.

"That's it, Bert," said the blue mouse.

Both mice returned to the cuffed duck and loosened the cuffs off his wrists. The instant they came off, Dodgers stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"Get thisth sthtupid collar off me," Dodgers told them.

"Here," said Hubie while giving Dodgers the pin. "You can reach."

Now that he was having feeling on his hands, but were sore, Dodgers reached for the pin and inserted it into the lock. After a turn to the right, the chain was loose from the wall, but the collar was still on him.

"How do I get thisth off?" Dodgers pouted. He pulled the collar thinking it would come off that way.

"Come over here," Hubie told him. "We'll get it."

He led Dodgers to a table and told him to sit down. While Dodgers sat on the chair, Hubie and Bertie jumped on the table, took the pin from him, and noticed a key hole on the collar. With the pin, Hubie screwed it into the keyhole and just then the collar was off Duck Dodgers' neck.

"Yesth!" Dodgers shouted joyfully while the collar clanged to the floor. "Finally! I'm outta here!"

Dodgers instantly made a run for it out of the cafeteria leaving the mice behind him. They fell onto the table while Dodgers ran.

"Wait!" the mice cried after him. "Wait up!"

In the hospital, Cadet was still watching television when a nurse came inside.

"Sir, we're going to take you out," the young lady whispered.

"Wh-wh-where am I g-going?" Cadet asked silently.

"The recovery rooms."

"What about E.J.?"

"She's coming to but in a different room. The two of you are healing so we'll take you there."

"Okay."

Cadet looked back to E.J.'s bed, where the curtain was still hiding her. It was true that she was sleeping. E.J. didn't move a muscle while the television was on. It was still the morning but by now it was almost ten o'clock. After turning off the television screen, Cadet sat up on the bed and had help from the young lady to walk out of the room. There were more nurses coming into the room that one of them also held onto Cadet but from his right side.

"Thank you," said he politely. "But c-c-c-can you help E.J.?"

"She is already."

Cadet looked from behind and indeed, E.J. was surrounded by nurses. Instead of picking her up, the nurses took the bed. With the nurses helping him walk, Cadet was out of the room. He walked down the hallway and came to an elevator. In the wide elevator was him, the nurses, and the bed that E.J. was sleeping.

Her deep breaths made Cadet look back to her that he noticed a lump on the top of her head, but on the left side. It was big enough from behind her headband and to reveal itself through her blonde hair.

"Jeez," Cadet whispered while looking at the lump. "They hit her hard."

A nurse heard him that she replied, "At least she's okay. She's only sleeping."

"I know."

Cadet kept his eyes on E.J. watching her sleep, until the door opened for the second time. They must've been in the third floor from what Cadet deduced since they came to the second floor. A few more doors down and E.J. was put inside a room. Cadet was brought to a room next to hers. The nurses sat him on the bed and offered him food. Cadet gladly agreed and again thanked them,

"B-b-b-b-thank you, a lot."

Now that he was again comfortable, Cadet relaxed and grabbed the newspaper he found on the end table. The first thing he noticed on the paper was the silly picture of Duck Dodgers and the heading **_Galactic Protectorate Captain Announced Kidnapped._**

Escape the only thing in Dodgers' mind right now. He didn't care that the mice were following him out of the room. All he did was run towards the closed door and faced a wall out of the room.

The hallway had a gray and teal colored wall with more metal flooring. Either he could take the right or left side but chose the right. The first door Dodgers saw, he opened. After turning the metallic knob, Dodgers found himself inside a kitchen. Then there was another room but that was a bathroom.

"Duck!" Hubie whispered from behind. "Duck!"

Dodgers looked down and saw the mice.

"Be quiet!" Hubie told him. "They'll hear ya."

"I can fight thesthe puppiesth away," Dodgers replied foolishly. "Which way to the main bridge? I have an idea."

"Keep going straight," said Bertie. "Just be quiet."

Dodgers obeyed them. He walked further down the hallway and opened door after door but slowly. At first, he almost barged into a bedroom but saw half of the Society members inside. There were Sa'am, Crusher, Canasta, Fudd, Taz, Rogue, and Moonbeam. Quietly as he could, Dodgers closed the door. But wait, where those the Fudd's yellow eyes that looked back? Did he see him? The Fudd just opened his eyes that they were looking back to Dodgers until the door was closed. He could've sworn that the Fudd saw him.

 _I've got to get out of here. I've got get out._

Dodgers backed away from the bedroom door and noticed another door. He only peeked inside, and it was another bedroom. More of the Society members were in there but not Z-9 and Darkstar. They were all asleep, but the New Cadet moved from her left side onto her right. The sight of her eyes shuddering open made Dodgers quickly and silently close the door.

 _I have to get off thisth ship. She didn't sthee me, did she?_

More doors were ahead of him that Dodgers kept opening them but luckily, they were only a sitting room and then the living room. Dodgers was about to close the door of the living room when something shiny caught his eye.

There, on the end table inside the room, were weapons: a machine, a metallic device connected to a hot iron poker, a dagger, a drill, swords, guns, and a fishing hook with two claws. There were also gloves and a salt shaker plus balloons that surrounded the room. On the picture of the balloons was a clown. A scary looking clown with a wide smile and white face that Dodgers didn't want to know. It was the shine on the dagger that made Dodgers look inside since light reflected on it from the window.

"Isth thisth what they're going to usthe on me?" he whispered. The looks of the weapons were enough to give him the goosebumps. "I better get off here!"

Slowly, Dodgers closed the door and continued walking. There weren't more doors but further down the hallway was one. Hopefully no one will be inside and eyes wouldn't have to look back.

 _I hope thisth isth the main bridge._

Dodgers walked closer to the door, held his breath, and slowly opened it from the metallic knob. He peeked through the crevice, at first nothing, and opened more of the door. More, more, and more until…

" _HEY!_ "

Something grabbed his shoulder that Dodgers gasped loudly and looked up.

" _How did you get out?!_ "

From behind Dodgers was the black face of Martian General Z-9. His gray eyes were arched to express the fury inside him and he stared at Dodgers right in the face. The grip on the duck's shoulder was tighter.

" _Tell me!_ "

Dodgers chuckled nervously and replied, "Well, I have my own waysth. Can I leave now?"

"You're coming with me."

Z-9 held onto Dodgers' arm and pulled him away from the door. Without talking back and with fear building up inside him, Dodgers followed Z-9 the opposite direction. Further down the hallway, was the rest of the villains. All of them were waiting for Z-9 and glared angrily towards Dodgers.

" _Who let him loose?_ " Z-9 ordered them while pulling Dodgers closer.

"We tied him up last night boss," said Canasta. "Tightly."

" _Then how did he get out!?_ "

"I don't know."

" _Any of you?_ "

The henchmen replied "No sir." The Catapoid just gave a growl.

"He needsth to be punished," said Darkstar coldly. He was leaning against the wall in the shadows with his arms crossed while walking up towards Dodgers.

"Punished for his actionsth."

"Agreed," said Z-9 now that he was starting to calm down.

Darkstar grinned evilly towards Dodgers and said, "Take him into the bathroom. We'll use water."

"Water?" Black Eel repeated. "Oh, goody!"

 _Thisth probably won't be too bad._ _Water doesthn't hurt. Ducksth love water._

Or so Dodgers thought.

Z-9 took Dodgers down the hallway, with the crowd following him, and opened a bathroom door. Inside were stalls of toilets, showers, and baths. The toilets were on the right side of the room and across from them were the sinks. Further down were tubs and showers. Z-9 and Darkstar brought Dodgers to one of the tubs, the middle out of five, and Darkstar turned the tub on but with hot water before he plugged the drain.

 _Why is the water sthteaming?_ _What are they going to do?_

While the water filled up inside the tub, Dodgers heard Darkstar say, "Sthomeone grab the glovesth. Thisth will be hot."

"With pweasuwe," said the Fudd.

"And sthomeone tie histh handsth." The Catapoid growled in agreement.

Dodgers just kept his eyes focused on the tub while his hands were pulled behind his back and the metal cuffs were back on. And again, they were tight digging into his wrists. The water was starting to fill in the tub and smoke was already steaming.

 _I mustht leave. That water looksth hot._

Without further ado, Dodgers took off on a run. Unfortunately, that was impossible. He was only able to get out of Z-9's grip and ran towards the only door, but he was held back by everyone. The Catapoid held him by the shoulders while Hilgalgo pointed his sword towards Dodgers' face. Dodgers stared at the sword, but it reminded him of something.

 _Failure is not an option._

He still has it. Dodgers knows the motto and he will not fail Moloch. Moloch would be angry if he didn't fight back. To do that, Dodgers kicked high on Hilgalgo's sword and it flung to the wall. If he can't use his hands, Dodgers can still use his feet and head. The Catapoid held his shoulders while Dodgers kicked towards Hilgalgo and the New Cadet who was about to punch him. Then he kicked from behind forcing the Catapoid to let him go.

More of the henchmen ganged up towards him that Dodgers shouted, "Try to give me your worsthe! I sthtill got it! And I'm leaving!"

"Stop him!" Z-9 ordered his men.

Again, Dodgers tried to run towards the door but was held, this time by Canasta and Crusher. Dodgers headbutted the Crusher and kicked Canasta. Then to Silver and Sa'am but was again held by Roy Serpenti who Dodgers kicked back but had a punch from the Whoosh on his face.

"How did you master Kung Fu?" the Whoosh asked.

"Masthter Moloch," Dodgers replied.

"Impossible!"

"Nothing'sth impossthible! Failure isth not an option!"

Again, Dodgers made a kick to the Whoosh, but his foot was held, and he was instantly thrown towards Z-9 and Darkstar. Those two took hold of Dodgers by the arms and feet but laid him on the floor.

"Let me go!" Dodgers roared. "Let go of me!"

It was hard to kick or headbutt anyone while Dodgers was lying on his stomach.

"Get more cuffs!" Z-9 told everyone.

"Let me go!"

"Now!"

Without having to leave the room, Skunderbelly took out another set of metal cuffs and gave them to Darkstar. While Dodgers struggled against them, the duck doppelganger put the cuffs on Dodgers' ankles, tight onto the orange flesh, and clicked the cuffs together. Again, more cuffs were squeezing Dodgers but this time on the ankles; making it harder for him to fight back.

"Let go of me! Let me go! I wanna get out! Let me go! Pleasthe! Let me go!"

"Too bad Dodgersth," Darkstar whispered in Dodgers' ear. "The tub isth full and ready."

While he held Dodgers, Darkstar turned off the water and noticed the smoke coming from it. Just in time, Fudd returned with the heavy brown gloves Dodgers saw in the living room earlier.

"What are you doing?" Dodgers demanded now starting to shake, noticing there were two sets of gloves. "What are you gonna do? What are you gonna do to me? What are you gonna to do?"

"Don't worry Dodgersth," again Darkstar replied. "Ducksth love water. Stho love thisth."

Fudd gave the gloves to his bosses and was given Dodgers. Z-9 and Darkstar put the gloves on.

"What are you doing?" Dodgers asked again while struggling against the Fudd. "What are you doing?"

Not just Fudd held Dodgers but also the Tasmanian Warrior. He was the one who chuckled in Dodgers' ear.

"Give him back," Z-9 told the two.

"No, no," Dodgers begged while being taken to Z-9 and Darkstar. "No, pleasthe. Let me go! No! I'm a captain of the Galactic Protectorate! You can't do thisth! Not to me! No! Let me go! No! Pleasthe! Pleasthe!"

Dodgers didn't hold his breath in time just as his head was under the water. He couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, and didn't close his eyes either. Water, hot water, came into his mouth and nose. He couldn't get out with a gloved hand holding his head down and shoulders as well. Moving his body didn't do a thing but splash around while his head moved to and fro.

How long the water was getting into him, Dodgers didn't know, but he was pulled out and coughed out water. He also shouted in pain, "AAARRRGGGHHH! AARRGGHH!"

It wasn't for too long. Dodgers was back in the water headfirst that he let out a muffled shout only gurgling out bubbles. They came out of his mouth and nose that Dodgers tried to shut his eyes but those were burning as well. The more and more he tried to scream under the water, bubbles and more bubbles formed around him. Not just his face was on fire but so was his mouth and nose.

Then again, his face was out of the water, he coughed some out and moaned as well along with a scream, "AAARRRGGGHHH! AARRGGHH! AUGH! AUGH!"

One more time his face and shoulders were in the water, could barely concentrate on breathing, and his body shook more and more. Again, Dodgers gave a muffled scream in the water only producing bubbles.

Again, he was out of the water and held up but screamed, "AARRGGHH! AARRGGHH! ARGH, ARGH, ARGH! AUGH! AUGH!"

"One more," said someone with a lisp whose voice didn't belong to him.

Then another time, Dodgers was in the steaming hot water, screamed out bubbles that formed around him, and water was still flowing in his mouth. His head, ears, and mouth kept burning and burning.

Again, he was out of the water and screamed, "AARRGGHH! ARGH! ARGH! ARGH! AUGH! AUGH! AUGH! AUGH!"

"He'sth done."

No longer was Dodgers in the water but the hands that held him dropped him and he fell onto the metal ground, taking deep, shaking breaths. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, he breathed. It seemed to help him. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out.

"RGH! AUGH! RGH!"

"Now you know not to escape Dodgers," said someone without the lisp but in a menacing voice. "You never mess with the Society of Darkness."

"And we're here to break you," said the voice with the lisp.

With Dodgers' eyes cringed as he breathed, he never took a thought in what General Z-9 and Drake Darkstar said to him. He just had to concentrate on breathing now that he was out of the scalding water, but it wasn't just breaths that came out. There also came gasps and a few whines. He didn't care that all eyes were upon him. Dodgers just twitched and panted.

"Did you hear usth?" The person with the similar lisp, Drake Darkstar, leaned Dodgers on his back. "We are the Sthociety of Darknessth."

Now the words were coming to Dodgers that he opened his eyes to see his evil twin looking down to him. Something about the three words, "Society of Darkness" didn't sound so great.

"Cadet, we have to talk!"

Cadet was still reading the newspapers when I.Q. Hi came in the room. After reading the article about his captain, Cadet's attention diverted to the scientist who barged inside the room.

"I know more about the Society of Darkness and I must tell you and the Protectorate. The Galactic Protectorate are having a meeting about the kidnapping and since you can't attend, I can trace the television from here to the meeting."

"Society of D-D-D-Darkness?" said Cadet while he sat up on the bed. "Who are they?"

"I'll explain in a minute."

I.Q. Hi walked closer to Cadet and turned on the television. After pressing a numeral of numbers, the screen of the TV changed to a group of men and women. Cadet knew it was the Protectorate since many captains, lieutenants, cadets, and agents were sitting around a large table and looked back to him.

"Where is the secondary cadet, Dr. Hi.?" the President asked I.Q.

"She's b-b-b-b-b-sleeping," Cadet explained to him while sitting up straight. "Recovering."

"Well, now that we're all here," said the President calmly. "I will start. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a terrible situation the Galactic Protectorate has ever had. Captain Duck Dodgers has been kidnapped by a group of villains. Whom, I don't know."

"Dodgers?" Johnson repeated in disbelief while a few captains chuckled. "Who would want him?"

"It was the Society of Darkness!" said I.Q. Hi defiantly. "I don't like the sounds of these people since they're being led by former Martian General Z-9 and the criminal, Drake Darkstar. We all know Z-9 but Darkstar, not that much. This is them."

I.Q. showed everyone a holographic picture of Z-9 and Darkstar from his own remote that gave the picture of the two. The same tall, burly shape of Z-9 was shown and the black feathers and orange bill of Darkstar matched Dodgers' appearance in an uncanny resemblance.

"I re-re-re-remember him!" said the Cadet while pointing to Darkstar. "He looks ju-ju-ju-ju-ju-ju-I thought it was the Cap'n when I saw him! He's a maniac! What are they g-g-going to do?"

"Since when has Dodgers gotten a twin?" Johnson rebuffed. "And what does Z-9 want now? How did he get out of prison?"

I.Q. first cleared his throat and announced, "At first the group was known as the Legion of Duck Doom."

"The Le-Le-Le-Legion of Duck Doom?" Cadet repeated horrified. "The same gr-gr-gr-gr-gro-gro-gro-organization that invaded on the Martian's we-wedding?"

"That's right," I.Q. replied. "They are the Legion of Duck Doom. I suppose they changed their name after General Z-9 found the Legion. Last month was a prison riot and both him and Darkstar escaped. From what I've deduced, the two met in prison and must've killed the Andromeda Annihilator, which no one has ever done. After they reformed the Legion, more recruits were hired and now they're holding Dodgers hostage. I don't know why."

"And that is when we became the Society of Darkness."

Dodgers looked up to Z-9 and Darkstar and heard every word through shaking breaths. By the minute, his face burned and it hurt when he cringed.

"Now you know."

 _Where are thosthe mice? The tooth fairy? Help me._

"Pleasthe, don't hurt me," Dodgers begged beyond hope. "I want to get out. My face hurtsth. It hurtsth a lot. Pleasthe, let me out."

Everybody just chuckled that Roy Serpenti asked Z-9 and Darkstar, "Do we get to do something to him, boss?"

"Yes, do we?" Magnificent Rogue asked as well. "You have mentioned that before."

"Not yet," General Z-9 told them. "But rest assured you will." Both him and Darkstar grinned evilly while looking at the shaking duck.

If Dodgers wanted to get out, right now was the desperate moment. These were the same people who tried to kill him during the Martian wedding and something about them changed. What was it? Are they deadlier? Are they more determined? Are they eviler? It sounds like both. They already had him in water, as if Dodgers could already be used to that, what else was in store? Someone took him by the arm and he stood up forcibly.

Johnson stood up from his chair and exhaled, "I will capture the Society of Darkness and bring back Duck Dodgers!"

"Excuse me Johnson," the President interrupted him. "But I am leaving this mission up to the Cadet and his colleague. They are Dodgers' crew."

"I thought the c-c-c-captains were going to," Cadet replied.

"It must be you two," the President commanded.

"Will do s-s-sir. And I'll t-t-tell E.J. about the Society."

"That's the spirit, Cadet!" said I.Q. happily.

The only one who was angry was Star Johnson because he stood up and spoke out loud, "I can get him Mr. President, The Society can never outrun me!"

"No Johnson. They should do it. That'll be it for this meeting. Cadet, good luck."

Now that the meeting was over, I.Q. turned off the television and looked back to Cadet.

"Now it's your duty, Cadet," said the scientist. "And I'm counting on you and E.J. Something about this group makes me nervous. Did they really invade the Martian's wedding?"

"Yes sir. We f-f-f-fought them back. Why wo-wo-would they want him now?"

"I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened! Never! When can you leave the hospital?"

"I don't know sir. I haven't heard from the d-d-d-d-d-d-doctor."

"I'll get them."

I.Q. didn't really have to leave the room because soon enough, a doctor came inside to give Cadet the news about his ankle. It was an African American male doctor holing his clipboard. He first read the papers on the board and looked up to Cadet.

"Will I be b-b-b-b-b-able to leave?" Cadet asked him.

"You're lucky it's good news," said the doctor in a deep voice. "The blade only pierced a hole in the muscles and bone that we were able to patch up last night. After a few stitches to stop the bleeding and reattaching the muscle joints and bones, your ankle will heal within a few minutes. Why don't you try to walk?"

Cadet tried that. No longer did he feel a sting on his right ankle while standing and walking. It was still there but only when he tried running. For sure, his ankle was going to be okay.

"Thank you s-s-s-so much sir!" said the pig cadet. "And how is b-b-b-E.J.? Has she woken?"

"Not yet. We have to take the bandages off the ankle first then I'll check your friend."

The doctor walked closer to Cadet and unwrapped the bandage on Cadet's foot. For sure, there were stitches upon his ankle, but at least three.

"Jeez," Cadet muttered. He then spoke clearly without stuttering, "Can I see E.J.?"

"Sure," said the kind doctor. "Just follow me."


	6. The Fear

Still his face was bothering him while Dodgers was dragged through the hallway that he was still moaning loudly while shaking his head.

"Rgh. Mmf. Rgh. My face hurtsth. Mmf. Rgh. Rgh. Mmf. Mmf."

"Suck it up Dodgers! That was only the beginning!"

That was Crusher. He and Canasta held Dodgers by the shoulders that his yell wasn't loud.

"It really hurtsth. Mmf. My face isth burning. Can I have ice? Pleasthe? Pretty pleasthe?"

Canasta took hold of both Dodgers' shoulders and slammed him to the wall, making Dodgers groan loudly.

"Shut up Dodgers or I'll put the rope back on ya!" he roared.

"Canasta," said Z-9 from the front. "You don't have to just yet."

"Sure boss. This duck is so annoying. I'm starting to tell why you wanted to kidnap him."

"Why?" Dodgers asked. "Why me?"

Darkstar smirked, "Water fowlsth are foul. Why would anyone care for them? All ducksth do isth paddle and eat, nothing elsthe."

Only a fool wouldn't understand what Darkstar said to Dodgers, and it was Dodgers who was too dumb to suck in the words. He looked at Darkstar and said,

"Now that wasth deplorable. Mmf. Pushing me to the wall." Still his face was bothering him.

"Didn't you hear what he said?!" Canasta yelled. "He called you stupid!"

"I'm not sthtupid!"

"Can we do it now boss? Can we hit him now?"

"Not yet," Z-9 replied. "Just bring him along."

Again, Dodgers was forced to walk, but with the cuffs still on his ankles, and now came into the living room. The weapons he saw earlier were still on the table.

"Now that you know about us," said Z-9 calmly towards Dodgers. "You should probably know about these."

He pointed to the weapons that still Dodgers had his eyes on them.

"I assume you've seen them on your escape attempt."

Yes, Dodgers has seen the weapons. He took another glance at them and shuddered, "I passth."

"Too scary for you Dodgers?" the Crusher chuckled in his ear. Dodgers nodded.

"I want to get out," Dodgers mumbled. "I'm outta here." Just then his stomach growled. "And I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry to," Muerte snarled. "Hungry for blood. Delicious duck blood."

"Oh, by the way Dodgers," said Rogue while walking to the duck captain. "Do you see my balloons? Take a closer look at the picture."

Instead of Crusher and Canasta carrying the cuffed Captain Dodgers, Magnificent Rogue held onto Dodgers' right arm and pulled him closer to the red balloons.

"Blue is still my favorite color but with a picture like this, red is perfect."

On the balloons was a picture of a clown. The kind of face it had gave Dodgers chills down his spine. The face was white as snow, the hair and nose were red, there were orange eyes, and sharp yellow teeth came from the mouth. And the clown was grinning as if it was eager to play. The eyes were enough for Dodgers to think it was going to kill him.

"The clown you are facing is known as the Dancing Clown. I'll let you name him."

In his head, Dodgers came up with a name. His eyes remained on the deadly-looking balloon while he said, "Penny. How about Penny? Stho, it'sth not that sthcary."

Rogue gave his deep, evil laugh that Dodgers thought he was listening to the clown.

"Are you afraid of clowns Duck Dodgers?"

"No!" Dodgers shouted back. "Not at all!"

"Would you like a balloon? They float."

He can't tell Rogue the truth. Penny was scary enough that he shouldn't tell anyone. No one should know. Failure is not an option.

 _That'sth right! Failure is not an option! I have to get out! They're going to hurt me! I don't wanna be here anymore!_

"I'm outta here!"

Again, Dodgers tried to run but he forgot about the cuffs on his ankles. That made him trip. Everybody laughed at the embarrassing scene.

"Yer not goin' anywhere ya dirty little varmin!" yelled K'chutha Sa'am. "The bosses have a plan on ya!"

"Would you like to be in the hot water again ducky?" Darkstar snarled while kneeling to Dodgers. He faced Dodgers right in the face.

"No," Dodgers replied honestly.

"You will if you try to esthcape. Shut up and be a good boy."

Dodgers was not liking Darkstar by the second. Not only was he a reflection of him but also to give him many deadly threats gave Dodgers the goosebumps.

"Leave me alone, pleasthe," Dodgers begged.

"How about we give you the experience? Sthee how you handle it."

"What? I wanna leave. Pleasthe, let me go. What do you want from me?"

The evil grin from Darkstar gave Dodgers more goosebumps. He shook again when Darkstar stood up that sweat was starting to fall down his forehead and his heart pumped faster and faster. He clenched his eyes fearing the worse.

 _What are they gonna to do to me? What'sth gonna to happen? What are they gonna to do? Why is this happening? Why am I here? Why me? Why me?_

"Why me?"

"Why you?" Z-9 repeated. "Would you like to know?"

"Yeah why." At least with Z-9, Dodgers can look to him. He'd rather look at the Martian General than the evil duck.

"Why'd you kidnap me?! I justht got back in the Protectorate! Why'd you take me? I'm a captain! Isth thisth about me?"

"This has nothing to do with you Dodgers," said Z-9 giving out a sigh. "This time it'll be about interrogations."

"I'll tell you nothing! You kidnapped me to know the sthecretsth of the Galactic Protectorate! Thisth whole adventure!"

"There you are misled. For you see, Dodgers, it's a hostage situation for you. All you have to do is pray for your life while the Protectorate will be for questioning. And as you see the weapons." Z-9 pointed to them. "They will be upon you for the rest of your miserable life."

Dodgers did not like the looks of the weapons at all. They were going to hurt him? Inflict pain on him? Will it hurt? How much? How will they do it? He can't be here. Dodgers has to get out but, how will he? What can he do? The Protectorate are in trouble and it's hard to escape. With fear building up inside, Dodgers shook.

"You're to usthe me?" he thought.

"Precisely," Z-9 grinned.

 _What am I going to do? Are they going to hurt me? Are they really going to? Really? Why isth thisth happening? They can't do thisth to me! Thisth isth stho unfair! Very! Stho unfair! Not fair at all!_

What are Hubie and Bertie going to do? Their predictions are coming true and Dodgers was facing the Society now. He was lying on the floor looking up to Z-9 and Darkstar. It wasn't just them. The henchmen were also looking down to Dodgers.

"Don't be afraid, Dodgers," said Van Chancey. "We're going to give a little show. A show of pain."

"Yes," said Muerte evilly. "Finally, I'll have my delicious duck meal!"

The Catapoid growled in agreement.

"Your mine now!" the New Cadet snarled.

"Poor duck," said Hubie.

Both him and Bertie had their eyes on the living room safely behind a camera. Both were inside the spaceship's camera room with familiar faces.

"Did you two really go out and warn him?" said a Martian Gopher crossly.

"Yes, we did," Bertie told him. "Did you see us help him?"

"Of course. We have eyes."

"You two are such fools!" scoffed the other gopher. "If I were you two, I'd stay out of trouble."

"We have to help him!" Hubie yelled back. "Didn't ya just watch the Society dunk him in that water? It ain't right I tell ya. And they said they're going to hurt him. Someone has to do something!"

"If you're so worried," said a gopher unimpressed. "Then go to him right now."

"We can't. The Society's too dangerous for us to fight. They'll kill us easily. All we can do is watch. We'll go to him once they're out of his sight and get Dodgers out again."

"Ridiculous."

The mice and gophers looked up to the cameras where they saw the Society crowd Dodgers while he laid helplessly on the floor.

Now that she was starting to open her eyes, E.J. saw herself in unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" she wondered. "How'd I get here?"

The ache was out of her head and colors were becoming more vivid. A door opened from her right and from the left was a window. From out of the window were buildings and a bright blue sky. She was looking towards the downtown of a city and saw cars that hovered slightly in midair.

"Am I in the future?" she suggested while noticing the cars.

That wasn't the only sight for her to question her whereabouts. Around E.J. were many electronic gadgets that a doctor would know, a flat device that would turn on just by touching the screen, a wall-in television, and a remote with buttons and a recorder upon it.

"What does this do?" she wondered while taking hold of the remote.

"Why it turns on the television of course," said someone in a gruff voice.

Up above E.J. was an odd-looking man with red hair, a white jacket, lamp-like hat, rubber gloves, and black pants and shoes.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Of course, E.J.," said the man. "I.Q. Hi."

E.J. only gave him a confused look but that was until someone else was standing next to him.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No," E.J. replied.

"Wha-wha-wha-what about me?" said the pig next to I.Q. Hi. He wore a purple and pink space outfit with a string and dot poking out.

"A pig? What? How do I know you? Did I see you at a farm?"

"We work t-t-t-t-together. We're cadets. Space cadets."

Still none of this made sense. How did she know them? She works with a pig? A pig Cadet? Cadet? A space cadet?

 _Wait a minute. Cadet? The pig, Cadet? I.Q. Hi?_

"We work with C-C-C-Captain Duck Dodgers," the pig stuttered.

 _Duck Dodgers. That's it!_

"Now I remember!" E.J. exclaimed, relieved. "Duck Dodgers! Cadet! How did I get here?"

"The captain was k-k-k-k-kidnapped," Cadet told her. "And it's our j-j-job to save him."

"What?"

"Th-th-the Protectorate had a meeting and th-th-they want us to save the Cap'n. It's up to me and you."

"Us?" said E.J. horrified. "I have to save Duck Dodgers? Didn't they…"

For a moment's silence, E.J. had to remember the last time she saw the black duck. She was inside a spaceship with Cadet and Dodgers that a group of villains intruded and took Dodgers. And his shoulder was hurt.

"…they did hurt him! That's right! Oh, man."

It was all too real. After making new friends out of two animals, one of them goes missing, and now she was here in the hospital for trying to save him.

"I can't do it," she mumbled now starting to talk. "I can't. They're going to do something to him. I know they will. They'll kill him and then they'll kill me. They'll kill Cadet to. I can't do it. No. I don't like this adventure."

It was an adventure but a scary one. There should be any danger in adventures! None!

"Just so you know E.J.," said I.Q. Hi. "The leaders, Drake Darkstar and the Martian General, are criminals. Darkstar has tried multiple times to get out of prison and General Z-9 nearly overtook both Earth and Mars. They must be caught."

"Didn't this Drake guy look like Captain Dodgers?" E.J. asked.

"Very," Cadet replied.

"I'm afraid they might be violent."

Despite all of the goosebumps coming upon E.J.'s skin, more came on her arms when E.J. heard I.Q. say the word "violent." Was Dodgers in complete danger? Is she going to suffer the same? Will Cadet?

"What if they hurt him?" she wondered.

Cadet calmly spoke to her. "We can st-st-stop them E.J. Me and you. I c-c-c-c-can't do this alone by the way."

"I don't know."

This is supposed to be a fun adventure with her new friends; not a scary one. What's going to happen to her friend? Adventures are supposed to be exciting, not dangerous.

"Don't be afraid E-E-E.J."

"I'm not afraid!" Now she yelled and rose her head while something inside was growing. "I'm not! Not at all! Don't tell me that I am!"

"Okay, just cheering you up," said he nervously. "If you sa-sa-sa-save the captain, no one will notice your fear."

"You think so?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I don't know Cadet. I don't know. What if they kill us all? I'm sure they will. And you already got hurt. What if they hurt you to? What if we both get hurt? I don't want that to happen. It will Cadet. It will! We'll get hurt! He'll get hurt!"

"That's why we ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-have to save Captain Dodgers. To save his life. For all we know the Cap'n is with th-th-th-them. You don't have to…"

All of a sudden, Cadet stopped talking as if he had an idea.

"You're no-no-no-not afraid, are you?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm not!" E.J. yelled back.

 _Why do they always have to bring that up? I'm never afraid! I'm not a coward._

She stood up on the bed and declared, "I am _never_ afraid!"

"Are you b-b-b-b-going to save Captain Dodgers?"

"Yes! I'll do it! I'll do it! They can't get away with this! You're right! I'm not going to let them kill him! I can't let that happen! Whoever this Z or Drake guy are going to do, they'll pay the price! E.J. is on her way!"

It was as if the kid inside her was wide awake such as desperation that E.J. stood up on her feet and rose her arms as if she were a movie star.

"I'm going to do it Cadet! I'm doing it! I'll save my friend and die trying! I'm E.J. in the 24th ½ Century! He is Duck Dodgers in the 24th ½ Century! And we have the Young, Eager Space Cadet!"

At least she was happy and so was Commander X-2. He didn't have a care and no reason to be aware of anything since he was inside the Martian sauna relaxing.

"Nothing beats a good relaxation," said X-2 to himself.

But there was a knock from the door that angered him.

"Who would dare bother my slumber at this time?! Come in!" There was a Centurion robot.

"The Queen wants to see you Commander," said the robot. "And it is peachy in here."

"The Queen of Mars?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then."

He jumped down from the seat and walked out of the room still in his towels. At least the commander dressed into his uniform and met the Queen in the Palace where she was waiting for him.

"When are you going to leave Commander?" said the Queen.

"What?" said he confused.

"The mission! Dodgers!"

Lighting just struck X-2, a powerful lightning to remind him about yesterday. First X-2 chuckled and replied, "I'm sorry your highness. I forgot! I'll leave right now!"

"Good. I must see my beloved, I mean, enemy safe. Do whatever you can to bring him here."

"I give it a week." Grumpily, X-2 walked out of the throne room.

The only person who was uncomfortable was Dodgers. No longer were the cuffs on his ankles but he was pushed around and around after Roy Serpenti asked Z-9, "Can we hit him now?"

"Go ahead," Z-9 replied maliciously.

It was Canasta who picked up Dodgers earlier and now Roy held him. With pride, he punched Dodgers on the face. Then Royal had his chance that he to punched Dodgers but on the stomach.

"Oof!" Dodgers moaned.

He knelt after taking out a cough. More punches were upon Dodgers but not just from the Serpenti brothers. It was from everyone from Sa'am to the Whoosh just not the Catapoid and Muerte. All of them had clenched fists and came for his face and chest. He didn't have enough time to fight and neither to breathe. Plus, Dodgers couldn't focus on who to fight back. Very often he was tossed to another after another but receiving a punch to the face or chest. If they hit his face, Dodgers was starting to feel the cold touch of his own blood fall from his nose to his mouth.

It wasn't just the face and chest though. Dodgers had kicks upon his knees. That was from the Whoosh, Taz, and Crusher. Thanks to them, Dodgers knees buckled. He wanted to kneel down but was thrown from Canasta to Hilgalgo. Another punch came to his face and a fist struck his stomach from the New Cadet. Again, Crusher made a kick to Dodgers on the knees. Dodgers lost momentum of his knees that he was about to fall to the ground but instead was held up Moonbeam. The kid gave Dodgers a blow to the chest and Dodgers knelt over to the Catapoid.

Instead of having a punch or a kick, there came teeth. Sharp teeth that dug into Dodgers' arm.

"OW!"

The teeth were deep and tore off flesh and feathers from his arm but the feathers were spat out. Again, the Catapoid bit Dodgers' right arm and pulled his skin off; flaying him.

"Gimme him!" Muerte called out.

Once the flesh and feathers were off, the Catapoid had her meal of duck dinner. Then she threw Dodgers over to the vampire who was eyeing the flow of the blood coming from the duck's arm.

After being thrown, with Black Eel quickly giving a punch to Dodgers on the face, a tongue swished on his arm sucking the blood. It wasn't teeth. The bloodthirsty vampire drank the blood sucking it out of Dodgers body. He can feel the flowing of his blood and the sounds of the drinking. At least Dodgers didn't have a punch but if he could, Dodgers would hit Muerte. He couldn't see everything and was dizzy.

"Let me have him!" yelled Canasta.

"No me!" the New Cadet yelled as well.

Muerte gulped loudly and threw the duck towards Canasta. Nearby, Silver gave another punch on Dodgers' face when he came towards Canasta, who gave Dodgers a strike on the stomach. Then Crusher kicked Dodgers' knees including the New Cadet.

"Enough!" Darkstar ordered.

Once the beating stopped, Dodgers stumbled around until he fell to the ground but on his knees while taking deep breaths.

His face was burning even more and stars were floating everywhere. In his head, Dodgers' heart pumped hard like a machine, his bill was upturned, and he breathed loudly through his mouth. He couldn't use his nose. Despite his eyes closed, stars and a mist surrounded him. The only kind of breathing Dodgers could do was through his mouth. In and out, in and out, in and out.

"One more," said someone with a lisp whose voice didn't belong to him. Dodgers had a hunch that was Drake Darkstar.

Through heavy blinks and squinting his eyes, Dodgers heard someone walking towards him and before he knew it…

 _CRRRACK!_

" _AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_ AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! YEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW! AAAAAOOOOWWWW! AUGH! RRRGGGHHH! AUGH! AUGH, OW! OW! RRGGHH!"

Fire was bursting inside. All over him. Everywhere on his right shoulder. The fire was back so he probably should breathe. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out. But it was burning hotter and hotter. Hot like a stove or a burning piece of wood melting from the heat.

"RRGGHH! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH! RRGGHH!"

The Society members were staring down at Dodgers after the Whoosh backed away. It was Sa'am who asked, "Wow. He's such a sissy. But how did he get hurt?"

Darkstar walked closer to Dodgers and tore off his shirt from the shoulder. He ignored Dodgers' loud groans. At first there was a bandage so Darkstar ripped that off and revealed a hole inserted in Dodgers' shoulder. Inside the hole, Darkstar can see the muscles and bones revealing a bullet inside. It was as if the bullet was pushed further into the bone breaking it in two. The shoulder bone was completely torn off the socket.

"Only a dislocated shoulder," said Darkstar without any remorse. "No harm done."

Puffs of panting were heard from Dodgers that he was about to look up to Darkstar but instead groaned, "RRGGHH! UGH! RGH, RGH, RGH! RGH!"

He couldn't take it anymore that Dodgers leaned his face further down to the floor but he heard, "Wuss! Take it like a man Dodgers!"

That was Crusher. Then there came the voice of Nasty Canasta.

"Yes! Suck it up Dodgers! It's not so bad!"

"Aye matey," said Silver. The others nodded.

"Would you like to see Penny?" Rogue offered.

He held one of his balloons and held it closer to Dodgers' face. Again, the face of the evil clown was in his eyes and now the mind. At least here Dodgers raised his head but faced the clown, Penny. It wanted to play, Dodgers didn't want to. The clown's orange eyes were glaring at him with a toothy grin.

As if there was something moving the balloon, the clown's mouth was moving and said in a deep baritone voice, "Want a balloon? They float and you'll float to."

Would Dodgers want the balloon? He doesn't want to float. He wants to leave. Now or never. If only he could focus better, now that the stars were fading but slightly, he'd get himself out. Moving his wrists were impossible though. The cuffs were still on him and he could barely move his shoulder. Dodgers took a glance to his shoulder and saw it bloodied and broken.

 _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_

Will this be his fate? Is he staying with the Society? Can he ever escape? Is he stuck with them? Why were there more balloons around? The clown was everywhere from his right and left, forward and backward, above and under. It was everywhere and it was laughing. Loud laughter. Evil laughter.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Not just his blood was pumping and his heart but Dodgers was sweating more than ever. Pictures of Penny were around him and they weren't leaving. Balloons, red balloons, were surrounding him and Penny resumed laughing.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

 _POP!_

Dodgers blinked at the sound loud. Something popped there. Was it a balloon? It wasn't the one in front of him.

 _POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP!_

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

All of the balloons were gone but there was blood. Blood replaced the sight of them and it sprayed upon Dodgers. He was covered in wet, soaking, sticky crimson blood. It was a good thing that Dodgers closed his eyes straight on time so the blood wouldn't blind him, and he didn't want to open them. He just sat still on his knees and panted, panted as hard as he could but the image of Penny the clown was plaguing him.

"Want to float?"

Dodgers let out a whimper.

"Good idea Rogue," said Z-9 from Dodgers' right. "That was quite a show."

"I knew Dodgers would like it," said Rogue flattered. "Right Dodgers?"

Instead of a reply, which Z-9 thought Dodgers would do, Dodgers just shook his head.

"Didn't you like the show?"

At first Dodgers gave another whimper but managed to say, "No. It'sth sthcary. No."

"I knew it. You love it."

"No. Pleasthe, no. I don't like thisth. I don't like clownsth. Leave me alone. Pleasthe."

Instead there was more laughter but not from the clown. It was from the Society. While Dodgers hung his head, Darkstar knelt down to him and said,

"Thisth isth what you're getting Dodgersth. From now on, you're with usth and you'll be getting what you destherve. What all ducksth destherve. And we'll sthee who really caresth for you: yoursthelf. Who would ever care for a duck?"

That was enough to give Dodgers chills down his spine. He didn't like this at all but he'll have to suck it up. Maybe his shoulder will heal and he could get out. What else are the Society going to do? Are they going to do more? Is he truly trapped? Is there no way out? No easy way out? There should be. How long is this going to happen? Why was he getting hurt? Nothing about this was going to be good and still shakes were upon him.

But with E.J. and Cadet, they were out of the hospital and came to the landing docks near the Protectorate headquarters. I.Q. Hi was following them.

"Now, if anything worse happens," he said to the two. "Make sure you make contact immediately. I'll send help for you two. And to let you know the captains might arrive."

"Don't worry doc," said E.J. relaxed. "This is our job. Cadet and I will make sure to find Captain Dodgers. Right Cadet?"

"Oh, shu-shu-sure," Cadet agreed.

It was confusing for him to think at first E.J. was a scared kid but now she was full of energy. Is she a child at heart? How old is she really? There was some kind of vibe he was getting from her as if E.J. loved adventures like she was a child trapped in a grown woman's body.

"Who are you?"

"I am E.J., Cadet!" said she enthusiastically. "This mission may be dangerous, but so is every adventure! Danger is always lurking around the corner. Either there's a space alien coming to shoot you from the back, a big scary monster, or the bad guy takes the one you love. It's adventure! What's the thrill out of that, you ask? It's all fun and games my young Cadet!"

That has got to be the first time anyone has called Cadet "young Cadet."

"Okay…" said he confused.

"What? Don't you like to have fun?"

"Of c-course I do! It's j-just…you're different."

"So? How bad can things get? Let's get Captain Dodgers. To have fun is a great adventure."

She ran straight for their teal and white spaceship while Cadet was with I.Q. Hi.

"Ah, such a woman!" he heard I.Q. sigh.

"What?!" Cadet looked to him after shaking his head in shock. "You have f-f-feelings for her?"

"Yes."

Cadet was baffled. A scientist would like a childish woman? Someone serious like him?

"Th-th-this is weird," he thought.

"Cadet, come on!" E.J. called out to him.

There was so much enthusiasm out of her for this dangerous journey that Cadet couldn't quite grasp. He's been through any kind of journey with his captain who's always been eager to do the mission but no one like E.J. He had to give her a lot of respect after her help on their last mission but there was another feeling he had.

"I-I don't know about th-this girl," he said to himself while walking to the spaceship. "She's t-t-too much like a kid, better not be bad as C-C-Captain Dodgers. This is crazy. Well, wh-wh-what must be done will be d-done."

He walked into the ship expecting E.J. to be in the party room, where he and Dodgers used to give a cruise for people. E.J. was inside waiting for him.

"Where do we start Cadet?" she asked.

Now he knew how much E.J. will need him. Cadet closed the door and faced his fellow colleague.

"Well, we ha-ha-have to plan it out. The…the Society could be anywhere. I was told they have a big sp-sp-sp-spa-spa-ship. The captain would b-b-b-be in there."

"Okay then. We'll go there. Do we have to be in the main bridge?"

"Yes. We should."

Cadet had to lead E.J. up their stairs and head for the main bridge in the spaceship.

"With the blood on him," Z-9 observed. "It'll be hard for the Protectorate to recognize him. Will someone give Dodgers a bath?"

"Gladly to oblige," said the New Cadet.

But it wasn't just the New Cadet. Along with her were Moonbeam and Black Eel. The three held onto Dodgers, who was still shaking, and took him into the bathroom. The same bathroom where they had Dodgers dunked earlier.

"No, no!" he shrieked, recognizing the room.

"Don't worry Dodgers," said the New Cadet. "It's only a bath. You're covered in blood."

"More water though," said Black Eel. "I need water and you will to!"

"Let's clean him," Moonbeam chortled.

"The water won't be hot, will it?" Dodgers hoped.

"Would you like it to be?" the New Cadet smirked.

"No."

"We could."

"The boss only told us to give him a bath!" Moonbeam yelled at her. "We have to listen!"

"Okay kid. Okay."

Dodgers was forced to walk up to a bath tub and was put inside, even though he still had his clothes on. If he truly was going to be put into hot water again, they wouldn't throw him inside. Instead, Black Eel turned on the lever while the New Cadet held up Dodgers. The water came up to Dodgers neck and at least it was cold water. Moonbeam just watched them.

Black Eel splashed Dodgers with the water while the New Cadet scrubbed his top feathers, getting the blood off him. Without warning, she dunked Dodgers into the water and pulled him out.

"Hey!" Dodgers coughed. "That wasthn't fair!"

"Life is never fair captain," the New Cadet growled. "You never loved me."

"I'm a bachelor!"

Again, the New Cadet dunked Dodgers but Moonbeam told her, "We have to listen!"

"Fine," said she angrily.

Dodgers was pulled up thanks to Moonbeam that he coughed out water.

"Just bathe him!" Moonbeam scolded again.

"Alright!" the New Cadet pouted.

Grudgingly, the New Cadet took Dodgers out of the tub and threw him to the floor. The blood was off but he was now wet.

"That'sth it?" Dodgers coughed.

"No, time to dry you," Moonbeam told him.

"But isn't water fun?" Black Eel asked foolishly.

"Shut up Black Eel."

The New Cadet grabbed a few towels, threw one to Moonbeam, and dried Dodgers by his arms, legs, torso, back, and face. No longer was the blood and water on Dodgers but his feathers were ruffled.

"Thanksth for the bath," Dodgers told them sarcastically. "What about my shoulder?"

"We don't care about that," said Moonbeam.

"But it hurtsth."

"You'll live Dodgers. The boss will want you now."

"But they're sthcary."

"You haven't seen nothing yet."

"Are they going to hurt me? Are you going to hurt me?"

"Ooh, just wait!" said the New Cadet while grinning.

In the main bridge with Cadet, E.J. and him were just talking as they entered the room.

"We'll jump inside," E.J. suggested while standing by the captain's chair.

"But they c-c-c-could see us," Cadet reminded her. He was by the controls. "Spaceships have ra-ra-radars."

"How else are we going to get in? They have him right now. Heaven knows what they're doing to…" she hesitated and hung her head. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I'm worried Cadet. Very worried. They might do something to him. Something very bad. Very. I think he's in danger."

"We'll get him."

"But what if we find him dead?" Cadet stared back to her gravelly.

"Gee, I hope not. But we have to fi-fi-fi-fig-fig-think about what to do."

"The thing I know about bad guys is that they're after something and they have to be stopped. But what could it be?"

"I don't know."

"We should give them the element of surprise."

"I'm not so sure a-a-about that. There's o-o-o-only the two of us. They're a big g-group. We might want to talk with them first."

"Good idea. I'll talk with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can handle tough guys."

"L-l-l-like those friends who left you behind in a fr-freezer?"

"Yep."

Cadet watched her sit on the captain's chair.

"Th-th-the captain is supposed to sit there," he told her.

"I know. It's…just for now." She was about to say "for an adventure" but E.J. held her tongue. The fear inside her was raising.


	7. The Real Danger

Now he was inside the main bridge of the spaceship, Dodgers saw the rest of the Society inside. Z-9 was sitting on the strong, metal captain's chair with Darkstar standing next to him. The others were standing by a metal table that was inside. On the table were the metallic device and the box-shaped machine.

 _What'sth that for?_

Dodgers' eyes were upon the two things while he was dragged by the New Cadet and Moonbeam. Sweat was starting to come down his face.

 _What are they gonna to do to me? What are they gonna to do? What are they gonna to do? What are they gonna do?_

The looks of the machine and device were scary that Dodgers tried to back away from them when he walked closer to the table. By the table were five chairs. As much as he didn't want to, Dodgers was forced to sit on one, close by the weapons.

"No," he mumbled while attempting to stand "No, pleasthe, no. No. I don't wanna. Let me go. Pleasthe, no. Pleasthe."

"Sit down Dodgers!" Canasta yelled at him while helping the New Cadet and Moonbeam. Those two walked away that Canasta held Dodgers by the shoulders.

"Which one first?" Moonbeam wondered while looking at the weapons.

"I got dibs with this one!"

It was the machine Canasta went with. Now that Dodgers was closer to the machine, he could see it in full detail. It was as big as a Television box set with a square shape and there were two sockets. Through the socket Dodgers was close to had numerous blades inside; probably a hundred. On the other side of the machine was another socket that had a small cup underneath it. Whatever is thrown into the machine would come out from the other end. Dodgers did not like the looks of it.

"Good choice Canasta," said Z-9.

Dodgers was shaking the entire time while Canasta pulled the machine closer. Since he was sitting next to the table, the machine was pushed closer to him and his right arm was near it. Dodgers shoved away from the machine.

"No! Gosh, pleasthe, no! Don't! No! Pleasthe! I'm begging you, don't do this!"

It was going to cut him. That's what the machine is going to do. It's going to cut Dodgers. He's going to be cut.

"I want to get out! Thisth isth sthcary!"

Dodgers again stood up but Canasta forced him on the chair.

"Keep that thing away from me! Pleasthe. Pretty pleasthe."

Again, Dodgers tried to get up but…

"Get down!" yelled Canasta.

To stop Dodgers from standing, Canasta, Skunderbelly, and Hilgalgo tied Dodgers upon the chair. They were given rope from Silver and wrapped it around Dodgers arms and legs.

"We need his right arm," Canasta told the others.

"For the machine?" Hilgalgo asked. His colleague nodded.

So, the cuffs were unlocked from Dodgers wrists with only his right arm out. Canasta pulled his glove off.

"Hey, that'sth mine!" Dodgers begged while watching the glove fall to the ground. "Give it back! You can't do thisth! Let me go, pleasthe! Pleasthe. Pleasthe, let me go! Pleasthe!"

Silver yelled, "Shut up ya bilge rat!"

With ropes ties on his left arm and legs, Dodgers didn't have chance to fight back. Plus, his right arm was pulled making him moan. Instead, he begged even more, "Pleasthe, no. Pleasthe! Have mercy. Pleasthe! Pleasthe!"

Hilgalgo punched Dodgers from behind his head to shut him up.

"Are we ready?" said Z-9 from up front.

The minute Dodgers was pulled closer to the table and his injured arm close to the machine's socket, Canasta replied, "Yes."

"Good. Make contact with the first ship you see Cadet."

"Yes sir," said the New Cadet.

Dodgers was only whimpering and still begging with, "Let me go! Pleasthe! Don't do thisth to me! Pleasthe! Pleeaasthe! _Pleasthe!_ "

" _SHUT UP!_ "

Everybody in the ship shouted to Dodgers including Z-9 and Darkstar. That was enough for Dodgers to stop talking but he whimpered. The fiery pain in his shoulder was coming back and so was the hot sweat. He didn't dare say another word but look back to the machine.

Just then the communicator screen buzzed revealing to be E.J.

"You're not a captain," said General Z-9.

"Where's Captain Dodgers?" E.J. demanded.

"No captain has answered me yet but if you wish to see yours, look here."

Dodgers looked up to the screen and smiled.

"Hey, E.J.!" he exclaimed. "Sthave me! Help me! Get me out of here! Help me! Thesthe guysth are sthcary!"

Cadet also showed up that both him and E.J. gasped. He wasn't sure what they were surprised about but Dodgers was sure as heck happy to see them.

"C-C-Cap'n!" said Cadet shocked.

"What did you do to him!?" E.J. yelled angrily while she stood up. "His shoulder! And why is he shaking?!"

"Not to worry," said Z-9 coldly. "I must talk with a captain."

"Talk with me! Just let our captain go and we'll negotiate."

"As I repeat, you're not a captain."

"So, what? He's my captain and Cadet's! Whatever you need, we'll give it to you!"

Z-9 laughed, "Not from you."

"Help me guysth!" Dodgers went on. "Do anything! Anything! Pleasthe! They broke my shoulder! Help me! Sthave me!"

"Don't worry Captain!" said E.J. worriedly. "We will!"

Again, Dodgers was punched from behind his head but this time from Silver.

"Hey!" yelled E.J. after watching the scene. "Leave him alone!"

"That'sth where you're incorrect Missth," said Darkstar, getting involved. "You will never have your preciousth captain. One: He'sth an idiotic duck. Two, no one caresth for him. And three, we need him."

"You don't need anyone, you clone!"

Z-9 glared back to E.J. but was distracted when his screen buzzed. This time it was a Galactic Protectorate Captain: Star Johnson.

"Have the machine ready," Z-9 told his crew. "Answer the call."

The New Cadet pressed a button to show Star Johnson on the side of the screen. In the meantime, Dodgers heard the whirring sounds coming from the machine.

BZZZZZZZZZZ!

He didn't watch who turned it on but the sounds gave him chills and plus, his right hand was close to the socket.

"General Z-9," said Star Johnson with a scowl.

Z-9 replied, "Right on time. There is a proposition I'd like to deal with you."

Star Johnson queried Z-9 with, "Like what?"

"Destroy the Earth's shield."

No one was expecting that, except the Society. Dodgers and Cadet held their breaths but Johnson glared at Z-9.

"That's thing's important, right?" said E.J. to Cadet.

"V-v-very," he replied.

"General Z-9," Star Johnson puffed out. "I would never do that!"

"If you refuse to cooperate, he won't be lucky." Z-9 pointed to Dodgers.

"What about him?" Johnson said rudely noticing Dodgers. "He ruined a message and is a mockery. Why, out of all captains, would you kidnap Dodgers?"

"What is that machine?" E.J. asked loudly. "What are you going to do to him?!"

"I know what Dodgers has done and the fact you hate him," Z-9 went on, ignoring E.J. "But what would you do to him? If you wish to have him maimed, be my guest."

"I would never do anything like that. Never. He should've went to prison."

Dodgers shook. He didn't say a word knowing he'll be punched and now that he was remembering his luck, things didn't look that promising for him anymore. It's true he was close to going to prison but he's now with the Society of Darkness. The machine was in front of his hand and it was still buzzing.

BZZZZZZZZZZ!

 _Do what he wantsth. Do what Z-9 wants. Do it. Pleasthe. Have mercy. Pleasthe._

Z-9 still interrogated Johnson with, "Which will it be Captain Johnson? The shield's destruction or Dodgers' suffering?"

Instead of looking at the machine, Dodgers looked up to Star Johnson, E.J., and Cadet. Johnson looked as if he was lost for words and Cadet and E.J. were watching apprehensively. It was Cadet who shouted,

"D-d-d-don't do it Captain Johnson! Don't destroy the shield!"

"Don't worry, I won't." That was grave mistake.

BZZZZZZZZZZ!

Dodgers' arm was pulled closer to the machine, sharp intake of breaths came from his mouth, and more sweat came down from him. It was going to come. He's going to be cut. The machine is going to cut him. It's coming.

"No, pleasthe! No! No! Pleasthe! No, no, no! Pleasthe, pleasthe, _pleasthe_!"

He fought against the grip on his arm from Canasta but his hand was getting closer and closer. Up to the point his fingers were about to touch the dozens of rotating blades.

BZZZZZZZZZZ!

He held his fingers behind.

"Get in there!" he heard Canasta yell.

"No! No, pleasthe, no! _Pleasthe!_ "

" _Leave him alone!_ "

That yell came from E.J.

"Don't do it! Let him go! Captain Johnson, do something! They're going to hurt him! Do something! He's scared!"

Johnson was speechless.

"Leave Dodgers alone!"

"You are not a captain," Z-9 repeated to her. "Go ahead, Canasta."

"Leave him alone!"

E.J.'s pleas were only ignored and Canasta held out Dodgers' fingers closer to the blades. Dodgers didn't want to watch but the tip of his fingers came to the cold metal and a sting came upon him.

"YYEEOOWW!" On the other side of the machine came feathers and blood.

With everyone watching, E.J. and Cadet jumped in fear and Johnson dropped his jaw. Z-9 looked back to the screen to Johnson telling him, "Are you going to obey?"

Johnson held his breath and let it out by saying, "No!"

"Push in further!"

It wasn't just the tip of Dodgers' fingers. Now it was his fingers in general. They went into the blades, being cut off in front of his eyes.

BZZZZZZZZZZ!

" _AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_ "

E.J. gasped loudly such as Cadet that they both yelled worriedly, "Captain Dodgers!"

"Will you destroy the shield?" Z-9 repeated again.

"Never!" Johnson replied.

Cadet and E.J. quickly shouted, "NO!"

It wasn't just the fingers that went into the machine. Dodgers' knuckles and palm went inside, on the blades slow enough for a loud scream.

BZZZZZZZZZZ!

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

The scream from Duck Dodgers was enough to scare everybody, but not the Society. They just stared at the sight with slanted eyes, evil grins, or angry looks. There were many feathers, bits of bone, and spurts of blood all over on the table; not just in the suction cup underneath the opposite opening of the machine. They were surrounding the entire thing and even Dodgers himself. Droplets of blood came upon Canasta.

Now the fire wasn't just on his shoulder, it was on his arm. The icing on the cake was now visible. Dodgers didn't see it but he felt it. Every inch of his right arm was in immense pain, coming from his wrist up to his elbow and shoulder. He didn't look but knew it was there. Since he had his eyes covered, tears came from Dodgers' eyes, his body twitched, he started to pant hard. The more he panted, it was easier to feel so the stinging wouldn't strike him anymore. It wasn't fire, it was stinging. Stinging. A thousand paper cuts or needles poking him. The touch of the stings; the stings.

And he cannot move his hand. He can't feel it anymore. What happened to his hand? He didn't want to watch anymore, after seeing his fingers go in the mechanical box, that he closed his eyes at the time. The blades were menacing enough. Dodgers took sharp pants while he hung his head and kept his eyes shut while he leaned on the table.

The stinging was unbearable that the only way he can deal with it was to breathe. That was all he can do. He didn't open his eyes but his arm was twitching madly and an urge came upon Dodgers that he wanted to look. His hand should still be there. It should be, it better be, it must be, it could be. So how come he can't feel it? It has to be there. He has to look. So, Dodgers opened his eyes expecting to see his right hand but instead, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His hand was gone. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! MY HAND!"

The machine had it. Black feathers were coming from it and even the bones. They spurted out from it on both sides of the openings. Blood was the only thing coming out from his wrist.

" _MY HAND!_ "

It was off! Completely off! The scary blades took it! His hand was gone! Torn off, ripped off, cut off. How is he going to hold things?

Not a single word was spoken. Not in Z-9's spaceship, Johnson's, and Dodgers'. No one said a word but there has been movement. A few people fainted, including Star Johnson, but some threw up at the sight. Cadet was one of them. Some were crying at the sight, shrieked, or looked away from the sight. Only a few people in the opposite ships were still as a statue, such as E.J and the Society. The only people who were grinning were Z-9 and Darkstar.

The people staring at Dodgers saw the bloody stump on his wrist. There was no hand but just bones and muscles; And blood was pouring out.

"Let him go," E.J. asked desperately with reddened eyes. "Please."

Z-9 and Darkstar looked back to her; Canasta as well. They noticed Star Johnson passed out on his chair and E.J. crying. She had her mouth nearly covered by her hand but instead rubbed her eyes. Dodgers looked up to the screen, noticing her crying; She wasn't crying as hard as he was. Tears were already coming out of Dodgers' eyes but stronger ones. The stinging was still upon him and he lost his hand.

"L-l-leave him alone," she pleaded, stuttering. "P-please. I'll give you anything you want."

"Anything?" Darkstar said fiendishly.

"Yeah. Just let him be."

"Well," Z-9 sighed. "Your captain has lost his hand and Star Johnson has fainted, I guess I could ask you about the shield. You know the codes for that?"

E.J. looked over to Cadet. He was shaking like a leaf and was speechless after returning from the bathroom.

"It's the only way to save him Cadet," E.J. cried.

"No," said Cadet softly. "We can't."

"Dodgers is going to die! They're going to kill him! Look at him! Just look at him!"

From inside their ship, E.J. and Cadet looked back to the screen. Dodgers was indeed scared. Not only was he breathing heavily but his terrified look, strong crying, and cringing face is what gave it away. That was enough to convince Cadet and E.J.

"O-okay," said Cadet worriedly.

"We'll do it General," E.J. said back.

"Excellent!" Z-9 exclaimed. "You would make a good captain madam."

E.J. glared at him with her reply, "It's E.J. Captain Dodgers' second space cadet."

"Even greater."

"You're a monster Martian." She was staring at him with an angry look. "A monster."

Cadet agreed with her while he pressed buttons on the controls but he hesitated.

"I…I can't do it," he mumbled. "E-E.J., I can't."

"Such cowards," Z-9 scowled.

"You're t-t-t-t-t-torturing our captain!"

"Dodgers will lose more than a hand. Push again!"

Canasta held Dodgers up but instead E.J. yelled, "WAIT! Cadet, do it!"

"Earth will be d-d-d-d-doomed!"

"What about the Captain!?"

"Th-th-there'll be a war, E.J.!"

"I don't care!"

Everybody looked at her in disbelief, even Z-9 and Darkstar. Only Dodgers didn't hear her. E.J. stood up from the chair and pushed the red button to destroy Earth's shield. They weren't close to the planet but knew it was demolished. If they were a couple of inches closer, the crowd would've heard a loud zapping sound.

"The shield is gone sir," the New Cadet told Z-9.

"I'll have to thank you Miss E.J.," said Z-9 to her. "Now our mission is easier."

"What mission?" E.J. demanded. "What did you do!?"

"Depends on a foolish woman who cares about her friend than her home planet. Ciao." Z-9 buzzed off their screen.

It took a few seconds for E.J. to fill in what Z-9 told her. Then she gasped in horror.

"What did I do!?" she shouted, covering her mouth in horror. She started a war? Her? Why her? Why did she have to do that?

"What is wrong with me!?"

Cadet looked at her regretfully that he thought, "I th-th-th-think we should check on Earth."

E.J. nodded in agreement.

Back to the planet, both E.J. and Cadet looked out of the window. For sure, Earth's shield was gone. No longer was Earth protected and it was all thanks to E.J.

"Oh no!" Cadet exclaimed while E.J. paced after backing away.

"Sorry Cadet," said she. "It's all my fault. My fault. I'm such an idiot!"

"I b-b-b-b-warned you!" the pig scolded her.

"But I was thinking about the Captain! He could've been killed! You saw what they were doing to him!"

"I know. B-b-but what are we going to do n-now?" Cadet took the words right out of E.J.'s mouth.

"Come in E.J., Cadet," they heard I.Q. Hi say from the screen. "Come in."

Cadet answered the message that he and E.J. were facing the scientist.

"What is this about Earth's shield destroyed!? It came from your ship!"

E.J. filled him in before Cadet could. With the thought of Duck Dodgers having his hand cut off and giving in to the Society was enough to convince I.Q Hi.

"I can't believe it!" he gasped. "They tortured him?"

"I'm not kidding!" said E.J. gravelly.

"It was not a p-p-pr-pr-pre-pre-, nice sight," Cadet brought up. "And she has a good point."

"Now I'm going to have to tell the President! All of the captains have to know!"

"Then let them know!" said E.J. angrily. "I'm sorry I did it but it was for a good reason. You've got to believe me!"

"I do believe you."

It was a good thing that I.Q. did. After buzzing off, he instantly called Star Johnson, who was still in shock.

"I.Q. Hi to Star Johnson," said he. "Star Johnson."

"Ri-right here," Johnson replied. He blinked his eyes hard after waking from his slight coma. "Where's Z-9?"

"What?"

"Oh, Dr. Hi. You haven't seen it but General Z-9 tortured Dodgers! He tortured him! Such an abomination!"

"I've heard. Cadet and E.J. told me. You must catch up to the Society! They're on their way to Earth! The shield is destroyed!"

"Excuse me?" Johnson questioned him. "I never allowed that!"

"Go stop them!"

"Will do!" I.Q. buzzed off the screen for Johnson to give the orders to his crew.

In the meantime, Dodgers was still by the machine crying. Staring at his stump wasn't enough to bring back his hand but he didn't want to look nowhere else. All eyes were already upon him and there was laughter. Dodgers' didn't care who laughed. The only thing that mattered was the loss of Duck Dodgers' hand. There was crimson blood coming out of the wrist and he could see his muscles and bones poking out.

 _My hand. My beautiful hand. My hand._

"My hand," Dodgers mumbled. "My hand."

"It's only temporary Dodgers," he heard Canasta say from behind. "And by the way, you deserve it. You're going to call us criminals? Have a taste of it."

Dodgers didn't like the taste. He's not a criminal, despite having a record, but he's never been tortured before. Never. Is this what the Society is expecting for him? Why did they have to take off his hand? It was gone! He won't be able to hold things anymore! It's gone! Gone!

 _BOOM!_

The ship suddenly shook that everyone jolted immediately by the shock. Dodgers was still on the chair tied up that he looked up to see Z-9 staring around the windows.

"Keep Dodgers by the machine," Z-9 commanded.

"With pleasure," Canasta snarled.

Dodgers was held up, still hearing the buzzing sound, and his wrist was close by the blades.

BZZZZZZZ!

On the screen, was Captain Dallas Rodman.

"I am here to stop you, Martian!" Rodman yelled. The monkey with him whooped in agreement.

It wasn't just him but more Protectorate Captains facing Z-9. There were Long, Peters, Aurora Soleil, Richards, and Tortelli. Star Johnson came back to the picture as well. He was the only one who was giving Z-9 an angry stare.

"Give it up Martian!" Long yelled. Aurora Soleil and Peters agreed.

"Now more than one captain," said Z-9 calmly. Dodgers had a feeling that Z-9 was furious since his ship was attacked.

Dodgers was looking up to the captains, whose screens were facing Z-9 split in fours. Since there were more screens surrounding the main bridge, he saw all of them looking back to General Z-9. He heard Z-9 say to the captains,

"How about we give a show about Dodgers' losing his arm _if_ you refuse to attack my ship."

Every single captain, including Johnson, saw Dodgers sitting next to a table with a machine in front of his arm. They didn't see his stump of a hand since it was behind the machine but it was evident Dodgers was scared. Sweat came down his head and he was panting. The machine was still buzzing and Canasta held his arm.

BZZZZZZZ!

He looked around to the captains while mumbling, "Listhten to him. Pleasthe. My hand. Pleasthe."

No one heard Dodgers.

"What happened to him?" Aurora wondered. Tortelli nodded.

"Yes," Rodman, Long, Peters, and Richards agreed in unison. "What happened?"

Z-9 stood up and towards Dodgers but Johnson shouted furiously, "Let it go Z-9!"

"We wouldn't want to lose the duck's life, would we?" Z-9 said threatingly. "As long as you don't shoot my ship, Dodgers could be spared. Or if you do, he'll get it."

Rodman ignored Z-9's warning that he commanded his crew, "Fire!"

The monkey, Make-Go, took aim on Z-9's ship and shot, shaking it. Out of anger, after his ship calmed down, Z-9 glared back and ordered Canasta, "Cut him more."

Canasta pushed Dodgers' arm further into the machine. This time Dodgers was prepared that he panted first but screamed.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

Dodgers' hand might've been gone but so was his wrist. He closed his eyes right on time, in order not to watch, but he put his head down and breathe as much as he can. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out. From the other side of the machine came more bones and feathers, including blood flowing down. Rodman, Long, Aurora, and the rest of the captains watched in shock while Johnson hung his head.

"Do you understand?" Z-9 asked the captains. "As long you don't shoot me, your precious captain will be spared."

All the captains were lost for words, but not as much as Star Johnson. They stared at their screens, hardly believing it. If only Dodgers could concentrate, despite having his wrist gone now, he would know how much trouble this would be for the captains. He took a gander up to see their shocked, speechless faces but the only person who wasn't watching was Star Johnson.

"Put your guns down," Z-9 ordered the captains. "And the duck will be spared."

There were a few gasps when Darkstar came to the screens and addressed to everyone, "You don't want him to die, do you?"

Then Johnson yelled back, "We will never negotiate with you!"

Dodgers' arm was pushed again.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Dodgers cringed his face the minute his arm was pushed and the machine was closer to his face. He didn't dare watch the scene but he could feel every stinging pain coming from his wrist and up to his arm. It wasn't just his hand that was missing.

"Will any of you ever leave or not?" Z-9 repeated.

"Never!" Long yelled.

Again, there was the stinging of Dodgers' arm and his yell with feathers flying around.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! RRRRGGGGHHHH! RRRRGGGGHHHH! RRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Any one of you?"

"Well, at least you can spare Dodgers some mercy." That was Star Johnson. "But we will stop you!"

That paid more on Dodgers and again the stinging of his arm returned.

"RRRRGGGGHHHH! AAAUUUGGGHHH! RRRRGGGGHHHH! RRRRGGGGHHHH! RRRRGGGGHHHH!"

More of Dodgers' arm was pushed. How far it has gotten, Dodgers didn't know. All he knew was that his arm was being cut again, again, and again. Plus, he started to cough after getting a feeling inside his throat.

"Are you going to surrender or not?" Z-9 growled.

"Never!" Johnson replied.

Dodgers stopped screaming but was now whimpering but louder and his shakes were getting violent. With his arm pushed more into the machine, he only gave out, " _Rrrgghh!_ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. _Rrrggghhh!_ Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. _Rrrggghhh!_ "

" _Let Dodgers go!_ "

The shout from Aurora Soleil caught Z-9's attention that he looked up to her.

"There will be peace?"

"No! What you're doing to him is torture! Let him go! We will never leave but you will release Dodgers!"

"He's ours now."

"Yesth," Darkstar agreed while grinning. "Do it again, Canastha."

Dodgers shook harder that the machine was pushed closer to him and his arm was inserted more.

"RRRRGGGGHHHH! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Aauugghh!"

More blood was pouring out of the machine including feathers. Feathers were flying everywhere around the panting Dodgers and the machine, and blood was dripping from the table to the floor, surrounding his feet.

"Show them."

Listening to Darkstar's orders, Canasta held up Dodgers by pulling his top feathers. The machine was still whirring but Dodgers wasn't watching anymore. He kept his eyes closed and breathed heavily. Around him, Dodgers heard many loud gasps. To know why, Dodgers opened his eyes and looked down. The machine was still on the table but a pond of blood was surrounding it. Including where his arm used to be.

Now that his hand is gone, it was his entire arm! Well, not entirely. It was up to his elbow that Dodgers saw the stump. A stump where more of his bones and muscles were visible and blood was pouring out. He jumped in fright and screamed, " _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ "

" _OH MY GOSH!_ "

Dodgers wasn't the only one who was shocked to see his mutilated arm. The loud screams came from the captains, including Johnson.

" _HIS ARM!_ "

"We can do more," said Darkstar evilly. "Until you're willing to cooperate. What do you sthay Dodgersth?"

It was a hard decision for the captains. They stared at their screens in absolute horror noticing the blood coming from Dodgers' arm and the seriousness of the situation.

Still they were in their ship that E.J. said, "I can't take it anymore Cadet. We must get to the captain. Whatever it takes. They're going to kill him!"

"You're right," said Cadet worriedly.

If they knew, E.J. and Cadet would've been watching the entire show but E.J. had no idea what was happening to her captain. Cadet asked her, "What do you su-su-su-suggest we do?"

E.J. already had a plan forming in her head. So, she told it to Cadet.

"We'll jump inside their ship and rescue him."

Cadet stared at her incredulously.

"We'll go in there, get him, and return to our ship. Then we'll bring the Captain back to Earth where he's safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure of it. Now, where'd the Society go?"

"Th-th-they're here. Close to Earth. I'll get closer."

All of a sudden there was a bump on their ship. Because of that, Cadet answered the message that he was getting. It was someone they were least expecting.

"Cadet!" the Martian Commander X-2 roared, angry to know that he bumped their ship. "You've gotten in my way for the last time!"

"What are you doing here?" Cadet asked him snappishly.

E.J. and Cadet looked at X-2 with disgust.

"It is none of your business."

"Then we'll do ours," said E.J. outsmarting X-2. He glared at them. "So, good luck."

"B-b-b-but wait," said Cadet. He just thought of something. "If you're in a ru-ru-ru-ru-hurry why did you hit our ship? Even at Earth?"

"You're very smart pig! I'm just on my way to fetch that infernal Dodgers! It's a mission I must do for my queen."

"Why?" E.J. thought. "Are we gonna have to work with you?"

"Think again Earthling," X-2 pouted.

"Well," said Cadet thinking it over. "We're b-b-b-both after the Society t-to save the captain. We'll work together."

"Are you sure Cadet?" said E.J. to him. "A Martian? He's from another planet. The same guy who the Captain fought earlier."

"We're g-g-g-g-going to save Captain Dodgers, and the M-M-Martian is to. Might as well."

E.J. looked back to the Martian Commander and agreed with her fellow cadet, "Alrighty then."

"Any plans then?" said X-2, also agreeing with them.

"We're going to jump into their ship and take Dodgers out."

"Suicidal."

"So? It'll be fun." If they were inside the enemy's ship, E.J. would think twice if their mission was going to be fun.

Back to Dodgers, things were already getting blurry and he was starting to lose sense in his body. And his face was getting cold, despite the fact that someone pushed him back onto the table close by the buzzing machine.

"Tell me," Z-9 went on. "What are you worried about the most?"

"Our missions," Long answered him.

"Yes," said Johnson.

"And our mission is to stop you," said Peters proudly.

"Not Dodgers," Z-9 exhaled. "How disappointing. I'd thought you worry about both. The captain and Earth. Isn't it the Protectorate's job to not only defend Earth but also their captain?"

Johnson glared at Z-9 with, "You will never have Earth!"

"Ah, but Dodgers has no arm. Look at that for yourself."

All of them took another glance at Duck Dodgers' bloody arm. Aurora Soleil was the only one who noticed Dodgers' pale face that she said, "I think Captain Dodgers passing out."

Everyone took a closer look at Dodgers. Instead of panting, he breathed slower and slower and he was already closing his eyes while hanging his head.

"Take care of him!" Z-9 yelled to the Society. "We need the duck!"

Darkstar and a few Society members went to Dodgers. While still on the chair, Dodgers was trembling.

"Dodgersth," Darkstar said to his face. "Look at me!"

Through heavy eyelids, Dodgers looked up and saw Drake Darkstar. It was hard to keep his eyes open that it was either he was getting tired or was hungry.

"Wook how much bwood," said Fudd. "There's a wot." The doppelganger glared to Fudd with menacing eyes.

"Take care of it then!"

"What do I do?"

"Get the sthalt!"

"Yes siw. That'w stop the bweeding."

Nearby was Black Eel who said, "That is a lot of blood."

"But looks lovely," said Muerte devilishly.

Since they already had the salt shaker on the table, Fudd grabbed it and opened the shaker. Moonbeam came by and held up Dodgers' cut arm. Both men, or child, dumped the entire salt on the stump while the captains watched from their screens.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! YEEEOOOW! RRRGGGHHH! Rrgghh!"

The crunch of the salt fizzled on Dodgers' arm that more was sprayed until the bleeding stopped. It wasn't just his cut arm but also where the Catapoid bit him earlier and the open wound on his shoulder that Fudd sprayed the salt on.

"AARRGGHH! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! RRGGHH! Ugh! Rgh, rgh, rgh!" Then there was no blood coming from him and the salt shaker was left on the nearby table.

Dodgers didn't see it but Johnson rubbed his forehead and shook his head, hardly believing the sight. Earlier, Dodgers had a close call to prison but now he's with a group of villains being tortured. The only duck captain in the Galactic Protectorate was in extreme, grave danger.

Duck Dodgers has always been a nuisance since the beginning, had his job for over a couple of years, and now he's being tortured. Why is Johnson feeling sorry for Dodgers? He's never cared for him and saw Dodgers as a joke. Why does this have to happen? What can he do? Should he save Dodgers or Earth? What should he do? A Protectorate captain is being tortured! Their only duck captain! The main thing for Johnson to care about is Earth since that's always been his job, and he will do exactly that. Maybe do both? It truly was a difficult decision for him.

Johnson looked back up to the scene where he heard Dodgers panting and wheezing loudly. If he could, Johnson would jump into the spaceship and take Dodgers instantly. Listening to his pain struck a gut, making Johnson gulp. With his hand resting on his temple, Johnson said loudly, "Never in my life have I seen anything like this. Never."

He shook his head. Only Johnson's crew knew that he was talking to himself.

"Why wasn't I given the orders to save Dodgers? I'm stronger and am willing to do the job. But no, they just had to tell me to protect Earth. Aurora Soleil is right. This is absolutely horrible! Who would do such a thing!? General Z-9!"

Now he was starting to talk back to the former Martian General.

"You will stop this! I order you!"

"Well, you see Captain Johnson," said Z-9 calmly. "I will never take orders from the Protectorate. Martians would never listen to Earthlings. Is Dodgers ready yet?"

He looked back to the scene of Dodgers tied on the chair with Darkstar, Fudd, and Moonbeam surrounding Dodgers.

"He'sth done," Darkstar replied. "Now with the other arm."

With all eyes upon Dodgers, Darkstar and Canasta let Dodgers free from the chair. Dodgers didn't stand but leaned further down from the chair as if he were about to fall to the ground.


	8. The Worse to Come

Out in space, two ships flew closer to the giant black and gray spaceship. All of the Protectorate ships were still surrounding it that E.J., Cadet, and X-2 were lucky not to be found on the radar. They flew their ships above the one. E.J. opened a side door from their ship and looked down to the enemy.

"I'm going to jump on the ship," E.J. told Cadet. She had to shout so she could hear him from the rushing wind.

"A-a-are you out of your mind?!" Cadet yelled.

"They'll see us. So, come on."

"Wait! We need suits! It's not s-s-safe without a space s-suit!"

"Oh, okay."

Because they were in a rush, Cadet took E.J. into a room where they put on spacesuits and then went back to the open door. The first person to jump out was E.J. She didn't scream but focused on where to land: the top of the spaceship. It was like she was flying that E.J. landed on her feet gently upon the ship.

"Come on Cadet!" she yelled back. "Come on!"

Without further ado, but after telling X-2 to follow, Cadet jumped out of his ship and landed on the black and gray.

"Y-y-y-you're crazy E.J.," he scolded her.

E.J. ignored him and said calmly, "Alrighty, there should be an opening around here."

The two crawled on the ship searching for a doorway while from behind Cadet heard a thump. There was Commander X-2 behind them in a spacesuit of his own. He only landed on the tailplane.

"Wait for me!" he shouted, catching up to the two.

E.J. kept looking while the pig and Martian were behind her. She walked on the ship not having any luck. It was a big wide spaceship which was why E.J. reached from the wings, the head, and the tail. There was a doorway from the right wing that Cadet noticed. So, he called out to E.J., "I've found one!"

E.J. was heading for the front tip while X-2 was close to the left wing that the two walked to Cadet. There was a square shaped opening with a handle for a knob.

"Good," said E.J. She reached for the knob and opened the door. "Jump in guys. Jump."

"There's nothing down there!" X-2 reminded her.

"Just jump!"

Cadet listened to her that he jumped right into the darkness but not X-2. He hesitated and looked to E.J. in disbelief.

"Jump!" E.J. yelled again.

"It's okay, come in!" they heard Cadet call out from inside.

"Now, Martian!"

"I can't!" X-2 complained. "I'm…I'm afraid of the dark."

Because of that E.J. looked to X-2 with a serious look.

"Do you want to disobey your queen? No. With the Society taking us down with them, it's up to us to save everyone. Captain Dodgers is in danger and so is our people. Not just ours but yours as well. You never know if they could attack Mars. So why don't you win just one for the Gipper?"

"For the Gipper!"

X-2 jumped into the opening with E.J. following from behind him. She closed the door just as she entered the darkness that it was hard for her to see the others.

"Now let's go get Duck Dodgers!" E.J. exclaimed.

"Hold it!" X-2 snapped. "We don't even know where we jumped into!"

The three were in a dark room but there was only one light: a glow-in-the-dark stick. It seemed that they were in a storage room since there were shelves around them such as boxes and objects like sword sabers, a television set, and more boxes. Cadet was the one who grabbed the nearby lightened stick and looked around. Not that far was a door. Before they went for the door, the three took off their spacesuits.

"B-b-b-b-we should take one of these sabers," Cadet suggested. "And walkie-talkies in c-c-case we split up."

"Good point," said X-2.

Each of them grabbed a walkie-talkie and a saber from the shelves. E.J. led the way. She slowly opened the door, made sure that the coast was clear, and walked out. The three walked through a dark hallway.

"Any idea where we're heading?" X-2 wondered.

"I think they had Duck Dodgers in the main bridge," said E.J. "We have to get there." The three quietly walked keeping an eye out.

Dodgers was no longer behind the machine. Now that it was turned off he was facing the device he saw earlier, but with slanted eyes. It was a metallic device that was controlled by a long wrench holding two metal bars together and through it was a hot iron poker. The kind for fires. Dodgers' left arm was between the bars close to the poker. No longer was Canasta near Dodgers but this time Hilgalgo and the Crusher. Hilgalgo was the one holding the device while Crusher had Dodgers' arm through the bars.

"No, pleasthe," he mumbled while shaking. "Pleasthe, no. No."

"Wait a minute," Z-9 thought. "Cadet, turn off the communicators."

"Yes sir," said the New Cadet.

"We are never leaving!" Captain Peters yelled.

Z-9 ignored Peters that the Cadet turned off the screens. Dodgers heard it that he looked up to the screens and then to Z-9 who said loudly, "I am getting tired of this impatience and we're not succeeding. Cadet, fly closer to Earth and put our shield on. Now's the time to attack!"

The New Cadet obeyed her instructions. With the purple shield surrounding the black and gray ship, the Society were floating closer to Earth even though shots were towards the ship, preventing it from getting closer. No one shuddered from the shots but, "General, we've been shot! And we have intruders in the ship!"

"What?!" Z-9 roared. "Where are they?"

The New Cadet replied back, "They're in the rightwing hallway. And Dodgers' ship is floating above us including a Martian ship."

"It might be Dodgers' crew. They want him, I'm sure of it. How is he coming?"

"We're ready," Crusher told him.

"Good. Catapoid, Whoosh, Serpentis, you hunt down the intruders. Tasmanian." Taz went to Z-9.

"Get ready to fire lasers. I'll tell you when to shoot. You to Canasta."

"Yes sir," Canasta agreed while Taz nodded. They left the room.

"And Cadet, destroy the two ships."

"Yes sir," she replied.

Cadet and E.J. were lucky to be out of their ship and for them not to watch the ship destruct but they weren't getting anywhere to finding Dodgers. The both of them were getting worried by the minute since they've been walking all around the spaceship for two miles.

"Where are we?" E.J. wondered.

"Yes, wh-wh-wh-where are we?" Cadet thought as well.

"I cannot get any calculations as to where he may be staying or to know the map of this spaceship," said X-2. "There are much too rooms."

"What if we split up?" E.J. suggested.

"We must stick together!"

"It'll be faster to find him. Once we do, we'll regroup and go back our ships."

Cadet was hoping that E.J. was kidding since he gave her an incredulous look.

"So, we should split."

"No!" That was X-2 who yelled at her. "Stick together!"

The bickering wasn't getting them anywhere that Cadet had to remind them, "D-d-d-d-do you want to rescue Cap'n Dodgers?"

E.J. and X-2 stopped talking.

"L-l-let's go."

In the meantime, Hubie and Bertie were watching either E.J., Cadet, and X-2 or the Society holding Dodgers hostage.

"This is serious beyond anything," said a gopher. "Much serious."

"But we mustn't get involved," the other gopher reminded them. "Aren't you two going to care for your duck friend?"

The two mice looked back to the gophers after noticing Dodgers shaking.

"We can't go now!" Hubie told them. "It's too dangerous!"

"Yeah," Bertie agreed. "They'll see us. Right Hubie?"

"Right. We still have to wait."

But not Dodgers. He didn't have to wait anymore but had to be prepared now that his arm was through two metal bars and a poker was held above. Not only that but he looked up when Dodgers heard the screens being turned on. He had a feeling the captains were still there watching the Society and him. They had to watch his suffering. They just had to watch.

"Have you already given up Z-9?" Johnson demanded.

"Never," Z-9 replied.

"Well, give it up! You will never have Earth and I repeat, let Dodgers go!"

Hilgalgo lowered the poker close to Dodgers' arm that he was starting to feel the hot red tip by his feathers.

"No," Dodgers mumbled. "No, pleasthe. Pleasthe. Pleasthe, no. No. Pleasthe, pleasthe, pleasthe! No, no, no!"

A punch came from behind his head that Dodgers clenched his teeth.

"I'll have to ask you one more time," said Z-9 threateningly towards Star Johnson. "Stay away from my ship and leave or the duck will lose more than an arm."

"You've got nothing now Z-9!" Long yelled.

"Nothing? Look out the window."

If Dodgers could look outside, he would notice they were very close to Earth. So close, America wasn't that far for him to see. Right where the Protectorate headquarters was stationed. What they were going to do, Dodgers had absolutely no idea.

"I repeat," Z-9 started. "Stay away."

All of the captains replied, "Never!"

"Go ahead."

Hilgalgo turned the wrench on the device and slowly, the poker touched Dodgers feathers and to his skin.

"Oh Gosh. Gosh, no. No. No, pleasthe. Pleasthe! Pleasthe, no! No! _Noo! Pleasthe! No!_ "

Just the touch of it made Dodgers shiver and wince. It was more than just a slight shake. He twitched his left hand just by the touch of the poker.

"Which will it be?" Z-9 interrogated again. "Dodgers or Earth!"

Dodgers can see smoke coming from the red-hot poker and was already touching his forearm feathers. Moving his arm out of the grip wasn't possible and he was still tied up to the chair, but by his legs. His right arm was dead.

"No!" Dodgers begged. "No, no, no! Pleasthe, no! No, no, no, no, no! Let me go! No! Pleasthe! Pleasthe! Pleasthe! Pleasthe! No! No!"

"Earth!" Peters yelled. "We have to protect Earth."

"You care about your planet but not your captain?" said Z-9.

"Go ahead!" yelled Johnson, as if he snapped. "He already ruined an important message and is a mockery to the Galactic Protectorate! We have no need for him! Earth is much more important!"

How much Johnson would regret saying that. The wrench on the device was turned clockwise and the poker came upon Dodgers' arm, more like it was inserted into his arm and didn't stop.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Fire was everywhere. Everyone on his arm and flew up to Dodgers' head. His heartbeat was thumping loudly, quickly, pumping, and the poker, it went further into him. He can't stop it, he can't prevent it, and he can't stand it. It was pushed more and more, deeper and deeper, and fire was roaring.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

More and more it went. The poker was pushed more and more through the arm. Through the skin, the muscles, the tendons, the nerves, the bones. Further and further it went down and his heart pumped faster and faster. The turning of the wrench didn't stop and neither did his blood.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

More and more, further and further, deeper and deeper. Deeper and stronger into the other side of the arm. Blazing, blowing, steaming, scalding, smoldering, hot lava-like fire drove through into Dodgers' arm.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

And now sobs were starting to come out of Dodgers' mouth. They were loud enough for everyone to hear and he leaned his head headfirst onto the table. With his eyes closed and tears coming out, there was still his throbbing heartbeat.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! P-P-P-P-P-PLEEEEAAAASTH-STHE! N-N-NOOOO-OOOO-OOOOOO! NNNOOOOOO-OOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Everybody in the spaceship heard Dodgers' bellows. His screams were loud enough to reverberate not just in the main bridge but in the bathrooms, camera room, bedrooms, living room, cellar, hallways, every room. Everyone in the spaceship heard Dodgers. Let it be the Protectorate spaceships, searching around the ship, being in the same room, or watching from the cameras.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

If Dodgers had his eyes open, there would've been a burning poker penetrating through his arm.

 _Breathe. Breathe, Dodgers. Breathe. Breathe._

In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out. The fire was still there. It remained. Hot, burning, scalding, blazing fire coursed everywhere.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ _RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ _RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

No word was mentioned, all eyes were widened, and attentions were here and there. It wasn't sure what was worse: Dodgers' deafening, horrible screams or Z-9's commands to the New Cadet.

"Fire now," said he without looking towards the tortured duck.

" _RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

No one was watching but from the shooting ranges, Taz and Canasta had their aim towards the Protectorate headquarters and shot. Both weapons weren't lasers. One was a grappling hook and the other was a long tunnel-like pipe. It was wide enough for a person to climb through like about twenty inches wide. Through the many clouds and atmospheres, the hook and pipe connected to the sphere-shaped building. Once they connected, Z-9 then gave orders to the Fudd, "Go ahead."

" _RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_ "

At first Fudd was staring at the scene of Dodgers crying on the table but obeyed the commands. Through the pipe, Fudd inserted his parasitic block into an opening from a machine, closed the opening, and pressed a button to release it through. The blocks entered the building and an orange gas spread out inside the headquarters making everybody panic.

I.Q. Hi was in his office conducting a project when he noticed something orange was coming out from underneath the door.

"Huh?"

He got up and went to look. It was a light orange color that floated around like smoke. It was smoke and didn't make any effect on him but if I.Q. knew better, he would've back away. Just as the smoke touched him, he grunted, "ARGH!"

A huge clench overcame I.Q. on his head that he had to get Advil. It wasn't any kind of headache though.

"What is this?" he wondered. "What is going on? What was that smoke? Is this The Fudd again?"

He had to know. I.Q. walked over to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. No, it wasn't the Fudd again because he had no face resembling the host but there was a purple triangle on his forehead.

"Hm? What is this?" I.Q. touched the triangle thinking it was just a scar but it was heavy by the touch and remained on him.

The smoke spread everywhere, not just in the building. It came up to the President of Outer Space, his wife, and everyone else inside. Then it spread everywhere outside of the building. People were walking on the sidewalks, they were driving, or shopping in stores. The smoke reached up to all of them giving the people and aliens triangles on their foreheads.

A poker was through Dodgers' left arm who was huffing, puffing, and groaning, Z-9 nearly had his mission accomplished but still the captains surrounded him. With another attempt, Z-9 went over to the machine, where Fudd put his parasite inside, and read Earth's conditions. The virus spreading on Earth thanks to the radar.

" _RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!_ "

"Good job Fudd," said the Martian general. "But one more thing."

" _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!_ "

Near that machine was a control panel. With the controls, Z-9 could force anyone on Earth to walk, talk, and think whatever he wanted to. He had to get rid of the captains by pressing a couple of buttons and moving the stick forcing I.Q. Hi to call the Protectorate Captains.

" _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!_ _RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_ "

All of the Galactic Protectorate captains were staring at Dodgers with faces of shock, seriousness, or horror. Half of them were shaking, some threw up, covered their mouths in horror, or they were stiff like a statue. None of them blinked an eye. The captains just witnessed Duck Dodgers suffer horrific, sickening, excruciating pain. Pain beyond anything they could ever, ever imagine. Not even Z-9. It was beautiful to hear Dodgers begging for mercy and the fact that Dodgers was being burned through his arm made it even more better. Now the foolish duck can pay ever more.

"Rgh, rgh, rgh, rgh, rgh. Augh, augh, augh, augh, augh. Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh." Dodgers gave out a few coughs." Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. _Rrrggghhh!_ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. _Rrrggghhh!_ "

Z-9 took another glance to Dodgers noticing the poker lodged through his arm from the top to bottom. He wasn't looking up to anyone but was shuddering aggressively. The eyes were closed, his breathing was hard like stone, no word came from his mouth, and his hand twitched violently. The poker was still smoking from its tip underneath the arm and blood poured from the wound; On the table where Dodgers lost his arm earlier. As if there wasn't enough blood surrounding the table, more came. Not just by the machine. At least that was turned off and Dodgers' loud groans ceased.

"Captains, Johnson, Long, Rodman, Peters, and Soleil, come in. This is I.Q. Hi. Come in. All Protectorate captains, come in."

Z-9 listened to the conversation. The captains went off the screen from his ship and were talking to I.Q. Hi.

At first Johnson couldn't speak but said, "What…what is it Dr. Hi?"

"You must return to Earth."

"But…"

"There are no buts. Return to Earth immediately. We have an important meeting to discuss."

"What about Dodgers?" Peters asked softly.

"Now it's become much more serious than we ever expected. We need you more than ever."

"Okay," said Long. "We're…we're…we're on our way."

"But we can't leave Dodgers behind," said Aurora apprehensively.

I.Q. reminded her with, "I'm sorry but you must return."

"Where are Dodgers' crew?" Johnson asked his boss.

"I'm not sure but hopefully they're catching up to him," I.Q. responded. "Return to Earth."

"Alright then."

And with that, I.Q. was off the air with the captains. Z-9 watched their ships fly away in space and land on Earth.

"Send another block immediately Fudd," Z-9 told him.

"Yes siw," replied Fudd.

Only Cadet saw E.J. cry. If she could see him right now, E.J. wouldn't have to be crying. Her and Cadet were lucky not to see the horrific sight but it seemed that E.J. knew already.

"We have to get him Cadet!" she cried. "Now! Now, now, now! Now!"

"We will!" Cadet replied enthusiastically, shaking from the scream. "Wh-wh-what are they…?"

"Don't say it." E.J. interrupted him. The feeling still remained. "I don't want to hear it."

"Come with me," said X-2. "This way."

E.J. looked back to X-2, folded her blond hair behind her ears, and followed Cadet out of the motor room.

"I still think we should split," E.J. brought up. X-2 looked back to her. "It would be faster to find him. When one of us do, we'll catch up and leave the ship. But how?"

"We'll evaporate b-b-back," Cadet told her. "Our ship is a-a-above us."

"We'll see about that," said X-2 coldly.

"He's our captain!" E.J. shouted to him. "Not yours!"

"I am doing my job E.J.! Just follow me!"

As much as E.J. hated working with the alien, she heard Cadet say, "Let's just go."

"I still think my plan is better!"

X-2 had enough. "Fine! We'll go your way!"

There were three ways out of the motor room anyway. X-2 took the right side, E.J. went through the middle, and Cadet to the left.

"We'll meet up when one of us has him," E.J. suggested to Cadet. "Okay?"

"Okay then," said Cadet. "Even though I still agree with the Martian."

"Just stick with the program Cadet." They started walking.


	9. The Torture

All he could do was breathe while Dodgers' arm twitched more and more. But it wasn't just his arm. His entire body was shaking hard and he started to give more whines than groans. Plus, wheezes were coming out of his mouth than normal breathing. As much as Dodgers tried to breathe, the poker was still on him. Not just on him, through him. Through his left arm and breathing was slightly helping. The fire remained.

"How doesth it feel Dodgersth?"

Why are they talking to him? What else are they going to do? Are they going to do more? What else is there? What other unexplainable torture are they going to do?

Dodgers' heart kept pumping more and more that he opened his eyes since clenching them was starting to hurt. Still he shook and saw the poker through his arm. This time Dodgers didn't scream in fear; he just whimpered more. He was lying on the table, panting, that up above the device and his arm was Drake Darkstar looking back to him. Why did Darkstar have to be a lookalike? More and more shakes came that Dodgers stuttered, "I-i-i-i-it…h-h-hu-hu-hurt-sth. Ah, ah, ah."

That was enough to convince not only Darkstar but Dodgers as well.

"Brilliant," Darkstar laughed.

He wasn't the only one looking at Dodgers. Everyone in the room did while Dodgers kept shaking.

"Pathetic," Rogue muttered. "Such a pathetic duck." Everybody nodded.

"What do we do now?" Sa'am asked. "Are we still goin' to beat 'im?"

"Of coursthe," Darkstar replied. "Untie him."

"We have to keep him with us," Z-9 told them. "At all costs. Get the thing off and bring him with."

Dodgers closed his eyes the minute he saw Crusher and Canasta take hold of the device and his arm. While Dodgers' arm was held, he heard the metal wrench whirring, and took a loud gasp.

It was moving again. Again. And again, he could feel the fire popping his veins, muscles, and bones; or whatever what was left of them. But at least this time, Dodgers didn't scream. He just kept whimpering, gasping, and panting while shaking.

Canasta and Crusher pulled more of the poker out until there was only a hole on Dodgers' arm. A bloody, burning hole exposing the bones, muscles, veins, and tendons. He took more and more deep breaths refusing to look. Dodgers didn't want to see it. Already, he saw the poker but he doesn't have to see the wound. It was scary enough to feel the throbbing pain since it was still coursing through him.

"Someone take him," he heard Z-9 order.

Now that the poker was off, Silver untied the ropes from Dodgers' legs and Skunderbelly held him by his arm; taking Dodgers out of the room. Dodgers' arms were useless but at least he had his legs. With Skunderbelly holding him up, Dodgers was able to walk.

What else was going to happen to him? What are they planning on doing? Where are they taking him? Is he going to die? Are they going to kill him? Will he die? Never in his life has Dodgers feared that he would but here he did, and he didn't like it. Dodgers doesn't want to die.

 _I wanna live! Don't hurt me anymore! Pleasthe! Pleasthe, don't kill me! Thisth isth sthcary! Very sthcary!_

It was best to talk in his mind than to the Society. He didn't want to say a word. During the walk, Dodgers just breathed. He could barely move his shoulder, the right arm was gone and the open scar on the left was still bleeding, leaving a trail of blood from behind.

Now he was in the living room of the spaceship. Inside were couches, a fire pit, television, coffee table, a nearby bathroom, and a few closets. Dodgers was close to the wall on the left side where they threw him. Even though Dodgers was capable of standing, he just knelt to the floor with his eyes shut and kept on breathing.

"Wook at aw that bwood," said Fudd dreamily. "Should I stop it?"

"Fine," Darkstar replied grumpily.

"I'll join you," Moonbeam said to Fudd.

For the second time, Fudd and Moonbeam walked up to Dodgers and opened the entire salt shaker. With the one pour, Dodgers groaned.

" _Rrrrgggghhhh!_ "

A scream wasn't worth it and plus, Dodgers was getting tired of screaming. He only gave out loud groans.

" _Rrrrgggghhhh!_ "

After the pouring on the top of his arm, Fudd upturned it and Moonbeam poured more of the salt on Dodgers' arm, from the bottom. No more did Dodgers give a loud groan, he only breathed harder.

"Thewe we go," said Fudd plainly. "No mowe bwood."

"But one more thing Fudd," Moonbeam said to him.

After Moonbeam threw the empty shaker to the opposite side, he gave a punch to Dodgers' face. Dodgers didn't do anything nor say anything back after Moonbeam said to him, "You deserve this Dodgers. Now that I remember you said you'll be my father! Only for your own self-gratification!"

"That's wight!" Fudd agreed. "You got wid of by pawasite befowe!"

"That's why ducks is so stupid!" Sa'am yelled.

"And you were Xero!" Hilgalgo also yelled. "You're nothing, amigo! Nothing!" He stomped on Dodgers' foot.

"That's right!" Skunderbelly agreed. "Nothing!"

"Absolutely nothing!" Rogue beamed. "Nothing compared to me."

"You kept me away from that wretched Seaman!" Black Eel yelled as well.

"I almost had you canned on that surfing contest!" Crusher shouted.

And Silver yelled, "And I lost me ship from you!"

Van Chancey also snarled, "You were the one who got away from my show!"

"And you'll become my meal!" said Muerte coldly yet calmly.

"And you turned me down," said the New Cadet angrily.

All of the Society henchmen walked up to Dodgers and gave Dodgers punches to the face. It was too late for Dodgers to fight back.

The beatings were back that Dodgers was punched and kicked on the face, his legs, chest, and legs. All kinds of punches and kicks came on Dodgers while he was lying on the ground. It didn't matter who hit him. Whoever it was would bring another strike. Muerte was the only one not punching Dodgers. Z-9 and Darkstar got involved in the beating after Canasta and Taz came into the room. Those four walked up to Dodgers and punched him on his chest and face. Both Z-9 and Darkstar went for Dodgers' face while Taz and Canasta struck Dodgers' chest.

It was more than just bruises that were covering Dodgers' body. He was given a black eye from Sa'am, his nose broke thanks to the Crusher, the beak was upturned by Hilgalgo, and the New Cadet struck Dodgers' bad shoulder. After those punches, while Dodgers laid on the ground, Van Chancey took out a dagger of his own and slashed Dodgers' left forearm. He also attacked Dodgers' cheek, right arm, chest, and legs. The minute Muerte saw the blood, he leaned down and sucked Dodgers' blood. Not only was Van Chancey slashing Dodgers, Silver took out his sword and stabbed Dodgers around his body as well, imitating the same injuries. Muerte was loving the blood.

With the punches, slashing, and stabbing on Duck Dodgers, Dodgers could only breathe. Everyone was on him that he only moaned in pain and flinched whenever anyone struck him with either punches or dagger and sword. Pain was everywhere on him. Everywhere. The more punches Dodgers was retrieving made it hard for him to breathe, aches were coming from his forehead, he couldn't see, the arms were completely numb, and his legs were sore. There was nothing that Dodgers could do but breathe. Just to breathe. Moonbeam was the one with a crowbar of his own that he hit Dodgers on the groin and he gave out a louder groan, "Rrgghh!"

There were more strikes there that again Dodgers groaned loudly while more and more punches came from the Society. They kept hitting him without stopping, causing more blood to come out from Dodgers' body. It was from his mouth, nose, arms, chest, and legs. Anywhere he was struck. But it got worse when the New Cadet came with a power drill. Everyone heard it that they backed away but not Muerte. He just kept licking the blood.

With the Society standing up, Darkstar smiled at the sound of the drill that he looked down to Dodgers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Dodgers heard it to that he trembled in fear. It was the kind of sound Dodgers wasn't expecting and neither to hear.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

The drilling came close to his ear, from the left side.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Since you won't have my affection," said the New Cadet. "You'll get this."

She was on his left side that Dodgers leaned his face to the left to see through watery eyes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

It was close enough to make him deaf and even Count Muerte. Muerte walked away from her even though he was tempted to resume drinking. With the drill next to Dodgers' ear, it instead lowered and made contact with the feathers on his shoulder and dug.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

It dug deeper, deeper, and deeper that the drill went all the way through the muscles up to the bones pushing through them. More unwanted screams came from Dodgers.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

"Marsth next?" Darkstar asked while he ignored Dodgers' cries.

"Of course," Z-9 answered.

"And usthe Dodgersth again?"

There was another roar from Dodgers.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

"No," Z-9 went on. "This time Commander X-2. The Queen will give in when she sees her lover in danger."

"From what I've heard," said Darkstar. "The queen lovesth Dodgersth."

"Ha!"

"You don't believe me?"

"Let's ask Dodgers," Z-9 thought. "If he loves her back. That's enough, Cadet."

The New Cadet stopped drilling even though Dodgers yelled again, " _AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

She instead pulled the drill out of his shoulder while Dodgers whimpered in pain. There were tears coming out of his eyes that it wasn't hard for everyone to know his horrified state. All eyes were still upon him that Darkstar and Z-9 knelt down.

"Look at me, Dodgers," Z-9 ordered him.

It was hard for Dodgers to move his face. After the many punches on him, his eyes swelled up and can only see through the slits. In front of him were faces of the Society, including General Z-9 and Drake Darkstar. From inside, his heart was pumping faster and faster and sweat came down from his forehead.

"Hm," Darkstar thought. "Sthince Dodgersth' hasth had two beatingsth, a dunking, we took care of histh shouldersth, and both armsth are broken; only one hand isth left. We should do sthomething about that."

"I'll do the honor," said Z-9 coldly.

Instead of leaving Dodgers lying on the floor, Z-9 held Dodgers by his wrist, tore the glove off his hand, and lifted up the metal coffee table. With Dodgers' hand laid out, Z-9 instantly dropped the table leg upon it.

 _CRASH!_

 _POP, POP, POP, POP, POP!_

" _RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!_ "

Trying not to scream, Dodgers instead groaned loudly while clenching his teeth. It was worth it. The strong table leg was on his hand. Right on Dodgers' left hand. His hand. The fingers, knuckles, and palm were covered by the table leg. The metallic, heavy leg was on his hand. His hand was crushed! Dodgers had to breathe. In and out. In and out. In and out.

"It's not over yet," Z-9 said to him.

He picked up the table and dropped it on Dodgers' hand again.

 _POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!_

" _RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!_ NNOO-OOOOOO! PLEEAASTHE! PLEEAASTHE! _RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!_ "

Z-9 picked the table up again and upon the hand for the third time.

" _RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_ "

Again, he picked it up and dropped it.

"Augh, augh, augh. Rrrrgggghhhh!" Then again. And again.

Tears were coming out of Dodgers' reddened eyes, only making deeper groans. Water was forming around his eyes that prevented him from watching, but that wasn't enough to vanquish Dodgers' thoughts on how much pain he's suffering.

 _Thisth hurtsth stho much! It hurtsth! It hursth! It hurtsth!_

There was one more lift and drop that Z-9 stopped.

"That's good enough," said the alien while looking at Dodgers' left hand.

It was a good thing he did because there was nothing left of Dodgers' hand. It was flat and no bones were visible. All of them were crushed revealing a hand with no feeling and no muscle. It was flat like a pancake. Once he was done Z-9 kicked Dodgers away from the table and put it aside. Then he said to Dodgers, "Now you'll talk. Who does the queen love? The Martian Queen?"

Dodgers was panting hard noticing the broken bones on his hand. He couldn't move the fingers, the knuckles, palm, and wrist. They were completely broken. There was no more muscle in them. There were no bones. Nothing was on his hand but broken bone pieces and flattened muscles.

"Well Dodgers?" Z-9 asked him patiently.

After the glance on his hand, Dodgers looked up to face the evil eyes of the former Martian General.

"Are you going to talk or not?"

Dodgers huffed more, shook, and nodded.

"Who does the queen love?" Z-9 asked again while kneeling towards Dodgers.

"I…I…I d-d-don't…kn-know," Dodgers whispered.

He has to give them an honest answer. If he doesn't, Dodgers will have another injury. He must live.

"Do you love her?"

"N-no."

"Does she love you?"

"No."

"Do you love anyone?"

"No."

"So, you don't care for anyone. I rest my case."

"Mine to," Darkstar nodded. "Who would care for a sthtupid duck? All ducksth can do isth sthwim in pondsth and fly to migrate. Typical. You only care for yoursthelf, don't you Dodgersth? It'sth all about how you look, isthn't it?"

Dodgers panted in fear.

"Who knew? Everybody knowsth Duck Dodgersth. All of the captainsth believe you're a joke, women hate you, and your crew doesthn't care for you either. Because of the fact you're sthtupid, lazy, egotisthtical, narcissthtic, and incompetent. How about we write on you, stho people know who you really are?"

More was coming. There was going to be more. Dodgers begged again, "P-p-p-pleasthe. N-no, pleasthe. P-Pleasthe. Pleasthe."

Dodgers didn't see it but Darkstar held a knife. The knife was red hot and heat was coming from it. More and more shakes came upon him.

"Sthomeone hold him down," he heard Darkstar command.

Dodgers shook even more when half of the Society knelt down. Silver and Canasta held Dodgers' arms, Black Eel and Rogue held his feet, and Sa'am and Hilgalgo held down the knees.

"Cut histh shirt off."

A cutting sound was coming from Dodgers' left along with a long rip indicating his top shirt was ripped off. Who was doing that? Dodgers can't lose his shirt. That's his Protectorate outfit!

"Wh-what?" he muttered.

From his right was Muerte cutting off Dodgers' shirt. The sleeve came off and so did the rest, thanks to Taz ripping it off on the other side. Once that was off, Muerte threw it across in the room, near the couch.

"M-my shirt. That'sth mine. G-give it back. P-p-pleasthe, pleasthe, pleasthe."

The rest of the Society members were staring down to Dodgers. Then Drake Darkstar came into the picture. He was standing over Dodgers with the burning knife and knelt down to him with cold dark eyes.

They're going to cut him. It's coming. The look of the steak knife was deadly. If the machine, poker, drill, and table leg weren't enough, the knife seemed worse.

"You branded usth," Darkstar said to him. "Now I have to brand you."

How are they going to do it? Are they going to cut him? Is that what they're going to do? The knife was brought down and touched Dodgers hard on the chest through the feathers and made a straight line. He didn't think it was going to be hot and not to give another unwanted scream.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!_ "

It was so hot, hot like lava. Hot. Piercingly hot. Blazing hot. Scalding hot. Burning hot and it was long. Very long. Dodgers couldn't see since his eyes were shut tightly but there was a long line going down his chest. Another line went down but curved revealing written words.

" _AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH!_ _AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!_ "

The only people who heard Dodgers were the Society. Dodgers didn't scream loud enough to send another deafening shriek but Hubie, Bertie, and the gophers heard him as well. If only they were in the room, they'd be able to see the written words on the captain's stomach, such as Dodgers since he had his eyes tightly closed. There was another line going down on him, then another; that one was curved as well. Then another line and another line.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! PLEEEAAASTHE, NN-NNOOO-OOO! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH! _RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!_ "

He took a strong sob with tears coming down his eyes. Through the weeping, Dodgers kept shaking his limbs that the villains held him tightly while watching the written words.

"RRRGGGHHH! PLEEEAAASTHE! AAARRRGGGHHH! RRRGGGHHH! PLEEEAAASTHE! AAARRRGGGHHH! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH!"

Fire was on his chest. Real fire was on him. Scalding fire. Hot fire. Real fire. Scorching fire. Blazing fire. Blistering fire. Searing fire. It was so hot; more tears were coming down from Dodgers' eyes and more lines were written on him that Dodgers' throat was already becoming sore from the screaming. He gave out coughs while more sobs came from him. No one said a word. Lines were written more and more such as curved and straight lines. Burning lines. Scalding lines. Words were forming on his chest, burning him. He couldn't see what they read but the burning was the only thing that came to mind for Dodgers.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! RRRGGGHHH! S-S-S-STOO-OO-OOP! RRRGGGHHH, RRRGGGHHH, RRRGGGHHH, RRRGGGHHH, RRRGGGHHH!"

The fire wasn't inside him, it was on him. Like Dodgers was inside a molting volcano or a burning stove. His eyes were getting hot and so was his throat. Wet tears were falling down his cheeks, to the ground. The burning was absolutely, unbelievably, excruciating. There was so much pain Dodgers couldn't take it anymore. Screaming and groaning were the only sounds he made. Begging them to stop was worthless and so was asking for anything. More and more sobs, coughs, and groans came from Dodgers' mouth. And words were written on his chest that explain the horrific agony Duck Dodgers was feeling.

"RRRGGGHHH, RRRGGGHHH, RRRGGGHHH!"

The lines were done. Finally. Whatever was written on Dodgers' chest was done. It was done. Finally. Finally done. With strong labored breaths, the screams and groans stopped.

"There we go," said Darkstar calmly. "Now no one'sth gonna like you anymore. No resthpect, no love, and no kindnessth. At leastht people can tell the difference between me and you."

What was written on Duck Dodgers' chest was this: **_DD I'm a dumb duck and proud of it._**

No one didn't care but Dodgers was crying, at least not loudly. The words that were cut on him were burning red marks with blood coming out. The fire was gone but not the fact that more might come. What else were they going to do? Is he always going to be in pain? Everywhere on him, except for his legs and arms, were screaming in agony and his heart wouldn't stop pumping. The only thing Dodgers could do was lie on the floor and shake while cold tears fell from his eyes. Breathing was the solution out of the pain and Dodgers' kept breathing and he didn't want to look back to the Society.

They were surrounding him after Dodgers heard their footsteps on the steel floor and standing up after holding him down. All of them read the words that were burned upon his feathers and skin.

"He's nothing now," said Canasta.

"Nope," Skunderbelly added.

"That's right," Muerte agreed.

"Nothing." Crusher nodded. "Absolutely nothing."

Z-9 was the one who congratulated Darkstar with, "Good work Darkstar."

Drake Darkstar was proud of his work that he gloated while he backed away so everyone could read the message. "All ducksth are sthupid."

Why did they get to be happy and not Dodgers? It wasn't fair. Not at all. This should be about him making a daring escape, not the Society winning the day. The bad guys are never supposed to win. They're supposed to lose. It's always been that way. Why does it have to change now? Why now and why can't he win? Pain was everywhere on Dodgers and there was nothing he could do about it. This wasn't about killing. This was about getting hurt. About pain. Pain, agony, anguish, torment, suffering, misery…torture. Duck Dodgers wasn't going to die, he was going to be in pain for the rest of his life. But will he die? Is there ever a chance of him living? Can he have a chance of escaping? Ever? He cannot die, he has to live. Duck Dodgers is important.

That's who he is. He's Duck Dodgers, a captain of the Galactic Protectorate. The most handsome duck ever and greed was the only way to have his way. Riches and jewels were important and so was he but how is he going to show himself now? He can barely move his arms and aches were everywhere. There was no possible way to fighting the Society, but is there another possibility than he can escape?

He was getting nowhere but Cadet knew that he can't give up. He has to get to him. After hearing Dodgers' deafening scream earlier was scary. That was his captain! What were the Society doing? Did they hurt him again? What did they do? Hopefully, Cadet can keep in the rest of his meal for the day and reach Dodgers before it's too late.

Cadet didn't stop walking while he passed through hallways, hid when the Whoosh came from a corner, and walked down the left side of the hallway. There was a door further down. Hoping he would have his luck, Cadet came into the room noticing cameras on a desk. The gophers and mice jumped off quickly and hid in a mouse hole.

It was a camera room. Cadet made it here. Hopefully he can see his partners and lead them through the ship or better yet, find the Society. They would have Captain Dodgers. Cadet walked up to the cameras and saw the Society in the living room carrying Dodgers.

"What are they d-d-doing?" he wondered.

Judging by the cameras, the Society, Fudd and Sa'am, were putting Dodgers inside a closet, a dark closet, and must've tied him up within the room. If Cadet could see closer, he would've seen Dodgers tied up by leather bandages on his arms and being hung up by them. Only Dodgers' tip toes were touching the floor and the red clown balloons were surrounding him. Then the closet door was closed.

"E.J." Cadet took out his walkie-talkie that he started to call her while he watched the Society regroup. "Ma-Ma-Martian, come in."

"I'm here," said E.J. on the other side.

"Me to," X-2 replied as well.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a c-c-c-camera room," Cadet told them. "And I saw C-C-Cap'n Dodgers."

"You did?!" E.J. exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"He's in a r-r-room with the Society but a closet. It'll be im-im-im-im-im-im-im-im-hard to get him."

"What do we do now?" said E.J. worried.

"We'll have to sn-sn-sn-sneak in," Cadet suggested.

"I'm on my way."

"Hang on," Cadet stopped her. "I can see you g-g-guys."

"Where are we?" X-2 asked.

There was a map in the room. Cadet read it over including the inscriptions written on the HD cameras telling Cadet where the cameras were.

"E.J.," he started. "You're in the cellar. Ma-Martin, you're in the le-le-left-wing hallway."

"Lead us to you," X-2 told him.

"E.J., c-climb out of there. Martian, turn around."

Since E.J. was way behind in the spaceship she followed Cadet's directions. She climbed up a ladder, took a turn, another turn, and another.

"Do you know how to get to the room Dodgers is in?" E.J. asked him.

"I'm t-t-taking you to me," Cadet reminded her.

"Just get me to Dodgers."

"It's t-t-too risky."

"Fine. What are they doing now?"

Cadet looked back to the camera in the living room and saw the Society having drinks and talking.

"They put the c-c-captain in a closet," he replied.

Not only were Cadet and E.J. worried about Dodgers so were Hubie and Bertie. They were in the mouse hole from the wall looking up to Cadet when the gophers decided,

"We should leave old chap."

"You are so right!" said the other gopher.

"You guys go ahead," Hubie told them. "We have a duck to save."

"You cannot be serious. All for a duck?"

"It's torture!" Bertie yelled. "Torture! It's not right! Didn't you see what they've done to him?! Should we get to him Hubie?"

"Yes, we are," Hubie told him. "But I think we should introduce ourselves to the pig."

"I thought it was just the duck."

"What's this about pigs and ducks?" a gopher scoffed.

Hubie ignored the gophers while he held Bertie's arm. Both mice ran towards the Cadet who was at the cameras.

"No E.J.," he scolded her. "You're going the wrong way! You go to the right! Just watch out for the Society!"

"Hey pig!"

Cadet looked from behind expecting to see someone in front of him but he heard a whistle. From below to his feet, Cadet saw two mice in blue and brown. Something about them looked familiar.

"Haven't I se-se-seen you before?" he thought.

"I'm Hubie and he's Bertie," said Hubie introducing himself and his comrade. "But we know about Dodgers and we can get to him."

"You c-c-can? How? He's trapped in a closet."

"There's a shortcut."

"Yeah," Bertie agreed. "We can get to him and save him!"

"How?" Cadet asked.

"We'll help him out and bring him to you," said Hubie.

"Oh, please do that! Did you see the C-C-Cap'n with the Society? Why did he sc-sc-scream?"

"You don't want to know but we'll get him."

"Go ahead. I have to lea-lea-lea-lea-lea-guide the others." Cadet turned around to the cameras that Hubie and Bertie went back to the mouse hole.

For sure, Duck Dodgers was inside the closet. Penny was around him and all he could do now was dangle from the ceiling. Hope was lost but maybe Dodgers could use his feet to get out. The door was in front of him and he didn't want to touch the balloons. Blood was inside them and they would pop again if he poked them. Unfortunately, lifting his legs wasn't possible either. They were too tired and blood was coming from them. Everything was tired but he wanted to get out. The leather strappings around his arms and chest were tight enough to hold him up to stand and they prevented him from getting out.

Dodgers just hung his head and noticed the blood red scars on his stomach. It was hard to read them upside down but he knew they would scar him forever. Forever. He'll always be known for these scars. Everyone will know. It was through his feathers and onto his skin. What did the words say? Dodgers had absolutely no idea.

Blood was already moving around, his own blood instead of the balloons. Penny didn't have to pop to give him blood. There was his own blood pouring. It was everywhere and dripped to the floor. His own blood. Blood from a duck.

 _Drip, drip, drip, drip._

Plus, if only the clown would go away, it wouldn't have to be on Dodgers' vision; even when he closed his eyes in terror. Penny the clown was everywhere. He wouldn't leave Dodgers alone in the dark and kept talking.

"Time to float, Ducky. We'll all float and you'll float to. Want to float? Want a balloon? Would you like one? You can float with the balloons. They all float."

"Duck. Hey Duck."

Dodgers didn't want to open his eyes. It was going to be the Society. Someone must've opened the door and wanted him back. What are they going to do? Burn him? Stab him? Cut him? Break his feet?

"Duck. Duck Dodgers. Dodgers, open your eyes."

It didn't sound like the Society. That was a whisper. A squeaky whisper.

 _Who isth that? Who are they?_

"Duck, it's us."

Dodgers only gave out a whimper and a shake of his head.

"It's me, Bertie. Hubie is here to."

 _Hubie and Bertie? The tooth fairy? The mice? They're back?_

"Help me," Dodgers wheezed, without opening his eyes. "Pleasthe."

"Don't worry," he heard Hubie say. "We will. We'll get you out."

It took a risk for Dodgers to open his eyes. The red balloons were everywhere coming from his right and left but at least not at the bottom. From there were the two mice: Hubie and Bertie. They were already walking up to his feet and climbed up on him. If Dodgers wasn't beaten, he would've kicked the mice off him but he needs them more than ever. He didn't dare move a muscle.

Up above, behind his back, was the leather strappings that was tied to a hook. Hubie climbed up to the hook while Bertie was talking to Dodgers.

"You look a fright. Sorry Dodgers. But you know, we tried to warn you. The minute you're out, you better get to the camera room. You'll be safe there."

Dodgers groaned, "Ugh."

"Then you'll be back with your friends and all will be well. There's a tunnel we came from that maybe you can shimmy in there."

"Don't be stupid Bert," said Hubie to him. "Dodgers can't fit through a mouse hole. We'll have to find another route."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure."

Hubie made it to the top end and unhooked the leather strapping making Dodgers fall to the ground. At least he was on his feet and didn't poke a balloon. They just floated like what Penny told him.

"Now let's get out Dodgers!" Bertie exclaimed.

Dodgers was more than willing to leave but he fell to his knees, taking deep breaths while Hubie climbed down and slapped Bertie on the face.

"We have to get the bondage off him!" Hubie reprimanded the brown mouse.

Dodgers started to pant when he heard Hubie and Bertie cutting the leather off him. The minute the leather was off, his arms dangled to the ground.

"We have to leave from the living room," Hubie told the two while jumping down. "I'll make sure the coast is clear."

A creak of light came into the room that Dodgers looked up. Hubie was by the door, using his own technological doorknob. The Society was still in the room talking.

"Once we have Mars," said Z-9 to everyone. "We'll infiltrate Hollywood Planet. Dodgers has had ties there."

"Who are we going to use for Mars?" Canasta asked.

"Commander X-2. The Martian Queen will have to give in when she sees her Commander in danger. As for now, we must find him. Everyone, come with me but you Black Eel, keep guard of Dodgers."

"Okay," Black Eel agreed.

And with that, Z-9 and the others walked out of the room but not Black Eel and Darkstar. Before Darkstar left the room, he snarled to Black Eel, "If Dodgersth esthcapesth, it'll be your head!"

Then he walked out before Black Eel could shiver. To keep guard, Black Eel went to sit down on the couch and turned on the television. He ended up watching a documentary about the ocean.

"This'll be risky but easy," Hubie muttered to himself. "How's he doing Bert?"

"I don't know Hubie," Bertie replied. "He looks pale to me."

Hubie looked back to Dodgers and for sure Dodgers did feel cold and was ready to close his eyes. He was still on his knees but leaned further onto the floor, ready to give up.

"Duck, wake up," Hubie told him. "We're busting you out."

Dodgers looked up to the mice but only moaned back.

"Don't you want to get out?"

"Y-yeah," Dodgers replied weakly.

"Just wait for my signal. I'll take care of the guy. Bert will stay with you."

Dodgers only saw Hubie walk out of the room. He didn't know what Hubie was doing but he heard something fall to the floor from outside.

"The coast is clear!"

"Come on," said Bertie to Dodgers.

It wasn't easy for Dodgers to stand on his own but he tried. With his stomach burning and no feeling on his arms, Dodgers walked out of the closet. Avoiding the touch of the balloons, Dodgers poked his head out from the darkness. There, close by the couch was Black Eel passed out. He was the only person in the room and not the others. Dodgers had his chance.

With the mice alongside, Dodgers easily walked out of the room but he leaned against the wall. There were still the fiery burns.

"Duck, come on."

That was Hubie.

"I…can't," he moaned. "My stomach. Ugh. Rgh."

The fire was everywhere on him that Dodgers cringed his face. Noticing that, Hubie and Bertie walked closer to Dodgers.

"Dodgers, come on. You better hurry or they'll be back!"

Dodgers looked down to the mice.

"I wanna live," he breathed and groaned.

"Come on."

If Dodgers was going to live, he'll have to leave the ship. And to leave, he had to walk. The fiery burns were still upon him but Dodgers had to keep going. There should be escape pods in this ship. The main bridge would be dangerous. The Society could be in there.

 _Where are the esthcape podsth?_

With a grunt, Dodgers got himself up and followed the mice out of the room.


	10. The Revelation

"Hey, he's out of the c-c-closet!" Cadet shouted happily. "The-the-they got to him! Oh, thank you!"

If only Cadet gave Hubie and Bertie walkie-talkies, he could've told them to guide Dodgers back to the camera room but he could only watch. Dodgers was already walking out of the living room and into the hallway with the mice trailing from behind. In the meantime, E.J. still needed directions such as X-2. Cadet was about to tell X-2 to move until the Whoosh came from behind the wall. In an instant, X-2 hid without being seen. There could be a slight chance that E.J. and X-2 would make it to Dodgers. If only E.J. wasn't that far behind or for X-2 not to hide in a far bathroom.

Dodgers was lucky to have his feet unbroken that he easily walked through the hallway and plus no one was around, but he had to be extra careful. The Society could be anywhere and he can't experience the pain again. There was absolutely no inclination that Dodgers would want to endure that, but the fiery pain wouldn't leave. Since there was a crossroads in front of him, after leaving the living room, Dodgers had a feeling that the left lead to the main bridge.

 _No. I'm not going in there. Can't let them hurt me again._

He took the right route and then a left. There were no windows but just a steel wall and flooring. Close by was a door that Dodgers looked inside but the fiery pain struck.

"RGH! Mm. UGH!"

He leaned against the wall that Dodgers was tempted to put his arm over his chest while he huffed. Barely, Dodgers could lift his arms. The right and left were battered since the hole on his left and the bones on his right made it impossible. How is Dodgers going to open the door? His hands are useless! The right hand was gone and the left was squashed! Should he use his teeth? That's one way. Or maybe he should just keep walking.

With fire burning through his stomach, Dodgers again stood up and headed further down the hallway. The Society could be in the room anyway. He has to get out. The escape pods would be further down the hallway, beyond the main bridge. But it was a long walk. Hallways were everywhere and the doors can only be open with metallic door handles. Plus, the fire was coursing through Dodgers. From the stomach up to the shoulders.

"RRGGHH!"

Again, Dodgers had to kneel against the wall to regain his strength. Why can't the fire stop? Where were Hubie and Bertie? Where'd they go? Did they leave him? Why does his stomach have to burn? If only he knew what they read, Dodgers can see. To answer that, there was a mirror shining from inside a room. Since that door was open, hoping the Society wouldn't be inside, Dodgers pushed it open. Luckily, no one was in there and it was a bedroom. The mirror he saw was on the wall and Dodgers walked closer to it but slowly.

Now he can see the words and his reflection. Judging by the sight, Dodgers' face was completely bashed yet pale. There were two black eyes, bruises on his cheeks and forehead, his bill was slightly upturned, and there were holes coming from his arms. One on each shoulder but with dry blood running out, the left arm had a wide hole through it, and for sure, his right arm was gone up to the elbow. At least that wasn't bleeding but only from the cuts on his chest, arms, and legs were bleeding; yet slightly. And there were the words written on his stomach and he can finally read them.

"I'm a duck dumb and proud of it," he read while shaking. "No! No, I'm not! Thisth isth terrible! No one should read thisth! I'm not dumb! And I'm not happy about it! What am I going to do? I hate it! I hate it! UUGGHH!"

Cringing his face didn't do the trick but Dodgers fell to the dresser the mirror was hanged from behind. At least he fell on his right bicep that Dodgers looked back to the mirror. Just the sight of not having a right arm still gave Dodgers the goosebumps.

"I look ugly. Not handsthome. Ugly! RRGGHH! Thisth hurtsth! My sthtomach. Ugh."

After another look to the mirror, despising himself, Dodgers leaned further down the dresser and rolled his head.

"I hate thisth. I hate it. Ugh. I want to get out. Ugh."

 _Failure is not an option._

"That'sth right. It'sth not. I have to get off thisth ship. I can't sthtop. I can't."

Dodgers lifted his left arm up to a dresser handle and shoved himself up but with a loud groan.

"I have to get out."

"Hey Duck. Duck."

Dodgers looked up, trembled, and only saw two faces looking at him. The face of two mice.

"What are you doing?"

At least it was Hubie talking to him while Bertie was alongside. Relieved, Dodgers helped himself to get up and replied to them with, "I wanna get out."

"Come with us." Listening to Bertie, Dodgers walked with the mice out of the bedroom.

No longer was Duck Dodgers in the bedroom hating himself, he was now determined. The Society can never find him and he will get out. The words written on him were horrific enough but it won't stop his determination. More doors were around him that Dodgers didn't stop to open them. He just followed Hubie and Bertie. Hopefully, they're taking him to the pods.

He went right, left, left again, then right, left, right, left. It was like he was in a maze. A maze of hallways that was difficult to keep track. If the mice know the routes, Dodgers was okay with that. But he spoke too soon. Fire came back that Dodgers again had to take a breath.

From what Cadet noticed from the cameras, the mice were taking Dodgers in the wrong direction. And here he thought the mice know the ship by heart.

"How far long?" Dodgers asked them.

"Wasn't it this way Hubie?" Bertie asked Hubie.

"I know it is Bert! Who asked ya?!" Hubie slapped Bertie on the face but kept walking.

And plus, he saw from the camera in the living room was the Society. Earlier they were talking in the main bridge but switched rooms. No doubt about it, Z-9 and Darkstar noticed Dodgers was gone.

" _EEL!_ "

It was after Darkstar told Sa'am to get Dodgers but was told he's gone. Black Eel woke up after the loud scream from Z-9 that he looked up to them.

" _WHERE IS HE?!_ " Darkstar roared.

"He's in there," Black Eel replied while pointing to the closet.

" _HE ISN'T!_ _Where is he?!_ "

"Seaman must've gotten him."

" _All of you! Get him!_ _Now!_ "

Z-9's shout was enough to convince everyone but with Black Eel…

"You sthtay here," Darkstar told him. "I have sthomething for you sthoon enough."

Only the henchmen left the room spreading around in the hallway that Cadet had a feeling they know the spaceship by heart.

"Oh n-n-no," Cadet stuttered. "E.J., Ma-Ma-Martian, hurry! Martian, go to your l-left! E.J., stay in there, b-b-b-b-b-b-b-hide!"

E.J. was already inside one of the bathrooms that she remained in the room but replied to Cadet, "Why?"

"The So-So-Society know Cap'n D-D-Dodgers escaped! They're on th-th-their way!"

"He escaped? How? Where is he?"

"I have my eye on him. Oh no." Just then, Cadet noticed the New Cadet and Muerte were on their way to the camera room.

"I can't t-t-talk right now. I'm going off air."

"Wait, Cadet. Tell me, where is the captain?"

"Just t-t-turn it off. You to, Martian."

Without another reply, before E.J. could say anything, Cadet turned off his walkie-talkie and quickly looked around the room. From behind him was a closet that he quickly ran inside. Just on time to. The New Cadet and Muerte instantly came in the room that Cadet only left the door slightly open, so he could see what's happening.

"Where is that duck?" Muerte wondered while he and the New Cadet walked to the cameras.

"There he is!" The New Cadet exclaimed pointing to the camera in one of the left-wing hallways. "Boss, we found him. Dodgers is close to the gym."

"Good." Cadet heard the voice of Z-9 somehow. He had a feeling they were using walkie-talkies. "Tell the others."

"Yes sir. Oh, and I can see one of the intruders. The Martian Commander is here."

"Where?"

"He's close to the kitchen."

"What about the others?"

"I don't see them."

"As long as we get Dodgers back and obtain the Commander, we have what we want. Then we'll find the others. You two stay in there until I call you to return."

"Certainly," said Muerte.

There was no possible way that Cadet could call back E.J., and neither to make contact with X-2. For now, he had to stay inside the closet.

X-2 couldn't call anyone, not after Cadet told him he had to hide. He instead quickly opened the door that was close to him and entered the room. Indeed, X-2 was inside the open kitchen where counters, a large fridge, big stove, and a pantry surrounded the room. Tables were the only objects in between. There was no place to hide but maybe behind one of the tables. One of the small metal tables.

"This is not good," he muttered to himself. "Not good at all."

Soon enough, the door was barged opened to reveal the Whoosh. X-2's hiding place did not work as he feared.

"There you are!" yelled the Whoosh. "Come with me!"

"Not a chance!" X-2 shouted back.

"Then fight!"

X-2 was more than willing. He stood up from behind the table and ran toward the Whoosh with an oncoming kick, not expecting his foot to be instantly punched. Falling to the floor, X-2 then gave the Whoosh a punch but that was dodged and given a hit himself. With lightning reflexes, the Whoosh suddenly had X-2 in handcuffs. Metal cuffs that were cuffed on X-2's wrists tightly.

"OW!" X-2 flinched. "How'd you do that?"

"Speed is key," Whoosh replied. "The general will be happy to see you."

"No! Not him! Not General Z-9! He's a traitor!"

"You come!"

The Whoosh took hold of X-2's arm and took him out of the kitchen. The walkie-talkie that X-2 had earlier fell to the floor; the Whoosh heard it clang. Noticing it, Whoosh stomped on the device, breaking it. Then with a strap bound on his wrist, Whoosh said through it to the General, "I've got the Martian Commander."

"Good," Z-9 replied from behind. "Bring him to me. And where is Dodgers?"

Dodgers had to hurry. He had no idea where he was going but he came to a dead end, not noticing. At least there was a door to his right.

"Is this, ugh, it?" Dodgers groaned. "Ugh."

"I'll look," said Hubie.

Dodgers didn't know it but Hubie knew he took a wrong turn. After he looked inside, they only came to the gym of the spaceship.

"Crap!" Hubie shouted in anger.

"I'm going the, ugh, other way."

"Wait!"

Dodgers turned around, but by now he was starting to lower to the ground. If only he could either have something to eat or drink Dodgers didn't have to feel the ache coming in his head. It was getting bad that he could barely keep himself up. For two days, Dodgers hasn't eaten and he leaned against the wall to walk and breathe. By now he was starting to breathe hard up to strong pants and took slow steps. Three more steps Dodgers walked that he fell upon the wall. Sitting down helped him but still the fiery pain came back.

 _Come on Dodgersth! Keep going! Breathe! Justht breathe!_

One, two, three, four, five deep breaths Dodgers took and he stood back up. The fire wouldn't go away but neither will he. He has to keep going and reach the escape pods. He has to get out.

" _Dodgers!_ "

 _BOOM!_

" _RRRRGGGGHHHH!_ "

He fell. Dodgers fell on his knees and slouched on the wall. Now he couldn't get back up. There was a bullet on his chest, close to the words. Breathe. Just breathe. In and out. In and out. In and out. But something was holding back the breathing. Something strong. Strong like a rock and more fire was preventing him from taking a single breath. That can't stop Dodgers now. He has to get out. He has to leave. While on the floor, Dodgers started to crawl but crying loudly.

"AUGH! RGH, RGH, RGH!"

"Where'd ya think ya goin'?" It was Sa'am. He was the one who shot Dodgers and also came running to him. "Yer not goin' nowhere!"

Dodgers didn't reply but shook harder than ever. They came back. The Society came back and they shot him. They shot him. And there was no possible way of escaping. The mice didn't help at all and neither did he. There was absolutely nothing he could do now. He'll be back with the Society.

"Yer coming with me, ya dirty little critter!" Sa'am yelled.

With a look of fear, Dodgers faced Sa'am when he took hold of his left arm and was forced to stand. He was going back. Dodgers was going back to Hell. The nightmare was coming back. The pain was never going to leave him. It's going to remain. They're going to hurt him. They're going to do it again.

"I got him," Sa'am called to Z-9. "I got the duck."

"Excellent," said Z-9 fiendishly. "Bring him to the living room. Crusher, bring back the collar."

Sa'am heard Crusher from the watch say, "Yes boss."

There was nothing Dodgers could do but to follow Sa'am. The mice failed him and he was going back now with K'chutha Sa'am. More and more estranged breaths came out of Dodgers' mouth that Sa'am yelled, "Ya'll live Dodgers."

Dodgers didn't reply back. He was shaking too much and sweat was starting to fall from his head; but with more blood flowing out his body. With his head hung, Dodgers noticed the bullet wound coming from his left pec. The words were still on his stomach giving him the strong reminder.

 _The wordsth. The wordsth. I'm a dumb duck and proud of it. The wordsth. It hurtsth! Everything sthtill hurtsth! Hurtsth! It hurtsth! They're going to hurt me again. They're going to hurt me._

After making a turn, Dodgers' legs almost gave way that he nearly tripped; but he did after stubbing his toe to the metal corners.

"Get up!" Sa'am shouted noticing Dodgers fall.

If Dodgers could, he can get up and take a run for it but no. He laid on the floor moaning and groaning still sweating in fear. Plus, his heart was throbbing harder and harder and he could only take wheezes for breaths.

"Get up!"

Can he get up? The determination Dodgers had earlier was gone and Sa'am took hold of him. Again, Dodgers was forced to walk. There was one more hallway they passed that Dodgers heard the sound of a watch beeping that he heard General Z-9 say from it, "Cadet, Muerte, return. We have him."

 _Who? Me? Are they talking about me? What elsthe are they gonna do? I don't wanna! I don't wanna go back! No. I don't feel stho good._

For sure Dodgers didn't. There was the feeling that he was going to throw up or fall asleep; not just the burning pain. Walking didn't do that much justice and neither did breathing. As much as he did, more wheezes came out and he couldn't see. Everything was a blur. But a door was opened and he was thrown. Dodgers was about to lean further to the ground but more hands were on his shoulders as if someone pinned him on the wall.

" _How did you get out?!_ " It was the growling, lisp voice of Drake Darkstar that Dodgers didn't dare look at him. " _Tell me!_ "

Dodgers had to answer and said, "I had help."

"From Black Eel?"

That could be Dodgers ticket to have his revenge on the Society. They've been doing unspeakable torture methods on him and here he can take them down. Someone has to pay for his pain. It was them and them only. They will pay the price.

"Yeah," Dodgers answered.

He didn't care that Black Eel glared towards him, but it wasn't just Black Eel. The entire Society was back in the living room, including the Whoosh, Catapoid, and Serpenti brothers, staring at Dodgers with angry looks. There was also the Martian Commander, X-2, but he wasn't angry. The Whoosh was holding him.

"I know what to do with you," Darkstar growled to Dodgers. "But firstht I have sthome busthinessth to attend your helper."

"What is going on?" X-2 wondered loudly. "What'd you do to Dodgers?"

"Shut up runt!" Canasta yelled to him.

Darkstar left Dodgers at the wall and walked towards Black Eel along with Z-9. In front of Dodgers' eyes, while he slouched on the wall, Darkstar and Z-9 held lightsabers in red and black and took a swipe on the breathing hose connected to Black Eel's helmet. Water poured out from inside such as strong gags. Once all the water was out, covering the feet of Magnificent Rogue, the Catapoid, and Hilgalgo, Black Eel revealed a shriveled face, but dead.

"Wow," Fudd said dreamily. "I wasn't expecting that."

"That isth why you should never esthcape!" Darkstar roared to Dodgers. "If you do next time, I won't be stho nice! Now it'sth time for your punishment! Sthomeone get the acid! Take histh bootsth off!"

"Acid?" X-2 repeated. "Acid for what?"

Only Dodgers and the Society would know the answer for that. No one told X-2 but he heard from Z-9, "Someone take care of the runt!"

"I will," said the Crusher.

And with that, Crusher brought X-2 across the room from Dodgers, to the wall where they had the chain collar padlocked and tied it on X-2's neck. There was no possible way X-2 could escape and he could only watch. Dodgers was taken by Darkstar and forced to sit on the couch while Canasta took off his boots.

"Someone give me the pan," Darkstar ordered.

Sa'am was the one who went to fetch a large cooking pan filled with smoking watery acid. How hot it was, Dodgers could only tell by the smoke and bubbles coming from it.

 _What are they gonna do? What are they gonna do? What are they gonna do? What are they gonna do? What are they gonna do?_

The pan was pushed closer to Dodgers that Darkstar again ordered, "Someone hold him on the couch."

Canasta and Silver did exactly that. They held onto Dodgers by the shoulders listening to his whimpering and his shaking was seen. Canasta grinned evilly by the sight. The pan was brought closer to Dodgers that Darkstar knelt in front of him. He pushed the pan closer and closer to Dodgers' feet.

"Now to brand you again Dodgers," Darkstar grinned.

He lifted up Dodgers legs, only mere inches away from the metal floor, pulled the pan, and set it under the feet. Dodgers feet were shoved into the pot, right in the boiling, watery acid.

FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

That was a scream that only the people in the room heard. A scream that Dodgers couldn't control. Fire has returned. Boiling, scalding, blistering, blazing, steaming, hot fire was on him again.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Fire was back on his body but this time on the feet. And again, his heart throbbed and veins were pumping.

" _AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! AAAUUUGGGHHH! AAAUUUGGGHHH!_ "

How hot can acid be? It sure was hot flaming fire but this time it was clear and hotter than Duck Dodgers can ever imagine. Flaming hot, lava hot, hotter than lava, hotter than fire, hot, hot, hot, hot. Blazing smoking fire, much hotter than that. A single huff wouldn't do the trick for him, not even a breather.

" _AAAUUUGGGHHH! AAARRRGGGHHH! AAAUUUGGGHHH!_ "

Darkstar was holding Dodgers' legs down that he watched him screaming; who was hanging his head and groaning loudly.

"AARRGGHH! UGH, UGH! RRRGGGHHH! RRRGGGHHH!"

"How does it feel, Dodgersth?"

Only a cough came out from Dodgers' mouth and then loud gasps.

"Painful?"

Dodgers nodded after, "RRGGHH! Ah, ah, ah, ah! RRGGHH! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"Beautiful."

All of the Society henchmen stared at Darkstar with open mouths. None of them said a word and neither did X-2. X-2 watched the scene in horror before vomiting. Everyone watched the scene. Dodgers kept on gasping and groaning up to loud sighs that the whole time he had his eyes closed but mouth open.

"Isth there anything you'd like to sthay Dodgersth?" Darkstar taunted him. "Anything?"

"Sth-sth-sthop," Dodgers stuttered. "P-p-pleasthe. Augh! RRGGHH! Pleasthe! Augh!"

Darkstar chuckled, "Now to sthee the handiwork. Stha'am, take the pan."

Sa'am walked up to the ducks and pulled the acid-filled pan away from them; from the side handle. Dodgers' feet slid out revealing lost flesh and muscles. Some of the bones were shown with smoke steaming from them. Because Dodgers was shaking and crying, Darkstar held Dodgers by the feathers on his chest and pulled him closer; face-to-face. Canasta and Crusher let go of Dodgers.

"Just stho you know, thisth isth nothing persthonal. It'sth justht for the fun. Torture isth my middle name. Stho, sthtop your crying. You'll live."

A slight gasp came out of Dodgers' mouth and, "P-pleasthe, let me-"

"And by the way, no more talking!"

And with that, Darkstar threw Dodgers to the floor. He was right in front of X-2 lying curled up on the ground.

Never will Dodgers be able to walk. Never. His feet are in absolute, sickening pain and were throbbing, making his veins bubble. The smoke was smoldering from his fleshed off feet and there was suddenly a punch after he heard, "Can we hit him?" from Roy Serpenti.

"Yes," Z-9 replied.

The punches came back such as the kicks. Right on Dodgers' face they came and also his chest and stomach. The strike on the stomach was the only time Dodgers cringed and rolled on the floor gasping for air. Just then, a kick struck Dodgers on the face and there was blackness.

It was now time to come out of the closet and so he did but it was earlier. Out from his hiding place, Cadet was back at the cameras and was watching the Society beat his captain.

"Why can't they le-le-le-leave him alone?" he hoped.

Because he couldn't take the sight anymore, Cadet turned on his walkie-talkie to hear E.J. calling from the other end.

"Cadet," she called. "Cadet, answer me."

"I'm ri-right here," he replied.

"Oh, thank you," E.J. sighed. "Can I come out?"

"Yeah. Come on. It's s-s-safe."

Cadet watched her come out from a bathroom shower that was covered by the wall, trying to ignore the sight of Dodgers' beating.

"Where's the captain?" E.J. asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm sti-sti-still in the camera room," Cadet replied. "The Cap'n is with them. You have to c-c-c-c-c-c-c-I'll guide you to me."

"Okay. I'm coming. But why can't I fight the Society? What are they doing to him?"

Cadet was hoping not to tell her that he gulped.

"Cadet?"

"Don't ask. Come out of th-th-th-the bathroom and make a right turn." E.J. listened.

Back in the living room, X-2 saw the blood coming out of Dodgers' mouth that he shouted, "Leave him alone! He's not moving."

After Skunderbelly gave a stomp on Dodgers' stomach everyone looked up to Commander X-2.

"I'm serious," X-2 went on. "Dodgers isn't moving!"

For sure he wasn't and his eyes were closed.

"Get up Dodgers!" Z-9 yelled. "Get up!"

Dodgers didn't reply and neither did he listen. He just laid on the floor spread eagled with blood flowing down.

"Get up!"

Z-9 gave a kick to Dodgers on the side but that hardly helped.

" _Get up!_ "

He again kicked him that Fudd knelt down that he put his hand in front of Dodgers mouth and pressed on his throat.

"He's unconscious siw," Fudd told Z-9. "But he's bweathing."

"Wake him up," Z-9 ordered. "He'll be fine."

X-2 glared incredulously at Z-9. Never in his life has he ever seen Dodgers in such danger or neither to become senseless. It's true he's always hated Dodgers and very often annoyed with him but to see Dodgers in this state was beyond words. X-2 didn't say anything but kept his eyes on Dodgers.

Obeying commands, Fudd held out both hands and pressed down on Dodgers' chest from between the words and gunshot wound. One, two, three, four, five, no airway in Dodgers mouth came. One, two, three, four, five, still nothing. One, two, three, four, five, again nothing. One, two, three, four, five, then there was a cough. More coughs came out from Dodgers that it led up to wheezes, gasps, and pants; but he didn't open his eyes. He just shook, trembling like a vibrating bed.

"Put him with the Commander for now," Z-9 told Fudd.

Fudd did exactly that. With Dodgers breathing heavily, he was shoved over to Commander X-2 who instantly walked closer to Dodgers.

"Dodgers!" he said to him. Dodgers didn't respond that X-2 looked back to the Society. "What did you do to him!?"

"Don't you like it Martian?" said Darkstar. "I thought you would. Doesthn't he get on your nervesth?"

"Dodgers may be a snake in the grass, but he's my arch-enemy! What did you do?"

"What he desthervesth."

Everybody looked back to Dodgers. He was still shuddering and took heavy, strong breaths that were turning into gasps. Just the sight of him would've shocked anyone that X-2 was the only sane person in the room to be so. The rest of the crowd was hardly perturbed. The many scars on Dodgers were hardly bleeding but remained on him. Where blood was coming from was his mouth and nose and the bruises on him were getting darker and purple. It wasn't hard for X-2 to know that Dodgers was in serious pain.

"Well, Dodgers has always been a jerk," said X-2. "But I've never seen anything like this! Never!"

"Isthn't it lovely?" Darkstar taunted. "Justht peachy?"

"As you know Commander," said Z-9 while X-2 scowled to Darkstar. "Our planet has always wanted to overthrow Earth and the Protectorate."

He walked closer to X-2 who looked back to him.

"Now we have Dodgers, we have power. I know for a fact you would go to extreme lengths for the Queen, always hated Dodgers, and had many attempts to overthrow the Protectorate, you could have your turn on him."

"You're a traitor Z-9!" X-2 yelled to him. "A traitor to Mars!"

"And you would've said 'no' anyway if I asked you to join. How predictable. We've all had our turn on Dodgers so I suggest you could do something upon him."

Darkstar walked to the coffee table, where the weapons sat, that he took out the fishing hook that had two claws.

"What do you sthay, Martian?" said he while showing the hook to X-2.

It was a tough decision. X-2 can see the pain that Dodgers was under that he couldn't think of what to do. Here, he was captured by the enemy, not knowing what Cadet and E.J. were doing, witnessing the torture on Duck Dodgers, and is given the chance to hurt him. He's never maimed Dodgers before but always wanted to. Now would be his chance to do so. Should he? Should X-2 hurt Dodgers? Should he do it?

"No," he replied. "I won't do it. And I heard Dodgers loud scream earlier."

He didn't see it but Dodgers opened his eyes and look towards X-2.

"I think he's been through enough."

"Enough is never enough," Z-9 replied. "Go ahead. Do it. Everyone has."

"I was the one who cut his arm!" Canasta brought up. "Go ahead Martian!"

"And I've been the one who's given him balloons of the dancing clown," said Rogue.

"I broke his shoulder," the Whoosh told him.

"And we impaled him," said Hilgalgo while pointing to himself and Crusher.

Crusher nodded and told X-2, "That was why Dodgers screamed. It hurt my ears."

It was beyond anything X-2 could ever think of, and that would explain the scream he heard. He had no idea that Dodgers' crew are shocked as well. Just the thought of being tortured inhumanely was sickening.

Muerte said evilly, "And I drunk his blood. It was delicious!"

Then Van Chancey mentioned, "And I cut him!"

"I shot him," said Sa'am.

"I did the drilling," the New Cadet told him.

"Me and Fudd put salt on him!" said Moonbeam. Fudd agreed with him but he didn't say anything.

"I haven't done anything yet but soon enough I will," said Skunderbelly. "A brilliant idea."

"Neither have we," Royal Serpenti brought up. "But we will anytime. Right Roy?"

"That's right!" Roy agreed. "Oh, and the Tasmanian Warrior also broke Dodgers' shoulder. Not just the Whoosh. You can do something to! It's fun!"

 _They did all of this to Dodgers?_

X-2 didn't have the heart to speak out to the Society. He took another glance to Dodgers knowing the Society tortured him. Just the sight of Dodgers beaten was hard to swallow. How can anyone be so cruel as to torture a person nearly to death? Dodgers was out cold earlier but luckily, he made it. What's going to happen to him?

"That'sth why you need to punish him to," Darkstar smirked. "If you don't, we'll do the sthame to you. Would you like that?"

After a moment staring at Dodgers, X-2 looked up to the evil doppelganger and replied with, "Who are you?"

"Drake Darkstar." Darkstar smiled the sound of his name but he gave X-2 a hungry stare.

"Where'd you come from?"

"The paranormal hasth itsth own way."

No one said a word. The only sound heard was Dodgers' labored breathing while everyone stared at Darkstar. The Catapoid didn't growl, Muerte was pale if he could be, and Z-9 was also speechless. Cadet also heard Darkstar from behind the camera that he dropped his walkie-talkie on the desk. It was a sound of disturbed silence that even Dodgers stopped panting. He to heard the response. The crowd heard the reply but not E.J. She was busy walking while Hubie and Bertie reunited in the camera room that they came on time to hear it. Everything and everyone was silent that Darkstar grinned evilly. He was proud of it that he again offered the hook to X-2.

"Are you going to do it?"

Darkstar was the one who broke the eerie silence that he walked closer to X-2 with the hook in his hands. In defiance, X-2 refused.

"No thank you."

"You're not afraid of pain," said Darkstar. "Are you? Didn't you get hurt earlier? I've heard you've been shot. Well stho wasth Dodgersth. He enjoyed it stho much, he kept sthcreaming. Sthcreamsth of tearsth. What do you sthay?"

"No."

Z-9 then got involved.

"This has nothing to do against you Commander," said he. "This is mainly punishment for Dodgers. He's part of the Protectorate and we can finally have our revenge. Didn't you hate him?"

"Yes, but…"

"Didn't you ever want him dead? Or better yet, to injure him? Hasn't the Queen as well?"

"Indeed."

"We'll let you do it and that'll be it for this session. You'll be coming with us."

"For what?"

"You'll find out soon enough. As for now, go ahead do what you want on Dodgers. He's the enemy. Never give the enemy compassion. Do what you must."

X-2 again looked down to Dodgers that until a few moments he sighed, "Okay. I'll do it."

"Good."

Darkstar picked up Dodgers and put him on the couch while X-2 was let go from the collar. With the Society surrounding X-2, he walked over to Dodgers who still moaned but laid down with his back shown. He took the hook. Dodgers wasn't watching. His eyes were closed and clenched as if he was expecting it. The hook X-2 held was above Dodgers' back that he hesitated.

"I don't know if I can do this," X-2 inhaled. "I can't do it."

"He's always been the enemy Commander," said Z-9. "Enemies must be punished. Am I right? Claw him. Claw his back."

"Yesth," Darkstar agreed. "Claw histh back."

While taking in a breath, X-2 leaned over and touched the back feathers with the claw.

"You always hated him Commander," Z-9 told him. "Dodgers must be punished for defeating you. He always has, correct?"

 _That is true. Dodgers has._

"Claw his back."

Then there came Darkstar's voice.

"Make sure you do it deep. Blood won't show but there will be claw marksth. Dodgersth needsth histh punishment."

With the claws on Dodgers' back, X-2 pulled them down on the blackened feathers, to the skin, and sliced them down on Dodgers' back; slowly. Dodgers didn't scream but he yelped silently.

"Agh!"

X-2 held the claws further down to Dodgers' pelvis. It was on the spine he did the claws, letting out a little bit of blood. In the meantime, Dodgers was groaning slightly but gasping loudly.

"Do it again," Darkstar whispered.

Again, X-2 started from the top to the bottom but on the right. Then the left after hearing, "Again. And again."

Dodgers never screamed but he was still twitching madly the more X-2 clawed his back. He couldn't stop nor did he want to finish. It was hard for X-2 to stop himself that he clawed more markings on Dodgers' back that bloody lines were visible.

"Good job," whispered the voice of Drake Darkstar. "Now you have to come with usth."

He did it. He scratched Dodgers' back with a claw. That was X-2. He clawed Dodgers leaving scratch marks of blood on his back. A huge weight overcame X-2's shoulders, a weight he couldn't get off and hated. It was either guilt or despair, he didn't know which; but he couldn't say a word. With his heart starting to pump, X-2 put the hook down to the floor, hearing it clang on the metal.

Without putting up a fight, X-2 went with the Society out of the room. The only two who looked back to Dodgers was X-2 and Fudd. More blood was coming out of him and a few feathers were flying around.


	11. The Desperation

Now that they're out of the room, it was a golden opportunity for E.J. to get inside. The Society was on their way to the main bridge that Cadet was about to guide E.J. to the living room until he saw the Fudd look back to the door. He hesitated and talked to the Society.

"I think we should take it easy on Dodgews," he said to Moonbeam, Canasta, Sa'am, Muerte, and Crusher. "He can't move."

"Why are you so worried about him now?" Moonbeam argued. "Who cares about Dodgers?"

"Exactly," Crusher agreed. "Dodgers deserves this! The boss is right!"

"I know," Fudd exhaled. "But I think he's had enough. Didn't you see the wook of Dawkstaw and Z-9 when they kiwwed Bwack Eew? And when Dodgews passed out?"

Muerte, Sa'am, and Crusher took a moment of thought that Muerte said, "You do have a point. Darkstar is one unique individual."

"Yeah," Sa'am wondered. "But why does he look like Dodgers?"

No one had an answer for that.

"That is creepy."

"Dodgers doesn't matter anymore," said Canasta. "All we have to do is stick with the program and do whatever the boss tells us. If you're so worried about him, why don't you keep watch of the darn duck. No one cares about him and Darkstar doesn't want to lose him."

"Dodgers is too easy," Crusher brought up. "But I agree with Canasta. Just do whatever they tell us." Sa'am nodded such as Muerte.

"Go ahead and keep an eye on him Fudd. We can't lose him."

"Awight," Fudd agreed.

Cadet watched Fudd return to the living room while the others went into the main bridge. What Fudd was going to do, Cadet was afraid it was going to be bad. What else are they going to do to him? He heard everything they said to X-2 about the torture on Duck Dodgers, and the reason why Cadet heard the scream. Him and E.J. have to rescue Dodgers on time.

Dodgers was still on the couch but with his eyes closed. His right arm was dangling while the left was lying in front of his head. The legs were also sagging. Opening his eyes weren't going to make a difference or to make any slight of movement. There was nothing Dodgers could do now. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He can't get out, won't be able to walk, and escape was impossible. The throbbing fire was still on him and his teeth and beak felt loose. With his tongue, Dodgers can already feel a broken tooth.

"Hey Dodgews."

 _Who wasth that? The Sthociety? They're going to hurt me again. They will._

"Dodgews."

 _Everything hursth. Leave me alone, pleasthe. I'm in enough pain._

"I'm not going to huwt you."

Whoever it was, the person was closer and knelt down to him.

"I'm sowwy Dodgews. Weawwy. I didn't think this was going to be so bad. I just wanted pay back fow what you did. You defeated me befowe. But did you know you were unconscious eawiew?"

 _I did? Really? I did?! I almost died?_

"I bwought you back."

 _No, no, no, no. No. No. I can't die. I can't! No! Pleasthe, no! No!_

As if Dodgers didn't cry that much earlier, his eyes drooped and tears were coming from his closed eyes.

 _I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Pleasthe! I don't wanna die!_

Hotter and redder his eyes became and so did his cries. Dodgers let out a loud sob and cried, "I d-d-don't wanna die! Pleasthe! Pleasthe! I wanna live! I don't wanna die!"

This was all too sudden. If only Dodgers could have his ticket out, he'll take it. Never in his life would Dodgers be facing this situation and neither to have his life in jeopardy. It was too scary and he wanted out.

"Help me! Pleasthe! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna! I wanna live! Pleasthe, pleasthe, pleasthe! _Pleasthe!_ Help me! I don't wanna die!"

More and more watery tears fell out of his eyes but it didn't soothe him. Nothing on him felt comfortable but the cushions on the sofa were soft. Is he going to die on this couch? Is he going to be comfortable? How come he was never on a bed before? He's not that comfortable with his right arm and legs dangling out but at least he's on a couch.

"Help me," Dodgers continued to sob. "Pleasthe, whoever you are, sthave me! I don't wanna die!"

"Thewe's nothing I can do," said the person. "Nothing. If I hewp you, the boss wiw know and they wiw kiw me. How did you get out the cwoset?"

Should Dodgers tell them or should he continue to beg for his life? He went with begging.

"Pleasthe, sthave me. Pleasthe. I don't wanna die. Pleasthe."

"I can't," the person replied.

More sobs came out along with a cough that Dodgers wanted to see. He opened his eyes. At first things were blurry that only shapes and colors were in front of him. To see, Dodgers blinked his eyes heavily and there was the form of The Fudd.

Dodgers sobbed, "NNNOOOOO! NOOO!"

It was the Society he was talking to. They're only going to hurt him even more and so will the Fudd. He was right in front of him and would be holding any kind of weapon. A gun? A dagger? The poker? The machine? The acid? What will he do? Dodgers is never going to get out! There's no possible way for him to escape! No way whatsoever! There's absolutely nothing he can do! Nothing! And he is nothing! Nothing! They were right! He is nothing! Just a stupid, dumb, selfish duck who only cares about himself. That's all he is. He's a dumb duck. The message on his stomach was right.

"Dodgews," he heard the Fudd say. "I'm not going to huwt you."

Dodgers looked back up to him though heavy sobs.

"I'm just going to stay in the woom. I'm tiwed of watching towtuwe."

Dodgers was lucky not to have pain inflicted on him from the Fudd, but he remained on the couch. Next to him, the Fudd sat down and he turned on the television. At first the TV was on Animal Planet but Fudd changed it to a documentary about viruses. That was the only thing Dodgers watched and listened.

"We have to get him!" Cadet panicked. "E.J., hurry!"

"How is he?" she asked. "The captain?"

"He's sc-sc-scared and the Fudd is with him! Hurry!"

"Which way do I go?"

"Keep going straight. Th-th-th-there will be a turn up above, so t-take a right."

"Is the Martian with you?"

"No. The So-So-Society have him. And they destroyed his wa-wa-walkie-talkie."

"Don't tell me we have to rescue him," E.J. pouted. "But I'm on my way."

"Now k-k-k-keep walking through the hallway and take a left tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-route."

She did just that. There was a door in front of her that E.J. asked, "Do I open this door?"

"Yes," Cadet answered. "I'm inside."

The door of the camera room opened and much to Cadet's joy, was E.J. They were back together.

"I made it," said she looking to Cadet. "Where is he?"

Both of them looked to the cameras and found Dodgers in the main living room. He was still on the couch with the Fudd sitting next to him.

"Why is this Fudd guy with him?" E.J. wondered. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know," Cadet replied. "But you have to get him. I'll g-g-g-guide you. The Martian, j-j-just see what happens."

Judging by the cameras, Cadet and E.J. saw X-2 sitting on the familiar chair where Dodgers sat before. The machine was still there but it wasn't being used. Inside the main bridge, the New Cadet was next to X-2 holding the drill to his right hand, waiting for the commands.

"This is treason, again Z-9!" the Queen roared.

"Oh, well this time it's more of a compromise," Z-9 reminded her.

"And you will let the Commander go! I demand you! Release him!"

"Only if you keep the fleet away, I will let him go."

For sure there were Martian ships around. If E.J., Cadet, X-2, or Dodgers were paying attention, the black and gray spaceship already left Earth and was close to Mars. X-2 saw the familiar Martian spaceships through the windows and the other Commanders from the many screens. The Martian Queen was upon the large one.

"How dare you!" she scowled.

"Don't do it your majesty!" X-2 shouted. "I'll be fine."

"What will it be, highness?" Z-9 asked her. "The Commander or Mars?"

The Queen glared angrily toward her former general that X-2 could tell she was thinking hard. If he was her, X-2 would refuse. Mars must be protected, but why did he have to be the one held hostage? Is he going to lose his hand? Is there a way he could fight back? He must. Unfortunately, the Society had him tied to the chair; around his legs and his arms and the henchmen were around him. He knew from the sight the Society knew what they were doing.

"Let him go Z-9!" the Queen yelled again. "Now! I will never give up Mars!"

"Go ahead," Z-9 ordered the New Cadet.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

The drill came deeper and deeper on his gloved hand that X-2 shouted in horror and pain, " _OOOOOOWWWWWW! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_ "

The Martian Commanders who were watching stared in horror or fainted while Queen Ty'hranee widened her eyes in shock.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! AAAUUUGGGHHH! OOOWWW! MOTHER! YEOW! _Oh, the pain!_ "

Fire was engulfed in his hand that the only thing that could help X-2 was to moan loudly, anything to keep his mind off the pain. Anything he could use. Mars was not only in danger but so was he. Is this what Dodgers was suffering? This kind of pain? How did he handle it?

As for now, Dodgers was breathing. That was his way to handle the pain. Breathing helped him a lot. The sounds from the television show didn't matter to him. It talked about Malaria after the Ebola virus. The thing he wanted the most was food or water. That was all he can think about. That's it. He cannot ask the Fudd. The Fudd will only abuse him even more. If only he had food, Dodgers would be happy. How come he can't be happy? The only thing he was allowed to do was breathe. That was it and that's what he's doing. Fudd heard the labored breathing from Dodgers that he turned down the volume of the Television. Plus, Dodgers closed his eyes.

"Dodgews?" he said softly. "Dodgews."

The sofa was indeed comfortable and he just wanted to rest. Dodgers' body was tired but so was he. Tears weren't falling down anymore but his weary face didn't leave.

"Dodgews, are you awake?"

He has to answer so Dodgers nodded.

"You have to stay awake. The boss wiw get angwy."

E.J. was ready to leave the room before she saw the mice nearby. They came from a mouse hole and came to her and Cadet.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's okay," Cadet told her. "They're with us."

"Yeah, we tried to help your captain," Bertie said as well.

"You better get him," said Hubie. "I think he's dying."

Without another word, E.J. barged out of the room while Cadet kept his eyes on the cameras. For sure, Dodgers wasn't moving at all while Fudd was shaking him.

"Dodgews," Fudd said again. "Dodgews, move! Move you siwwy duck! Move!"

She has to get to him. No longer can E.J. stand it but the sight of Captain Dodgers lying motionless on a couch was hard enough, but not the strong rock that held down her heart. She cannot lose him. No. She cannot. After taking the guides from Cadet, such as a right turn, further down, and another right turn, to a left, then another right, E.J. opened the door. There was the Fudd leaning to Dodgers.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted.

Fudd looked from behind and saw the youthful E.J. glaring angrily at him.

"Leave him!"

"Awe you his cwew?" Fudd asked her.

"Get away from him! Do you hear me?!"

With the saber in her pocket, E.J. held it up pointing it to Fudd while she walked further into the room. Fudd slightly twitched while he held up his hands. E.J. circled Fudd that she made it to the couch and knelt to Dodgers.

"Captain," she said softly to him. "Captain, I'm here. It's me. E.J."

The look of the captain was plain as day; he was tired. Through a few blinks Dodgers opened his eyes and sighed loudly.

"I'm here. My Gosh, what did they do to you?"

"You can't take him!" Fudd yelled to her. "He bewongs to the Society!"

All of the injuries on Dodgers, E.J. couldn't stop looking. There were scratches on his back, his feet were losing their flesh, his right arm was halfway cut off, there was a large hole through his left arm, the left hand was flat like a pancake, a small hole was upon his left shoulder, the right shoulder was broken in two, and many bruises were on his face. Some blood was already dried from the nose and mouth and some soaked on the cushions. At least the many cuts on his arms and legs stopped bleeding.

"H-help me," Dodgers breathed. "E.J., pleasthe."

"I…Captain…"

She was lost for words but took out her walkie-talkie.

"Cadet, come here."

"Coming," said the Cadet.

E.J. kept her eyes on Dodgers that she slightly put her hand on his arm, just to look at him. His eyes were red and watery but tired. Neither of them knew the Fudd walked closer.

"I'm sowwy we did this," he told her. "But we had to. The Generaw said we could."

She wanted to say something to the Fudd but E.J. held her tongue. Instead, she said to Dodgers, "We'll get you out. Cadet is on his way. Just hold on."

"Thank you," said Dodgers tiredly. "Thank you."

A tear was already coming out of E.J.'s eye that she instantly wiped it off. He was safe now and is thanking her. Dodgers never said that to her before. Never. It seemed like a long time ago when Dodgers was treating her like trash but now he was thanking her for coming to save him. That's what he needs right now. He needs help. And E.J. is going to save him. She'll do anything to keep him alive. They're friends and that's what mattered the most. Friendship. If only E.J. made it to him earlier, Dodgers wouldn't have to be lying on this couch tired of the pain or for her having to watch. Duck Dodgers was huffing and puffing that he didn't have to make loud sounds but he again said to her, "Thank you."

E.J. grinned to him with, "You're welcome." Dodgers also smiled.

"Hey!"

They heard the yell from the Fudd that E.J. assumed Cadet came in the room. For sure it was because she also heard, "Stay away Fudd!"

Dodgers started to shake. The fear in him was rising that E.J. can see it in his eyes. With her next to him, E.J. looked from behind and saw Cadet fighting off the Fudd.

"C-C-C-Captain Dodgers is coming with us!"

"That's what you think!" Fudd yelled back. "I'm again sowwy for what we did but you can't take him!"

E.J. held onto Dodgers, making herself as a shield. If he was going to fight, she'll have to protect Captain Dodgers at all costs. That was when Fudd took out a gun of his own that he took a shot to Cadet. Cadet quickly maneuvered and swiped his saber to the Fudd like a ninja. The Fudd was dumb enough not to dodge that he got the hit on the arm.

"OW!" he roared, gripping his sliced arm. "That hurt!"

"Now you know how the Captain feels!" E.J. shouted.

Fudd looked over to her and back to Cadet. They didn't know what he was thinking but Fudd held up his wrist and called through his watch, "The intwudews awe hewe."

"Repeat that." That was the voice of Drake Darkstar.

"Intwu-"

Cadet quickly knocked out Fudd before he could finish his sentence. Then he walked over to Captain Dodgers and knelt to him.

"Cadet," Dodgers mumbled. "Thank you."

It wasn't just E.J. who was happy. Cadet grinned at the sound of the thanks that he replied, "You've n-n-n-n-never said that." He chuckled. "Are you okay, Cap'n?"

"No. Get me out of here. I can't sthtand it. Get me out. Pleasthe."

"We're leaving now. Can you walk?"

"My feet hurt. It burnsth. Everything burnsth."

For sure it did seem like they were burning. E.J. took another glance at Dodgers' feet that she noticed the flesh came off revealing the muscles and a little of the bone.

"We'll have to carry him Cadet," said she. "I don't think he can walk."

"Come on," said the Cadet, determined.

Both he and E.J. stood up and held Dodgers by the shoulders. Willingly, Dodgers relied on them to stand without having to do it himself but instead of standing, he sat upright on the couch. That was when E.J. suddenly gasped, "What the-?"

There were bloody words written, tattooed on Dodgers' stomach. **_I'm a dumb duck and proud of it._** And there were two D's written a few inches higher. Above the words was a hole. A bloody hole. Plus, more scars were on him.

"Oh my Gosh!" E.J. and Cadet gasped in unison. The blood in Cadet's face drained.

With E.J. staring at the words, Cadet knew that he had to keep going. They have to get Captain Dodgers out of here and he was sitting on the couch cringing. He didn't see the shocked looks on Cadet and E.J.'s faces.

"E.J.," Cadet called her. "We have to go!"

"Yeah," she muttered. "Yeah."

Cadet took hold of Dodgers' left shoulder while E.J. held his right. There was no possible way that Dodgers could walk that Cadet wondered how Dodgers was handling the agony. Horrible wounds were everywhere on him that Cadet didn't have to ask. It was obvious that Captain Dodgers was in a lot of pain.

With them holding up Dodgers, his arms were on their shoulders, he leaned on them without having to use his feet. Deep sharp breaths came from Dodgers that he hung his head while they walked out of the room. The door was already open and they took a right turn. Further down from that hallway, they took a left turn and another right. Dodgers' breathing was getting labored by the minute.

"Food," he muttered. "I want food."

"We don't have any food," E.J. told him. "Isn't there a kitchen?"

"I d-d-d-don't know where it is," said Cadet.

"It's over here." That was from a squeaky voice that only Cadet and Dodgers recognized.

At the bottom of their feet, coming from behind them were Hubie and Bertie. Bertie was pointing to the door from Cadet's left while Hubie said, "Come with us."

Cadet and E.J. obeyed them. Since the mice had their own device, a door handle, they opened it to reveal the large kitchen. Over by one of the metallic tables, Cadet and E.J. put Dodgers down to let him sit.

"Stay with him E.J.," Cadet told her. "I'll get him something."

"Water," Dodgers mumbled.

"I'll g-g-g-g-get it." Cadet went to the large refrigerator.

"It hurtsth. It hurtsth so much, E.J. It's hurtsth."

"I know Captain," she exhaled. "I know. Cadet's getting you food and water."

Through his panting, Dodgers leaned upon her. E.J. held him trying not to look at the injuries.

"It hurtsth."

In the fridge, Cadet found many kinds of food such as fruit, vegetables, butter, a jug of milk, two jugs of orange juice, five liters of soda, Tupperware full of leftovers, leftover pizza slices, a cabbage of lettuce, egg cartons, a large container of mashed potatoes, and many water bottles. Knowing what Dodgers likes, Cadet took the pizza slices that were covered in foil including a water bottle. After closing the fridge, Cadet went to put the water bottle over by his crew.

"Here's the water," Cadet told them. "Help him E.J. I'll reheat the f-f-food." Then he went to the microwave that wasn't far from the fridge.

Dodgers sighed in relief when he had E.J.'s help to open the bottle and he gladly took a drink of it. A large, long drink hit the spot while the pizza was reheating.

"You guys are good for now," said Hubie. "So, we'll leave." Only E.J. watched them leave while Dodgers kept his eyes closed.

The drill was inserted more into X-2's hand that a small hole was letting out droplets of blood on the table, explaining his loud moaning.

"RRGGHH! AAUUGGHH! RRGGHH!"

" _How could you do this?!_ " the Queen roared at Z-9. " _How dare you!_ "

The drill was pushed further into X-2's hand that there was nothing inside the hole but shattered bones, muscles, and veins. The groaning was helping to distract X-2 from looking at his bloodied hand. Anything to avoid the sight and maybe help him to deal with the pain.

"Yeow! Ugh. Mmf. Ow. Ugh, ugh."

"As long as you leave him Z-9," said a Martian commander. "We will let you land."

"No!" the Queen yelled at him. "Not at chance!"

"But your majesty, the Commander."

X-2 knew they were thinking hard. If Mars was going to be protected, he'll be in more pain. Already, the New Cadet walked away that he saw a square-shaped machine nearby. What was that for? Is Z-9 going to use that on him?

After another moan, X-2 looked up to the cameras watching a Martian Commander talk with the Queen of Mars.

"If we don't do anything we'll lose him!" said he. "We have to surrender."

"What will you do Z-9?" the Queen asked him.

"Only unless we fly closer, you will know," Z-9 replied. "Would you like a demonstration? If you fly away from us, I can give you a hint. It won't hurt. And perhaps, the fleet would be willing to return to Mars for the demonstration."

"Should we trust him?" a Martian Commander asked the Queen.

"No!" the Queen shouted. "But what will you do?"

"I can drive near Mars and give it to you," said Z-9. "Once the commanders return."

"Fine. Commanders, return to Mars."

Nearby, X-2 heard Darkstar chuckle evilly but he wasn't watching. From his right, there was Dodgers' evil duplicate talking to the henchmen.

"Canasthta, Sthilver, vampire, come with me," he told them.

The three agreed and walked out of the room with Darkstar.

"Who are these people?" X-2 wondered softly while he looked around. "What demonstration? Are they going to use me?"

"Just watch, ya mangy critter," he heard Sa'am say. "You'll like it."

Will he? Something about the demonstration didn't sound promising. X-2's shakes were getting a little tense that he kept his eyes out the spaceship window. It wasn't just the fiery pain on his hand that made him shake. What's going to happen to Mars? From outside the windows was Mars such as the Martian ships flying towards it. They were about to land but one of the commanders retaliated.

"Wait a minute!" said the one Martian. "What will you do Z-9? We've trusted you before but you betrayed us! You've betrayed everyone on Mars! How can we trust you?"

"Would you like the show or the aftermath?" Z-9 said back. "Either way you have no choice. You may not trust me, but I know I can trust you. This is between us Martians. My henchmen are very obedient. If you don't land, there will be no compromise. Neither will you see the last of me. I won't land on your planet. It's just a show."

"Very well then."

Why can't X-2 be with the fleet? He could lead them away from Mars and defeat Z-9 but what was this show he was mentioning? Will it be good or will it be bad? He must know.

The pizza came and finally Dodgers can eat. All of the water that dissolved in his mouth and taking a few bites of the pepperoni pizza was enough to make him tired. His body was still in pain but his eyes were drowsy and he wanted to rest.

"I think he's tired Cadet," he heard E.J. say.

"C-C-Cap'n, stay awake," Cadet said to him. "We have to g-get off the ship. You can sle-sle-sle-sle-sle-sle-sle-rest when we get off."

Dodgers wasn't leaning on E.J. anymore. Earlier, he was sitting upright when he ate and drank but now he was lying on the table, ready to close his eyes. The coldness of the metal was comforting on his back. It stopped the stinging.

"Cap'n Dodgers," Cadet said again. "Wake up."

"I'm tired," Dodgers whispered. "Just a sthleep?"

"I kn-know but we have to go. We'll hold you."

"What about his wounds?" E.J. thought. "Can't we do something about those?"

"I'll n-n-n-n-need bandages," Cadet told her. "But th-th-they wouldn't be in here. We have to evaporate. For some re-reason, I can't."

"What?" Dodgers groaned. "Why? I wanna, ugh, get out."

"I'm trying. Our sh-sh-sh-ship is supposed to be above us. I don't get it."

"Try again," said E.J.

Dodgers wasn't watching but he knew that Cadet was trying to reconnect with their spaceship. Out of all the buttons he pressed on his communicator watch, the screen just fizzed.

"Esthcape podsth," Dodgers muttered. "The esthcape podsth. Go there."

"Good idea," Cadet agreed. "We'll go the-there. I have a map that will di-di-di-di-di-di-di-guide us so we don't get l-lost. Let's go."

Dodgers sighed. Hands were upon his arms and to his shoulders that he was now standing but on Cadet and E.J. They were walking out of the kitchen. Despite being very tired and keeping his eyes closed, Dodgers knew he was safe. He was back with his crew and they're taking him out, away from the Society. He's leaving and he doesn't have to be scared anymore. Cadet and E.J. came to save his life. He's going to be okay.

But how much, Dodgers didn't know. Over in the living room, Darkstar, Silver, Canasta, and Muerte returned in the room but to see the Fudd waking up from laying on the floor. That was not acceptable. Fudd was supposed to be watching Dodgers, not relaxing on the job. Darkstar never ordered him to do that. He will pay. Plus, he didn't see Dodgers on the couch. His most prized possession has escaped again!

" _WHERE ISTH HE?!"_ Darkstar bellowed.

That woke up Fudd. He took strong blinks and looked up to Darkstar.

" _WHERE?!_ "

"The intwudews were hewe!" Fudd replied. "They took him!"

" _And you let them go?_ "

"No! I twied to fight them! I did! Pwease don't kiw me!"

The flame inside Darkstar's head was growing more and more that he ran to Fudd and held him up by the wall.

"If we don't get him, it'll be your head to!" The frightened look on Fudd's face made it clear that Darkstar went through to him. "We're getting that sthupid duck _back_! You Fudd, go back to Z-9! He'll want you. Vampire, get the restht, except the Cadet."

As if that wasn't enough to scare anyone, Fudd and Muerte obeyed Darkstar. They might've been scared at Darkstar's outburst but they, at least, did their job. The two went back to the main bridge that only Muerte returned back to the living room with the Catapoid, Sa'am, Moonbeam, Hilgalgo, Rogue, Van Chancey, Skunderbelly, and the Whoosh.

"Where'sth the Crusher, Stherpentisth, and Tasthmanian?" Darkstar snarled, noticing they weren't with them.

"The general wanted them to stay in the main bridge," Skunderbelly told him.

"Fine. All you, _get Dodgersth back!_ I'm sthick and tired of thesthe sthtupid esthcapesth!"

All of them were surprised by Darkstar's angry glance.

" _NOW!_ "

"Yes boss," said all of them. They left the room.


	12. The Nightmare

They were closer to Mars and the Martian Commanders landed on the planet. Just then, they made contact with General Z-9, such as the Queen.

"What is this demonstration Z-9?" the Queen asked him.

"Right now," he replied. "Go ahead Fudd. Cadet, give the contacts to Crusher and Tasmanian."

The New Cadet and Fudd knew exactly what to do, or what X-2 thought. He was still tied on the chair that the two people who surrounded him earlier were now working on controls or lifting a block of parasites. Crusher and Taz weren't in the room anymore but the Serpenti brothers stood next to him.

"What's going on?" X-2 wondered. "What are you going to do Z-9?"

"Now that we're all cooperating," Z-9 started coldly. "Your majesty, we don't have to talk anymore and not the commanders." He turned off the screen and went to X-2.

"But I will tell you Commander X-2, because you're worried. Since I have Earth now, as you can see here…"

He pointed to a screen that viewed I.Q. Hi and more Earthlings walking around like robots. Z-9 was forcing them to walk and talk from the controls he was using.

"Z-9 is our god. Z-9 is our god. Z-9 is our god."

"…I have power. The Queen lost her kingdom, which is mine, thanks to a virus. I am God."

"How could you?!" X-2 retaliated. "I will stop you!"

"How? You're ours now and you'll be joining Dodgers."

"Do we get to torture him to?" Roy Serpenti asked enthusiastically.

Z-9 nodded, "Absolutely."

X-2 did not like the sounds of that reply. Instead of looking at Z-9, he looked down to his right hand.

"AAAAAHHHHH!

There was blood! And a hole! The hole was deep in his hand that he could barely see the punctured bones and nerves. Only blood was visible from the hole.

"You are a complete traitor Z-9!" he yelled. "And a monster!"

"I'm no monster," Z-9 told him. "I'm just a former general."

"Leave Mars alone! I really will stop you!"

Z-9 just scoffed back with a laugh.

"Did you send it Fudd?" Z-9 asked him.

"Yes siw," Fudd answered.

Over by the controls, X-2 had a feeling that Z-9 was monitoring their home planet. He's probably controlling every Martian, including Queen Ty'hranee. If only X-2 could get out, he'd have the chance of saving Mars. To leave, X-2 struggled against the bonds on him but the neon rope was tight. He has to get out. He must. X-2 has to escape. Mars is in trouble.

But it wasn't just Commander X-2 who had to leave the spaceship. Cadet and E.J. also had to leave. Their captain was getting worse and worse that he breathed harder than ever and was too drowsy to move. Cadet noticed it that he knew they had to let Dodgers rest.

"Let's go b-b-b-in here E.J.," said Cadet noticing the door from his right.

"Why?" she asked.

"We have to l-l-l-let the captain rest."

It was a good thing Cadet thought of it. Dodgers wasn't keeping his eyes open and he didn't talk anymore. Usually, Captain Dodgers was always the talker in the crew. He was hardly doing that here. So, Cadet opened the door to reveal a bedroom.

"We have to p-p-p-p-put him down," Cadet told E.J.

"Okay," said she.

Together, Cadet and E.J. brought Duck Dodgers to a nearby twin bed and let him lay upon it. No more blood was coming from him, from his chest nor his back that he laid comfortably on the bed without having to lean on the shoulders. It truly was a sad sight for Cadet and E.J. to see Captain Dodgers in such horrific injuries.

"I still can't believe this," E.J. muttered after noticing Dodgers falling asleep. "I can't believe they did this to him. The words there."

"I know," Cadet agreed. "It's terrible. Who would ever d-d-do this to him? Even think a-a-about it. It's awful."

No one would have to debate Cadet there. Both him and E.J. looked down to Dodgers who was breathing slightly but deeply that he really was sleeping. If only Cadet could've gotten to his captain earlier, none of this would've happened to him. Never in his life would he ever think of torture. Just the fact of it scared him; For this to happen to his friend, who he works with. The sight of Dodgers injured horribly was enough to scare anyone, not just the Cadet. And he was starting to understand why Dodgers would be tired.

Cadet was getting tired to that he went to sit on a bed nearby such as E.J. They were on their feet most of the day determined to save Duck Dodgers and Cadet's feet were a little sore. The bed was comfortable enough for him to lay down and sigh.

"They shouldn't be doing that," said Hubie. He and Bertie returned to the camera rooms where they reunited with the gophers. "We've got to warn them Bert."

"Why Hubie?" Bertie asked.

"Don't you see? The Society are on their way. Dodgers is back with the guys but they need to leave. They're not even close the pods. We have to get back."

"The Society is in the hallways again!" Bertie gasped. "You're right Hubie!"

"But it could be too late," said a gopher. "It's so stupid for anyone to care for a duck."

"But he's been tortured!" Bertie yelled to the gopher. "It's torture, and it's not right! Not at all. I don't like this at all Hubie. It is definitely not right!"

"I agree Bert," Hubie nodded.

"Duck Dodgers should be safe, not to be hurt. He may be an idiot but he has a life."

"And we have to get back. Warn them again. Let's go Bert and I have the map now."

From the cameras, the Society were by the bathrooms. Hubie and Bertie had to move fast. Now that they had their own map of the ship, if only Hubie would've remembered it before, the two mice went through the tunnels of the walls and made it to the secondary bedroom. Inside, were Cadet, E.J., and Dodgers resting on beds. Hubie and Bertie quickly ran to them and yelled to Cadet and E.J.

"Hey guys!" Bertie shouted. "Wake up!"

Both Cadet and E.J. opened their eyes and sat up to see the mice.

"You've got to get out!" Hubie told them. "The Society are on their way to you?"

" _What?_ " Cadet gasped.

"We were just resting!" E.J. pouted. "Now they want a fight?"

"Just get off the ship!" Hubie told them worriedly. "Where's the duck?"

"He's sleeping."

"Take him with you. He's in grave danger. And I mean _serious_ danger. Very! So, hurry! They're on their way!"

"Okay," said Cadet. "We're going n-n-n-now."

It was now or never. Despite she was tired, E.J. and Cadet have to leave.

"We'll have to c-c-c-c-c-carry him E.J.," Cadet told her. "Ac-ac-ac-according to the map, we have to make right turn, left, fu-fu-further down, and then right. Then we'll be th-th-there."

"Okay," said she.

Both her and Cadet stood up, at least with comfortable feet, and lifted Dodgers without having to wake him. Again, they had his arms on their shoulders and walked out of the room.

"Thanks guys," said E.J. to the mice.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," said Bertie.

From out of the bedroom, Cadet took a right turn but they suddenly heard the sound of footsteps from far behind. It was until a few more walks that Cadet quickly took a left turn which only came to a dead end. Their only hope was to hide in the darkness and wait until they could walk. With Cadet, E.J. followed him to the dark end of the hallway and knelt down in the corner of the wall. Dodgers was still asleep but shaking.

In the hallway was Van Chancey. Just as E.J. saw his purple shoes, she looked down and stood still. She just didn't see him give his devilishly grin but heard him sing, "Oh where, oh where, has that little duck gone? Oh where, oh where, can he be?"

E.J. felt Dodgers shaking hard while she held him tightly. They didn't look up after she heard his slight whimpering. Did Van Chancey wake him or did she and Cadet? Someone must've. She looked over to Dodgers that she only saw his head hung down but with closed eyes.

"He can run but he can't hide. Where is he? General Z-9 and Drake Darkstar are so mad. I wonder what's going through Dodgers mind right now."

Van Chancey walked closer and closer into the hallway.

"But how am I going to find him in this dark and cold hallway? There's no light. Nothing here. Oh, well. Better look around more. Can't have the bosses furious. Especially that evil twin duck. Just thinking about him gives me the chills!" He did shake. "How can he look like Dodgers? How is that possible? What is he supposed to be? If only I had my TV show back, I can give him so many questions. So many that it will turn into an interview than a game show. But where's the fun in that? It's better to watch people compete for the sake of their lives! I'll be the next game killer!"

It was when they didn't hear him talk anymore that Cadet and E.J. looked up. Van Chancey was gone.

"Let's go," E.J. whispered.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-we have to be careful," Cadet also whispered. "The Society must be everywhere."

"Get me out of here," Dodgers begged softly. "Pleasthe."

"We are," E.J. whispered to him. "We are."

Now that they were able to walk, the two took a left turn avoiding the sight of Van Chancey and another left turn. When they got there, the two had to hide again when they heard the sound of bat wings flapping. They walked more after Muerte was out of sight and had to make another turn.

"Are we almostht there?" Dodgers wondered.

"N-n-not yet," said Cadet.

They took more turns following Cadet's supposed guidelines until…

"There you are!" It was Moonbeam. The Fudd was with him. "Where do you think you're going?"

The two Society members came from a right turn and faced E.J., Cadet, and Dodgers before they could make another step.

"We're out of here!" E.J. yelled, while Dodgers shook. "And we're taking Captain Dodgers!"

"You're not supposed to," said Fudd. "We need him!"

"No, you don't! You need to leave him alone! You've done enough!"

Fudd and Moonbeam looked back to Dodgers. He wasn't saying a word and looked at them apprehensively.

"Yeah," said Fudd. "We have."

"Oh, please," Moonbeam scoffed.

"I want out!" Dodgers yelled but moaned.

"But you can't weave," Fudd snapped. "That scawy duck is angwy."

"Leave me alone. Pleasthe. Go away."

"We're leaving," Cadet told the two. "Adios muchacha!"

E.J. held out her saber and pointed it to Moonbeam and Fudd. "Get away!"

"If you leave we'll be killed!" Moonbeam scolded her. "You have no idea what Z-9 and Darkstar can do!"

"I don't wanna know!"

"Neither do I!" Cadet also yelled.

"Just stay away!" E.J. shouted.

"You're not supposed to weave," Fudd told her.

"Away!"

"Don't make me shoot you!" Moonbeam warned her.

"Away!" E.J. yelled again.

"I'm going to do it."

"Away!"

"I'm going to."

"Away!"

Dodgers didn't say a word while Cadet and E.J. were glaring angrily at the two but none of them were expecting a loud sound.

BLAM!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Captain!"

Dodgers nearly fell out of E.J. and Cadet's grips that they quickly held him up; he gave loud moans.

"AARRGGHH! ARGH! ARGH!"

More blood was coming from Dodgers but it was from his leg. His right leg. Someone shot him from behind. Cadet was lost for words but not E.J.

"Captain," she panicked. "Captain."

E.J. only looked at Dodgers for a few seconds that she stared back to Fudd and Moonbeam shooting them a deathly look. Only Fudd's face was pale.

"Ya think ya could escape?! Think again!"

That was not Moonbeam nor Fudd. The voice was from behind her. E.J. saw K'chutha Sa'am along with Canasta. They walked right up the two, trapping them.

"Good job in stopping them guys!" said Canasta, thanking Fudd and Moonbeam. "Let's put Dodgers in his place!"

"No!" E.J. and Cadet yelled in unison. They leaned closer to Dodgers, shielding him.

"What about the lady and pig?" Sa'am thought. "What do we do with 'em?"

"We'll take them with," said Canasta.

"Stay away from him!" E.J. yelled again. "Away!"

Canasta chuckled. "You're coming with to. Take her men."

"I will," said the Fudd.

But E.J. put up a fight. Just as Fudd walked up to her she punched him. Then Moonbeam went to her and Sa'am as well. E.J. hit both of them. She never walked out Dodgers' sight and shouted to everyone, "Get away!"

The short men and child didn't fight E.J. but Nasty Canasta liked the looks of her.

"You're hot, didn't you know that?" he flirted.

"Get away from me!" the young woman shouted.

"But you're coming with me. Dodgers will come to and the pig."

"Leave them alone!"

"Tough love, lady."

E.J. continued the fight but lost to Canasta because of his strength. In the meantime, Fudd and Moonbeam carried Dodgers, who was too hurt to fight back, while Sa'am took hold of the Cadet. After their walkie-talkies fell out of E.J. and Cadet's pockets, Canasta instantly smashed them. With him holding E.J. and Sa'am taking Cadet, the both of them were cuffed with metal cuffs; and they were on tightly.

Both Cadet and E.J. were forced to walk but had their eyes on Dodgers. As long as Dodgers was in her eyesight, but moaning, E.J. knew where he stood. He was held up by his shoulders but his feet dragged from underneath, scraping from the floor. A little of the flesh was coming off. The six walked through the many hallways and came to the living room of the ship. Just as the door opened, General Z-9 was by the indoor fire pit such as Drake Darkstar.

"We got him," said Canasta.

"Excellent," Darkstar said evilly. He looked over to Dodgers with menacing eyes.

"How many timesth do you have to esthcape, Dodgersth?"

E.J. saw Dodgers looking down to the ground instead to Darkstar, and he was trembling in fear. She didn't like the looks of Drake Darkstar. Not just because he looked like Dodgers, but his eyes gave it all. There was an evil, hungry stare he gave that E.J. couldn't blame Dodgers for being scared. Is that why he was shaking?

It wasn't just General Z-9 and Drake Darkstar who were looking at E.J. and her friends. The entire Society were inside and not that far was the dead body of Black Eel. And on the other side of the room was Commander X-2 tied to the wall with a chain collar on his neck.

"Leave him alone," E.J. pleaded to Darkstar. "Please. He needs a doctor."

"All Dodgers needs is punishment," said Z-9 in a matter-of-fact voice. "We've got the best for him."

"But firstht of all you two need a lessthon," Darkstar smirked. "Let'sth sthtart with the pig."

Dodgers is back with the Society! They got him and shot him again! Now they're looking down to him, right after he was with Cadet and E.J.! Where were Cadet and E.J.? Are they still with him? He can't lose them! They're Dodgers' pals and they helped him to escape! They can't die! To see Cadet and E.J., Dodgers tried to turn himself around and looked from his right to the left. Darkstar was already facing Cadet that Dodgers tried to speak.

"No," he mumbled. "No, pleasthe. No, no." Then he got his voice back. "No, pleasthe! Leave them alone! Pleasthe! Don't kill him! Pleasthe! _Pleasthe!_ "

"Now you're sthtarting to care Dodgersth?" Darkstar taunted while looking back to him. He had his heated knife up to Cadet's cheek. "Oh, what do we have here?"

There was the map of the spaceship in Cadet's pocket including a saber that Darkstar took. He just threw both things away to the floor and again held the knife to Cadet's face while Canasta also took out the saber from E.J.'s pocket.

" _Don't kill Cadet!_ " Dodgers begged again. "Pleasthe! Take me! Not him! Me, not Cadet and E.J.! Pleasthe! Leave them alone! _Pleasthe, pleasthe, pleasthe!_ "

"You want to be in pain?" Darkstar asked coldly.

" _Leave them alone! Pleasthe!_ "

"Hm…should I?"

Darkstar looked back to Cadet who only gave him a speechless, scared look.

"Why not?" Darkstar put the knife down. "I'll take your word Dodgersth. But, you will never sthee them again. And neither will you piggy."

"What wi-wi-will you do?" Cadet asked.

"Justht watch. Fudd, Moonbeam, put Dodgersth on the floor."

THUD!

"MMF!"

Dodgers was thrown upon the floor and laid on his stomach.

"Everyone will watch," Darkstar said aloud with Z-9 agreeing with him.

Every single person in the room, except for the mice and gophers, were looking down to Duck Dodgers.

"Get the wire."

The New Cadet obeyed. She wore oven mitts on her hands and reached into the indoor fire pit taking out a spiked barb wire. Dodgers was pulled closer to Darkstar and Z-9 thanks to Crusher and Silver while shaking.

"Leave him alone!" E.J. yelled.

"Let him go!" Cadet also yelled.

"Sorry Earthlings," Z-9 said to them. "A deal is a deal."

With Dodgers, the leaders turned him around on his back to face them. Dodgers looked up to them shaking in fear, not saying a word. The Martian General was glaring down to him while the doppelganger put on oven mitts.

"You will never escape Dodgers," Z-9 said to him from behind. "Never."

Z-9 was holding down Dodgers' shoulders, which would explain why he was facing Dodgers from upside down, and Darkstar sat near his legs.

"You never will," Darkstar snarled. "Give me the wire!"

Now Dodgers was face-to-face with Darkstar who was given the wire from the New Cadet.

"No!" E.J. begged again when she saw the wire. "Don't! Don't hurt him! No! No!"

Dodgers trembled more while Darkstar held the fiery wire. If the wire was enough to scare him, it made it worse when Darkstar growled, "I get to brand you again Dodgersth."

He held the wire underneath Dodgers' right leg and placed it upon the limb, on the gunshot wound. It was no wonder why Dodgers gave out an awful, ear-splitting scream. Another scream that reverberated inside the ship.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

It was fire worse than ever. Ever than before. Worse than dunked in hot water and his stomach written. Worse than losing his hand. Worse than losing his arm. But the same as having his arm burnt. Through and through the fire swarmed inside him, coming from the legs and up to his head where the heart was throbbing again. Thumping and thumping, pumping and pumping, on and on and on and on. His muscles, joints, and the head twitched around while keeping the eyes closed and cringed but the screaming didn't stop.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Breathe. Breathe hard, harder than ever but how come it's not working? More of the fire was tied around his leg, like a knot, and again was the loud screams of his own.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ _AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

"Get me the other one!" Darkstar roared.

" _AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! AAARRRGGGHHH! AAARRRGGGHHH! AAAUUUGGGHHH! AAAUUUGGGHHH! RRRGGGHHH! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH!_ "

"Now!"

" _AAAUUUGGGHHH! AAUUGGHH! RRRGGGHHH! AAUUGGHH! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH!_ "

Everybody in the room stared down at Dodgers with disgusted or serious looks. Only E.J. was crying while Cadet refused to watch, such as X-2 and Fudd. The New Cadet grabbed another hot spiked wire from the fire pit and walked towards Darkstar. She was silent as well but obeyed.

" _RRRGGGHHH!_ "

Darkstar took the wire and wrapped that around Dodgers' left leg. Dodgers' entire body was shaking but he kept his eyes closed and rolled his head over and over. He may not know what everyone was doing but fire was the only thing in Dodgers' mind and it hurt. It hurt so much it was like he was boiling inside a stove, swimming in a hot spring, or melting in hot lava. Painful, excruciating, sickening, horrible pain was everywhere on him.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Just the sight of the duck in absolute peril or hearing his bloodcurdling scream, E.J. was out of Canasta's grip and covered her ears; while she sobbed. Closing her ears wasn't enough. Not enough for Cadet either. He couldn't watch anymore after wincing to the sound of the captain's loud scream and the sight of the burning hot wire on his legs. Dodgers kept screaming.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " Just breathe. In and out. In and out.

But breathing wasn't helping at all and neither was coughing and gasping. Fire was searing right through him that Dodgers can only moan in pain. The fire was back. Fire. Not on his shoulder, not on his stomach, and not on his feet. It's from his legs. The fire was everywhere, in and on his body. His heart didn't stop thumping; harder and harder; and neither the twitching on his legs.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH!"

"Now he's good, Darkstar," said the alien. "Get rid of those two!"

Even though Dodgers couldn't see, he was cringing his eyes while moving his head to and fro, Z-9 pointed to E.J. and Cadet.

"RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

"Did you hear me!?"

The villains looked back to Z-9, such as Canasta and Sa'am.

"AAAAUUUGGGHHH! RRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"I gave you an order!" their boss yelled.

"Will do boss," said Canasta.

"Okay," Sa'am also agreed.

"RRRGGGHHH!"

This is for Cadet and E.J. It's for them. But it hurt so bad! Fire was again around him and that was the first thing that came to mind. The second thought was E.J. and Cadet. If only they were safe, he's good. Dodgers cannot lose them after their help and, where are they? Are they still in the same room? He's here, back with the Society, but are they? Where'd they go? Dodgers had his head to the right and opened his eyes.

"RRRRGGGGHHHH!"

There they were: Canasta held E.J. and Sa'am had Cadet. They were taking them out of the room. To kill them? Are they going to kill them? Are they?

 _No. No, pleasthe. Pleasthe, no. Don't kill them! Pleasthe!_

He couldn't speak the words. Only groans came out.

"RRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Where are they going? Is he going to see them again?

 _I thought they weren't going to kill them! They lied! Don't let them die! Pleasthe!_

Dodgers didn't know it but he ended up praying.

 _Pleasthe, don't let them die! They're my palsth! Pleasthe, no._

Canasta and Sa'am took them out of the room after the door closed and that was it. Dodgers has to know what they're doing but he didn't ask. He can never ask the Society anything. Never. His begging was never working and all he's been getting was injury after injury, pain after pain, threaten after threaten, misery after misery.

E.J. heard the many painful groans from Dodgers while she was out of the room but not anymore. She hung her head after that. Cadet wasn't doing anything either. The two were held by their captors until they came to a door.

"Now it's time for you two to leave," said Canasta.

"No, no," E.J. begged while she tried to get out of his grip. Just as she saw the door, a different feeling overcame her. They're going to kill her as well.

"Don't kill me. No."

"We're not going to kill you. You're just leaving. Out of the ship."

"I don't want to leave," E.J. pled again.

"You are."

"No, I don't wanna!"

E.J. tried to fight off Canasta but it was useless. He held her tightly and before she knew it, E.J. and Cadet were flying in space. They were literally thrown out of the ship after Canasta opened the door; flying in space. E.J. was quiet while Cadet held his breath. Holding his breath as if there was no tomorrow. E.J. was too much in thought to move a muscle.

 _He's dying, he's dying, he's dying, he's dying, he's dying, he's dying, he's dying, he's dying._

They traveled through stars, a nearby meteor, and shooting stars. All E.J. could see were more and more stars. Space truly was a big place but she never thought it could be scary. Nothing was around, she soared everywhere, and vast emptiness engulfed her sight. At least Cadet was nearby. She wasn't alone. Cadet was with her. She had company with the pig cadet so she wasn't completely alone. Her friend was with her; but not her other friend. That friend was with the enemy screaming in pain. His screams of agony stabbed her heart.

 _He's dying, he's dying, he's dying. He's dying. He's dying._

E.J. will never see her friend again. Never. He will die and she knows it. Captain Dodgers is going to die. Cadet's going to die. She's going to die. Death was right around the corner for her. It's coming. No one will ever save her and neither her friends. No help will come at all. Nothing. She was nowhere around help and Cadet couldn't help her.

As far as they soared, E.J. closed her eyes the minute something touched her cheeks. Ruffling sounds, as if they were flying leaves rippling through the wind or maybe she landed by trees on a different planet. Are they on Earth or are there more planets?

THUD!

"OOF!"

She hit something. Something hard. What was it? It was hard enough to stop the fall and punch her stomach.

"E.J.! E.J.!"

That was the Cadet. Whatever she landed on, E.J. held herself up and noticed she was on a tree. A high tree with long branches and jungle leaves drooping down.

"E.J.!"

Both of them were on a big tree's branches. Cadet held tightly to the branch he landed on but not E.J. She was slipping off.

"E.J.!"

Without hesitation, Cadet climbed down to E.J. but she was already falling after she slipped off the branch.

"E.J.!"

Faster and faster, Cadet climbed down the tree but wasn't close enough. So, he instead climbed down to the bottom of the tree and came to the grass before E.J. did. She landed right on his back.

"Mmf!"

"E.J."

He turned around and glanced at her. Noticing she landed on Cadet, E.J. pushed herself off.

"Are you okay?" Cadet asked her. E.J. only gave him a scowl.

She wasn't in a good mood and wouldn't talk back. With the thought of danger inside, E.J. went back to the tree and sat down with her legs up to her face.

"E.J.?" Cadet got up and walked towards her. "I'll see where we are."

Tears were already coming from her that E.J. still refused to answer Cadet. He instead went to look around. There were jungle trees everywhere, tall grass and big rocks surrounding them, and fifty miles away was a mountain. Not that far from the mountain, probably a couple of inches from him, was a treehouse. A familiar treehouse.

"Master Moloch!" he exclaimed. "I kn-kn-know where we are E.J.! Master Moloch lives here! He'll help us."

E.J. looked back up to him.

"Come on E.J."

 _Why can't I just sit here?_

"E.J., come on. We have t-t-t-t-to go to Moloch."

She might not know a Master Moloch but Cadet did. So, E.J. stood up and followed Cadet. He knew the exact route. Cadet climbed through the tall grass, many rocks, and slight hills. He didn't stop until they were by the tall ladder of the treehouse.

"M-M-M-M-Master Moloch!" he called. "Master!"

Suddenly, there was the face of a gibbon who asked them snappishly, "Who goes there?!"

"It's me! Cadet! You trai-trai-trai-trai-trai-teached me and Captain Dodgers."

"Who's this woman?"

"Her name's E.J."

"Hm. Not a talker. Have you come for training?"

"We need a p-p-p-p-place to stay."

"Only trainees are allowed, not passersby. Now go!"

"C-C-Captain Dodgers has been k-k-kidnapped and we need help."

"Alright. Come."

"Thank you."

Moloch backed away letting Cadet and E.J. to climb up to him. At least he gave a greeting gesture to Cadet but not to E.J. He pointed to her with his finger just a few inches away from her nose.

"State yourself!" he ordered.

E.J. looked back to him emotionless and walked away. She walked to the edge of the wooden platform and sat down, dangling her legs out. All she saw were trees with drooping leaves and vines and in the sky were white clouds. Still, Dodgers' screams of pain were ringing in her ears.


	13. The Misery

Dodgers may not know what happened to his friends but knew he had flaming hot iron wire on his legs; especially on his already shot leg. The fire was back and this time it was not going away. It just remained on his legs, giving him horrific, unimaginable pain. Breathing has helped him before but this time it didn't.

"UUGGHH! MMMFFF! RRGGHH! RRGGHH! UUGGHH! RRGGHH! MMMFFF! RRGGHH! MMMFFF! RRGGHH!" The wire was burning. Not just burning but extremely, immensely, excruciatingly and unbearably agonizing. Fire was everywhere. "Uugghh! Rrgghh!" Then he took in deep huffs, hopefully that would help. "Ah, ah, ah, _rrgghh!_ " Nope. " _Rrgghh!_ " The fire stayed on his legs. " _Rrgghh!_ "

"Take it like a man Dodgersth!" came a yell. Dodgers wasn't really listening but knew that the voice came from Darkstar. "You'll live!" Then he gave a kick on Dodgers' gut.

"Put him with the commander for now." That was Z-9 who spoke. "Since it's been a long day, we deserve our rest. You to Dodgers."

Dodgers opened his eyes that he looked back up. Z-9 was looking down to him.

"This will only be your time to sleep. Tomorrow, there will be more. Sleep for now."

"That'sth right Dodgersth," Darkstar growled. "I'll sthop for now but thisth will never end."

Dodgers didn't dare look over to Darkstar. He just closed his eyes again.

"You will pay for this Z-9!"

That was a different voice; not from the Society. If Dodgers knew Commander X-2 very well, he would've recognized his throaty voice but he was too preoccupied on maintaining the horrible pain. He just kept gasping and panting.

"I will stop you!"

"It's too late now," Z-9 replied. "Sleep now or I'll make you."

Dodgers didn't watch the aliens but heard them.

"You make me very angry Z-9. You already broke my hand! What else will you do? Do more?

That sounded familiar. That was Dodgers when he was first kidnapped and swore he would escape. Now that he was writhing on the floor and panting, he knew it was too late. Too late to do anything. Dodgers can't save himself and neither for the Martian commander. There was absolutely nothing he could do. Nothing. All Dodgers could do was groan and wince but at least hear the bad guys talk.

Z-9 chuckled, "Put them together."

Suddenly, there was a stab of pain on Dodgers and someone was carrying him; more like pulling him with a hook on his shoulder.

"AAUUGGHH!"

Again, his eyes were clenched but Dodgers glanced upwards. There was Silver carrying him with a sharp hook lodged into his bad shoulder. The right shoulder. Dodgers was okay looking at the henchmen, just not Darkstar. Darkstar was somewhere else. For now, it was Silver. The pirate was still threatening but easy to see.

"UGH! AH, AH, AH, AH, AH! UUGGHH! AUGH!"

He was pulling Dodgers with a hook, deep enough to pierce his bones and muscles, and pulled Dodgers on the floor. A few more and more inches of pulling. How much further? More of the pulling continued that Dodgers still gave out loud gasps; not screaming.

"Augh. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Augh. Ugh. Augh, augh, augh."

Then the pulling stopped but the hook stayed.

"Here you go matey," said Silver.

"You'll stay here for now Dodgersth," said Darkstar to him. "Justht don't get too comfortable. Enjoy the company…for now."

There was Darkstar again. If only Dodgers wasn't in his current predicament he wouldn't have to see the doppelganger. Looking at his rival wasn't pleasant at all; especially knowing this guy kept injuring him, giving, and ordering the torture. Darkstar walked away from Dodgers such as Silver and there were footsteps everywhere. Then there was the sound of a door opening and closing, indicating that the Society were gone.

Now Dodgers can have his privacy. But what about his crew? Where did they go? They're not dead, are they? They better not. He cannot lose them! Where are they?

FZZZZZ!

" _Rgh!_ "

 _This hursth sto much! Breathe Dodgers. Thisth wasth for Cadet and E.J. They're not dead, are they? Justht breathe._

And breathe he did. In and out, in and out, in and –

FZZZZZ!

" _Rgh!_ "

That was the fiery wire on his legs. They were still on him when Dodgers looked down. Pass the words on his stomach was barbed wire. The wire was red orange and smoke was coming off sinking in the flesh of the orange legs.

 _My legsth. My beautiful legsth._

"Dodgers," said someone. It wasn't Darkstar. "Dodgers."

He didn't dare look up.

"Dodgers, look at me."

 _They're coming back. They're coming. They'll hurt me more. They'll hurt me._

FZZZZZ!

" _Rgh!_ "

"Dodgers, we have to work together to get out of here."

That was something the Society would never say. Who is that?

" _Rgh!_ "

"Pay attention Dodgers!"

Through squinted and watery eyes Dodgers looked up. There was no Darkstar, Z-9, or any other Society member. It was that one bucket-head Martian. He was nearby but with the collar on. The same collar that used to be on Dodgers' neck.

"We have to get out of here!"

Is it safe for him to talk? Are the members going to come back and beat him even more? Is Z-9 going to give commands? Will Darkstar return to cause more damage? Is he going to have another punch to the face? No one cared for him in this wretched spaceship. No one did. All they would do is torment him even more. Why can't E.J. and Cadet come back? Where did they go? Where did the mice go? They helped him to get out. What happened to them? Are they going to come back? What happened to them?

"Dodgers, are you listening?"

Why is the Martian here? His long-term rival who Dodgers has always fought on occasions. Why is he here in the spaceship next to him? Why him?

"We have to get out or the fate of the galaxy is destroyed!"

Talking back wouldn't make a difference. No one is going to listen to him. They'll just beat him up even more. There's no use in fighting.

"Are you at least able to move?"

 _Why can't the Martian shut up?_

"Dodgers?"

 _Shut up Martian._

"Dodgers."

 _Shut up._

FZZZZZ!

" _Rgh!_ "

Dodgers laid still while the wire burned more of his legs and the hook remained on his shoulder. Since he was lying near the gray patterned wall Dodgers just stared at it. All hope was lost.

Since Dodgers wasn't responding, X-2 leaned over to him. The wire and hook were still on the duck including words written on his chest. Still, X-2 couldn't believe on how much pain Duck Dodgers has suffered. His injuries were unbelievably terrifying. He might've been tortured as well, with the loss of feeling on his right hand, but it wasn't hard to tell who was in the most pain. The drill was off his hand but two weapons were on Dodgers.

X-2 does hate the duck but he wouldn't go as far to torture someone. When they put the wire on Dodgers, the Commander threw up. It was hard enough to watch but looking at Dodgers now with the many wounds, X-2 gulped. But he can't give up. They have to fight and defeat Z-9. The queen is depending on him.

"Can you move Dodgers?" he asked again.

"Why…can't you…shut up?" said Dodgers finally. His voice was hoarse through the threat and he winced. "Where…are…they?"

"I'll get the hook off."

X-2 walked closer to Dodgers but the collar choked him. It was too short.

"Confound it!"

There was one way to get Dodgers closer to him. He was lying on his back but was facing the wall. Hurting the duck would cause more harm but X-2 has to get closer.

"I'm sorry to do this Dodgers," he said softly.

He grabbed him by the webbed feet and pulled the duck closer. Luckily, Dodgers didn't moan but complained through deep breaths, "What...what are…you doing?"

"I'm taking the hook off you. We have to get out."

"I c-can't. I've…I've…I've tried. Ugh."

"We can't lose hope!" X-2 reminded him. "Dodgers. Dodgers, stay with me."

He leaned closer to Dodgers, noticing the sharp intakes the duck took.

"Dodgers. Dodgers."

Dodgers closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Dodgers, stay awake."

"Ugh, it…hurtsth," the duck cringed. "Rgh. Where…are th-they? My…crew."

If there was a reason why X-2 would be worried it'd be right now. The collar was too short and Dodgers was too weak to move a muscle. And X-2 could only use his left hand. He didn't see it but nearby were the mice, Hubie and Bertie watching the Martian and duck.

"Hey Hubie," said Bertie. "Should we go to them?"

"Yeah, we should," Hubie agreed.

Both mice walked up to X-2 that Bertie introduced them.

"We're here and we helped Duck Dodgers earlier."

They were close enough to talk that the Martian looked down to them. Now that the Society was gone, it was just the four of them in the room.

"Who are you?" X-2 asked.

"Hubie and Bertie," said Hubie. "You better help Dodgers but there's no way out. Darkstar will kill Dodgers either way."

"I have to get to Mars," X-2 told them. "And I'm worried about Dodgers."

Both X-2 and the mice looked back to Dodgers who was laying on his back on the floor with closed eyes, sharp breaths, moans, and winces. It was just his chest and mouth that moved. Staring at Dodgers wasn't enough. Blood was coming from his shoulder that X-2 said to him, "Dodgers, listen."

He leaned closer to Dodgers and faced him. Dodgers moved his head to his left and saw the Martian looking down to him.

"We'll stick together while I get us out. All I can do is get the hook off you."

"Pleasthe," Dodgers begged. "The…wire."

"I'll try to get that."

Hubie and Bertie watched X-2 pull the hook out of Dodgers' shoulder, who gave a slight gasp. Because blood was pouring out, X-2 covered the wound with his hand. There wasn't anything around to stop the blood but he can try to get the wire off. That was a different story. Smoke was still coming from them that once X-2 gently placed his finger on the wire, he screamed.

"YEOW! MOTHER! That's hot!"

He blew on his index finger and writhed his hand. Taking the wire off would be impossible with bare hands.

"How do they do it!? I'm sorry Dodgers. I can't get the wire."

Since the mice walked closer to Dodgers' face, his breathing was becoming very raspy and wheezes came out. And he was still moaning.

"Didn't they leave mitts by the pit?" Bertie thought.

"I think so," said Hubie. "Let's go look."

Unfortunately, there were no oven mitts and not even a pick they could use for the collar lock. There was absolutely nothing left for them.

"Sorry, chap," said Hubie while he walked back to the company. "There's nothing."

"What?!" X-2 gasped. "There must be something! We have to escape!"

"It's too risky."

If anyone wasn't miserable it was Z-9 and Darkstar, including the Society. They were heading for the bedrooms when…

"So now we're going to dethrone every planet after torturing Dodgers," said Royal Serpenti hesitantly. "What'll happen to him when we're done?"

"We'll kill him," Z-9 replied.

"I just think we should take it down a tad on him."

Z-9 and Darkstar stared back at Royal with slanted eyes.

"Right guys?" Roy nodded.

"Wight," Fudd agreed. "I've nevew seen that much bwood befowe. And he can't move anymowe."

"I wonder what it's like," said Royal dreamily. "Having that kind of pain."

"Me to," Taz muttered. The rest of the henchmen nodded but not the leaders.

"We'll never sthtop!"

Darkstar's loud yell was enough to catch the members' attention.

"Dodgersth needsth to be punished for histh sthtupidity and victoriesth. That'sth exactly what he desthervesth. No one hasth ever resthpected him, and neither do we! Stho why worry now? All of you are cowardsth!"

"I'm not a coward!" Silver roared back. The henchmen nodded again.

The Catapoid only gave a hissing growl which Z-9 assumed it meant: agreed.

"All of you know how much effort we've made to bring back the Legion of Duck Doom," said Z-9 coolly. "And plus, your many accomplishments before joining. None of you have ever won against Dodgers and now you're worried about him?"

"We don't care for him!" Skunderbelly shouted. "But that much pain. I wonder to."

"Don't you have plans for him, which you haven't done yet?" Skunderbelly stopped talking. "And all of you were involved in the beatings, cutting, and shootings. So why worry now? Dodgers can use a little punishment. He'll be alive the entire time. Who knows how long he'll make it. If we lose Dodgers, the plans will be ruined! Tomorrow, we'll show him in public to quickly accomplish. We'll use him on Earth."

"Good idea," said Rogue.

"But siw," said Fudd taking a stand. "If Dodgews keeps getting huwt, I think he wiw die."

This was not what Z-9 was expecting. Now that his minions are starting to wonder about pain, it's possible they may have cares for the pathetic duck. The best thing to do was to keep the mission. He can't stop, not when they're this close. He has Earth and Mars but more planets are ahead. There will be power and he can't lose Dodgers. Z-9 needs him.

"Then keep your eye on him," Z-9 scowled. "Let me know if he loses consciousness."

"Take care of the two," Darkstar also told them. "Make sure they're comfortable."

"Tomorrow, we'll take action."

Fudd was the only henchman who shook while he looked at Darkstar but he followed the henchmen to the living room. All of them did.

Commander X-2 and Dodgers were still by the wall but Hubie and Bertie quickly hid once the door reopened. X-2 looked up and saw the seventeen henchmen enter the room. They walked closer but looked down to Dodgers. Since there was blood already coming out from Dodgers' right shoulder, which X-2 was trying to stop, Muerte knelt down and licked it off.

"How much pain is it Dodgers?" Crusher asked.

"Leave him alone!" X-2 commanded. "He's been through enough!"

"I thought you hated him Martian," Canasta said to him.

X-2 gave a point to the Society by saying, "Dodgers can barely move."

That was the reason why they didn't touch Dodgers. No one did. All eyes were upon him but not X-2. He was glancing around for the mice, wondering where they went. At the corner across from him, pass the yellow couch at the corner of the wall, was a small hole enough for a mouse to enter. He deduced they were in there. How fast are mice?

"How does the wire feel Dodgers?" the New Cadet asked him.

Dodgers didn't reply but wince. He kept his eyes closed and had his teeth clenched while the wire kept burning him.

"He's stupid, he can't talk," said Sa'am snidely.

"That's for sure," said Rogue.

The Catapoid growled in agreement.

"After everything you've done to him," X-2 questioned the group. "Do you think he would want to?"

"Why he's good for a meal," said Muerte answering X-2. He walked up to him. "Why do you care?"

"Dodgers is an irksome but I've never seen him like this. Back in Mars we would never tolerate this kind of behavior."

"Ah, but your lovely planet has fallen. The General did his job."

"Hmpf. I will stop him."

While Muerte was with X-2, the rest of the group kept staring down at Dodgers. X-2 glared at the group in disbelief. At first, he wanted to only capture Dodgers, back when he was with E.J. and Cadet, but now wanted to avenge him. Why X-2 was having these feelings?

"Just leave him alone!" X-2 yelled again.

"We're not going to hurt him anymore Martian!" Crusher told him. "But I have an idea."

He picked up Dodgers by the right shoulder and took him to the couch. The whole time Dodgers didn't speak or make a sound. His head was hanging down while Crusher said, "We won't beat you Dodgers. For now, we'll take it easy but we're not done. Darkstar will return anytime so there's no mercy for you. If we give you anything, it's our heads. This has to happen."

Whatever they were going to do, Dodgers was ready. But no punch or weapon upon him. Instead it was rope. Through his closed eyes, tight grips were surrounding Dodgers' arms and ankles. He was lucky not to have them around his stomach or his legs. On the bottom of the couch, where Dodgers legs were dangling, smoke was billowing from the cushion. Crusher had to take Dodgers off the couch so the Whoosh can stop the fire. He looked around and noticed columns on each corner of the room, where the walls connected. The column near X-2 was the one Crusher chose.

With the neon rope, Crusher tied Dodgers onto that pole, around his chest and arms. They were on him tight but not enough for Dodgers to stand. His legs buckled that Crusher tied ropes around his ankles and against the pole making Dodgers stand on his feet. The wire-tied legs never touched the pole and he hung his head.

"Now you'll never escape," said the Crusher.

Just then the door opened, revealing Drake Darkstar. Everyone looked at him and watched Darkstar walk up to Dodgers.

"Good work Crusher," he complimented while walking.

Just as he came to Dodgers, Darkstar stared at his face. Darkstar came back. Through Dodgers' quick breathing, shuddering gasps, and faint whimpering, he refused to open his eyes.

"But I sthee you didn't attack him."

"What do you suggest boss?" Crusher asked.

"I suggest for you to leave Dodgers alone," X-2 said bravely. "And he's losing blood."

Darkstar took a glance over to X-2, back to Dodgers, and again X-2.

"Hmm. Would you like the sthame thing Martian? Just like Dodgersth?"

"No," X-2 replied instantly.

"Then keep your yapper shut. You don't want to follow the sthame sthtepsth asth a dumb duck. What'sth written sthaysth stho."

No one said a word. The entire room was quiet but not Dodgers' silent cries.

"Stho, what comesth will come. And you will live." Darkstar looked back to Dodgers. "Thisth little game isthn't over Dodgersth. It'sth never over. No one will win and no one will losthe. If you die, it'sth your own fault. You'll have no one to blame but yoursthelf. Gladly, only for you, you sthtill have the will to esthcape again. I know you will. I'll break that and you will be perfect."

Dodgers shook behind the ropes.

"And to remind you, talking isthn't necessthary."

 _WHAM!_

Right on the throat came the wallop. A strong wallop. It was just once but something was choking him. Something on the throat. A strong choke. A choke. Dodgers was being choked. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't think. Something was lodged right in his throat. Only dry breaths came out of his mouth including coughs. He coughed more and then his throat cleared. A gulp helped as well. Still, something in his throat was clenched.

"Hey!" X-2 yelled to them again. "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up Martian," Darkstar growled. "Or elsthe you'll have the sthame thing asth Dodgersth. Your hand isth already drilled, why don't you worry about that? I can do worsthe."

He'd rather be anywhere but here. Anywhere. Why can't Dodgers leave? Why won't they let him go? Darkstar is going to hurt him even more. He'll burn him, break something, or cut him again. Anything can happen to Dodgers by now, any kind of injury. That's all he's been getting and with the fact that death is knocking on the door. Is it coming?

"Open your eyesth!"

Slowly, Dodgers did open them. Darkstar was there but the balloons returned. Rogue was planting them around; only around Dodgers. It was back, Penny came back. It was looking back to Dodgers with its orange eyes and sharp teeth but at least it wasn't talking. Or was it?

"Is this real enough for you ducky? I'm not real enough? You'll float to."

With shuddering, labored breaths, Dodgers knew blood would come out of them. There was blood already forming around his feet but he didn't know where it came from. Did he touch a balloon or did someone else? Did Penny? Penny touched one? Was that the clown's blood? Can clowns bleed?

 _E.J., Cadet, where are you?_

Why can't he be with them? Why does he have to be tied up on this pole? What else was going to happen? Are they going to cut him again? Is he going back on the machine? Is he going to be burned again? What are Cadet and E.J. doing? Where did they go? Are they safe somewhere? Are they dead? Is he going to die? Not being able to stand the picture of Penny, Dodgers closed his eyes.

E.J. was no longer dangling her feet out of the side of the treehouse. She was sitting by the tree trunk with her legs crumbled up and buried her face between her knees. Cadet watched her earlier that he said to her, "E.J., are…are you okay?"

 _No. No. I don't wanna._

"E.J.?"

 _I don't wanna talk. I don't wanna talk. I don't wanna to anything. Nothing. It's over. He's gonna die._

Now E.J. rolled forward and backward and hot tears were coming down from her eyes.

 _He's gonna die. He's gonna die. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it._

"Hey E.J."

It's too late. Too late to do anything for Duck Dodgers. It was the end for her and him. For all her friends. Captain Dodgers is going to die for sure and now she'll have no more fun. No more adventures, no more friends, no more nothing. There's nothing she can do. Nothing. If she returns, the Society will kill her after they kill Captain Dodgers. Then they'll kill Cadet. They will and she knows it. That'll be the end for E.J.

But she wasn't the only one who was worried, Cadet wasn't sure what to say to her. He to, couldn't stop thinking about Captain Dodgers. The sight of him being burned alive, Cadet had no words to say. There was the time when Dodgers had his hand cut off from some kind of machine and that wasn't pleasant either. Cadet has never seen any kind of torture in his entire life. Not…at…all. Duck Dodgers wasn't the best captain since he would always bully the Cadet and make him miserable every now and then but now Dodgers was the one in misery. It was different now.

One time, Dodgers life was in jeopardy but that was only a slight accident. After breaking his limbs by mistake he was turned into a cyborg. It wasn't great when he had a new instructor but then again, Dodgers risked it when he forced electronic collars off two hostages that broke off the cyborganic limbs. At least there, Dodgers was fully healed. There was another time when Skunderbelly attempted to kidnap Dodgers to torture him but at least it didn't work there and the times when the Catapoids tried to eat him. And the Legion showed up before trying to kill him while the Martians had a wedding.

Many times, Duck Dodgers has been in danger thanks to their job and he always had help by Cadet or it was just dumb luck. Now this time he's the one who needs the help and it's much more serious. Much more. Beyond anything he could imagine. The only thing that Cadet could think of anything scary would be from a ghost encounter. Torture never came to mind for him. Never. The thought of it gave Cadet the goosebumps.

The Society, they're horrible. He's never thought they would be this ruthless, since they were the Legion. How long does he and E.J. have to wait until they save Duck Dodgers? What else is going to happen him? Is he going to make it? He's not going to die, is he? Cadet knows he has to save his captain and to protect him, but why are the Society torturing him? His legs, his arm, those words written on his stomach, his bruised face. The sight of it, the thought of it, the concept of it, Cadet felt like throwing up again. How can you survive that? Why does it have to happen? Is that what evil people do? Who could do anything that horrible!? Dodgers might die! If only Cadet wasn't kicked out of the ship he would've had his friend back. He can't lose him. It wasn't easy trying to talk with E.J. and now his friend could die. Hopefully, hopefully, something good will come out for Captain Dodgers. X-2 was still on the ship. Are they together?

Cadet didn't know if he was correct or not but Dodgers' company was the Martian Commander. The mice returned into the living room to tell the two that the Society is resting for now. It was best for the duck and alien to sleep as well. X-2 wanted to get Dodgers down from the pole but he couldn't reach and Hubie and Bertie couldn't get the tight ropes off.

While he had his eyes on Dodgers, X-2 leaned against the wall and looked towards Dodgers. With a sigh, he asked him, "Dodgers, are you okay?"

"Hey, Duck," Bertie called out to him while he and Hubie were on the couch. "You alright?"

Dodgers can only gurgle out sounds. He tried to talk but fire was striking him everywhere on the legs, his stomach burned, and something wouldn't let him breathe. The itching sensation was gone but at times it came back. Also, a tight grip was inside his head. Everything on him was just pain after pain. That was all and that was everything he was going to get.

"Dodgers, say something."

That was the Martian. Why would he be worried about him? Someone that annoying but he got the hook off his shoulder, right? Why can't Dodgers talk? What was going on with his throat? How come he can't talk? And why not breathe? What was doing that? Only wheezes came out of Dodgers' mouth and slight gurgles, until, "M-m-m-my c-cr-crew."

The three heard him that only the mice reached up to Dodgers.

"Wh-wh-where…are…th-they?"

Hubie replied with, "I don't know. I don't know what happened to your friends."

Through Dodgers wheezes came tears and cries. His eyes were hot, the aches on his head and throat tightened, and wet tears fell from his cheeks.

 _They got them. They're dead. The Sthociety killed them. They're gone, dead._

"Just sleep."

But Dodgers couldn't sleep. The mice don't know that. Cadet and E.J. were gone. They're never coming back. Never. They're gone. Gone. Never to return. Never. He's never going to see them again. Never. Never. They're gone. Dead. Dead. He had nothing now. Nothing. Darkstar was right. He's just a dumb duck that no one cares. It's true what's written. No respect and no love. Nothing. His friends are gone and help was lost. The ache in his head tightened more and more that more tears were falling.

Hubie and Bertie noticed a tear drop that they looked up to Dodgers depressingly. They returned to the couch and grabbed two pillows. Hubie gave one to X-2 who gladly took it while Bertie helped Dodgers with a pillow as well. Dodgers' head leaned onto it but the pillow fell to the ground. He instead hung his head. The pillow was left on the ground since the mice were back on the couch and comforted themselves next to another pillow.

That night wasn't a very pleasant night. E.J. kept shaking the entire night such as Cadet. Them, X-2, and the mice were the only ones comfortable; not Dodgers. He was the only one who cried himself to sleep.


	14. The Ridicule

It was hard to sleep that night. The thought of losing his crew was still haunting Dodgers and the dream he had didn't help at all. In his dream, Dodgers was fighting against his own reflection in a battle of wits. They were playing poker, which he knew he would win, but this time gambling over pigs and kids. Dodgers lost the fight and watched the death of all the swine and children. The sound of their screams sounded familiar. They were his own. The burning, beatings, loss of limbs, and stabbings were similar as well.

He can't think of the dream anymore. If anything like that was more terrifying, it would be the Society of Darkness. They'll show up again and finish him. As for now, he was tied on the column without having to move a single muscle. Everything on him hurt, the fire never left, and the ropes were still on him. Even his eyelids hurt. Dodgers slowly opened them and saw from his right, a red balloon. Penny was back. Back to haunt his nightmares. But there were feet. Penny's feet? No. They were sneakers. Behind the balloons, pass Penny's evil face, was the Martian Commander asleep. It was a mystery how the Martian came on the ship and plus, to be with him in the room.

 _How did he get here? Isth he with them? Isth he? Isth he going to hurt me to? They killed E.J. and Cadet! They're gone! I'll never sthee them again!_

Thinking about them was hard enough that Dodgers sniffled back tears.

"Good morning Dodgersth."

He knew that voice all too well. Looking up to the door coming into the room, was the Society of Darkness. All of them.

"Today, you have a big sthurpristhe," Darkstar went on while he walked closer. "Would you like to know?" He wasn't supposed to talk that Dodgers only shook his head. This surprise could be anything but good. "I didn't think stho. You're justht a sthcaredy duck." Then he walked to the Martian. "Hey, Martian!"

Dodgers again looked to his right but to see Commander X-2 waking up. He was being kicked from Darkstar.

"Get up!"

"Okay, okay!" X-2 said grumpily.

Something was going to happen. Dodgers knew it. What it would be, he didn't know.

"What do you want?" X-2 moaned.

Instead of Darkstar talking, Z-9 walked up to X-2 and said, "We have plans for today but not with you. I won't tell you the details but it's a presentation only involved with Dodgers. First of all, Dodgers needs his exercise and so will you. The same punishment."

What will the Society do? Are they doing something different? What was it?

"Get Dodgers off the pole."

Z-9's orders were obeyed by Hilgalgo. He walked closer to Dodgers and cut the ropes off with his laser sword. First it was the ropes on Dodges' ankles and then from his arms.

 _FLOP!_

" _UGH!_ "

Dodgers instantly fell to the floor and landed on his legs. The fiery wire was still on them and dug deeper into his scars. With his only hand, Dodgers tried upright himself but he fell to the floor; forgetting his hand was crushed.

" _LEAVE HIM ALONE!_ " X-2 roared.

Through raspy breathing of his own, pain was everywhere on Dodgers and coping with it was getting tiresome. It was breathing he always did and he still breathed. If only fire wasn't around him, Dodgers wouldn't have to huff and puff.

"Stand him up," Z-9 told the henchmen ignoring X-2.

Hands were holding Dodgers by the shoulders, which were the New Cadet and Whoosh, and he heard, "And have your fun."

Suddenly, there was a punch to his face and then his chest. He wasn't sure who punched him but it was Taz who hit him on the chest. The rest of the henchmen punched him even more but also kicked him on the legs. That was Crusher who did that.

"OOWW!" he shouted. "That is _hot!_ OW! Hey, no one touch that wire!"

"Fine!" Canasta pouted giving a punch on Dodgers' face.

But the ones who did were Silver, Muerte, and Taz. Without a doubt, the fire on the wire was still steaming hot, burning their fingers, not just Dodgers' legs. The wire was tied deeply on his legs and gave out blood. The sight of them was unbearable for Dodgers to look. More punches came to his face and his chest, just to his legs. There were punches from his back thanks to the New Cadet but one was on his shoulder, his left shoulder, and that was from the Whoosh. And it was loud.

 _CRRRACK!_

"RRRGGGHHH!"

Dodgers leaned further to the ground about to fall but the New Cadet held him up.

"Get up Dodgers!" she yelled. "Get up!"

Fire didn't sting, something broke. It just broke, whatever it was. What was it? What was that loud pop? It didn't hurt a lot but more like a pinch.

"Get on your feet!"

But he couldn't. Dodgers could only lean on her for support. His feet were barely moveable. Were they dead? Was he dead?

"Get up!"

Another punch came but on his stomach. His burned, written stomach.

" _Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!_ " Now the fire was stinging. More punches came and the burning. " _Aaarrrggghhh!_ "

He leaned further onto the New Cadet but this time bucking his legs.

" _Get up!_ "

Even though more punches came to him, on the face, someone held him from the left side and he was struck again.

" _Aaarrrggghhh! Rrrggghhh! Ugh! Ugh!_ "

"Wow," he heard Van Chancey, while rubbing his hand. He was one of the people who punched Dodgers on the chest, upon the written words. "That is hot. How much does it burn Dodgers? Are you in a lot of pain? How much?"

The Catapoid growled in Dodgers' ear that she reached over to bite his left hand. At least that didn't hurt but the fire was engulfing his stomach.

"How much does it hurt?"

Dodgers couldn't give an answer but he breathed heavily and only gave out whines. His sad expression was the best reply he could do.

" _Stop it!_ "

The punches stopped and everyone's attention diverted over to the Martian Commander.

" _Leave him alone!_ "

"Never!" Hilgalgo told him. He gave a punch to Dodgers' stomach again.

Dodgers groaned, " _Rgh!_ "

" _Leave him!_ " X-2 yelled again. " _Leave Dodgers alone!_ "

"How about we do this to you, amigo?" Hilgalgo offered while walking to X-2. "The boss said we could. Right?"

"Go ahead," said Darkstar. "I don't care." Z-9 nodded.

With an evil smile, Hilgalgo, Muerte, Moonbeam, Fudd, and Silver walked towards X-2 and held him. Fudd and Moonbeam were the ones who held X-2 while Silver and Hilgalgo gave the punches on X-2's face.

Beatings were everywhere, not just on Duck Dodgers but Commander X-2 as well. He had many punches and kicks while Dodgers was only punched. It was when X-2 had a punch on the side of the face that his helmet came off, rolling on the floor. Dodgers didn't see it but the Martian was bald. All he had was a round head in the shape of a ball making everybody, except him and Dodgers, laugh uproariously.

"You make me very angry!" X-2 yelled. "Give me my helmet!"

"Finders keepers," Crusher laughed while taking it. He put it on. "Hey, I think it fits me!"

"You make me very angry indeed!"

Another punch came towards X-2 but on the face. He didn't see that coming but there was a flop to the ground. That was Dodgers.

X-2 was lucky that he wasn't falling to the floor himself but there were stars around. Pretty colors but at least he can still see the Society. Most of them were laughing but not everyone. There on the floor was Duck Dodgers. After Fudd and Moonbeam dropped him, X-2 knelt wanting to get to Dodgers.

"Dodgers!" he yelled. Suddenly, there was a stab on his arm. " _AAARRRGGGHHH!_ "

In front of him, X-2 saw the short dagger struck on his right arm that explained the sudden stinging. It stung so bad, it was like a bee sting.

" _OOOWWW!_ _This hurts! Ooww!"_

"You'll live," he heard Darkstar say. The evil duck walked closer to X-2 and knelt to him, face-to-face. There was something about this stranger that was odd.

"Justht watch the show, Martian."

"You can't do this!" X-2 begged. "Leave Dodgers alone and let me go!"

"Why do you care for him?"

"I don't! He's my arch-enemy, not yours!"

"Tough love. Duck Dodgersth isth my puppet for pleasure and Z-9'sth hosthtage. He'sth oursth."

This was all too real. As much as X-2 kept begging the Society, fighting them was a challenge. He can't tell why but for some reason he was starting to care for Dodgers. Mars was in trouble but so was his rival. What will he do? There's a dagger in his arm and he's had many punches enough to make him dizzy. What else can these people do?

"Who are you?" X-2 had to ask.

"We're the Sthociety of Darknessth," Darkstar replied. "Put two and two together."

"Society of Darkness? This is very bad."

"Justht watch and learn. Watch and learn."

"Boss," said Skunderbelly. "I have an idea for him, Dodgers."

Darkstar stood up and X-2 looked further down. With Dodgers lying on the ground lifelessly, Skunderbelly wasn't that far that he suggested, "I haven't had a turn on him so there's waterboarding I can do. I've always wanted to do this to Dodgers after he passed the absurd tickle torture. Someone has to hold him down while I put this towel on him and pour the water."

"Go ahead," Darkstar assured. "Sthoundsth interesthting."

"Indeed," said Z-9 nearby.

"Hey, we didn't either!" That was Roy Serpenti. "Right snake?"

"Yeah," Royal agreed. "We have a plan on him to."

"Go ahead," Darkstar told them. "Do whatever you want."

From what X-2 saw, the Serpenti brothers held large pliers. With Dodgers held up by the New Cadet and Whoosh, the brothers walked closer to him.

"Let's do it Roy," Royal said to him. "You do that arm."

"Okey dokey."

Royal was by Dodgers' right arm and Roy to the left. With their pliers, the snakes held them up onto Dodgers' arms and positioned the tools onto the arm bones. They squeezed the pliers tightly. Tighter, tighter, tighter, and tighter the brothers squeezed until there was were popping sounds.

 _CRRRACK! CRRRACK, CRRRACK, CRRRACK, CRRRACK!_

Dodgers didn't scream but gave loud gasps while X-2 yelled again, "Leave him alone!"

A kick came to X-2, on the face, that he rolled onto the floor. Admitting defeat, X-2 straightened himself up, blinked away the bright lights, and looked up to Dodgers.

 _CRRRACK, CRRRACK!_

The brothers didn't stop until the pliers were deeply embedded on the arms and the cracking sounds stopped.

"Dodgers?" X-2 called.

After a punch from Fudd, Skunderbelly was ready for his part. Dodgers didn't speak a word and his entire body was shaking aggressively. X-2 knew Dodgers was in considerable pain. Trying to save him wasn't going to help and neither begging. Dodgers needed help. He was slightly crying and muttered from his gagging throat.

"Bring him to the table," he heard Skunderbelly say. "I'm ready."

The Crusher and Canasta went to take Dodgers. Dodgers feet were dragged on the floor while he came to the coffee table and held down by the two. Somehow, the table was bent on one side that Dodgers' head was leaned on that side.

"What are you going to do?" X-2 demanded. "What will you do to him?"

"Just watch and shut up!" That was the New Cadet who yelled to X-2.

"Yeah, shut up!" the Fudd agreed. "Thewe's nothing you can do, so shut up!" After looking to the Fudd, X-2 had his attention back to Dodgers without saying another word.

Everyone had their eyes on Dodgers. He knew what they would do, they were going to hurt him more, worse than anything before, that he didn't know what. Fear was impending on him that Dodgers didn't speak while his body continued to shake. Now that he opened his eyes, Dodgers saw the henchmen who were staring back at him with serious, angry looks. It was a little hard to see them through the slits of his eyes and the colors that surrounded him.

 _They're going to hurt me. They're going to hurt me. They're going to hurt me._

He couldn't see very well but Skunderbelly held a wet towel he obtained from a water-filled jug. First, he put the towel over Dodgers' face covering his eyes, nose, and mouth, and he poured the water all over his face.

Cold water was poured upon him. Dodgers couldn't see nor breathe but gargle. The fire was still within his stomach but now cold liquid was coming on his face, in his nose, and in his mouth. In the meantime, his legs and his arms were twitching. Breathing was impossible. Water was splashing on him, in his nose and mouth and he continued gargling. The choking sound with water inside. Just on his face he could feel the water, not on the throat. Trying to take a breath couldn't work. Water kept pouring down on him that the gargling went on; and did his twitching. Water was over him. All over him.

Once all of the water was poured out of the jug, Skunderbelly dropped it down to the floor. All eyes were upon the twitching duck where they heard him choking. He was twitching so badly it was as if Duck Dodgers was literally drowning. He's drowning, he's drowning, he's drowning, he's drowning. There was water all over his face but he wasn't in a pool of water. It was just a wet towel being drenched with water covering Dodgers' will to breathe. No one said a word but stared with deadpan faces. If Z-9 had a mouth, it would've smiled, like Darkstar was doing.

His arms and legs were jerking up to a couple of seconds that Skunderbelly took the towel off Dodgers. Dodgers coughed out a lot of water from his mouth and even his nose. He coughed hard, hard enough to get the water out of his body; or his face; that once the water was out Dodgers shook hard. He took more coughs until Dodgers could breathe and it was finally gone. Not just more coughs came out, but so did strong gasps of breath.

All of the henchmen looked down to Dodgers, including Muerte, Fudd, Moonbeam, Silver, and Hilgalgo. Everyone glanced at the gasping duck not saying a word. Neither did X-2, Z-9, and Darkstar. It wasn't just the henchmen who were glaring at Dodgers. The leaders came to him and out of anger, Moonbeam held a crowbar and struck Dodgers' on the head. Blackness overcame Dodgers.

"Now that you're completely broken," said the doppelganger to the unconscious Dodgers. "There'sth no possthible way for you. You're no hero Dodgersth. Remember that I told you not to die? We sthtill have plenty of ideasth on you."

"I think he is," said Sa'am worriedly. "He ain't breathin'."

" _WHAT?!_ " X-2 gasped.

Fudd put two fingers on Dodgers' neck that he again said, "He's only out cold."

"Wake him up," Darkstar pouted. "Sthtop passthing out Dodgersth!

" _Wake up!_ " Z-9 roared.

" _Dodgers!_ " X-2 yelled. " _Dodgers!_ "

With two hands, Fudd pressed hard on Dodgers' chest. One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Dodgers' didn't wake. Because he had to, despite hating it, Fudd cupped Dodgers' mouth and breathed into it, disgusting Crusher, the New Cadet, and Silver. One, two, three, four, five, he pressed onto Dodgers' chest again and the same mouth-to-mouth. Dodgers didn't move.

"Dodgers," X-2 sighed.

One, two, three, four, five, Fudd pressed again. He was about to breathe into Dodgers' mouth when suddenly, Dodgers took a gasp. Strong wheezes, coughs, and gasps came from Dodgers but he was given a punch on the face from Fudd.

"Don't wet me do that again!" Fudd yelled. "Your bweath stinks!"

"Take him into the main bridge," Z-9 ordered. "We'll start now. The Commander can stay in here."

While X-2 watched, Roy and Royal held Dodgers up by his shoulders and they took him out of the room. No one looked back to X-2 who was speechless. In the meantime, Dodgers had his eyes open again but to see X-2 looking back to him.

"Dodgers," X-2 said softly.

There was no response from him but a stare. A plain stare that X-2 knew Dodgers was lost for thought. The only emotion Dodgers gave was exhaustion. No words came from him but his eyes made it clear that Dodgers was terrified beyond any kind of horror. He was out of X-2's sight the minute the Society walked out of the room and closed the door from behind them.

"This is horrible!" X-2 said to himself. "I have to save Dodgers! He's going to die. He will! He's been unconscious for two times I've been here! That's the thanks he gets? I have to escape! And I have to save Mars. How can I get out? There's nothing around here! All I can do is take this pathetic dagger off my arm and I'll be on my way. But there's nothing in here to let the collar loose. And where is my helmet?" It was further down in the room, far away from X-2 which he couldn't get. The Society did their work correctly and X-2 knew that.

Over by Cadet and E.J., it wasn't that great either. Still E.J. refused to say a word while she and Cadet ate their breakfast with Moloch.

"No words for ten hours," Cadet heard Moloch say. "Say something!"

It wasn't just him who wanted to hear E.J. speak. Cadet also looked back to her that she looked up to Moloch. E.J. finally spoke but it was five words: "They're going to kill him."

"Who? Your captain will die?"

It seemed that E.J. didn't want to talk about it that she resumed eating the rice.

"Fear is not an option! Face it!"

E.J. was stubborn. Instead of talking with Moloch, she stood up and went to sit near the tree.

"Strong mind but undisciplined. Exactly what we need."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Cadet asked.

"You don't know?" said Moloch mysteriously to the Cadet.

"No. B-b-b-b-I know she's right." Cadet didn't lose his melancholy mood after yesterday's events. "The Cap'n might die. He was t-t-t-t-tortured. I can still hear his sc-sc-sc-sc-sc-sc-shouts. It was loud but…scary." He hung his head.

"Many troubles. Many. What will you save first?"

"I don't know. Wh-What's wrong?"

"Many things. I work for Protectorate but don't live on Earth. Only planet that's close. I know everything. Call your scientist."

Curiously, Cadet took out his computerized watch and pressed a few buttons.

"C-c-come in I.Q. Hi," Cadet called. "Th-th-this is the Cadet."

The screen of his watch fizzed until I.Q. Hi was shown. He didn't seem like himself at first because of the deadpan eyes and the purple triangle on his forehead. After a few blinks, I.Q. responded with a smile, "Cadet! It's good to hear from you. Where are you? Did you get Dodgers?"

"N-no sir." I.Q.'s face changed from a smile to forlorn. "We're at M-M-Master Moloch's place."

"Why are you there?"

"We almost had the Captain b-b-b-b-but we were caught. Then we c-came here."

"You've got to do something! The Society has the Protectorate."

" _What?!_ "

"They have us all infected!" said I.Q. worriedly. "In a different way though." He pointed to the triangle on his forehead.

"What do you m-m-mean?"

"ARGH!" I.Q. suddenly cringed his face.

"Sir?"

I.Q. didn't respond. He instead cut himself off from Cadet by shutting off his computer that Cadet called again, "Sir? D-D-D-Dr. Hi?"

He didn't see it but Moloch's face changed from seriousness to apprehensive. Cadet tried to call I.Q. again but there was no response.

"What is g-g-going on?" said Cadet worriedly. "Dr. Hi, where are you?"

Nothing he can do will separate I.Q. from the virus. The whole time it was inside him, he can never control it. For two days, I.Q. was only able to walk and talk like a robot and say whatever he was told to. At least he was still able to do his usual scientific job but not to guide the Protectorate. Now that he had to head for the amphitheater, I.Q. obediently walked out of his office and through the hallways inside the Protectorate headquarters but it wasn't just him.

There was also the President of Outer Space and the First Lady. Star Johnson was also affected by the virus including many citizens. People, aliens, and animals were infected. Every single person on Earth were walking like robots but not talking. While I.Q. followed the large crowd, he noticed the Protectorate captains, cadets, lieutenants, agents, and guards with him. All of Earth's citizens from various countries traveled the world until they came to a futuristic amphitheater. It was more like they were rushed.

The amphitheater was gigantic; bigger than ancient coliseums. It was a large white dome with many plastic seats surrounding the large white stage like a circle. Behind the stage was a technological metal wall revealing a large screen behind it. Big speakers stood from the side. I.Q. took his seat next to the President and First Lady with Star Johnson from his far right. On his left was his brother, Psy-Q Hi.

The many seats surrounding the amphitheater were all taken that some people had to lean against the banisters to watch after losing a seat. From the looks of it, people from all over the country had to come and if they didn't fit in the amphitheater, they stood outside having to watch the screens from there.

"What is going on?" Johnson wondered. "I was just about to blast the Society!"

"This must be important," said the President. "Gravelly important."

"You might be right sir," I.Q. nodded. "The Society haven't stepped foot in Earth before."

They were already on their way. The Society's black and gray spaceship just landed by the docks and came out walking while they held Duck Dodgers. He was being held by Rogue and Van Chancey until Darkstar thought of something.

"Let him walk," he ordered. "Walk Dodgersth!"

The two men let go of Dodgers but the instant Dodgers was on his feet, he froze.

"Walk!"

Dodgers tried to lift a leg but the minute he did, he instantly fell to the ground.

"Get him up and let him walk!"

Van Chancey and Rogue picked him up again. After moving another leg, Dodgers dolled again to the floor. It was ridiculous to Darkstar on how stupid Dodgers was acting.

"Walk!"

"I don't think he can, sir," said the New Cadet. Darkstar glared back to her.

"I don't think so either," said Van Chancey. Rogue, Crusher, Fudd, Sa'am, and the Catapoid nodded.

"It's true, matey." That was Silver. "Those wires, how will he walk?"

"He will," Darkstar snarled. "Stho, shut up! Make him!"

Van Chancey and Rogue held Dodgers up on his feet. That didn't work. Just as Dodgers was standing and pushed by Taz, he fell again. The two men quickly held him up.

"Don't help him!" Darkstar yelled.

"He can't walk!" Royal Serpenti talked back.

As much as he was annoyed, Darkstar growled, "Fine. But he'sth sthtanding when we get there."

They all started walking while Rogue and Van Chancey held up Dodgers, dragging him. The walk was long. It took the Society an hour to arrive at the giant amphitheater where all of the civilians on Earth were sitting or standing. It sure was a large crowd that they took their place on the backstage while the two men still held Dodgers. Dodgers didn't watch but while the two held him, the New Cadet worked on the machines for the screens while Fudd had his parasitic control device. The rest of the Society members walked upstage.

General Z-9 presented himself in front of everyone. If there has ever been a loud uproar it wouldn't compare to the sound coming from the seats. I.Q. Hi has never heard such a loud booing sound coming from around him. He watched General Z-9 spread his arms out proudly and start talking with a microphone from above him. His face was revealed on the large screen and the screens from outside.

"People, everybody on Earth and more planets, the future is now. You are looking to your new ruler: Z-9."

For sure it wasn't just Earthlings who were watching Z-9. The screens were also towards Mars that the New Cadet hacked into their systems. Many planets were watching to; Groovica, Aquarium, Vacation World, Hollywood Planet, Swinus 9, Niponno, Nostrillia, Nolandus, and Dakota. Many more planets were visited as well.

The Martian Queen was in her throne room inside the castle that she and her Martian military also had purple triangles on their foreheads including many other Martians who were told to watch, just not the Centurion robots. They stayed next to their masters while the handmaidens and K-9 were next to the Queen.

"That treacherous Z-9," she grumbled, noticing the face of her former general. "How dare he!"

More people saw Z-9 such as Goozer, Lady Zorga, Rikki Roundhouse, Sergeant Vasquez, Senorita Therese, Paprika Solo, Victor Von Boggieman, Chancellor Flippauralius, King Great White, and Harry and Edna Wheely.

"I am God and Earth and Mars will unite as one army for a mission," Z-9 announced. "Before I will tell you, I must present a worthy example for anyone dumb enough to fight me. The Galactic Protectorate will do exactly what I command if they wish to see him alive or to expel him for good. I give you the duck captain: Duck Dodgers."

From behind the curtain, now with Crusher holding him and Canasta pulling him, Duck Dodgers was shown. He was forced on his feet and moaned after every movement of his legs. The men had rope on Dodgers' ankles to get him to walk, even though it wasn't easy for Dodgers. He slowly took steps and stood next to Z-9. The rope came off him and the henchmen walked offstage.

A loud gasp came within the amphitheater. It was very loud as if it lightning bolts could strike from behind without anyone noticing. The vision of Duck Dodgers severely beaten was shown on stage and on the many screens. Screens not just from the amphitheater but to every planet available. His swollen burned face, the burning words written on his chest, his dismembered arm, the large open circular wound, the fleshed off feet, and the fiery wire were the visible scars on him. Plus, he had many stabbings and cuts all over his body and two broken shoulders and arms. Dodgers wasn't looking at anyone. He had his head hung with closed eyes, gasping for air.

I.Q. Hi has never seen Duck Dodgers in such horrific injuries such as Star Johnson, the President, and Psy-Q Hi. Master Sergeant Emily Dickinson Jones, Rona Vipra, Agent Yoshimi, Cassiopeia, Steve Boston, Jamie Wynters, Michigan J. Frog, Bigfoot, Lady Chanticleer, Manobrain, Egghead Jr, Dr. I.M. Neighborly, the Trainee, Dave Mustaine, his band and many others were also shocked. It was only children and mothers who cried at the scene, and for kids to have their eyes closed such as Ozmo and Cadet's nephews and niece. The kids from the school Katherine Hepburn High School were also speechless. Harry and Edna Wheely and the Wiggums were among the people who cried at the scene. It truly was a horrific sight to bear witness. The only people who didn't care were Harry Vermin and Rocky and Mugsy.

But it wasn't everyone on Earth who knew about Duck Dodgers. The Queen of Mars gasped loudly among all the Martians. They too were surprised by the sight. Even Paprika, Therese, Rikki, and the Chancellor held their breaths; so, did Counselor Combustion and Flame Valet. Everybody who were watching their television screens or had a hologram saw the terrible sight of Duck Dodgers severely injured.

"Here he is," said Z-9 while holding Dodgers by the shoulder. Dodgers almost fell to the ground but was held up. "Your captain." No one said a word while all eyes were on Duck Dodgers.

"Many times, Dodgers has worked or been with anyone that he's toyed around. If anyone would like to pay him back, now's your option. By all means, come and take a stand."

"I will stop you!" said Star Johnson standing up. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have," Z-9 snarled.

"This has gone far enough!" Johnson walked from his seat and walked up to Z-9, glaring angrily towards him. "Enough is enough! Let Dodgers go!"

"Are you willing to injure him? He's always been an embarrassment, hasn't he?"

Johnson didn't say a word until he came closer to the stage.

"Would anyone like to? If so, I think, it'll be better for either Star Johnson, the President of Outer Space, or Dr. Hi."

"No," I.Q. gasped. "Not Dodgers. This isn't good at all. Those two have to get him!"

With his watch, I.Q. was about to make contact with Cadet but he received a jolt of electricity coming from inside the triangle. Instead, he watched Star Johnson walk up to Z-9 and hide his watch under his rubber glove. The message came through that he stood up and walked to the stage including the President.

"Let him go!" Johnson shouted to the Martian general while pointing to Dodgers.

"Yes!" said the President loudly. "We'll never negotiate with you but you will let Dodgers go, and the Galactic Protectorate, and Earth itself!"

Z-9 chuckled. From what I.Q. noticed, Z-9 gave a thumbs up to the Fudd who held a control device, and zapped the virus into the President and Johnson, like he did with I.Q. earlier.

"Yes, let him go!"

That was Rona Vipra and Agent Yoshimi. Both two women stood up while Rona pointed her finger to Z-9. It wasn't just them who stood up, so did Steve Boston, Captains Rodman, Long, Peters, and Soleil, and many other captains. More people stood up including Dr. Neighborly, the trainee, and the Master Sergeant.

"Let him go!" they all yelled.

The Martian Queen also said behind her screen, "Let him go Z-9! Leave Dodgers alone! Where is the Commander? Why didn't he get to him? What else do you have up your sleeve? Let Dodgers go!"

Z-9 answered them, but not the Queen, with a jolt of electricity. That forced them to sit down. Star Johnson was near the stage that he cringed his face.

"Let that be a reminder to anyone who dares talk back!" Z-9 shouted. "And this as well. Go ahead Tasmanian."

The Tasmanian Warrior held a baseball bat and used it to whack Dodgers' legs from the back.

"Rrgghh!"

The captain fell to the ground bringing another loud gasp from the crowd. Dodgers nearly fell to his stomach but Roy and Royal held him up. There came another whack on Dodgers' legs but from the front.

"Rrgghh!"

Then Taz gave another whack on Dodgers' legs but on the right side and then the left. The barbed, burning wire was dug deeper into his legs giving off steam. Again, Taz struck Dodgers' but this time on the stomach and then the back. There Dodgers fell to the ground after the brothers let him go. Dodgers fell on his left side groaning. His cringing, gasping face gave it all for people to understand what kind of pain Dodgers was feeling. His eyes were shut tightly and the teeth were clenched. Until a few seconds Dodgers opened his eyes. It was shown on the large screen behind him.

A huge crowd was in front of Dodgers that revealed everyone from the Galactic Protectorate. Even the beautiful women Dodgers saw before where there in the audience. Many people were in front of him that it was hard to count everyone. But at least I.Q. Hi, the President, and Johnson were close by looking back to him. No thought came in Dodgers' mind but…

 _Cadet. E.J._

If Cadet and E.J. were back, Dodgers would easily find them; being the only pig cadet and girl in turquoise; but they were nowhere in the crowd. They're gone. Never to return. Now that his legs were burning more than before, he shook again. But at least after a blink, Dodgers could see E.J. and Cadet smiling back to him. Them and him were laughing while they were talking about movies, enjoying popcorn, and listening to music. Megadeth would be playing and then it would lead to The Wizard of Oz and talking about animals. Would Dodgers ever see them again? And why does he have to be in public? What will everyone think about him? He's not attractive. He's ugly. The words on him were visible than ever and everyone can read them. What will he do now?

It was in his eyes that I.Q. knew how Dodgers was feeling. They were full of dread, fear, and worry. If there's anything he could do, I.Q. would get Dodgers in safe hands. As for now, he didn't stand a chance.

"Hey, I want to do something to him!"

That was a kid from the crowd. An obnoxious overweight boy stood up from the crowd including Rocky and Mugsy.

"We do to," said Mugsy.

"Come on up," said Z-9 happily. Then he looked towards Johnson. "What about you two?"

"Never!" Johnson yelled in unison with the President.

"Fine then. Return to your seats. Anyone else?"

While I.Q. watched Johnson and the President sit down, he saw gangsters and tough looking people walking up. More people surrounded Dodgers and they looked back to him. First it was a stare and the obnoxious kid gave a kick to Dodgers' on the chest. Kicks were upon Dodgers not just from the kid but the gangsters as well.

"How 'bout this?" Rocky suggested.

With the cigarette he had in his mouth, after a gangster kicked Dodgers, Rocky knelt down and stubbed the cigarette deep onto Dodgers' cheek.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Dodgers' scream was loud, it reverberated around the amphitheater speakers making every single person drop their jaws and widen their eyes. I.Q. didn't see it but Paprika, Therese, the Martian Queen, Cassiopeia, and Yoshimi covered their mouths in horror; despite the Queen not having a mouth. He wasn't the only one.

Dave Mustaine grumbled, "Oh my God!"

"Ugly," Zorga said disgusted.

And the Chancellor and King were speechless.

No one heard Darkstar say, "I never thought of that. Brilliant."

"Let me try," said the obnoxious boy.

The terrible obnoxious boy took a cigarette from one of the gangsters and slowly put it on Dodgers' right shoulder.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Another gangster butted his cigarette on Dodgers but on his right foot.

" _AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!_ "

Then another gangster placed his on Dodgers' wrist.

" _RRRRGGGGHHHH!_ "

And another gangster put one out on Dodgers' right elbow.

"Ah, ah, ah. _RRRGGGHHH!_ "

More and more gangsters burned Dodgers with cigarettes that Dodgers kept giving out god awful screams and groans along with strong breaths.

"Ah, ah, ah. _Rrrggghhh!_ _Aaaarrrggghhh!_ _Rrrggghhh!_ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. _Aaaarrrggghhh!_ _Rrrggghhh!_ Ah, ah. _Rrrggghhh!_ _Aauugghh! Rrrggghhh!_ "

Dodgers' cries of pain kept screaming everywhere in the building that it was even loud to the other planets who were watching. Some people closed their eyes, held their breaths, covered their mouths, vomited, fainted, or stood in horror. Dodgers was panting hard and hard that he shook again like a vibrator. I.Q. couldn't bear watching the entire thing that he closed his eyes during the entire scene. He looked back up after Dodgers stopped shouting. By now he was giving shaking breaths. Just watching it made gave I.Q. the goosebumps and chills.

"I want to try again," said the boy on stage. With another cigarette, he burned that one on Dodgers' beak.

" _AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_ "

That scream was louder that again I.Q. shook. It wasn't just scars that were around Dodgers; burns were on his arms, feet, and face.

"Is that good?' the boy said to Z-9.

"You forgot about one," said Darkstar from the shadows. He walked up to Dodgers, took a cigarette from Mugsy, and instantly placed it on Dodgers' rear end.

" _AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_ "

"And here to."

With a different cigarette he took from a gangster, Darkstar butted it right onto Dodgers' stump of an arm.

"AAUUGGHH! Augh! Ah, ah, ah. _Rrgghh_."

Then Darkstar said, "Beautiful."

Darkstar was the only person who spoke a word in the building. I.Q. Hi heard him and so did everybody else. The other aliens from opposite planets also heard him. An eerie atmosphere overcame the amphitheater and the only sounds that were heard were Dodgers' pants for air.

" _LET HIM GO!_ " Johnson yelled again.

Everyone looked towards Johnson who stood up bravely.

" _NOW!_ "

Instead he was given a zap of pain.

"That might be it for now," Z-9 sighed. "Everybody, leave."

The gangsters and the boy were forced to sit.

"Everyone else must to. Earth and Mars will be working together to conquer the planets in the galaxy, so they better get going."

"No!" said the Martian Queen behind the screen. "No! Not Dodgers and not my kingdom! No! Generals, we need to talk!" But instead they had zaps upon their heads.

"We will never do anything for you!" Johnson rebelled. "Never!"

Again, Z-9 gave the orders to the Fudd who zapped Johnson back.

"You will obey. Now, to the ships! Begin the attack!"

There was nothing anyone can do. Nothing. Johnson couldn't fight against Z-9, I.Q. couldn't reach Cadet and E.J., and Dodgers was getting broken by the minute. All of the opposite planets couldn't help either. They had to worry about their own planet knowing Z-9's military will attack them. I.Q., his brother, Johnson, the President, and the rest of the Protectorate suddenly had zaps buzzed through them, such as the many Earthlings and Martians to start. Instead, I.Q. fought. How, he didn't know. All he knew was that his feet were dragging him out of the amphitheater and followed the large crowd into downtown.


	15. The Determination

"How can I get out?" X-2 thought. Right now was his chance but there was nothing around to help him. "Where are those mice?"

"We're here," said Bertie.

"Do you know where the Society are?"

"They left the ship with Dodgers."

"Get me something sharp. I have to get out."

Hubie already had a pin with him.

"I found this in the kitchen," said he. "Here."

In an instant, X-2 took the pick and unlocked the padlock on the wall.

"We'll get the collar."

X-2 knelt down and let the mice onto his hand. Hubie and Bertie jumped on X-2's hand and climbed onto his left shoulder. The key hole was shown that Hubie picked the needle into it until the lock clicked.

"Thank you!" X-2 said to them. "I must leave now."

"Where're you going?" Bertie asked after he and Hubie jumped off X-2's shoulder.

"I must save Mars and Dodgers."

How he was going to do it, X-2 didn't know. All he had to do now was leave the spaceship.

"But where do I leave?" he asked the mice.

Hubie gave X-2 the directions to the side door that the Martian obeyed. After taking a right turn, he went to the left, another right, and then a left revealing a door that was already open. It led to a landing dock.

"Finally!" said he. "Now I can get help." X-2 quickly ran out but to find himself on Earth. "Why did the Society come to Earth? Where are they? Where is Dodgers? How am I going to get to Mars? Where are Cadet and E.J.? Where should I go now? I'll try to buzz Cadet. He might know what to do. If there's anything I can find to call him."

The first thing he thought of was the walkie-talkie but it was gone. There should be a watch around. Hopefully someone dropped them. X-2 walked out of the ship.

He just had to do his daily routines but that's not what I.Q. wanted to do. He wanted to call Cadet and E.J. since they're everyone's only hope. It wasn't easy to fight the virus off him, but I.Q. tried to ignore the calls. He shook his head and yelled, "No!"

That did the trick. People might've heard him but that didn't matter. Duck Dodgers' life is what mattered for now, plus the fate of Earth and the galaxy. Instead of going back to his office, I.Q. walked around the amphitheater. He wasn't that far that he traversed around the large crowd and avoid stepping on people's feet. He had to walk this way and that way, left, right, and straight. As long as he can see the amphitheater wall, I.Q. was good. It was two more miles until I.Q. came to the back of the theater and he saw the Society already on their way to the docks. Dodgers was dangling from the grips of Canasta and Crusher; his burned legs being dragged from behind.

Walking up to them wouldn't be a good idea but a diversion might work. Nothing came to mind but luckily, the Society had their attentions to something else. There was a group of men, strong men, staring at Z-9 and Darkstar daring them to fight.

"What do you say?" said the men. "This is for Earth!"

Z-9 chuckled, "Hmpf. Men, attack!"

All of the henchmen ran towards the group of men dropping Dodgers to the ground. I.Q. took the opportunity to reach Dodgers. With a tug on the shoulders, I.Q. pulled Dodgers a couple of inches away from the group. He started talking by holding up Dodgers' head and slightly patting him.

"Dodgers," he whispered. "Duck Dodgers."

Dodgers didn't respond.

"Dodgers, wake up."

Slowly, Dodgers opened his eyes.

"Ch-ch-chief?" he muttered.

"Stay with me Dodgers," I.Q. begged. "Don't give up."

Dodgers was shuttering his eyes while he gave out slow hardened breaths.

"Look at me Dodgers. Look at me. Stay with me. Listen, I'll contact Cadet and E.J. to save you. They'll come for you."

Only gurgles came from Dodgers.

"Did you hear me? Cadet and E.J. will come. They'll come to save you. I'll get them."

Dodgers closed his eyes.

"Dodgers, listen. Open your eyes."

I.Q. cupped Dodgers' head and faced him since Dodgers looked back.

"I'll contact Cadet and E.J. They'll come."

"Th-they're a-alive?" Dodgers stuttered. "Wh-where…"

"Just hold on. I'll get them as soon as I can. They'll come for you."

"Sth-sth-sthave me. P-pleasthe. Hel-p."

"I'll call them right now. Just don't lose hope. Stay strong. They will come."

"H-help m-me." I.Q. put his hand on Dodgers' shoulder. "Th-th-they'll b-be…"

" _WHERE'S DODGERS?!_ "

"I'm sorry, Dodgers. But I'll call them."

I.Q. had to hide. The roar from Z-9 was scary enough to give the scientist the chills and for him to hide in the shadows of the theater. Right on time as well. Taz found Dodgers that he pulled Dodgers' by his left foot and brought him closer. Before he was pulled, Dodgers clenched his eyes shut dreading the worse. Apparently, the Society won the fight. I.Q. saw the bodies of the dead men lying on the ground and with blood surrounding them. He has to call the two.

"Let's go," said Z-9, as if nothing stopped him.

Dodgers was again held up but this time by Fudd and Sa'am. They had him on their shoulders and followed the crowd to the landing docks. The entire time Dodgers was shuttering his eyes either open or closed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to watch anymore and plus his eyes were tired. Still the fire remained on him on every single part of his body but something new overcame him.

 _They're alive. Cadet, E.J. They're alive. They're not dead. They're alive. They're alive! Where are they? Are they coming? When will they? I wanna to sthee them! Where are they? They…_

A sting came back on his chest that that Dodgers instantly gave a strong breath but his breath shook. Why did it have to hurt whenever he breathed? That's always helped him and he can't stop until he sees Cadet and E.J. again.

 _When will thisth end? I'm tired of thisth. I don't wanna do thisth anymore. I'm tired. I wanna sthee Cadet and E.J.! Gosh, thisth hurtsth stho much._

Cadet was still trying to call I.Q. that he nearly gave up after ten calls.

"Where is he?" Cadet wondered. "Where is D-D-Dr. Hi?"

"Cadet. Cadet come in."

Finally! Now he was in contact with I.Q. Hi. Now Cadet will know everything. What is happening on Earth?

"I'm ri-ri-right here," said the Cadet after the screen buzzed to reveal the scientist. "What's going on?"

"Return to the Protectorate! Come back to Earth! We need you more than ever! You have to do something!"

"What happened?"

"It's the Society. They infected everyone on Earth and I think also Mars. And they're using the Protectorate and Martian military to attack all the planets in the galaxy. And, they tortured Dodgers! I just witnessed it! It was _horrible_! They burned him and in public! Everyone on Earth watched! The Martian General manipulated some people to burn him to. Such a horrific thing I've ever seen in my entire life!"

From behind Cadet was E.J. She was already near Cadet when she was about to take another bite of rice but heard what I.Q. said. Because of that, she looked to Cadet's watch.

" _What?!_ " she exclaimed. "They did?!"

Cadet looked back to her when I.Q. replied, "Yes. Our fate is up to you two."

"Why us?"

"You're the only ones in the Protectorate who are not infected!"

"Infected?" E.J. repeated. "What do you mean?"

I.Q. explained with, "There was an epidemic and it spread everywhere on the planet."

"But what about Captain Dodgers? What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know. You two have to save him. I was just talking with him and he seems miserable."

"But what are we going to do now?! They'll kill him and then they'll kill me and Cadet! I didn't sign up for this! Adventures are supposed to be fun, not scary!"

"This is a mission now," I.Q. told her off.

"This is an adventure and I don't like it! You can't do this to me! You guys stink at your job!"

"We can't do anything by now. It's up to you two. You're our only hope."

Now it was crushing down on her. Things were not going any easier and there was no possible way they'll ever rescue Dodgers. The Society will be everywhere and they'll take Dodgers' life anyway, anyhow. Things were just getting worse and worse. It was the kidnapping, the torture, and now the Protectorate. E.J. was not expecting any of this to happen. What is she supposed to do? All she wanted to do was to save Dodgers and that's it. Why do the Protectorate want her in the first place? She hasn't done anything for them. Nothing. So why do they want her? Why is this happening now? She can't do it.

"B-b-b-we'll get there," said the Cadet to I.Q. Hi.

"Good," I.Q. sighed.

But E.J. yelled, "No! We can't! No! I can't do this anymore! No!"

"But E.J…"

"No Cadet! I can't do this! I'm going away! Away!"

"Wh-wh-where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I'm finished. I'm done. I've had enough. Sayonara."

"B-b-b-E.J.!"

She started running to the ladder.

"E.J.!"

Then she climbed down.

"E.J., come back!"

Cadet ran to catch up to her but E.J. was already going down the ladder.

"E.J., what about C-Captain Dodgers?"

While she was on the ladder, E.J. looked back up to Cadet and replied, "I'm not doing it."

She kept going down the ladder and came to the ground when suddenly there was a whoosh of a white blur. Standing in front of E.J. was Master Moloch. He was staring at her with a stern look.

"Running away is never the answer!" said the gibbon strictly.

"I'm not running away!" E.J. yelled back. "I can't do this! Didn't you hear what they want me to do? How am I going to stop them? They're going to kill Dodgers and then me!"

"You're afraid."

"No, I'm not! I'm never afraid!"

"Prove it!"

"But I can't do what they want!"

"The impossible path is the right path."

"What? I can't do this!"

"A quitter and coward."

E.J. didn't say another word. Was Moloch right? Is she a quitter? But she's not a coward. E.J. would never run when adventure comes her way. This is an adventure but a different kind.

"Your captain is in danger and you would run away?"

The captain was her friend. Her friend. E.J.'s friend. Duck Dodgers is her friend and she can't leave. Why is she leaving now? He's in danger and might lose his life. She heard I.Q. Hi say he was burned in public so that must mean the Society are getting worse. They're going to kill him. And if she's going to save Captain Dodgers, she'll have to help the Protectorate. They have helped her to see Duck Dodgers, after knowing about him, and has a pig cadet. She was able to work with animals which was something that E.J. has always wanted. Animals are her life and so are adventures. Losing her friend would be a nightmare; a nightmare that she cannot allow. The kind she can never live with.

 _What am I going to do?_

They might kill her as well. The Society has never been fair for her and Dodgers. Things might get bad to worse to horrible.

 _What am I going to do? He's my friend. How can I go back?_

"How am I going to get back?" she thought out loud. "What do we do?"

"I know," said the Cadet. He climbed down the ladder and walked up to E.J. "We'll ride back and b-b-b-b-b-watch what's happening."

She'll have to fight the Society, anyway. Hopefully, they won't hurt her. But they will, like the way how they've hurt Dodgers. They'll just hurt him again and again; and give the same thing to her.

"I'm scared, Cadet," E.J. whispered. "I'm scared." She rubbed her head.

"Fear is a weapon!" Moloch roared. "Not to empower! To face the fear, be the fear! Live the fear!"

"Live it?"

"Indeed! You have spirit and determination but not guidance. Are you a coward?"

"No!" Then she got angry. "I'm not a coward!"

"Fight! You're a fighter!"

"I'm a fighter!"

"You can do it!"

"I can do it! This is my adventure and I'm not giving up! I can do this! I _can_ do it! Captain Dodgers needs me! He needs me! I'm not losing a friend! I'll fight the Society! I'll fight them! For Dodgers and for the Protectorate! I am not a coward! I'm brave! I'm going back!"

Moloch grinned while he groomed his white beard.

"Let's go Cadet."

"Returning with nothing will not be accepted!" Moloch scowled.

"What?" E.J. looked back to him.

"I can train you and give anti-serum."

"You heard everything?"

"I have ears. Come with me."

Moloch walked deeper into the forest with E.J. and Cadet following from behind. They walked through large bushes and tall grass until Moloch came to a flower bush. He picked out a white flower. Also, pooled water into a bowl, leaves from a poisonous plant, and even a King Cobra. With the items, Moloch returned to his treehouse where he killed the snake with one single punch. Cadet and E.J. watched Moloch mix the flower, water, and leaves into a wooden bowl and inject the snake's venom inside. He stirred them together revealing a green liquid. Then Moloch carefully poured the green liquid into a wooden bottle and covered it.

"This," said Moloch while holding out the bottle. "You will need."

"How is this going to help?" E.J. wondered.

"It's serum for all viruses. Everyone will be healed. First, the training!"

"Training?" E.J. repeated. "Of what?"

"Kung Fu!"

"Oh, cool!"

"Society is tough and deadly but Gibbon Fist Kung Fu is faster! You must be fast to fight! You know that, Cadet."

"Yes sir," said Cadet. "Failure is n-n-not an option."

"We train and then leave with serum."

Soon enough, E.J. found herself showing off her fighting skills in front of a wooden post with Cadet nearby. Then she learned how to kick high, punch low, grab the throat, quickly grabbing limbs, blocking herself and breaking wooden posts. She also had to flex her muscles to jump high by either doing chin-ups and push-ups. Plus, she had to move fast like lightning. She had to run across a creek, dodge oncoming attacks, and to use a long stick to manage her balance.

E.J. and Cadet practiced up to two hours that E.J. finally managed to break a wooden board that Moloch stated, "Impressive. Now's the time."

"Now I'm the next Jackie Chan," said E.J. coolly.

Instead of giving E.J. the bottle, Moloch gave it to Cadet.

"Tha-tha-thank you sir," said the Cadet while taking it.

"Now go save the world!"

"Yes sir," E.J. nodded. Both her and Cadet bowed to Moloch.

The two were ready but not their ride.

"I think our spa-spa-spa-spa-spa-spa-ship is gone E.J.," Cadet told her after noticing the report on his watch.

"How did that happen?" she asked worriedly.

"Must've been the So-So-So-Society. My guess is the-the-the-they destroyed it."

"How are we going back?"

"Follow me," said Moloch.

Thanks to Moloch gaining access to a resort, there was a married couple on vacation who had two spaceships. Their own private ship and there was an extra. Kindly, they gave it to Cadet and E.J. It was in the shape of a sphere, colored red, and had a circular window surrounding it. The two leather seats inside were either by the steering wheel and the controls. Cadet sat by the controls while E.J. took control of the wheel.

"Thank you v-v-very much," Cadet thanked them.

"Save everyone," the wife prayed. "Hurry. It's almost too late."

"We're going ri-ri-right now."

"Good luck," said the husband. "Do you know how to steer it?"

"I'm a Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca-Space Cadet sir," Cadet told him. "So is she." E.J. nodded.

"Okay then. Hurry."

"Thanks again."

Cadet closed the window by pressing a button, got the gas revving up on the ship, and E.J. steered the ship forward. The ship took off into space. They didn't talk on the ride since both of them were serious and focused. Earth was only a few miles away from Moloch's planet and they came to America up to a few minutes. They were back on Earth and landed the spaceship near the landing docks.

I.Q. was right. The minute Cadet and E.J. stepped foot off their ship, they saw people in town walking around like robots and had purple triangles on their heads. E.J. and Cadet were looking around while they walked downtown, heading for the Galactic Protectorate headquarters until they heard someone familiar.

"E.J.!"

It was I.Q. Hi. Unlike everyone, he wasn't walking like a robot and neither was his brother. The triangles were still on them though.

"Cadet! Thank goodness!"

"What's going on?" E.J. asked. "What's controlling these guys?"

"Is this b-b-b-b-b-the Fudd again?" Cadet also asked.

"I think it's different now," I.Q. deduced. "But it's from the Society. They've ruined everything! You have to stop them!"

"Where are th-th-they?"

Before I.Q. could explain, Psy-Q went with, "They've gone on their ship after the captains have entered theirs."

"We have to follow them," E.J. suggested.

"They're already in space."

Since they were in town, close to the landing docks, it was until they saw something green that Cadet instantly recognized Commander X-2.

"What?" he said bewildered. "Martian!"

X-2 looked over to his right and saw the two. E.J. also heard Cadet including the scientist and therapist.

"What is he doing here?!" E.J. also said surprised. "I thought Martians weren't supposed to be on Earth!"

"Well, for your information Miss E.J.," said X-2 while walking towards them. "I was going to find something to call you after I escaped from the Society. And they already left along with Protectorate captains and Dodgers! What they're going to do, I don't know but I fear it might be something serious. Where were you?!"

"We were at Master Moloch's place. And yeah, this is serious. We have to stop them. What happened to your arm?"

"Dodgers wasn't their only victim."

That got E.J. to shut up including Cadet. The sight of his injured arm, which was wrapped in a towel-like arm cast that X-2 made up himself, was enough to convince them.

"I don't even have a ship to return to the Society!" X-2 went on. "It's too late to stop them!"

"We have a ship," Cadet told him. "But on-on-on-on-on-on-two people can fit."

"I must go with you. What is going on with your planet? Why are people acting like robots?"

"I-i-i-it's a virus. Mars is also in-in-in-in-in-in-in-affected to."

" _What!?_ "

"Yes," I.Q. replied. "The Society had Dodgers shown in the town's amphitheater and said they're using Earth and Mars to overtake the rest of the planets in the galaxy. You three must do something! Stop them!"

"Don't worry doc," said E.J. proudly. "We have an anti-serum."

Cadet held up the needle to show them.

"I'll join you two and we can spread the serum to both planets," X-2 replied. "It'll have to be separate ships."

"Take that one," I.Q. told X-2 while pointing to Cadet and E.J.'s red spaceship.

"That's ours, sir," Cadet told him. "We b-b-borrowed it."

"That's an old ship!"

"I'll take the one next to it," said X-2, ignoring I.Q.'s disgust. He pointed to a similar ship to the red one but in the color blue. "Let's go."

It was now or never. Cadet and E.J. returned to their ship while X-2 headed for the blue ship.

"We ha-ha-ha-ha-have to spread this to our planets," Cadet told both his comrades while showing them the needle. "I'll insert it in the lasers."

Without a doubt, Cadet did exactly that. He opened the laser cannons on both ships and poured half of the serum in each ship. First the blue ship and then the red ship.

"There we g-g-go," said he.

"Now let's go stop the Society of Darkness," said E.J. proudly.

After closing the cannons, Cadet joined E.J. to sit in their red ship while X-2 entered the blue one. They closed their windshields and took off from the docks. They were back in outer space.

As much as Dodgers fought to stay alive, it was hard. He'll be able to see his friends, wherever they are, and they could be coming. Are they? Are they going to save him? They did help him escape before. By now, he was thrown back in the living room while the Society were either in the main bridge with Z-9 and Darkstar or eating their lunch. Blackness was still overcoming him and still the stinging was somehow affecting his breathing.

 _Breathe Dodgers. Just breathe. Breathe._

His breaths were shaking, trembling but became wheezes and pants. Why can't he breathe properly? He has to in order to see Cadet and E.J. again. They'll be showing up. He has to see them again.

 _Come on Dodgers, breathe._

They'll be coming but he can't breathe and he can't see anything. Everything was still dark and his thoughts where Dodgers' only company. Where were they? How long is it going to take? They can't be that long. He can't get out himself. This could be the end of him. It might be. When are they coming? When will they? His whole body was numb and his face was getting chilly. Is Dodgers' going to die? Will he? Is this the end of Duck Dodgers? Here and there was pain and he could barely take more breaths.

 _I don't wanna die. I wanna sthee my buddiesth! Cadet! E.J.! I don't wanna die!_

"Hey Duck," said a squeaky voice in his ear. "Duck."

 _Pleasthe, don't let it be the Sthociety. Pleasthe, no. Everything hurtsth. It hurtsth. I don't wanna die._

"Duck, it's me, Hubie."

 _The mice?_

"Open your eyes."

He can't open them but tears came while his body continued to shake.

"Duck Dodgers, look at us."

Through heavy eyes, Dodgers tried to open them and slowly turned his head to the right. That's where the voice came from. But his eyes kept shuttering. Why were his eyelids heavy?

"Can't you say something?"

That squeaky voice wasn't the blue mouse. It was now the brown mouse and both of them were looking to Dodgers. More tears were coming down his eyes that he managed to say wearily, "Wh-wh…wh-where…a-a-are…th-they?"

"What? Who?"

"C-C-Ca…d…et. E-E-Ee-…J-J-Jay."

"I don't know."

More tears and wheezes came out that Dodgers mumbled, "I…d-d-don't…wa-wa-wan-na d-die."

"You won't!" said Hubie worriedly.

"I d-d-…do-n't…wa-wan-na…"

"Just hold on. We'll find something for ya."

"I…d-don't." More wheezes came out of Dodgers' mouth. "D-d-…d-don't."

"Stay with us." Dodgers didn't see it but Hubie and Bertie were getting worried by the minute.

"I d-d-…d-do-n't wan-na d-d-die," Dodgers muttered again. "I…I…" He couldn't hold it anymore that he took a shuddering breath. "H-h-h-he-lp…m-m-me."

"Just hold on."

More and more tears formed out of Dodgers that was enough to concern the mice.

"E-Ee-J-Jay," Dodgers muttered again. "C-Ca…d-det."

"You'll see them," said Hubie softly. "Just…stay awake."

Dodgers just wheezed and closed his eyes while more tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Just hang on chap," said Bertie softly while they watched the poor duck cry.


	16. The Preparation

Out in space, Cadet, E.J., and X-2 positioned their spaceships towards Earth and Mars that Cadet said, "B-b-b-b-lasers are full at maximum."

"And the target is in range," said E.J. while she aimed towards Earth.

"Fire."

Cadet let E.J. do the job that she pressed the red button between her and Cadet's seat. Out blasted the lasers. At first it was a flash of lightning but it dissolved into smoke. The entire cloud of smoke covered the outer layer of Earth spreading onto every continent, country, and state. I.Q. and Psy-Q groaned in slight pain but noticed the triangles were missing, including many citizens. A large cloud of smoke also surrounded Mars and spread further around to every home and street on the red planet. Queen Ty'hranee also gasped in pain but relieved.

"We did it!" said E.J. enthusiastically.

"Yes!" she and Cadet yelled happily.

"Now both our planets are saved!" X-2 called to them.

Cadet knew they weren't out of the woods.

"But we st-st-st-st-still have to get the captains!" he reminded everyone. "Where'd they go?"

"We have to search," said X-2.

Only Cadet and X-2 knew the place.

"Turn around E.J.," Cadet told her. "And head for-for-for-for-for-straight."

"Okay," E.J. nodded.

With a sharp turn to the left, E.J. drove the spaceship away from Earth. Next to them was X-2's ship.

"The minute we s-s-s-s-see their ships," Cadet said to his comrades. "Shoot immediately."

"Exactly," X-2 replied.

Not that far were many spaceships; both Protectorate and Martian. They were near Hollywood Planet with the enemy's ship hovering behind them. Without further ado, X-2 aimed for his fellow Martian spaceships while E.J. aimed for the Protectorate ships. Both their ships flew around striking each and every ship. Again, lasers dissolved into smoke and it spread everywhere upon the flying spaceships. Around them and inside, Star Johnson was inside his own ship that he groaned while the smoke came to his feet. The triangle was gone.

"Invasion of the planets, cancelled," said he while touching his forehead. "Who did this?"

"I have a rogue ship sir," said Ensign. "An old red spaceship."

"Who's driving it? Make contact."

Johnson watched his lieutenant call the ship and responded to the buzzing screen in front of him.

"This is Star Johnson," said he. "Come in whoever you are."

The screen changed to reveal E.J. and Cadet.

"Yes sir," Cadet replied.

"You two?" Johnson gasped. "You rid the virus?"

"Yeah," said E.J. "We did it. And we got the other ships. All of the captains should be okay."

"They are correct Captain," Ensign told Johnson after the captain looked towards him. "I've just received news from Captains Long and Soleil. More messages are coming."

Johnson congratulated Cadet and E.J. with, "Excellent! And the Martian ships?"

"We've had he-he-he-he-help with that," Cadet told him.

"Captain," said Ensign again. "We have another message coming. Should I put them through?"

"Yes," said Johnson.

With E.J. and Cadet still on the screen, the screen split in two revealing Dr. I.Q. Hi.

"Earth has been saved!" he said happily. "And the Martian ships are slowing down!"

"We need to get Cap'n Dodgers!" Cadet reminded them without stuttering. "He's still with them!"

"All of you surround the enemy's ship! We can't risk it with these people."

From outside their window, Z-9 and Darkstar noticed that the Protectorate and Martian ships were changing their direction towards them.

"What's going on!?" Z-9 snapped. He had the virus control device that he noticed the captains and commanders no longer obeying him. "Fudd, why isn't this working!?"

"It's gone siw," said Fudd nervously. He was by the virus detector machine. "I'm not getting any detection."

" _What?!_ What about your blocks? Don't you have more?"

"No. It'w take a month to cweate them."

Darkstar clenched his fists while Z-9 shouted in anger, " _Son of a black hole!_ "

He just had two planets on his hands and now they're gone? How did that happen? Fudd's virus had no anti-sceptic and they were just about to have Hollywood Planet. What happened?

" _Who did this?!_ " Darkstar and Z-9 roared in unison.

"It was a red and blue classic spaceship sir," the New Cadet said to them after reading the radar. "Dodgers' crew and the Martian commander are driving."

" _WHAT?!_ " Z-9 repeated snappishly.

" _HOW DID HE GET OUT?!_ " Darkstar also snapped. " _Someone go look and report back!_ "

"I will," said Muerte. Muerte turned into a bat and flew out of the room.

It didn't take that long for him to enter the living room that Muerte entered it after turning back into his vampire form. The minute Muerte opened the door, the first thing he saw was Dodgers lying sprawled out on the floor.

"Good to see you in here," Muerte mumbled to him. "Where is that infernal Martian?"

He looked to his left and saw only the collar lying on the ground.

"How did he get out?" the vampire wondered. "I must tell the boss."

He was about to leave the room but Muerte took one step closer to Dodgers. Dodgers was breathing heavily while his eyes were closed.

"Are you scared Dodgers?" Muerte asked him. "Are you?"

The only reply Muerte got from Dodgers was the shuddering of his breaths and body.

"Don't get too comfortable. You will still make a good duck meal but I mustn't disobey. I might be back."

After that, Muerte soared out of the room. He went back to the main bridge and replied to Z-9 and Darkstar, "Only Dodgers is inside. It truly is a mystery."

"Bring him here!" Darkstar yelled. "We'll usthe him again, Z-9."

"Good idea," said Z-9 calmly. "The captains will surrender when they see him again. Fetch Dodgers and summon everyone back."

Muerte was about to leave the room again but instead… "We'll get him. Come on Roy."

Roy grinned sheepishly and followed his brother. The two snakes slithered out of the main bridge while the Whoosh ran out.

"I'll get the rest," said the Whoosh to the Serpentis. "Now is time for real action."

"And we're going to get Dodgers," Roy told him. "That's right."

Through the hallways, the two snakes entered the living room while the Whoosh ran to the cafeteria. Dodgers was still on the floor after Royal opened the door.

"What a sight for sorry eyes," said Royal.

He went to Dodgers' shoulders but first looked down to the duck.

"This is for your own good Dodgers," he said to him. "You can't keep a good snake down."

Dodgers didn't say a word but only gave strong pants after he opened his eyes slowly. He again started to shake.

"Hold him by his ankles Roy," Royal told him while walking towards Dodgers. "Just don't touch the wire."

"Okay."

Roy and Royal knelt down and picked up Dodgers by the shoulders and ankles. Through shuttering eyes, Dodgers still didn't say a word but continued to shake. Royal could feel the shakes on his hands and he heard Dodgers' moans and whimpers.

"You brought this up Dodgers," Royal told him. "So, stop shaking. You think it's easy to carry you? Roy, you go ahead in front of me."

The snakes left the room while holding Dodgers and took him through the hallway, up to the main bridge. Just as they entered the room Darkstar gave the orders, "Give him to me."

"Where are the others?" Z-9 asked.

"Right here," said Sa'am from behind the Serpenti brothers and Muerte. Crusher, Canasta, Rogue, Van Chancey, Fudd, Taz, Hilgalgo, and the Whoosh were back in the main bridge.

"Cadet," Z-9 said to her. "Head straight for the red and blue spaceships. Either one first is fine."

While Dodgers was brought to Darkstar, the ship position changed its course. Instead of them floating near Hollywood Planet, the ship made a U-Turn to the right and came towards the red spaceship from behind. There were the Protectorate ships but those turned in time before a crashing.

"What are they doing?!" Cadet wondered apprehensively.

"They're getting closer to us!" E.J. gasped.

"Back away E.J.!"

E.J. did exactly that. It'll be too soon for them to enter the ship but with it soaring towards them, E.J. drove the spaceship backwards. Still the black and gray ship came closer and closer.

"Keep going E.J.!" Cadet panicked.

"I am! What are they doing?"

"B-b-b-b-b-we're going to crash!"

E.J. pulled the wheel back further, going fast as she could with the speed of their ship at fifty miles per hour but the giant spaceship was fast; from what Cadet deduced was seventy percent faster than theirs.

The ship soared closer and closer showing its gray marks from underneath, giving the shivers down E.J.'s back, when suddenly…

 _WHAM! CRRACK!_

" _AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_ "

The ship kept flying above them that more cracks were heard.

 _CRRACK! CRRACK! CRRACK!_

"OOOOWWWW! YEEOOWW! OOWW! Ah! Yow! Ow! Argh. Argh."

Cadet was watching the ship hover above them giving slight cracks on the glass that he instantly looked to his left. They were lucky that none of the glass shattered but it gave off cracks on the top and front, breaking off a metal bar from the window over to E.J. The bar struck her on the right bicep.

"YYAAOOWW! _Augh! Ow!_ _Rrrggghhh!_ Oh, this hurts!"

The ship was out of their sight that it kept flying from behind while Cadet gasped, "Don't touch it!"

E.J. was about to reach up to touch her arm but she put her hand down after she heard Cadet.

 _Is this how it feels? Isn't this what Duck Dodgers went through? Isn't this the same thing?_

" _Rrrggghhh!_ Oh, this hurts! Yeow! Mmf! Rgh! Yeow. Ow, ow! Rrgghh! Mmf."

"I've got t-t-t-to get it off. Then I'll wra-wra-wra-wra-wra-wra-wra-bandage it."

"No, leave it on. Leave it on!"

"It has to c-c-c-come off E.J.! You won't d-d-don't want to walk around wi-with this thing on!"

"Alright. Go ahead. Yeow, this hurts!"

Not only where there controls surrounding them but from the front desk was a glove compartment that filled a first aid kid including band-aids and wrapping bandage. There was also rubbing alcohol inside. Cadet knew he could use these.

"I'll put this on you," he said to her.

With a groan, E.J. trusted Cadet to heal her arm. First, he pulled the metal bar off her, which made E.J. wince. Then he rubbed the alcohol on her with a cotton ball from inside the kit that stung her.

" _AARRGGHH!_ Oh my _Gosh_ , that hurts! YEOW! Rrgghh! Yeow!"

Cadet then took the wrapping bandages and tightly tied the wrapping around her arm, keeping the blood intact.

"Th-th-th-that's all I can do for now," said he. "Later, we'll have it ta-ta-taken care of."

"Deal; this really hurts."

"I know but we can't st-st-st-st-st-st-end now."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll follow them. Mmf."

E.J. can only use her left arm, she let her right dangle slightly, and turned the ship. Her and Cadet just saw the giant ship strike X-2's blue ship. It upturned from a strike and dodged in circles, hitting the ship's bottom. Two, three, four, five times it hit and still X-2's ship hovered. He was lucky that the glass didn't break but it was cracked. Cadet instantly called Commander X-2.

"What's the d-d-d-damage?" he asked him.

"Only cracked glass," X-2 replied in a daze. "But I'm alright. How about you?"

"We have the sa-sa-sa-same thing."

"But I got hurt," E.J. replied. "A stupid metal bar got me."

"You might want to dispose of that ship," X-2 said to them.

"No way. We need it."

"It will need repairing."

"Later."

"B-b-b-b-we have to catch up," Cadet reminded them.

E.J. flew the ship closer to X-2 and the two ships flew towards the giant spaceship. It was surrounded by ships of the Martian Military and the Galactic Protectorate. To see the commotion, Cadet hacked into their screens and revealed the Society interrogating the captains. Z-9 was sitting on the captain's chair while Darkstar stood next to him holding up the injured Duck Dodgers by the throat. From the looks of it, Dodgers was gagging from the tight grip.

"As long as you refuse to shoot," said Z-9 to the Protectorate captains. "Dodgers could be spared."

"Let him go!" said the voice of Star Johnson. It was him and the rest of the captains who glared at Z-9 with their lasers aimed towards his ship.

"You've done enough to him!" Aurora Soleil yelled.

"Enough isth never enough," Darkstar smirked. He held onto Dodgers' neck tighter. "We could do worsthe."

"Just let it go Z-9!" Johnson yelled. "You'll never have the galaxy!" Darkstar held Dodgers' tighter and tighter while Dodgers twitched.

"You really hate losthing, don't you? Stho did Dodgersth. I'm sthurpristhed you care for him now. How touching."

"I have never cared for that duck! Never! But this is absolute madness! You people are such a disgrace! A real threat! You kidnapped a captain, inflict torture, and attack Earth! You must be stopped!"

"Dodgersth can be sthtopped but he'sth too much fun."

They didn't watch anymore since E.J. turned off the screen.

"We have to go back, Cadet," said she, holding back tears. "Go back inside."

"You're right," Cadet agreed. "I have an i-i-i-idea."

Instead of watching the horrible scene, Cadet buzzed I.Q. Hi. The scientist answered immediately.

"Do you have Dodgers?" he asked.

"W-w-we're going right now," Cadet told him. "We're going in-in-in-inside their ship and rescue the C-Cap'n."

"Once you have him, I'll tell the captains to shoot. This has gone far enough! I can't take it anymore with Dodgers in danger! We've never had this happen before! Cadet, you and E.J. must save him! Inform me the minute you have him. I'll evaporate you two back. He won't fit in your ship."

"Yes sir!" E.J. nodded.

Cadet went off air and E.J. drove closer to the ship. From their left, E.J. saw X-2's ship such as Cadet.

"We might need the Martian," E.J. told Cadet. "Remember the last time we fought these guys?"

"You're right," said Cadet. He buzzed to X-2. "Ma-Ma-Martian, we're fighting the Society and rescuing Dodgers. Me-me-me-me-me-me-me-visit us inside their ship."

"Will do," X-2 replied.

I.Q. may not know what was happening but he knew that it was serious. With the virus gone, he instantly called Star Johnson.

"Dr. I.Q. Hi to Star Johnson, come in."

His screen buzzed to reveal Captain Star Johnson.

"This is not the best time Dr. Hi," Johnson pouted. "I was just speaking with the Society!"

"This is also important! Do not attack the ship! Cadet and E.J. are on their way to invade it to take Dodgers out. After they have him, I'll give you the orders to shoot. I'll tell the other captains."

"Why can't I go in the ship to save Dodgers?" Johnson pouted. "I am much more capable than them!"

"No! This is their mission! Just wait for my orders. I.Q. out."

Then I.Q. contacted the rest of the captains including Long, Peters, Soleil, Tortelli, and so forth. As much as he hated it, I.Q. also had to make contact with the Martian Commander X-2.

"You?!" X-2 gasped, not expecting to hear from the Earthling scientist. "What do you want?"

"I need you to send a teleport to the Martian Commanders," said I.Q. Hi informatively. "Since this battle is between Earth and Mars, tell the Commanders not to attack the Society's ship until you, E.J., and Cadet have Dodgers. You can evaporate back to Mars while I take Cadet, E.J., and Dodgers."

"Fine then. You are right. This is between Earth and Mars, so it will be. I'll make contact. X-2 out." Both of their screens buzzed that X-2 went to follow his team.

It was much easier for them this time with the two classical spaceships. Cadet, E.J., and X-2 climbed out of their ships when they landed on the giant ship and they again entered the ship through the closet. This time they stuck together after obtaining sabers from the room and took a right turn. Cadet was leading them that he remembered the route he took to the camera room. As they entered the certain room, E.J. was about to look at the cameras that Cadet suggested, "Le-le-le-let's go this way."

He was pointing to a right turn. This time E.J. stormed out the room and took the right turn. Now everything was starting to look familiar. This was the same route she took with Cadet and Dodgers earlier when they took him out of the living room. The door from her left was the bedroom they hid earlier and she passed the dead end where they hid from a bad guy.

"I know where we are Cadet!" said she. "We keep going this way!"

Nothing else mattered to her now. With her heart pumping and Dodgers in her mind, E.J. traveled through the hallway pass the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, and cafeteria. She was getting close to the living room until she heard a squeaky voice.

"Hey!"

Down by her feet were the two mice Hubie and Bertie.

"How'd you get back?" Bertie asked.

"Where's the main bridge?" she asked them while Cadet and X-2 stopped walking from behind. Those two also looked down to the mice.

"Are ya crazy?!" Hubie exclaimed. "The Society is in there!"

"That is why we're going there."

"They kill ya!"

"We're going to fight them. Now."

"You're insane!"

"All of us," said the Cadet from behind. "It is now serious."

"Gravelly serious," X-2 also mentioned.

"For a moment there I thought you were kidding," said Hubie. "You might want to get to him quick. Spaceships are everywhere and your duck is cooking."

"Yeah," Bertie nodded. "And we're leaving. Out of the ship. This is getting too dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name!" E.J. shouted triumphantly.

As if they've seen enough, Hubie and Bertie knew they were determined. They've seen enough and the gophers somehow disappeared in the ship. Either they're still inside or left, the mice didn't know.

"Okay then," said Hubie. "Let's go Bert."

The mice parted ways from the team that they took the shortcut to the left side of the ship, a tunnel they were told about from the gophers, and came to a closet. Inside was their small black spaceship.

"Well, that's that Bert," Hubie sighed.

"Can't we do anything for them Hubie?" Bertie asked. "Can we?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? It's too dangerous!"

"What about the Martian gophers?"

"Ah, they didn't care about Duck Dodgers. We'll just keep in touch with the news by now."

"What about the duck?"

"There's nothing we can do now Bert." Hubie opened the window of the ship and he jumped inside. "His team came back and we could be found. Ya don't want to be squashed to pieces, don't ya?"

"No way!" Bertie said crossly.

"Then let's go. Our work here is done."

Bertie jumped into the spaceship that both he and Hubie flew away from the enemy's ship.


	17. The Clash of Defeat

The door of the main bridge was up front and all E.J. could do was open it and introduce herself. No one was going to stop her, not the mice, not the henchmen, and not even the doppelganger and Martian general. E.J. was ready. She'll get her friend back and save him. He cannot die on her. This is her adventure and she's living it, no matter what will happen. And she will end it with a victory. It's just that E.J. was not expecting a laser bullet to come aiming towards her the second she opened the door. Luckily, she didn't get shot. The laser only struck the wall.

"Put down your weapons!" she heard Z-9 command.

E.J., Cadet, and X-2 held up their guns ignoring Z-9.

"All of you!"

E.J., her friends, and the Society's henchmen put down their guns and faced General Z-9. According to what E.J. noticed, he was still negotiating with the Protectorate captains since the screens were instantly shut off and he turned his chair around to face her. Next to Z-9 was Darkstar, strangling Dodgers on the neck. Both of them were looking back to her.

"You didn't think this was going to be easy," said Z-9 to E.J.'s team. "Did you?"

"At first," said E.J. "I did. Not anymore."

"P-p-p-put the captain down!" Cadet yelled. "And we'll fight."

"No guns involved," Z-9 told them. "All of you. No guns used but hand-held weapons. We'll see who will win and who gets Dodgers."

"Fine," said X-2.

As much as E.J. hated Z-9, she agreed with, "You've got a deal."

"Le-le-let's fight!" she heard Cadet say.

And with that, the henchmen ran towards Cadet, E.J., and X-2. E.J. quickly held out her saber and pressed the green button revealing a bright blue color in the shape of a sword. Silver clashed his orange laser sword with E.J.'s.

"We'll duel lassy," said Silver threatingly.

"So we shall," E.J. replied.

"And with me," Hilgalgo said from behind her.

E.J. might not know how to sword fight but she clashed her saber with Hilgalgo's sword to avoid a stabbing and the same for Silver. She backed away as they came closer and clashed again. From her opposite sides, X-2 clashed his saber with Canasta, Rogue, and the Serpenti brothers while Cadet quickly maneuvered around avoiding punches and kicks, including strikes from sabers by the Crusher, Skunderbelly, Sa'am, the New Cadet, and Fudd. He also took out his saber, that also glowed blue, and took on all of them.

Swords and sabers were clashing loudly around E.J. while she kept reaching to strike Silver and Hilgalgo. Silver nearly got her face that E.J. took the opportunity to kick his legs and struck the Whoosh while he came for the kill. He fell to the ground while Muerte flew right to her face; disguised as a bat. Also, Taz turned himself into a tornado while Moonbeam came with a crowbar.

WHIZZZ! WHIZZZ!

The bat of Count Muerte went flying away and Taz fell to the ground just when E.J. struck them. Muerte turned back into a vampire revealing his cut arm such as Taz. He also had a slashed arm. Moonbeam was going to strike E.J. but she punched the crowbar away while Whoosh ran towards her with Silver and Hilgalgo swinging their swords. E.J. was quick enough to dodge making the two swords crash and for Whoosh and Moonbeam hit each other by accident. While she was crouching, E.J. watched Cadet.

He had Crusher, Skunderbelly, Sa'am, the New Cadet, and Fudd. With quick Kung Fu skills, Cadet instantly struck Sa'am and the New Cadet while avoiding Fudd and Crusher. Skunderbelly was advancing on him with a saber but Cadet kicked him away. It was X-2 who needed the help. He had Canasta, Rogue, the Serpenti brothers, Van Chancey, and the Catapoid. X-2 knew Kung Fu but he was held by the shoulders from the brothers that Canasta and Rogue held out their sabers and were about to strike X-2 with the Catapoid walking towards him. E.J. quickly ran to the four and cut Rogue and Canasta's arms.

"AAHH!" they shouted. Both Rouge and Canasta looked at their arms and noticed the bleeding wounds.

Silver again came running towards E.J. such as Hilgalgo that again their swords clanged with E.J.'s and she kicked the Whoosh away from her. Then she punched Silver on the face including a slash from her saber. E.J. did the same thing with the Whoosh. They all backed away from her while gripping the cut arms. With them away, E.J. looked back to X-2. He didn't have a chance in fighting Roy and Royal Serpenti. Van Chancey and the Catapoid came to him such as Moonbeam. Those three came to E.J. and X-2 that E.J. quickly swung her saber on the Catapoid, who backed away with a slashed stomach. Then she struck Moonbeam and Van Chancey.

"How dare you!" Van Chancey yelled.

"That hurt!" Moonbeam cried.

With such anger inside, E.J. growled, "Get back or you'll get it!"

The Serpentis didn't buy it, except for the wounded henchmen. With the snakes holding X-2, Royal took out his own saber and held it to X-2's neck. E.J. slashed his arm including Roy's.

"OW!" they roared.

"Thank you E.J.," said X-2 to her. "I thought I was a goner there."

E.J. only nodded and looked towards Cadet. Only Skunderbelly and Crusher were attacked on their arms. To help him, E.J. and X-2 ran to the crowds. X-2 took the New Cadet, while Cadet had Sa'am, and E.J. had Fudd. The rest of the henchmen stood away.

With her eyes on the Fudd, who pointed a saber to her, he said to her, "You bettew save youw captain."

"What?" said E.J. perplexed.

"He's very pawe."

E.J. looked over to Z-9 and Darkstar. They were watching the entire fight while Darkstar still held Dodgers by his neck, strangling him. Dodgers eyes were already closed and his head was hung. After striking Fudd on the arm, E.J. ran towards the leaders but Sa'am stopped her.

"Stay away from 'em!" Sa'am shouted. He was already gripping his arm while staring at E.J.

"Captain Dodgers is coming with us!" yelled Cadet without stuttering.

From the other side, E.J. saw X-2 struggling with the New Cadet. To help him, E.J. pointed to the fight for Cadet to help. Cadet did exactly that. While X-2 was lowering to the ground with the sabers glaring down on him, he pushed himself up and Cadet instantly slashed her arm.

"Get away!" E.J. shouted. "All of you, stay away from us! Or you'll get more!"

"Never!" yelled all the henchmen. Even though all of them were wounded, they were hungry for more action.

"He's our captain!" Cadet again yelled. "We're not leaving wi-wi-wi-without him!"

Just then, E.J. thought of something. Something brilliant. She pointed her saber to everyone with the threat, "You've got to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well do ya, punk? Go ahead. Make my day."

That made the henchmen change their looks of action to fear. E.J. remembered when Dodgers said he'll say the same thing to Martians, so now she can use it on the Society. There were more quotes that E.J. had to think quick. They were starting to work.

"It's alive! It's alive!"

What else was there? They weren't walking anymore but stared at her.

 _Think E.J._

"Are you looking at me? At me? Who else are you looking at? Are you looking at me? Are you talking to me? Who else is there? Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?"

Then they started to walk away. There's got to be more quotes she can keep using. A great one came to mind.

"Say hello to my little friend!"

With a lunge towards them, E.J. swung her saber around. Cadet also joined in that all of the henchmen backed away. All of them dodged the two. No one went near E.J. especially after she shouted, "You want to play rough? Hasta la vista, baby!"

FZZ! FZZ!

Again E.J. swung her saber around making a light show out of it. That was enough to make everyone run away from her and for the Society henchmen to leave the room.

" _Where do you think you're going!?_ " Z-9 roared.

"I've had enough," Canasta pouted.

"Me too," Crusher, Sa'am, and Skunderbelly agreed in unison.

"And me," said Muerte, Taz, Rogue, and Van Chancey together.

Even Silver, Moonbeam, Fudd, the brothers, Hilgalgo, and New Cadet said aloud, "Me too."

Everyone else nodded. Without another look towards General Z-9 and Drake Darkstar, the henchmen ran out of the room. E.J. had a feeling they were going to leave via escape pods. Hopefully, the captains and commanders from outside will catch them. A great feeling overcame E.J. that made her smile. The movie quotes worked. As long as she can think of anything threatening can make her invisible. Now she'll have to do them towards Z-9 and Darkstar. Hopefully they'll fall for it.

"Heeeeeeeeere's E.J.!" she grinned insanely towards them.

FZZ! FZZ!

She was not expecting it. The Society leaders shot towards the three making them dodge. The quotes weren't going to work. Instead, E.J. told the Cadet while she was next to him, "I'll distract them while you get the captain."

"D-d-deal," Cadet replied.

"Come and get me!"

E.J. stood up bravely and dodged the laser bullets aimed to her. It wasn't just E.J. who avoided them. X-2 also had them on his tail since he was trying to shoot back. That was perfect timing for Cadet. While the fight went on, he walked around to the controls avoiding laser bullets. By the controls, Cadet noticed the escape pods were coming out from the ship. Protectorate spaceships were surrounding them including Martian ships coming to the pads. Everything was going according to plan but not when the worse happened. Before Z-9 and Darkstar came running to E.J. and X-2, Darkstar threw Dodgers to the floor and took out his saber.

 _WHAM!_

Dodgers head struck the front side of the metal chair; the captain's chair. It was strong enough to make him jump slightly. No one heard the loud crack and for him to lie motionless. X-2 and Z-9's red sabers clashed including E.J.'s blue saber on Darkstar's black saber. All four were fighting but not the Cadet. He looked further down and saw Duck Dodgers laid by the chair. Hoping he was okay, Cadet rushed towards him. Dodgers was lying curled on the ground with his eyes and mouth closed.

"Cap'n," said Cadet while he knelt on the floor. "C-C-Cap'n?"

Dodgers didn't reply.

"Cap'n?"

Because Dodgers was on his stomach, Cadet turned him around. He ignored the many bruises on the face and noticed Dodgers was barely moving. Not even his chest and throat while blood was coming out of his nose.

"Captain?"

He put his hand over Dodgers' bill not feeling any air. Fearing the worse, Cadet said aloud, "E.J.! He's not breathing!"

E.J. and Darkstar were close enough to hear the Cadet.

"WHAT?!" E.J. shouted.

"He's n-n-not breathing!"

"He'll be fine," Darkstar snarled.

General Z-9 and Commander X-2 also heard him and watched E.J. run towards Dodgers. Both her and Cadet looked down to Dodgers fearfully.

"Captain Dodgers!" she yelled to him. "Captain, wake up! Wake up! Captain!"

Z-9 only scoffed, "He'll wake up. He's only faking it."

"No, he's not! Cadet, we have to take him!"

"No! He's ours! Dodgers is only faking it!"

X-2 also ran towards Dodgers and put two fingers on his neck.

"He has a slight pulse," he reported.

"He'll be fine!" Z-9 roared again.

This time Darkstar said aloud, "He'sth lying! Faking it! He'sth a faker!"

And again Z-9 shouted, "He's faking it!"

Cadet kept his eyes on Dodgers while E.J. stood up and lunged towards the leaders with her saber. Both of them fought back. Only Cadet and X-2 didn't watch.

"C-C-Cap'n Dodgers!" Cadet called him again. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Shouting didn't seem to help, so Cadet called I.Q. through his watch.

"Sir, we ha-ha-ha-have the captain. Evaporate us."

"Will do," I.Q. replied. "Be ready in five seconds."

"E.J. we're g-g-g-going back. I'll take the captain."

E.J. heard him and rushed towards the three. Z-9 was about to take her wrist but E.J. was quick enough to reach her friends. After pocketing her saber, E.J. held Dodgers by the left hand and Cadet with the other. X-2 also held onto Cadet.

BBZZZ!

They fizzed away in front of Z-9 and Darkstar, who both roared, "NOOOO!"

KABOOOOM!

It was a good thing that E.J., Cadet, X-2, and Dodgers were back on Earth because the giant spaceship was instantly attacked by Protectorate spaceships and blew up after many shots. Since they found themselves in the Protectorate headquarters, in the front lobby room, there were voices around them. There was I.Q. Hi, agents, lieutenants, and cadets; even the President of Outer Space and First Lady. Everyone noticed the three including the lifeless body of Duck Dodgers.

"Why is the Martian here?" said an agent. "Martian, get out!"

E.J. wasn't watching but she heard X-2 walk away. She didn't care where he went, all she was worried about now was the captain. He didn't move a single muscle and his eyes were closed.

"Dodgers?"

That was I.Q. Hi.

"Dodgers, you're safe. Wake up."

"He isn't breathing doc!" E.J. cried. "He isn't!"

I.Q. looked back to E.J. with a worried look and down to Dodgers. With two fingers, he put them on Dodgers' neck while from behind them, were the Protectorate captains. Whatever they were doing, probably putting the Society in jail, everyone heard three grave words that I.Q. Hi gave out.

"There's no pulse!"

Somehow, probably by evaporating quickly, Star Johnson came from behind with more people surrounding the three.

"Captain, wake up!" E.J. begged again. "Get up! Wake up! Breathe! Come on, breathe!"

"Excuse me," she heard Star Johnson say.

"E.J., watch out," Cadet told her.

E.J. had to stand up and stood next to Cadet. Both of them were staring down at Dodgers such as the entire crowd; I.Q. Hi remained kneeling by Dodgers while Johnson instantly knelt and pressed down on Dodgers' chest. He didn't dare touch the burning tattooed words. One, two, three, four, five presses came on Dodgers and Johnson cupped his beak; breathed into his mouth two times while closing his nose. The entire crowd could only watch in horror.

"Someone get help!" Agent Yoshimi yelled worriedly while more agents nodded.

"Hurry!" Now the President of Outer Space was apprehensive. "Anyone, hurry!"

Master Sargent Emily Dickinson Jones was the one who called 911 before Steve Boston took out his phone. Again, Johnson pressed on Dodgers' chest and breathed into his mouth. Dodgers was still as a statue.

"You guys better get here quick!" Emily told the operator. "It's Captain Duck Dodgers. We have him at our place and he ain't breathing! No, he ain't! Come quick! Hurry! Captain Johnson is taking care of it."

Again, Johnson pressed on Dodgers' chest five times and breathed into his mouth. Duck Dodgers laid still that his mouth was slightly open that this time, Johnson listened to the heartbeat.

"Come on!" Johnson complained. He again pressed hard on Dodgers and breathed inside.

"Captain," E.J. cried. "Don't leave, please. Please."

"Come on Cap'n," Cadet muttered. "Please, breathe."

"Breathe, Dodgers!" the President yelled. "Breathe!"

"Breathe!" Now that was the First Lady. "Breathe, Dodgers! Breathe!"

"Breathe," said Aurora Soleil. "Come on, Dodgers. Breathe."

More captains came in the room that Long, Peters, Soleil, Tortelli, shouted to Dodgers. Then the entire crowd begged Dodgers while Johnson didn't give up. He again pressed on Dodgers' chest.

"Come on Dodgers! Breathe! Breathe, for God's sake. Breathe! Take a breath. Breathe! Come on! Come on, breathe!"

For the fourth time, Johnson breathed into Dodgers' mouth twice.

"Breathe!" Now the cadets, lieutenants, and agents shouted. "Breathe! Breathe!"

"Come on Dodgers," mumbled Steve Boston. "Breathe." His wife, Jamie, was speechless while she watched Johnson press Dodgers' chest again.

Tears were starting to form in E.J.'s eyes that she wiped them away, even though it hurt even more. He can't die.

 _Please, don't let him. Please. Please._

Again, everyone the crowd shouted, "Dodgers, breathe!"

From E.J.'s right, she heard doors bang open to reveal five EMTs coming with a gurney, a portable heart monitor, emergency masks, and a shock machine. Johnson again breathed into Dodgers' mouth until…

"Everyone, move! Move!"

The crowd moved aside after they heard a male EMT call out. Johnson also backed away having to watch. With the heart monitor, the EMTs put the small pads onto Dodgers' torso while they put the shock machine close by such as the masks and gurney.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"We're losing him! Shock him!"

A female EMT who took the machine held out the shock paddles, placed them on Dodgers' torso, and shouted, "Clear!"

With a button, the paddles jolted Dodgers' body.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Another male EMT quickly put a plastic bag over Dodgers' beak and squeezed the bag, giving him air to breathe.

"Come on, Dodgers!" the crowd begged again. "Breathe! For crying out loud, breathe! Breathe!"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Dodgers, breathe!" Johnson now shouted. "Breathe!"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Shock him again!" the one EMT yelled again.

The paddles were placed on Dodgers and jolted him. Still Dodgers didn't take a breath.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Again!"

With the bag squeezed, the shock paddles were upon the duck again jolting him. No progress.

"Come on Dodgers!" the Sargent shouted. "Come on!"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

No words were spoken and no grin came upon a face. There were just faces of horror, shock, and sadness. The EMTs shook their heads and held back the paddles and mask.

…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

"That's it," said the EMT leader gravelly. "Take the monitor off him. He's gone."

…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

An EMT pulled the pads off Dodgers' chest that I.Q. Hi, Star Johnson, Aurora Soleil, the President, the First Lady, Steve Boston, Jamie Wynters, and the Sargent stared at Dodgers in absolute shock, including the crowd and EMTs. He's dead. Duck Dodgers is dead. He lay stiff on the floor with no single muscle moving. Only his mouth was open but not the eyes. That was it for Duck Dodgers' life. No longer will he annoy anyone but neither to be seen again. No one will watch Dodgers cause any shenanigans nor to fight the Martians. He was gone and that's all there is to it. What will the Protectorate do without him? What will Cadet do? What will E.J. do?

 _He can't be dead! Don't let him die!_

She was already crying, knowing the fact. But that can't happen! She risked a lot in saving him! Now he's dead?

"NO!" E.J. screamed with a gasp. "Do it again, please! Please, shock him again! Do it again! I'm begging you, please!"

"I'm sorry young lady," said the male EMT to her. "That's it for him."

"Will you do it again!? He can't die! We did everything for him! Everything! Captain Dodgers can't die! He's Duck Dodgers! Wake him up! Please!" Heavy tears fell down her eyes that E.J. only rubbed them away. "Shock him again! I can't lose him! We can't lose him! Please, shock him again!"

"Young lady," the EMT started. "We did our job."

"Can't you do it again? Please? Can't you? Can't you do that? Shock him again! Please! Please, do it! Please! I'm begging you, please! For me and Cadet! Please! Please, please, please!"

"Okay, we will!" the EMT said annoyed. "But I don't know if he has a chance."

The three EMTs knelt down to Dodgers and the female EMT placed the paddles on the poor dead duck's chest for the fourth time. She held the buttons down for a few seconds and jolted Dodgers.

" _UGH!_ "

"He's breathing!"

The secondary male EMT quickly put the small pads on Dodgers' chest.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!_

"Let's take him in," said the EMT leader. "Quickly."

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!_

With the sight of Duck Dodgers taking in sharp breaths, E.J. gave out a sigh but it wasn't just her. The entire crowd also sighed in relief while they watched the EMTs pick up Dodgers and put him on the gurney. All eyes were on Dodgers while E.J. wiped away her tears, including Cadet.

"I'll go with you guys," said I.Q. Hi. "Help you with repairing him."

The EMTs gladly let I.Q. follow them but so did E.J. and Cadet. Those two kept their eyes on Dodgers while he was taken out of the building.

"You two stay here," I.Q. told them. "I'll inform you about any news."

"Okay," said Cadet nervously.

"B-but," E.J. stuttered.

"It's okay E.J." E.J. looked to Cadet who held her hand. "He'll be okay. They'll take care of him."

E.J. looked back to Dodgers. He was now put inside the ambulance van with a mask on his face.

"We can st-st-stay at a motel."

After another look to the ambulance van, E.J. followed Cadet out of the building. She didn't notice the crowd go their separate ways while she and Cadet walked to the streets. Instead, Cadet held out his hand that a taxi cab parked in front of him after the ambulance van and I.Q's car drove away.

I.Q. followed the van. He came into the hospital where the van parked and watched the EMTs take Dodgers out from the van. Dodgers was still immobile but at least he was breathing. Without further ado, I.Q. parked his car and followed the doctors who took Dodgers. Instead of the EMTs, hospital staff came to take Dodgers inside. I.Q. was hot on their tail. The crowd entered the building, pass the front lobby, and traveled via elevator to the second floor. Just as the doctors put Dodgers into the surgical room, I.Q. came inside.

He had to work on Dodgers quickly along with the surgeons. The surgeons inserted the anesthesia into Dodgers through an IV they pierced on his left arm and they put on small pads to listen to his heart.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

Due to the odd heartbeat, the doctors inserted a breathing tube into Dodgers' mouth; covering the orifice.

"We have to rebuild him," I.Q. announced. "Prosthetics."

With the heart monitor beeping, the doctors healed the many scars with rubbing alcohol, dried off the dry blood, and amputated his legs and hand. There was no possible way in recovering those limbs. Plus, the surgeons operated on Dodgers' arms to repair the bones and reattach the muscles on the open hole through his left arm. Then with the shoulders, the surgeons filled in the empty hole on the left shoulder with a nail of their own. They used a hospital drill for that. The right was more difficult since it was completely dislocated. The socket bones were destroyed but the bullet was still inserted inside that they used their tools to take it out. With both the right shoulder and the left arm, the surgeons put an iron implant through both bones. There was another bullet on Dodgers' chest that the doctors easily took that out. Then they stitched the skin together. And for his face, the doctors rubbed the dried blood off and put ointment on the burned holes on his beak, including the scars on his face. Those were covered with bandages.

Now that I.Q. could work on Dodgers, he took out prosthetic legs, hand, and arm. Since there were two implants on Dodgers, his shoulder and arm, I.Q. and the surgeons attached the prosthetics onto him. All they could do for the words written on the stomach was a cooling cream. There was no possibility to remove them. And the same thing for Dodgers' scars on his back. Only cream could heal those. Dodgers surgery was bizarre and it lasted to the night.

After the operation, the surgeons revived Dodgers from the anesthesia when they took him inside a recovery room. I.Q. Hi stood next to Dodgers that his eyes fluttered open when he called, "Dodgers. Duck Dodgers."

For a brief moment, Dodgers looked up to I.Q. but closed them.

"You're safe now," he said to him. "Get your rest. It really is a miracle you're alive. I still can't believe this. Unbelievable! But I'll have to tell this to E.J. and Cadet. They're worried about you. Sleep for now."

Dodgers' would've heard him since his heartbeat was steady and the tubes in his nose helped him breathe. What kept him comfortable was the blanket covering him. It was strange to see the robotic prosthetics on Dodgers but it was worthy to save him. All I.Q. could do for now was to leave. Dodgers has been through a lot during the past three days. Very likely he'll be his usual self and everything will be back to normal. This whole fiasco with the Society will pass by. Hopefully, things will get better.


	18. The Reunion or Reform

For five days, Dodgers never woke. He was asleep during the entire week that the nurses didn't dare wake him but they had to change his bandages. Very often they came in the room to do so but this time, on a Friday, two nurses came in the room.

"He's still sleeping," said a nurse. "Should we let them in?"

"Just wait until he wakes," said another nurse.

Who was that? Who was there? Is it the Society? Are they going to hurt him again? What else will they do? They will hurt him again if he doesn't respond. They're still there. Darkstar will do something.

"Wait a minute."

 _Oh no. Pleasthe, no. No._

"I think he's awake."

Whoever those voices belonged to, they didn't sound familiar, the people walked closer. Who are they? Are they the Society? Are they with them? Are they going to hurt him?

"Captain Dodgers?"

 _Who isth that?_

"Captain Dodgers? Are you awake?"

"I think he's having an anxiety attack."

Who are they? Are they going to hurt him? What else is there to break? He can't use his arms and his feet and legs are numb. They're going to hurt him. They will. They're with the Society. He's going to be hurt again.

"What is he afraid of? Captain Dodgers, you're okay. It's alright."

 _That'sth not them? Who isth it?_

"It's okay Captain. It's okay. You're okay. You're in the hospital now."

With his eyes slightly heavy, Dodgers fluttered them open to see two beautiful women staring back to him with worried faces. The nurse who was closer to him, a blonde woman, was talking.

"It's okay," she went on. "We're not going to hurt you."

"I still can't believe they did this to him," said the other nurse.

That woman was an African American. Both women were attractive but wore nurse clothes. They're nurses. The lady was right. Dodgers is in a hospital. How did he get here? Did these women help him? Who are they? What happened? Where is the Society? Are they still coming for him? Will he still get hurt? But the women didn't seem hostile. There wasn't a vibe of the Society coming from them that a few questions came to him. He just didn't feel like talking since he just woke up.

"It's okay captain," said the African American woman. "You have visitors. They want to see you."

 _Visthitorsth?_

"Want to see them?"

"I think he should," the blonde suggested after not getting a reply from Dodgers. "Let's go get them. We'll be back."

Now everything was getting clear. While the two women walked away, Dodgers noticed he was inside a hospital room. He was lying on a bed and his body was covered in bandages. His legs and stomach weren't visible but his arms were. The right, well, it was different. Instead of seeing feathers, it was robotic. And from his left was a robotic hand! Plus, he can move them whenever he wanted to! With both his hands out, they were now mechanical!

 _What? What isth thisth? What'd thesthe people do? What'd they do to me?_

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The two women returned but with more people. And those people were Cadet and E.J. They were right in front of him; looking back to Dodgers and walking towards him.

"C-C-Cadet," Dodgers mumbled but sighed. "E-E-E.J."

"Hi captain," said E.J. through tears. "Hi."

"Hello C-Cap'n," Cadet also cried.

They were alive! Alive! Not dead, alive! And he's back with them! Cadet and E.J. didn't leave him! They came back! They're alive! They made it! They're back! E.J. and Cadet are back! It was too much that Dodgers wanted to stand up and hug them while tears were starting to come in his eyes. Somehow, he didn't know how, Dodgers sat up and instantly hugged the two when they came closer. Tears formed out from his closed eyes.

"I-I-I'll n-never let you go!" he sniffled. "I wasth…wh-where…you guysth are okay!" Again, Dodgers sniffled.

Cadet and E.J. were huddled together in Dodgers' grip that they weren't expecting the hug but returned the favor. Arms surrounded Dodgers' back while his tears fell into Cadet's clothes.

"I wasth stho wo-worried about you! I love you guysth! Thank you for coming back! Thank you!"

More sniffles came from him that Dodgers heard Cadet say, "Ch-ch-ch-cheerfully granted Cap'n."

"Thanksth Cadet." Again, Dodgers held his tears. "And you to E.J. Buddiesth."

"We're all buddies," said E.J. "We came back for you. We did everything to save you. Everything. Friends never leave each other."

That struck Dodgers like a lightning bolt that he held his friends tighter. He's with his friends. They didn't give up on him and they never left. He's with them now. Now and forever. E.J. was right. Friends never leave each other. Dodgers is back with his friends and he'll never leave them. Nothing can separate them. No one and nothing. The arms on him didn't leave that Dodgers gave slight gasps to catch his breath. It was as if E.J. and Cadet knew how much Dodgers missed them that something wet dropped on Dodgers' shoulder. Were they crying as much he was? They are his friends after all. They didn't leave him behind and neither did he.

 _The Sthociety._

But them, they took him away from them! And all he had was the fiery, stinging, throbbing, excruciating pain. They could still come back to finish him. They will. Dodgers can't lose Cadet and E.J. again. He's back with them! He can't lose them now! Will he be able to fight them back? Not having to relieve those events? What will Dodgers do?

 _I'm sthtaying with Cadet and E.J. They're my buddiesth. I'm not losthing them._

But they could still return. Darkstar will come from the shadows and give orders to hurt him. Everybody will be on him again.

"Captain, are you okay?"

That was E.J. Knowing he has her now, Dodgers held her tighter.

"You're shaking."

True, he was shaking but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was the fact that Cadet and E.J. were alive and doing well. They were safe, but is he?

"Captain?"

"Don't leave me," Dodgers begged. "Don't."

"I'm not. But are you okay?"

After letting them go, Dodgers looked back to Cadet and E.J. and replied, "What about you?"

"We're f-f-f-fine," Cadet told him.

With a sigh of relief, Dodgers then noticed the wrapping on E.J.'s right arm.

"Your arm," he pointed out. "What happened?"

"Oh, well," she muttered. "Sort of an accident. I'm more worried about you. You were shaking. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

They can't know. No one should know. E.J. and Cadet didn't go through it but Dodgers did. They cannot know about his torture and neither did he want to talk about it. Remembering it was unbearable. He can't tell them at all.

"Dodgers."

That wasn't Cadet nor E.J. Instead, that was a different voice. Was it them? Was it the Society? Are they still here? No, it wasn't. There was I.Q. Hi coming in the room. He was the one who was talking.

"I see you're standing up. How do you feel Dodgers?"

"Chief? How did-?"

"You are one lucky duck. I still can't believe you survived. Thank E.J. for that."

Dodgers looked over to her, who grinned back.

"You sthaved me?" he gasped.

"Yes, I did," said E.J. softly. "You're my friend."

"Thanks to her, you're alive. You almost died, Dodgers."

Those four words that I.Q. said brought more lightning bolts inside Dodgers' head.

 _I died?!_

" _WHAT?! Almost?!_ _I did?!_ "

"Believe it or not," I.Q. replied. "The Society nearly killed you that E.J. begged the doctors to revive you. Then the doctors and I worked to give you the prosthetics. Look at your arm and legs. The wounds were atrocious. We were all worried about you Dodgers. When the Society showed you at the amphitheater, it might've made history."

It was all too real. Dodgers hung his head and closed his eyes behind his fingers.

After everything Dodgers went through, he almost died! Him! It was him! Here he was worried about his friends getting killed and it turns out that he almost died. Not them; he did. Duck Dodgers almost died! He almost died! Him! Him! Duck Dodgers! _He_ almost died! Almost! They almost killed him! It was them! The Society! They did it! _They_ did it! What are they going to do now? Are they still going to come back and finish him off? Darkstar is going to be furious about this! Dodgers was told not to die but here he did! For sure, the Society will show up again and still hurt him! The pain will never leave him and he'll be forever stuck with them. Forever. They will never leave him alone! Never! They'll be back and the next time, he will die! They could do it again, right? Will they?

"It truly is a miracle you survived Dodgers. And a lot of people are concerned about you after the amphitheater where the Society presented you."

Dodgers refused to look up that he rubbed the temples on his forehead.

 _What wasth that? People sthaw me? They sthaw me? They sthaw me getting hurt? A lot of people? Wasth it a lot of people? No. No. No!_

"No!" he shouted.

Looking back up to anyone wasn't going to make a difference. Dodgers dug his palms up to his eyes and gave out a loud gasp. Then he rubbed the top of his eyes. An ache was starting to come in his head that rubbing it could be the only remedy.

 _They almostht killed me. People sthaw me. They know. Everyone knowsth. They know. I.Q. knowsth, E.J. knowsth, Cadet knowsth. Everybody knowsth. They know, they know. They know! They know about me! They know what happened to me! Everybody knows! Everybody!_

As if he was finished crying, a cry already came out of Dodgers' mouth including tears that fell through his hands and onto the blanket that was covering him halfway. He didn't see it but heard it.

 _Everybody knowsth! They know! They know! Why me? Why? Why me? Why, why, why? Why!? Everybody knowsth! They know what happened. They know._

"Captain?"

That was the sound of E.J.'s voice along with Cadet's. They were both talking to him since they were in the room with him such as I.Q. Hi. Why would he have to talk to them if they were aware of his torture? All of them know about it!

"Captain, are you okay?" E.J. asked softly.

Now that he was starting to sway up and down and again rubbed his temples, Dodgers again caressed his eyes, brushing back a tear, and looked to his right. E.J. was looking back to him along with Cadet.

 _They know. They were there. They know. They know everything. They know._

The two of them were only giving him looks of worry. If Dodgers understood behavior, he wouldn't dismiss them but he did ask while mumbling, "Where you there? You sthaw it? Everything?"

He looked away but the sound of confusion came from E.J.'s voice when she asked, "What do you mean?"

Dodgers really didn't want to talk about it now that the seething pain was coming to mind that he noticed his hands. The thought of him having robotic hands came to mind. He's a robot now.

"That's right Dodgers," he heard I.Q. say. "We gave you prosthetic limbs."

"My legs?" Dodgers repeated.

With his right arm, Dodgers shoved the covers off him. He was wearing paper clothing but it was his legs that caught his attention. Instead of orange flesh on them, robotic legs replaced it.

"You turned me into a robot! I'm a freak!"

"Don't worry Dodgers," said I.Q. calmly. "This will be much better for you since the surgeons couldn't recover the destroyed limbs. It's for the best. You'll be able to walk now."

After a quick glance to I.Q., Dodgers looked back to his legs and feet. He twitched his right foot that the robotic foot moved at his whim. Both legs also rose when he wanted to move them. He's definitely a robot.

"The surgeons were able fix everything on you after many surgeries but just not the scars on your stomach. The words written are permanent."

 _The wordsth. The wordsth written? "I'm a dumb duck and proud of it." They sthaw it! They know!_

"You know already," Dodgers snarled. "All of you know! You know everything! How can I believe you?!"

Dodgers stood up from the bed and got onto his robotic feet to stand. It was easy for him to get up by now instead of having pain searing through him. Finally, he can stand and he stood by the bed.

 _Don't think about that. Don't think about it._

"C-C-Cap'n," said the Cadet. "What are you ta-ta-talking about?"

"Don't give me that Cadet!" Dodgers yelled to him. "You sthaw the entire thing, didn't you?! All of you did!"

"Wh-wh-what they did to you?"

Dodgers glared at the Cadet.

"Don't, Cadet! Don't! Where's my sthpaceship?"

"It was destroyed by the Society," I.Q. told him while walking to Dodgers. "As for now, you can stay at my mansion."

"Why? Stho, you can tell everybody? They know about me?"

"You know Dodgers, I have no idea what is going on with you but…"

"What about me? What'sth wrong with me?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You know I.Q. You know it. Everyone sthaw me."

"Why…yes! The entire world saw you! If only you make this easier…"

"I'm going with Cadet and E.J. Leave me alone."

"We're staying in a motel," E.J. told him. "Galaxy Motel."

"Then I'm going to the Galaxy Motel. And I'm taking thisth sthtupid thing off. Where'sth my uniform?"

Cadet and E.J. saw Dodgers' folded uniform close by the bed.

"Right here Captain," said E.J.

Dodgers' Protectorate outfit was given to him and he happily took it. He walked into the bathroom to change, with the help from Cadet, and put on his teal suit.

"Let'sth go, Cadet," said Dodgers.

Cadet followed Dodgers out of the bathroom and they reunited with E.J. in the hallway. After giving their regards to I.Q. Hi, Dodgers and his friends walked down the hallway and out of the building. They took a taxi cab all the way to the Galaxy Motel. It was room 213 they took.

Inside, were two sofas surrounding a long floor lamp. Further down on the far-left corner was a television screen on the wall with more couches facing it including a coffee table. Four dining chairs by a square shaped table and a kitchen was on their left. From the further right were three twin beds with end tables between them and a dresser facing to the front door sofas. The door close to the beds was the bathroom. There was a sliding door leading to the back porch over by the couches and television. Thanks to the blue diamond patterned wallpaper, there was a comfortable aura in the room.

Dodgers first instinct was to sit down at the couch and watch television but he instead noticed headphones with an iPod. Someone must've left it behind that he took it. E.J. sat next to him while Cadet went to prepare a snack. On the iPod, Dodgers noticed it was full of classic rock bands, including Guns N' Roses, Aerosmith, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Alice Cooper, Ozzy Osbourne, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Bon Jovi, Queen, Pink Floyd, The Beatles, The Monkees, and many more. It wasn't just Dodgers who noticed the remaining iPod. E.J. saw it to and read the music with Dodgers.

"There's a speaker here," she suggested. "We can connect it to the iPod."

"Who'sth isth thisth?" Dodgers wondered.

"I don't know but the music is great. I've been using it."

"Connect it. I could usthe sthome musthic."

There was a large speaker nearby that E.J. grabbed a wire coming from it and connected the iPod. She put on the speaker and tuned the iPod to the song _Dream On_. The upbeat was enough to make Dodgers and E.J. stomp their feet and start to head bang. Soon enough, they heard the lyrics sung from Steven Tyler.

It was like the music was speaking to Dodgers. He can use this to escape everything. The Society wouldn't touch him and neither would anyone annoy him. Music was the way to let it out. It spoke to him, it sung for him, it described him. He didn't have to worry about anything else and not for any deed. The ache was still in his head but not in his soul.

"I love this song!" he exclaimed.

"Me to!" said E.J. enthusiastically.

The both of them sung, "Dream on! Dream on! Dream on!"

Cadet also sang along.

"Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Aaaaahhhhh!"

Dodgers, E.J. and Cadet did more head bangs with the beat of the song. Then the song turned to _Sweet Emotion_.

"Good music!" said Dodgers happily. Now he started to swing along with the mood of the song and sung with E.J. and Cadet. "Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet Emoooooootiooon. Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet Emoooooootiooon."

Music is what Dodgers needed now. It pumped him up that him and E.J. started to perform the air guitar. The two still banged their heads along with the fast beat of the song. Nothing mattered to Dodgers now, he needed to hear music for now. If this will get him away from everything, this is what he'll use.

With the sound of Aerosmith playing, Cadet was able to quickly finish their lunch which was macaroni n' cheese with hot dogs. The team regrouped to eat while more Aerosmith played. After _Sweet Emotion_ , it then turned to the song _Rag Doll_. The heated hot dogs really hit the spot inside Dodgers' stomach including the Root Beer he drank. How long he's eaten, he didn't know but it was delicious. The watery, cheesy taste of the Macaroni was filling and he wolfed it down. For someone who was held hostage for three days, Dodgers was in paradise.

The music and food hit the spot that he started to dance with E.J. After _Rag Doll_ , E.J. decided to listen to Guns N' Roses. With a nearby broom, Dodgers and E.J. jammed to the song _Sweet Child o' Mine_. E.J. was singing the song with Cadet head banging.

The rest of the day went on for the three jamming to the music of classic rock that it led from Guns N' Roses to AC/DC. They listened to about all of the music on the stereo that E.J., Cadet, and Dodgers were already getting tired after Cadet put on the Monkees. The song, _Daydream Believer_ was playing from the stereo while they slouched on the patterned couch.

"I'm beat," Dodgers grunted.

"Me to," E.J. also moaned. "What time is it?"

"How b-b-b-b-'bout a nap?" Cadet suggested.

"Good idea," Dodgers agreed.

Since they were almost done with the song, E.J. went to turn off the music. First from the iPod and then from the stereo. On the machine, she noticed it was already nine o'clock at night.

"We didn't have dinner," she noticed.

"I'm full," said Dodgers. "Nighty-night."

"G-g-good night," Cadet stuttered.

"Alrighty then," E.J. agreed. "Sleep time it is."

The three went to the twin beds at the corner, changed their clothes in pajamas, and tucked into bed. Cadet turned off the lights and the three dozed off.

They could've had a restless sleep that only E.J. slept soundlessly. Cadet was the one snoring and Dodgers suddenly twitched. He was still there. Still there. The images of blood, his own blood, was on the floor. The sound of a drill, the whirring of a machine, bones cracking, the image of himself cackling in a dark voice, red balloons of clowns were around, the burning of his legs and feet, a tightness around his mouth. It was all there. Such as the lisping voice, "Thisth little game isthn't over Dodgersth. It'sth never over. No one will win and no one will losthe. If you die, it'sth your own fault. You'll have no one to blame but yoursthelf."

Then there was a different voice, I.Q. Hi's.

"You almost died, Dodgers."

Through his whimpering, Dodgers rolled his head deeper on the pillow digging his beak further onto the side. He's back with the Society and he'll get a punch whenever he talked. They never wanted him to talk; never. Not at all.

POP! There was blood from the clown balloons. POP! More blood. POP, POP, POP, POP, POP! Now the sound of bones cracking, sharp teeth digging into his arms, something slicing his arms, legs, and back, and more fiery burns. It was all back. Still there. There was also something sharp, a hot poker, digging into his arm. The stinging fire was burning flames such as the wire on his legs.

Again, whimpering sounds came out of Dodgers mouth that covering the orifice wasn't enough. Nothing was enough to rid the pain. Only breathing did. To breathe, Dodgers forced his head up. The pillow was getting too fluffy and it smothered his mouth.

There were more cracking bones, burning on his stomach, the slicing of his hand, the cutting of his arm, and his own screams of pain. The pain was there. The horrible, excruciating, sickening, throbbing, unbearable pain. Pain beyond anyone could ever imagine. Still whimpers came out of Dodgers' mouth and again he was shaking. Just like he did at the time. He shook and shook as if his life depended on it. The shaking was enough that Dodgers panted harder and started to give out sobs.

"How doesth it feel, Dodgersth?"

Then there was the burning of small objects on his face, beak, feet, shoulder, and butt. People were laughing at his face and he was turning around in a daze as if he were a sock puppet. More cracking bones were sounding off and water was pouring on his face.

"You branded usth. Now I have to brand you."

More and more Dodgers twitched and sweat was coming down onto his pillow that it was hard to get comfortable. Again, he gave out sobs that only Dodgers could hear them.

 _Breathe Dodgers. Breathe._

He was looking at himself in the mirror that the visible words on his stomach read, **_I'm a dumb duck and proud of it._** It was still on his stomach and it burned. Burning, burning, burning. Everything was burning. Sleeping wasn't working. Dodgers could only whimper and shake while he rubbed his head and again cuddled closer to the pillow he was holding. At least he had that for now.

"Captain Dodgers, wake up!"

That wasn't them. That was Cadet!

"Captain Dodgers!"

Dodgers opened his eyes and noticed Cadet and E.J. looking back to him. The lamp was on over by E.J.'s bed, that was further down from him. He was back with them. He was back with Cadet and E.J. Those two will stay with him but when will the Society show up? Are they going to hurt him again? Blood wasn't around and nothing hurt anymore but they could return. When will they?

"Captain, are you okay?" E.J. asked worriedly.

It must've been Dodgers crying that woke them. E.J. walked from the bed to the left and Cadet crawled to Dodgers. Cadet came from the middle bed. Both Dodgers' friends were looking back to him.

"Are you okay?" Cadet also asked.

Dodgers can trust them since they came back. He didn't have to worry about losing them so he honestly, but shakily, shook his head and cried, "I can't sthleep. I can't sthleep. Sthtay with me, pleasthe. Pleasthe."

"We are," E.J. told him.

"You can sl-sl-sl-sleep between us. We'll n-n-n-n-n-never leave."

Gladly, Dodgers obeyed. Now that Cadet was on his left side and E.J. on his right. Dodgers tried to get some sleep. Still, the sound of cracking bones, burning sensations, and Darkstar's threats were coming. E.J. and Cadet kept their eyes on Dodgers until they fell asleep themselves.

Last night was eventful for Cadet. He's never seen Duck Dodgers completely afraid or neither to shake in his nightmares. During the first few minutes he watched him, Cadet wasn't sure what to do. After he woke up on the next day, Cadet and E.J. talked in private while Dodgers went to use the bathroom.

"I'm worried about him Cadet," he heard E.J. say. "He's been acting different."

"I kn-kn-know," said Cadet. "I think he's having an-an-an-an-an-an-an-panic attacks. And he's having nightmares. We have to c-c-c-call for help. The Cap'n has changed. I've n-n-never seen him like this."

"What could we do?"

"I don't know. But I think it has so-so-so-so-something to do with the Society. Dr. Psy-Q Hi would pro-pro-pro-pro-probably know. We could br-br-bring the Cap'n there."

"Who's Psy-Q Hi?"

"He's a the-the-the-the-the-the-the-psychiatrist. A therapist."

"You think he needs therapy?"

"It's ju-ju-ju-ju-just to know. That's all."

"You might be right."

As for what they know, Dodgers was in the bathroom but not using it. He was inside the shower having the water pour over him while he hung his head.

 _They did thisth, they did thisth, they did thisth, they did thisth._

The many bruises were still on his face when Dodgers looked to the mirror after he washed his hands. And to know more, he lifted his shirt and saw the burning words. They were no longer burned but were sliced on his stomach. Sweat was already down from his forehead that Dodgers needed a moment. That was why he was inside the shower.

 _They did thisth, they did thisth, they did thisth, they did thisth. Everybody knowsth, everybody knowsth, everybody knowsth._

It was never going to end. He was stuck in the spaceship with the Society and they will show up again. Darkstar is going to hurt him even more. From the bathroom door is where he'll barge inside and take Dodgers. Whatever he'll do, Dodgers didn't know. He never knew. It was always something different. Always. They'll be coming back.

 _Breathe Dodgersth. Breathe._

At least he can breathe and he has Cadet and E.J. They're with him. As long as Dodgers has them, he's safe.

 _They'll show up. They'll hurt me again. They'll hurt me. They'll come back._

But wait, what if the Society attack E.J. and Cadet? What if they get them and hurt those two?

 _No! Not them! No!_

Dodgers snapped his head up and looked to the bathroom door. He turned off the shower and stared at the door.

 _Are they okay? Pleasthe, don't hurt them. Pleasthe!_ _They can't be hurt!_

After drying himself with a towel, despite his clothes wet, Dodgers barged out of the bathroom. They were safe. Cadet was by the kitchen and E.J. was sitting down on the couch. They're safe.

 _Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

His clothes were drenched that Dodgers went to change into his Protectorate uniform and threw his pajamas by the beds. He went to join E.J. to watch TV.


	19. The Triggering

E.J. turned on the television that revealed the news channel. A beautiful news reporter, Skye Falling, was talking. Talking about something important she should know. Not just her but also Cadet and Dodgers.

"And for lighter news, the kidnapped Galactic Protectorate captain is now out of the hospital after a near brush with death and is reunited with his crew. The kidnappers have been arrested for charges on kidnapping, planetary massacre, and injury to person. There will be a trial this afternoon hearing about the kidnappers' sentence."

"Oh my Gosh," E.J. mumbled.

 _I guess everybody did see him. Jeez._

She remembered when I.Q. told Dodgers that everyone saw him at a theater. An amphitheater is what he mentioned.

 _There is one around here? I thought those things were ancient. That's cool they still have one. Any gladiators?_

"The kidnappers, which are known as the So-"

The channel was instantly changed to the Travel Channel that instead of hearing the news, E.J. now heard about the Great Wall of China. It was Dodgers who changed the channel.

"Huh?"

She looked up to him who was standing behind her.

"I don't wanna hear it," Dodgers told her. "Alright? Everyone knowsth. They know."

"Don't worry Captain," E.J. said to him. "They're gone now. I'm sure things will get better."

Dodgers looked down to E.J. that he replied, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sure of it. They're arrested now so…you're safe."

It looked like Dodgers was about to cry but he instead climbed onto the couch and sat next to her.

"I know I am," said he. "I justht…I, I don't wanna talk. Justht sthtay with me. Wanna bake cookiesth? Just like Mother usthed to? I'm bored."

"Sure," E.J. replied.

"Where'sth that iPod?"

While Dodgers reached over to the table, he flipped through it reading the many rock bands that were present.

 _Cadet is right. He has changed._

Not that far from her left, was Cadet walking up to them. He was just on his watch talking with I.Q. Hi, that he looked up to her and Dodgers.

"Hey g-g-g-guys," said Cadet. "I had a c-c-call from I.Q. Hi. B-b-b-he wants us to attend the trial."

"Trial?" Dodgers repeated. "What trial? Are you leaving me? Are we under arrestht?"

"No, Cap'n. It's the…the…the group. Them."

E.J. knew that Cadet tried not to say the word, "Society."

"We have t-t-t-to go," Cadet stuttered.

"No!" Dodgers yelled. E.J. and Cadet looked towards him. "I'm not going! _No!_ I don't wanna sthee them again! _No!_ You sthaw me, didn't you!?"

"Captain," E.J. started. "What's wrong? What are you worried about? Is it them?"

Dodgers scowled at both of them that he growled, "You sthaw it. You sthaw me. How can I trustht you?! You're sthupposthed to be my friendsth!"

"We are your friends! What's wrong?"

Dodgers didn't reply. He just covered his face and took sharp breaths.

"Captain?"

It seemed he was starting to sweat. Dodgers' top feathers were starting to get wet while E.J. gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Stronger breaths came from him then tears formed. The big change was becoming more visible for E.J. that she thought it could be a panic attack. Is that what he's having? Is that why he's more paranoid? He is safe now but why is he acting like this? What was the cause?

"I'll go to it," she heard Cadet say. "E.J., st-st-st-stay with the captain. I think it'll be b-best if one of us stays with him."

"Alright," E.J. replied.

"I'll be b-b-back."

Dodgers was still hanging his head while Cadet went to change his clothes and left the motel. When the door opened and closed, that was when Dodgers snapped his head up.

"Cadet?" he called. "Where'sth Cadet?"

"He's going to the trial," E.J. told him. "He'll come back."

The look of Dodgers' face was enough to convince E.J. that he needs help. His eyes were red and watery and he had a grave, worried look.

"It's okay captain. It's alright. I'm still here with you."

"What about Cadet?"

"He'll be okay. It's alright. We can listen to music."

Dodgers instantly flipped through the iPod and put on Megadeth's _Back in the Day_. With the song playing, but from the iPod, Dodgers again hung his head. He didn't stir when E.J. stroked his shoulder.

There was indeed a trial. A huge crowd was around the courthouse when Cadet arrived. Many people were outside having to watch from the screen that Cadet was given entrance thanks to bodyguards. Inside the building, Cadet passed through the crowded hallway and came to the courtroom. More people were inside that Cadet was given permission to sit next to I.Q. Hi. He was near the stand looking down to the judge that Cadet sat next to him.

"Hello sir," Cadet said to him.

"Ah, there you are Cadet," I.Q. sighed. "Where's Dodgers and E.J.?"

"They're st-st-st-still at the motel. Cap'n Dodgers d-d-d-didn't want to c-come. E.J.'s staying with him."

"He's supposed to be here! This is about his justice! I'm going to call him."

"No! Don't sir! You haven't seen him. The Captain has ch-changed. Don't pre-pre-pre-pre-pre-pre-pre-stress him!"

"Fine. Oh, so you know, the entire world is watching this trial."

"Re-re-really? Did everybody see him?"

"Yes. The Society came to the giant amphitheater where they presented Dodgers. They tortured him and we all witnessed it!"

It was more than what Cadet expected. For sure, this explains Dodgers' paranoia and mentioning that everyone saw him. He just didn't know how much people watched. All Cadet saw was the cutting of his hand and arm and the burning of his legs. Those were the worse things Cadet has ever seen in his life. To know that the entire world watched Dodgers being tortured was horrifying. And, not that far from him, were the Martian Queen and Commander X-2. X-2 seemed to be doing better now that he wore a comfortable arm cast. They were across the stage from him that X-2 waved his hand to Cadet. Cadet waved back.

"Mars knows to?" Cadet asked I.Q.

"Yes indeed," I.Q. replied. "The entire galaxy knew about the Society and Dodgers."

Now Cadet was starting to understand how embarrassed Dodgers has been acting. He would've felt the same way to know all the planets watched him being severely injured. How much pain Dodgers has suffered, Cadet can only imagine.

Screens were everywhere. Cadet did see them from outside of the courthouse but everywhere, people were watching. The people who couldn't make it were watching it from their television either in their homes, restaurants, bars, or pubs. Cassiopeia was about to do a show but everyone had their attention on the restaurant's television, Lady Chanticleer and her clients were diverted to their screen, and Dave Mustaine was inside his apartment watching the news. Everybody on Earth was watching. Including many planets. Paprika Solo watched from a TV and Therese's planet had a holographic theater. The planet Dakota had a drive-in theater for everyone to watch such as Hollywood Planet, Nolandus, Niponno, Aquarium, and Nostrillia. Everyone knew.

Inside the courtroom, Cadet heard Judge Roboticus bang his hammer and started the session.

"Welcome everybody to the trying on the Society of Darkness which are charged with kidnapping, Planetary massacre, and injury to a person. Will the defendant enter?"

Cadet watched the Society's henchmen enter the room from a doorway. All of them were cuffed and went to sit on a long bench by the stands. On the bench were two wide seats for them to sit. The entire crowd was giving them angry looks and gave out shouts of disgust except the Judge. He banged his hammer ordering silence in the room.

"Would the defense attorney make a statement?" said the robotic Judge.

"Yes sir," came Star Johnson while he walked to the stand. "As you know, these men have kidnapped a Protectorate Captain and have done unspeakable accounts upon him. And they have nearly destroyed Earth and a war almost occurred. Your honor, if you divert your attention to the screen, you will see the many severities upon Captain Duck Dodgers."

From above was a television screen. Everyone in the courtroom looked up to it. Pictures were shown of Duck Dodgers revealing his burned feet and legs, the many cuts and bruises on his body, the words "I'm a dumb duck and proud of it" written on his stomach along with two D's, a gunshot on his torso, his dismembered arm, a hole through the other arm, and his crushed hand. Also, his broken shoulder, dislocated bones, many bruises, and heavily swollen face. There were slight gasps in the room but not a lot.

"The pictures were taken while Dodgers was first administered in the hospital. As you can see, your honor, Duck Dodgers was tortured almost to death! He almost died! Well, he's alive now and is back with his crew. I would like to call to the stand, The Eager, Young Space Cadet. I have questions."

Since his name was called, Cadet stood up, walked to the stand, and sat down on the chair.

"What were you doing the day when Dodgers was kidnapped?" Johnson asked him.

"W-w-w-we were on a mission to capture the ali-alien hunter," Cadet stated.

"And did you try to fight the Society off?"

"Yes, we did but they de-de-de-de-de-de-beat us. These guys are bru-brutal."

"And I wonder, how did you find an anti-serum from the epidemic earlier?"

"Me and E.J. were c-c-c-close to saving the Cap'n but we c-came at Master Moloch's place. He g-g-gave us the antidote and we spread it."

"How were you able to get close to Dodgers?"

"We j-j-jumped into their ship and searched everywhere. We made it to him th-th-that we were about to leave but were cau-cau-cau-cau-cau-cau-cau-captured. Th-th-that was when we came to Moloch's treehouse."

"You can return to your seat. Now I must address another witness: Hubie and Bertie."

Cadet went back to his seat next to I.Q. It was hard to find the two mice but at least they came to the stand and sat down on the back of the chair. Johnson leaned towards the brown and blue mice and asked, "When you were inside the spaceship, did you witness any of the torture?"

"We did," Hubie addressed. "If you were there, you'd be scared as well." Both he and Bertie shuddered.

"Did you do anything to help him?"

"Yes," Bertie confessed. "We did everything we could for the poor duck. He was beaten all the time! All the time! The Society didn't give him any mercy! Just injury after injury. Nothing! No food and no water! Just injuries! I knew something had to be done!"

"We helped him escape," said Hubie. "When they had him tied up and when they put him in the closet." Cadet saw from the Society, looks of surprise. "We just wanted to get him out of there. Dodgers lucky when his crew came that we helped them leave. After the catching, they gave Dodgers more pain! Bert and I left after we met the lady and pig again."

"Was that all you did?" the Protectorate captain went on.

"Yeah. We knew what to do after we heard what Darkstar said he'll do."

"He was tortured!" Bertie exclaimed. "It wasn't easy to watch."

Johnson kept going. "Are you the only witnesses?"

Hubie replied with, "There were Martian gophers with us but I don't know what happened to them. The last time we saw them was in the camera room."

"Who else was there?"

"That alien guy. The Society must've caught him. A Martian commander. X-2 I think his name is."

"Step down. I must talk with the Martian Commander, X-2."

After the summons, Commander X-2 took Hubie and Bertie's place and replied to Johnson with, "For the record I was supposed to bring Dodgers to the Queen of Mars." Johnson gave X-2 a scolding look. "But I was working along with Cadet and E.J. to reach him. Things went haywire after I was caught by the infernal Society of Darkness and I saw them abuse Duck Dodgers. At first General Z-9 was holding me hostage to threaten our Queen and he had me and Dodgers together in the living room.

"I tried to help Dodgers because he couldn't move a muscle and he was desperate. The torture made me very angry and his screams of pain were awful. I tried to fight them but they always threatened me and forced me to injure his back." Johnson gave him another scolding look. "I didn't want to do it but they made me! Honest!

"After Cadet and E.J. left, I tried to help Dodgers and defend him. Such as when they tied him up and burned his feet. There was nothing I could do to stop them but I managed to escape with the help of the mice. I tried to find something useful until Cadet and E.J. returned. I joined them to fight the Society knowing they obtained the anti-serum."

"For all of the witnesses," said Johnson to the crowd. "Did any of you ever notice the havoc on Earth?"

"No sir," said the Cadet. "We were busy res-res-res-res-res-res-saving the captain." The mice and X-2 agreed with Cadet.

"Then how did you find out?"

"I ph-ph-ph-phoned Dr. I.Q. Hi and he to-to-told us."

That was enough witnesses for Johnson. With his chest puffed up, Johnson walked towards the long bench and said out loud, "Now I must address the Society. And I have to say: What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The Society's henchmen stared back at Johnson for a few seconds until Canasta replied, "We did what we were told to. Drake Darkstar thought of the torture so we obeyed him. And Z-9 said he was going to control Earth and Mars. We didn't care. Our goal was mainly to overtake Dodgers and work for Z-9." The others nodded.

"Your honor," said Johnson while walking to the Judge with a grave look. "I have no more questions." He went to sit down such as X-2.

"Do the defendants have anything to say before their sentence is heard?" the Judge asked the henchmen.

"I have something to say," said Baby-Faced Moonbeam when he stood up. "General Z-9 promised everything to us. We would take all planets in the galaxy while we held Duck Dodgers hostage. We didn't know that Darkstar was going to torture Dodgers. I thought he was only going to be tied up. Darkstar said we'll have our fun on him that we all punched and kicked Dodgers. Dodgers deserved it." Johnson and Cadet gave Moonbeam dark, furious looks. "For being that stupid."

Then the Fudd said, "I wiww admit when Dawkstaw put the wowds and wiwe on Dodgews was scawy. And whenevew he scweamed, evewyone can heaw him."

"I could've had my show back on," said Van Chancey, as if that was important. "And everyone would've competed. The bosses said they would."

"They promised everything to us," Hilgalgo said as well. "Everything. So I left."

Rogue, Sa'am, the Whoosh, and the Catapoid agreed with him.

Then Royal Serpenti spoke, "Z-9 and Darkstar could return. They told us if we split that we must meet up and take control again."

"Where are they?" asked Taz. "They haven't shown."

To answer them, Johnson said out loud, "They're gone. The captains and I have destroyed their ship after Dodgers' crew evaporated out. General Z-9 and Drake Darkstar are dead."

"Now it's only up to us," Sa'am growled. "What if we take order?"

"We could," said the New Cadet. "Then we'll have our revenge."

"Dodgers would pay for this," Canasta snarled.

"After everything you've done to the captain you want your revenge?!" Johnson yelled while he stood up. "You people almost killed him! I saw it! And you infected everyone, including me! Your honor, with all due respect, I think we should torture the Society the same way they did to Captain Dodgers."

"There will be no violence," said the Judge.

"Very well.

"If you're so worried," said Magnificent Rogue. "There are videos of us torturing your precious captain. They were saved before the ship was destroyed and sent to your authorities. It was those infernal mice. Let's watch them."

"Videos?" Johnson repeated. "I'd rather not. Every criminal deserves prison."

The crowd applauded Johnson while he was glaring towards the Society.

"Order!"

The Judge's command quieted the room and Johnson sat down.

"Wil the defendants please rise?"

The Society did so.

"Hereby the Society of Darkness is…" Everyone in the room had anxious looks. "…guilty. They will serve a life sentence in Wongtona Guanamo Bay penal colony without the possibility of parole."

There was a loud uproar of applause from the many crowds. Hands were clapped and people shouted, "Yay!" Some people also hugged each other and booed to the Society. All of the henchmen hung their heads or glared at the judge and Johnson.

No longer can they attack Duck Dodgers. He was definitely safe now. Justice was served and Cadet will do anything to protect Dodgers but this new change in him, he wasn't sure. Maybe he could call Dr. Psy-Q Hi and ask him about visiting Dodgers. I.Q. was next to him that Cadet should probably tell him.

With the large crowd exiting the building, Cadet followed I.Q. and said to him, "Sir, th-th-there's something I have to tell you."

"That was great Cadet!" said I.Q. impressed. "Dodgers finally has justice!"

"There's so-so-something you should know."

"Oh, before you do, there's another thing for Dodgers. This, he cannot decline. Later tonight, we're serving a party for him. The Protectorate wants to see him and a few Martians. Make sure he comes."

As much as Cadet was nervous about that, he'll have to talk to E.J. about it. Justice was filled up inside him earlier but now butterflies flew inside.

"But sir," Cadet started.

"There are no buts Cadet," I.Q. told him. "Bring Dodgers. He must come. The party starts at six o'clock at the headquarters' café."

"Is this a su-su-surprise party?"

"No, it's not."

"Okay," Cadet sighed. "But I don't know. I'll try to talk to him."

Cadet had to maneuver around the crowd while I.Q. took the opposite route. He just had to walk straight to get to the streets but at times he walked around people trying not to step on their feet. On the sidewalk, Cadet raised his hand and a hover taxi cab came to him. The motel wasn't that far.

Inside their motel room, Dodgers and E.J. were watching music videos of Alice Cooper jamming to the beat. They were just listening to the song _School's Out_ on the Television when the front door opened to reveal Cadet.

"Hey Cadet!" Dodgers called him. "Listhten to thisth sthong! It'sth cool!"

E.J. was also enjoying the song. Just listening to the words, 'school's out', made her grin up to making her jaw hurt. Happiness filled the room while Cadet was gone that the first song they listened to was _Paranoic Personality_. Music really helped Dodgers so she wanted to enjoy it with him. Not only did it cheer up Dodgers but her to.

"This is a g-g-g-good song," Cadet agreed. "I have t-t-t-to tell you guys something."

After the song was _I'm Eigtheen_. E.J. turned down the music while Cadet walked closer to them.

"Let it be good newsth Cadet," said Dodgers. "Musthic like thisth isth awesthome."

"Well, it is okay ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-information," Cadet mumbled. He sat on the couch's arm chair. "There's a pa-pa-party tonight."

"I have a licensthe to party! It'll be justht you, me, and E.J.!"

"It's from th-th-the Protectorate. They want to see you C-Cap'n."

"Them? Why?"

"I don't know but I.Q. wants you th-there."

"Fine. They better not interrogate me."

"And we have plenty of time for now," E.J. pointed out. "I wanna watch more of Alice!"

It was a good afternoon. E.J. and her friends watched more music videos of Alice Cooper while they ate their lunch, which was cheeseburgers and chips, and continued to watch more videos. For too long, E.J. has heard any Alice Cooper songs and now she can enjoy it with Duck Dodgers and Cadet. But when it came to 5:50 pm, that was when Cadet reminded her of the party. From the looks of it, Dodgers was okay with the thought.

He came calmly with Cadet and E.J. when they got another taxi cab and they came to the Protectorate building while talking about their favorite songs of Alice Cooper. E.J. knew that Duck Dodgers would like the song _Poison_ and she heard from Cadet that he likes _No More Mr. Nice Guy_. E.J. told them that her favorite was _Welcome to My Nightmare_.

When they came to the Galactic Protectorate Headquarters, Dodgers walked out of the car with his crew and they walked inside.

 _This better not be bad but did they know? Did they sthee me? Did they? Did they sthee me?_

Now's not the time for another attack. Dodgers has to calm down. With him were Cadet and E.J. and they followed him all the way to the café. If only this had nothing to do with the Society, Dodgers was okay with that. They better not bring that up. Thinking about the Society was nerve-racking already.

 _Don't think about it Dodgersth. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it. You're with Cadet and E.J. You're with them, you're with them._

He took more steps down the hallway and made a right turn. Before Dodgers opened the large door, he looked from behind. E.J. and Cadet were still there.

"Here we go," said Dodgers nervously.

With the doorknob, Dodgers opened the door and instantly there was dance music playing. All around in the room there were balloons and a large crowd. That was something Dodgers wasn't expecting.

 _Balloons? Red balloons?_

Also, further down was a bar and buffet. Everywhere in the room were round tables. Some of the Protectorate captains and lieutenants were sitting down but when Dodgers opened the door, many people looked over to him.

"Welcome back Dodgers!" everyone cheered.

Dodgers did not crack a smile.

"What?" he muttered.

Star Johnson and Aurora Soleil walked up to Dodgers while Cadet and E.J. stood nearby.

"It's great to see you Dodgers," said Aurora. "I was very worried about you. What the Society did was terrible."

 _No. Not that. No._

"But I'm glad you're okay."

Dodgers didn't say anything.

"And I see you have prosthetics."

"You know?" Dodgers mumbled.

 _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it. But she mentioned it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

"Yes, I do," said Aurora gently. "We were all worried about you."

"Everybody knowsth? Everybody?"

"Only the captains watched. I'm very surprised you made it. It's a miracle!"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"She's right Dodgers," he heard Johnson say. "I've could've stopped the Society myself from their despicable acts but luckily your crew saved the day. They are heroes Dodgers. But I could've done it. And I still can't believe what the Society did to you."

"Sure, sure," Dodgers again mumbled.

From behind his shoulder, Dodgers saw E.J. next to him. She looked back to him with a worried look that Dodgers only shrugged it off.

 _They're still here. Don't think about it, don't think about it._

More captains came up to Dodgers that Captain Long said, "It's good to see you again Dodgers. Good to see you in one piece."

"I agree," said Captain Rodman. "You are one lucky duck."

"Absolutely," Captain Peters nodded.

About all of the captains came up to Dodgers that he shook hands with some but still they mentioned the Society.

 _What isth with thesthe people? They were there. They sthaw. They sthaw me. They sthaw everything. Everybody knowsth. They all know._

Aurora Soleil came back to Dodgers after he shook Tortelli's hand that she mentioned, "I was hoping you'd make it Dodgers. It was awful to watch them injure you."

 _Everybody knowsth. They know._

"Absolutely!" he heard Johnson exclaim. "Such a disgrace it was to watch!"

"Captain," E.J. said from behind. "Want to sit down?"

At least Dodgers agreed with her. He, her, and Cadet walked away from the captains that they went to take a seat by a table. There were glasses, plates, and silverware on the table including a jar of water. With the jar, Dodgers filled a cup and drank the water but hung his head.

 _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

The rub on the shoulders was soothing that Dodgers knew E.J. was doing that.

 _They know. They all know. Everybody knowsth._

Dodgers took another drink of water but it trembled while he held the cup. With his hand under his jaw, the cup shook more.

"Dodgers," someone said. He looked up and noticed I.Q. Hi. "Do you have something to say for everyone here?"

It wasn't just captains that came to Dodgers. While he sat on the table, Agent Yoshimi came to him that she also shook his hand. Dodgers had to put the cup down to shake hands, including agents. Lieutenants also came to him including more space cadets. Sargent Emily Dickenson Jones, Steve Boston, and Jamie Wynters also came to shake his hand. Even the First Lady and President of Outer Space came to Dodgers. The entire Protectorate came to Dodgers that the staff also showed up, including Bigfoot.

"Worried," Bigfoot said in one word. "Scary scene."

Dodgers didn't say a word the entire time but he knew there were way too much people around him. There were too much. Way too much. Someone's going to hurt him. Someone will.

"Well, now that we're all here," he heard the President of Outer Space say over by a stage. "The good news is that Duck Dodgers is alive and the better news is, we have two heroes. Space Cadet E.J. and the Eager, Young Space Cadet. Come on up."

To Dodgers' surprise, Cadet and E.J. stood up and walked to the stage, even though E.J. looked back to Dodgers worriedly. A quick gulp of the water went down Dodgers' throat while he watched his friends walk away. He was about to follow them until he was called by I.Q. Hi with, "Nice to see you here Dodgers. Why didn't you come to the trial?"

"Chief," Dodgers muttered noticing I.Q. sitting next to him. "There'sth too much people here. Too much."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what. Everybody knowsth. They all know about it."

"Listen to me Dodgers, you've been acting weird ever since you came out of the hospital. Cadet also told me about this. What's going on?"

"You know already. Everybody knowsth. There'sth too much people. Way too much. Where are Cadet and E.J. going?"

"They're not going anywhere. Just watch."

Up on the stage, Cadet, E.J., and even Commander X-2 walked up the stairs. It was a surprise for Dodgers to see the Martian.

"What'sth bucket-head doing here?"

"We were pleasantly invited," he heard a female voice say. Who also sat on the table turned out to be the Queen of Mars; Queen Ty'hranee.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am not here for domination. I just wanted to see you Dodgers after what Z-9 has done to you."

 _She knowsth. Everybody knowsth. Everybody sthaw me. Every sthingle sthtupid persthon and alien. The Martians to._

No one, except I.Q., noticed Dodgers' crush his glass cup with his metallic hand. The glass shattered on the table spreading around.

"What is going on?" I.Q. thought.

Up on the stage, Cadet and E.J. stood next to the President and were given golden medal necklaces.

"These two Space Cadets are the bravest we've ever had in the Galactic Protectorate, risking everything not only for Duck Dodgers but planet Earth as well. I hereby call both of you, heroes! And for the Martian Commander, I am glad that you helped now that we have an official peace treaty between Earth and Mars. I award you a medal." A staff member gave the medal to X-2 who gladly put it around his neck.

Dodgers could've worried about that now but all that came to mind was the fact that everybody knew what happened to him. True, he's always hated the stupid Martian Commander but it was nice to know that E.J. and Cadet saved his life. They are his pals and they always will be but did they know about it to? Did they see everything? There wasn't anything else to break but a fork that Dodgers easily did so just by pinching it. Only I.Q. saw that.

Cadet and E.J. came back after an applause that Dodgers suggested of leaving but instead he heard X-2 say, "Dodgers! I'm very happy to see you're alive! I almost thought you were a goner! Remember when we were in the room after they stabbed your shoulder?"

 _Not only were his legs burning but there was a sudden stab of pain on his shoulder and something was dragging him on the floor. More like someone was carrying him with a hook on his shoulder._

 _"_ _AAUUGGHH! UGH! AH, AH, AH, AH, AH! UUGGHH! AUGH!"_

 _From up above was Long John Silver the 23_ _rd_ _carrying the hook, pulling Dodgers. The hook was on him deeply piercing his bones and muscles._

 _"_ _Augh. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Augh. Ugh. Augh, augh, augh."_

 _Then the pulling stopped but the hook stayed._

 _"_ _Here you go matey," said Silver._

 _"_ _You'll stay here for now Dodgersth," said Darkstar to him. "Justht don't get too comfortable. Enjoy the company…for now." The evil eyes of his own were staring at Dodgers._

"No, no, no, no, no." With both hands, Dodgers hung his head rubbing his temple. His arm was tightening and the stabbing pain returned. "No, no, no."

They were going to come. They were going to come back and torture him. They'll be coming back. They know he's alive. They know he's walking. They're going to hurt him again. They'll use anything to hurt him. Anything.

"Captain?"

It doesn't matter anymore. Cadet didn't have to call him and no one will ever save him. They were everywhere around him such as the fiery pain. It was still there and will never leave.

"Dodgers, we need to talk."

That wasn't Cadet nor E.J. That was someone different. Was it them? Is it the Society? Are they with them?

"Dodgers, are you listening to me? I've decided to have you back. We should set a date."

He refused to open his eyes that Dodgers only rubbed his temple while E.J. looked back to the Queen.

"Are you crazy?" she scowled. "He doesn't need a date."

"Excuse me?" the Queen queried E.J. "Who do you happen to be?"

"I'm E.J. His secondary space cadet. The captain doesn't need a date with you. He needs me and Cadet."

"I d-d-d-don't think this is a good time to talk about d-dating," said Cadet. "We sh-sh-should probably leave."

Dodgers felt like hugging Cadet when he heard him say that. He gladly stood up and headed for the door. Hopefully, his crew was following him out until he felt a tab on his arm. Dodgers could've snapped his neck when he looked to the left.

"I must have a word with you Dodgers," said Star Johnson. "In private."

"There's too much people," Dodgers muttered while hanging his head. "Too much. Too much."

"Don't worry about that. I have to say something to you."

Dodgers looked back up to Johnson with forlorn eyes.

"That time when your arm was cut…"

 _His hand was pushed further into the machine that feathers, bones, and blood spurted out but there was his panting and screaming._

 _"_ _AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"_

 _The hand was already gone but the machine was going up from his wrist to his arm._

 _"_ _AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"_

 _His entire arm was gone up to his elbow._

"…I was about to jump into the enemy's ship and rescue you. Never in my life have I ever seen any kind of pain like that."

It was all too sudden. Flashbacks were coming in his head and Dodgers couldn't control it and he couldn't control himself. There was still too much people and balloons were everywhere in the room.

"And when the entire world saw you at the amphitheater, I tried to fight the Society."

Everybody saw him there. Way too much people surrounded Dodgers that he didn't care he was pacing now. Everyone saw him. They knew alright.

"And when the Society injured your arm with the poker, that's has got to be the loudest scream I've ever heard from you. I was so ready to fight."

Tears and sweat was starting to fall from Dodgers that by rubbing his temples didn't help. It was all coming back to him. Everybody knew and nobody cared. Nobody did. No one cared for him. No one on Earth. Only Dodgers cared for himself. What can he care about? He's nothing by now. He's just a stupid duck and no one can change that.

"No one cares," he muttered.

 _WHAM! CRASH! BANG!_

With a wipe from his robotic hand, glass shattered the floor including an upturned table and chairs. The music from the stereo was still going on but it was paused while the crowd in the room looked over to Dodgers. He was the reason why the table was upside down and many broken glass cups and silverware. A few of the chairs were broken but not one. With that chair, Dodgers picked it up and smashed it to the floor in a fist of fury. Then he kicked another chair with his strong feet.

"I can't do thisth, I can't."

He was only muttering to himself and when he dared to look up, Dodgers saw more balloons. There were blue and green balloons, not red, but they could still have the picture of Penny on them. Penny was still there.

"Dodgers…"

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "

With more pacing, Dodgers saw another chair and he threw it across the room, hitting balloons.

POP, POP, POP, POP, POP!

That was when he froze.

"Want to float ducky? We all float and you'll float to."

People were everywhere and they were going to come and hurt him again. He just did something he shouldn't have done. He poked the balloons and they started to talk. Plus, he tried to fight back. He'll be punished for that. Darkstar is behind him probably going to burn him again with that hot knife. The words were still on his stomach.

"Captain Dodgers. Let's go."

He was going to get it now. He's still with the Society and they're going to hurt him.

"Come on. We're leaving now."

That was E.J.! E.J. was calling him! E.J. and Cadet were with him! But the pain was still there. All over on his shoulders, arms, hands, stomach, back, legs, and feet. Dodgers could barely move his head.

"Come on."

With the tears coming down his eyes, Dodgers covered them with his right hand and took E.J.'s hand with his left. He wasn't sure where he was going but followed her. This was his safe place. Cadet and E.J. are. They're back with him but the Society can still hurt them. Not just him.

"Come on."

It was quite a scene at the party. After Johnson was talking with Dodgers, Duck Dodgers has done something he's never done before. He destroyed public property, only a few, and left the room crying with E.J. and the Cadet. Only those two walked up to Dodgers that Johnson and the Queen could only watch in shock. If Dodgers, E.J., or Cadet knew, I.Q. wouldn't have to be talking with the President about Dodgers' strange behavior.

"I have no idea what happened there," I.Q. told him. "Dodgers has never done anything like this before."

"We must get him to a psychologist Dr. Hi," the president suggested. "Do you know anyone?"

"My brother is a therapist. He would know."

"Tomorrow, in the morning, call the Cadet to bring Dodgers to the Mental Health Ward. I want to know what is happening with Dodgers."

It wasn't just I.Q. and the President who were concerned. I.Q. heard the Queen say, "What has gone through him? I must know. I'll join you men tomorrow."

"Me too," said X-2. "I want to know to."

"I'm coming to," said Star Johnson. He also heard them. "This is very odd."

"I'll call Psy-Q.," I.Q. told them. "First thing after the party. He'll know."

Everyone in the entire room saw the scene that some were either curious or confused but resumed their talking and drinking. The music was put back on that I.Q. and the Queen shared drinks.


	20. The Answers

Dodgers was outside sitting on the back porch with his head hung after another hard night sleep while Cadet and E.J. sat on the couch inside the motel, keeping their eyes on him.

"We have to help him Cadet!" said E.J. worried. "What are we going to do?"

"I d-d-don't know," Cadet answered her baffled. "B-b-b-but we have to help him."

"That party was a disaster if you ask me. Then what he did in the bathroom. This is not good at all."

It was last night that Dodgers almost drowned himself in the bathtub which is why E.J. started to twitch. Both her and Cadet stayed up watching Dodgers fall asleep that they had to calm him after a nightmare. He was tossing and turning on the bed that it ended up to crying.

"Not good at all," E.J. mumbled. "I'm going to talk to him."

E.J. was about to head for the sliding door but suddenly, there was a buzz on Cadet's watch revealing Dr. I.Q. Hi.

"Cadet, I have to talk with Dodgers," said the scientist. "He's not answering my calls so make him talk to me."

"B-b-b-b-Just talk with me. He's not in a good m-mood."

"That is not an excuse."

"Sir, he tried to kill himself last night!" Cadet yelled without stuttering. "We have to take it easy with him."

"He _what_?!"

"We're not kidding!" said E.J. vehemently while looking at Cadet's watch. "After the party he did! He even said, 'Why'd you save me?' when we saved him. Captain Dodgers actually said that!"

"He n-n-needs help," said Cadet worriedly. "We d-d-don't know what to do but watch him."

"What else has he done?" I.Q. asked also apprehensively.

Cadet explained, "He won't le-le-le-let us out of his sight and he gets anx-anx-anxiety attacks."

"During those, I give him headphones," E.J. told I.Q. "Music seems to help him."

As for now, Dodgers was listening to the music from the iPod but through the headphones. He had the song, _Free Bird_ playing.

"You need to bring him to the Mental Health Ward," said I.Q. Hi to the space cadets. "I called my brother and he said he'll evaluate Dodgers."

"I th-th-thought of that to," Cadet stuttered.

"I can talk to him," said E.J. "He trusts us, I think, out of anyone else."

"Make sure you bring him at 8:00 a.m. sharp," I.Q. told them. "As for now it's 7:30. You might want to come now since you're at the Galaxy Motel. I.Q. Hi out."

Cadet buzzed off his watch and said to E.J., "Now we can t-talk to him."

E.J. nodded and the two stood up. After opening the sliding door, Dodgers looked up from his left and saw his friends walking to him. E.J. heard him sigh and sat down on the opposite steel chair while Cadet stood. Dodgers took off the headphones and laid them on his shoulders.

"Do you want to go for a ride, Captain?" E.J. offered him.

"Where're we going?" Dodgers asked.

"It's a se-se-se-session Cap'n," Cadet told him. "Therapy session."

"What?"

"We're g-g-getting you help."

"I don't want help. I justht want musthic and you guysth."

"I know," said E.J. calmly. "I know. We're going with you anyway."

"I don't wanna do it alone and I don't wanna go."

"We'll be with you. It's alright."

Dodgers gave E.J. and Cadet a grave look that he looked down to his iPod.

"This is just to help you," Cadet told him without stuttering.

"I don't want help," Dodgers repeated.

"Don't you want to feel be-be-be-better?"

It took a while for Dodgers to answer while his friends looked to him that he kept flipping through the iPod until he replied softly, "Yeah. I can't take thisth." Then he rubbed his forehead. "I can't. You're right. I can't. Justht sthtay with me."

"We will," said E.J. happily. "We'll stay with you."

"Thisth iPod isth mine now."

With hope filled inside her, Dodgers stood up and followed E.J. and Cadet out of the motel. A taxi cab stopped for them and the three had the ride to the Center. No one talked since Dodgers had the headphones on while he listened to Lynyrd Skynyrd and Cadet and E.J. didn't have anything to say. As they came to the Center, the three got out of the hover cab and walked into the building. I.Q. was waiting for the three in the front lobby.

"There you are," said he. "Right on time. How do you feel Dodgers?"

Dodgers didn't say anything while he had his hands in his pockets. The iPod was in one but the headphones were on his shoulders.

"Okay then. Well, should we start?"

Dodgers, Cadet, and E.J. followed I.Q. Hi down a hallway and they entered a comfortable seating room where a long steel table stood in the middle with chairs around it. On the wall, from across the room, was a flat-screen television and a plant on the corner. From the left side of the room, Cadet, E.J. and Dodgers didn't know it but there was a two-way mirror. From behind the mirror was a crowd watching inside the seating room. The crowd consisted of Star Johnson, Queen Ty'hranee, Commander X-2, the President of Outer Space, and the First Lady. I.Q. went to join them.

From behind Dodgers and his crew was Dr. Psy-Q Hi. Cadet heard him come in that the therapist introduced himself, "Hello Dodgers. We can start now but in private."

"Not without Cadet and E.J.," Dodgers insisted. "I want them here."

"Okay then. Have a seat."

Dodgers and the two obeyed. They sat by the table that Cadet and E.J. sat next to Dodgers. He sat between them. Cadet sat on his right and E.J. was by the left. With Psy-Q sitting across, he started with, "Tell me, what has been bothering you Dodgers."

"There'sth…there'sth…" Dodgers feet started to twitch while he hung his head. "There'sth…thingsth…I don't want to think about. I don't wanna talk about."

"Has it been from something that has happened to you?" Dodgers nodded but raised his hand to his face. "Would it be something that has happened recently?"

"Y-yeah," Dodgers stuttered.

Cadet had a feeling this was going to trigger Dodgers even more that he kept his eyes on the captain.

"Anything that deals with your time in the hospital?" Psy-Q asked.

"No," Dodgers mumbled.

"When you were kidnapped?"

"No."

"When you were with the Society?"

Dodgers didn't say a word but closed his eyes while he rubbed them.

From behind the mirror, the crowd were watching Dodgers twitch that Johnson said aloud, "I've never seen Dodgers like this before. How did this happen?"

"Just watch," said I.Q. Hi. "I'm curious about this to."

The Queen was leaning on the mirror as if she wanted to be in the room with Dodgers.

Psy-Q went on with, "What bothers you the most Dodgers? Is it crowds and balloons or is it the memories?"

Dodgers didn't answer that either that he swayed forward and backward after closing his eyes. Both his robotic hands were on the side of his head, almost clenching him tightly. Since he was next to him, Cadet noticed sweat coming down from Dodgers' forehead.

"What would you explain your triggers are?" Psy-Q asked. "Is there a reason why you've detached yourself? What is your biggest fear?"

Dodgers only replied with, "Everything. They know, they know." On the last four words, Dodgers mumbled.

"I have pictures for you Dodgers," Psy-Q announced. "You don't have to say anything but it's just for a test. These are pictures the Protectorate have obtained after you were sent to the hospital."

Cadet wasn't so sure about that but E.J. was whispering to Dodgers trying to calm him. Even though Cadet had his trust in Psy-Q he had a feeling something bad was going to come out from this meeting.

"It's okay, Captain," E.J. said to Dodgers. "It's okay."

"There are also videos about your ordeal Dodgers," Psy-Q also announced. "If you wish to watch them."

"Ordeal?" Cadet repeated. "You mean torture?"

Dodgers' sweating increased that more and more shakes overcame his body that he stopped swaying. E.J.'s comforting attempts were hardly working.

"It's only a test," Psy-Q told them. "But I know what Captain Dodgers has: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. The videos are supposed to be very graphic but so are the pictures. I'll go with pictures."

Dodgers shook like a vibrator without making a sound that E.J. continued to comfort him by putting the headphones on him. Gladly, Dodgers allowed her and he flipped through the iPod putting on Black Sabbath's _Paranoid_. His shaking was so aggressive that everybody noticed it.

"What is going on with him?" the Queen asked. "Why is he shaking like that?"

"Dodgers was like that when I was with him," said X-2. "Before they put that wire on. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder? What's that? Is that serious?"

"I believe it must be," I.Q. suggested. "He seems terrified."

"Poor Dodgers," the First Lady sighed.

From a file cabinet, Psy-Q grabbed a file and he took out pictures. Dodgers was already facing down to the table that he opened his eyes after E.J. said, "It's okay Captain. I'm here."

He looked up to her that just then, there was a picture shown from the table. The image of his severely mutilated body was there on the picture that no one was expecting the loud shout from Dodgers after he hung his head again.

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

He dug the headphones deeper on his head while the music was turned on louder and louder. Dodgers' heavily bruised face, the many scars and burns on him, the words written on his stomach, the cut off arm, run through arm, crushed hand, wire wrapped legs, and fleshed off feet were shown on the photo.

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Cadet flew the picture away that him and E.J. tried to calm down Dodgers.

"Captain, it's okay! It's okay! It's gone, gone! It's okay!"

Dodgers opened his eyes again that another picture came, showing the Society. Now it was General Z-9, Drake Darkstar, Nasty Canasta, Long John Silver the 23rd, the Catapoid, Count Muerte, K'chutha Sa'am, Baby-Face Moonbeam, the New Cadet, the Fudd, Commandante Hilgalgo, Tasmanian Warrior, Crusher, Black Eel, Magnificent Rogue, Van Chancey, Skunderbelly, the Whoosh, and the Serpenti brothers.

" _NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ _NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

E.J. also flew away that picture but Dodgers already closed his eyes.

" _NNNOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ _NNNOOOOOOOOOOO! NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

Everyone stared at Dodgers in worry while Psy-Q put the pictures back but Cadet and E.J. tried to calm him down.

"Captain, it's okay! It's okay, it's gone! It's alright!"

" _NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

"The pictures are gone! You don't have to look at them anymore. They're gone."

"AAAAAHHHHH! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Nnooo-ooo! Aarrgghh!"

"Captain, it's okay! They're gone! They can't get you! They're gone!"

Instead of screaming, Dodgers took off the headphones, dropped them to the floor, and covered his face behind his crossed arms on the table. He gave loud sobs, loud enough for everyone to hear, even behind the mirror. Ty'hranee kept her hand on the glass while she watched Dodgers sob loudly and the others looked back to him apprehensively.

Strong sobs came from Dodgers and tears were falling from his eyes that his sleeves were getting wet including the table. His eyes were not just watery but also red and he shook harder than ever.

"Dodgers," the Martian queen whispered softly.

Dodgers dug his eyes behind his feathered arms that it was no mystery he was still sobbing while his friends sat next to him. At least he wasn't sobbing that loud but he gave strong breaths in order to breathe but everyone heard him mumble, "They'll come back. They'll hurt me. They'll hurt me. They will! They will!" He gulped loudly. "I can't take thisth anymore! They'll hurt me again. They will. Everyone knowsth. They know. They know. Why me? Why?" Again, he breathed loudly but sniffled. "Why me?"

The crowd and Psy-Q Hi were speechless but E.J. said calmly, "They're gone Captain. They're gone. You're safe. They can't get you anymore."

After a sob, Dodgers sniffled refusing to look up that he dug his face more.

"I'm sorry Captain," E.J. went on. She has to cheer him up. "I'm very sorry."

"The Society's gone now," the Cadet said to Dodgers without stuttering. "You're safe Cap'n."

Dodgers sniffled again.

"It's okay Captain," E.J. spoke softly. "I'm very sorry they did this to you but it's gone now. They're gone. You're safe with us. It's okay. Everything will be alright."

Dodgers looked up that he noticed E.J. and Cadet looking down to him. The crowd saw him to but the three didn't know that. After a sniffle, Dodgers leaned on the table again.

"To help you Dodgers," they heard Psy-Q say. "You need to tell someone about your experience. It doesn't have to be me."

Dodgers first shook his head but until a few minutes, still with his head hung, he said in a grave voice, "They tortured me."

"I know," Cadet and E.J. replied in unison.

"They tortured me guysth. They tortured me." He sniffled. "They burned me, cut me, and hit me. They hit me all the time and I…I never knew what they were going to do. I couldn't do anything. I tried to esthcape but I could never find a way out." Again, Dodgers sniffled but wet tears came out of his eyes. "I had help to get out and sthave mysthelf until they caught me that I wasth afraid I would die." He took a breath. "Until you guysth came, I…I thought they'd do the sthame. They killed one of their own men. And I…I…" Stronger tears came out. "I couldn't let that happen to you." Dodgers sniffled again that he took a moment of breath.

"I never knew what they'd do. I never knew." More tears came out from him. "Z-9 sthaid he was going to usthe me but I never knew why. Darksthar wanted to hurt me that he told everyone to do it. Sthometimesth they would justht do it themsthelvesth. And it hurt. It hurt. Oh, Gosh, it hurt stho much that I couldn't move. I couldn't move at all. Everything hurt. Everything did. My face, armsth, legsth. Everything hurt." Again, Dodgers teared more and took a breath. "Darkstar'sth right. It'sth my own fault."

No word was spoken since every word Dodgers said was strong as stone. E.J. could feel every ounce of pain in his voice including Cadet. They hung their heads that E.J. tried to imagine the agony Dodgers' must've felt but she couldn't. Was it like the time she was frozen in the freezer? When the old friends tricked her? Is that pain? Like a thousand of paper cuts piercing around you? That did hurt during the time she was inside but being in pain for three days, what was that like?

"It'sth my own fault," Dodgers muttered.

"No, it's not," said Cadet reassuringly. "It's not your fault Captain. It was them. They're the ones."

Dodgers sniffled and rubbed a tear away. He didn't look to the two but he stared at the table.

"They're the ones to blame captain," E.J. started to say while she looked back to Dodgers. "Not you. They can't get you anymore. You're with us now."

"I've done stho much bad thingsth," Dodgers sniffled.

Cadet, I.Q., and Johnson nodded.

"I've hurt everyone. I hurt mysthelf. Darksthtar'sth right. I am a dumb duck."

"You're not dumb Captain," E.J. said to him determinedly. "You're not."

"I'm worth nothing. I should've justht died."

E.J. couldn't say anything there. She again hung her head while Dodgers wiped his eyes that she heard Cadet say, "Don't say that Cap'n. You have done b-b-bad things but you have sa-saved lives. Remember when you tho-tho-tho-tho-thought of that cruise? And when we st-st-stopped the Fudd that time? You are a hero."

"Now that I remember," E.J. started. "I did save your life. After me and Cadet rescued you, you died for a minute. I begged the doctors to shock you again and you started breathing. You're alive now."

Without looking at them, more tears came from Dodgers' eyes. E.J. didn't know what he was thinking but she had a feeling it was appreciation.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead. I couldn't let you die. You're my friend."

Dodgers gave a few sobs before he cried, "Thanksth. Thanksth for sthaving me." He gave a shuddering gulp. "Thanksth."

"And we're here to help you. Everything will be alright. It's done now. You made it."

"You've always f-f-fought," Cadet also told him. "You survived."

After wiping his eyes, Dodgers sniffled again. It wasn't therapy that Dodgers needed, he just needed his friends. As for now, Dodgers hugged them both. First E.J. and then Cadet. He didn't say a word but still cried. He may not know it but from behind the mirror, Johnson, the President, and First Lady were stunned by Dodgers' reaction that only the President and First Lady were happy to know Dodgers has his friends. Johnson didn't know what to think such as X-2 but the Queen, she clenched her hands. She was the only person who changed from worry to anger.

"I can't believe this," said I.Q. Hi.

"This sure is quite a change of him," Johnson pronounced. "But that much pain…unimaginable."

"The Society were very ruthless," X-2 remembered. "Now I'm glad that Dodgers has had justice."

"Me to," said the Queen. "But why couldn't I be in the room with him? Z-9's a traitor to begin with but he breaks my hero, I mean enemy, and now Dodgers has his own friends."

"At least he'll be doing much better now," said the First Lady. "I feel so sorry for him."

"Me to," said the President and Johnson. I.Q. instead walked out of the room.

Dodgers let go of Cadet that he wiped the tears from his eyes when I.Q. came in the room. Him and his crew noticed I.Q. when he walked in front of Dodgers.

"Dodgers, I am very sorry," said the scientist apologetically. "Really. No one was expecting what the Society was capable of doing. Nobody knew."

Instead of Dodgers retaliating, he instead sniffled.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Dodgers muttered.

"To make you feel better, the Protectorate have replaced your ship with a new one. If you wish to return to your job. You and your crew. What do you say Dodgers? And you to, Cadet and E.J. What will you do now?"

It took a moment for Dodgers, Cadet, and E.J. to reply that Dodgers mumbled, "I'll do it, okay. I'll do it. I'm coming back. Justht not too much people."

"You're coming back to the Protectorate?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Yeah. More justhtice."

"Excellent!"

"No more therapy. I'm coming back."

"I'll get your ship ready!"

Dodgers stood up to him that E.J. said from behind, "Are you sure Captain? You want to do this?"

"Yeah," Dodgers muttered. "More justhtice E.J. More justhtice. I wanna."

Cadet and E.J. grinned that the two of them stood up, wanting to praise Dodgers for his bravery.

"Let'sth go guysth," said Dodgers.

Since the iPod was on the floor, E.J. picked it up along with the headphones. They were led out of the room by Psy-Q that in the hallway, the three were given directions to leave until Ty'hranee came walking up to Dodgers.

"You surprise me Dodgers," said she. "Is there any possibility for us?"

"No Queenie," Dodgers replied. "No. I've got my palsth. Sthorry. Let'sth go guysth."

I.Q. could've been happy if Dodgers did say yes to her but he instead noticed the Queen's angry glare.

"At least he said he was sorry," the Queen thought. "Let's go Commander."

"Yes, your highness," said X-2. "I'm just glad he's doing better now. The horror of Z-9. Good thing he's gone now."

"Yes, indeed."

The two Martians took a different route, such as Dodgers, Cadet, and E.J. I.Q. was going to leave with Psy-Q when he noticed the President, First Lady, and Johnson take Dodgers' route. He knew they were going to leave but Johnson went up to Psy-Q.

"You have the videos of his torture?" Johnson asked the therapist.

"Yes, I do," Psy-Q replied. "But to warn you, they are very graphic."

"I have to see them to," said I.Q. Hi. "Dodgers!"

The crew almost took a turn when they looked back to I.Q.

"I'll be right there, just wait for me in the front lobby." Cadet and Dodgers nodded back and continued walking.

Along with Johnson, I.Q. went with Psy-Q to his office. Inside, they went to the television screen and sat on a couch. Psy-Q put the CD into the player and he pressed play.

"How'd you get the videos?" Johnson asked.

"Two mice gave them to J. Edgar Traschcan that I was able to obtain it from him," Psy-Q explained. "I haven't watched them yet but I was told they're very violent. Here we go."

Psy-Q went to join the two men on the couch and their eyes never left the screen. The first video showed Dodgers bound and gagged after annoying the henchmen then it led to him being dunked in hot water and his first beating. On the first beating was when Dodgers' shoulder was completely dislocated, was bitten and blood was drunk. The clown balloons were the only oddity. The screen changed when Dodgers lost his hand up to his arm. After that was the salt poured on him and then the impalement of his left arm.

"I remember this," Johnson gasped. "It was horrible."

The video went on. Dodgers had another beating along with stabbings, slashings, drilled, crushed, and branded. That was when I.Q. nearly threw up and Johnson almost fainted. Psy-Q was shaking. It also showed Dodgers being shot after he tried to escape for the second time and his feet were put in acid. It was on the third beating Dodgers was knocked out cold but revived. Then, there was the part when Dodgers had his legs tied by fiery, burning wire, pass the bondage on the pole, and to another beating. After he was bit again, his arms were broken and had water poured upon his face. That was it.

"Oh my Gosh!" I.Q. gasped. "How could they do this?! This is horrible! Just horrible!"

"Dodgers definitely had justice!" Johnson exclaimed. "How can you survive this? He is so lucky to be alive!"

"I agree!" said Psy-Q Hi. "Such horror! Now I'm glad I didn't show this to him. It would've been a huge trigger."

"And I…I have to catch up to him," I.Q. breathed. "I'll see you men later."

With the images in his head, it was hard for I.Q. to get it out. Dodgers and his crew were waiting for him and he didn't lose the look of terror.

"I'll take you three," he breathed.

"Are you okay sir?" Cadet asked.

"I'm fine."

Dodgers was with him now healthy with prosthetic limbs. For sure, Johnson was correct. Duck Dodgers is very lucky to be alive. Very, very lucky. I.Q. tried not to stare at him while he drove that the four came to the landing docks. Instead of seeing a teal and white spaceship, it was now a blue and white ship they had.

"This is the one," said I.Q. "Oh, and Dodgers."

Dodgers looked back to him before walking the ship.

"I just saw the videos of your torture. I am so sorry what they did to you. Consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?" Dodgers repeated but gulped.

"Lucky to be alive. You are very lucky to have Cadet and E.J., and to have justice. I just wish the best for you."

"You already knew, didn't you?"

"Only at the theater Dodgers. Only there. The rest I didn't. I'm very sorry."

I.Q. didn't look angry and neither was Dodgers. He can't be angry now since he's going back in space with Cadet and E.J.

 _Don't have another attack, Dodgersth. Don't. Not now._

"Well, I'm going out," he replied. Now wasn't the best time to be angry. "Justht ring me if there'sth any missionsth. I already gave forgivenessth."

And with that, Dodgers walked to his new spaceship.

Everything was coming back to normal. He was alive, thanks to his crew, and no longer will he have to worry about his life in danger. They were gone, even though a lot of people knew, but they were finally gone. Darkstar and Z-9 were gone; dead, never to return. And the others will no longer come for him. But the memories will always stay with him.

 _Don't think about that now. Don't think about it._

He's a lucky duck. No longer will Dodgers turn down Cadet and neither to ignore E.J., he can prove to be a good friend; maybe the best friend. He's alive and happy. More justice will happen and he can prove it by saving more lives. Dodgers continued to walk into his spaceship where Cadet and E.J. were waiting for him.

Inside the ship was just like his own. The rooms where the same and he came into the main bridge where his crew was waiting for him.

"What would we do now?" E.J. asked.

"Any m-m-m-missions?" Cadet wondered.

"Not yet," Dodgers replied. "But there'sth alwaysth a sthecond chance."


End file.
